Mass Effect: Green Lantern's Light
by InHarmsWay
Summary: Instead of dying, Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard is inducted into the Green Lantern Corp. Here he fights forces that threaten the universe while he hurries to go back home to defend his galaxy against the reapers and Blackest Night.
1. Prophecy

Mass Effect: Green Lantern's Light

Chapter 1: Prophecy

In brightest day

In blackest night

No evil shall escape my sight

Let those who worship evil's might

Beware my power

Green Lantern's Light

-Green Lantern Corps' Oath

VVVVVV

Long ago... before there was order. There was chaos.

The universe was consumed by the forces of evil, corruption and anarchy. These forces grew so powerful that they threatened to tear the very fabric of the universe asunder.

Immortal beings known as the Guardians of the Universe took action and harnessed the emerald energy of willpower to form power rings to act as their instruments of justice and order.

From their world, Oa, in the center of the universe, the Guardians divided the cosmos into 3600 sectors, each of which received a power ring. The ring then chose a champion who was tasked with upholding order and justice throughout the universe.

It is said that those chosen by the rings were beings without fear, and possessed an unbreakable will. The Guardians called them their strength. To the universe, they were called...

The Green Lantern Corp

VVVVVV

5 years ago...

From space, the planet Ysmault had the appearance of a balled-up lump of decaying flesh. On the surface, the planet's surface was exactly as one would describe hell. Rivers of blood, red plasma and lava flowed across the planet's surface. The landscape was covered in scorched mountains and ground. Those who fought and lost in the war between the Green Lantern Corp and the Empire of Tears were either fused to the ground, forming grotesque living statues, or were crucified.

Abin Sur, one of the most renowned Green Lantern in the group's history, carried an escaped convict named Atrocitus in green construct restraints back to the stalk where he was once crucified. Atrocitus was one of the founders of the Empire of Tears and the Five Inversions. The purpose of the Five was the complete destruction of the Green Lantern Corp for reasons unknown. Atrocitus appearance was akin to a muscular red-skin hornless demon. He was very large at roughly eight feet tall.

This escape was his third since the end of the war.

"I don't see why you continue to try and escape and kill innocents, creature," Abin said to Atrocitus.

"The Lanterns are far from innocent," Atrocitus snarled. "They serve the true villains of this universe: the Guardians. Anyone who allies with them is an enemy to me."

Abin approached the five stalks that were reserved for the Five Inversions. There on the occupied stalks were: Qull, Qurr, Worz and Kultonius. Abin landed on the ground and raised Atrocitus up to the empty thorn stalk. Abin created five long pins that stabbed through Atrocitus' arms, stomach and legs, pinning him to the stalk.

"Any enemy of the Corp is an enemy to me, demon," Abin declared. "Our very destiny is to protect this universe from any threat to the innocent. Your destiny on the other hand is here, spending the rest of your existence pinned to this stalk."

"We have spoken to destiny through our blood rituals and we know that is not true," Qull said to the Lantern. "We know your destiny. We know the Corp's destiny. And we know the universe's destiny. We can share... if you're willing to listen."

Abin stared at the disgusting creature in contemplation before saying, "I'm listening."

Qull looked to Atrocitus and said, "Share with the Lantern knowledge of what lies ahead."

A satisfied smile came across Atrocitus' face. "In a time not too far into the future, your ring will fail you at a most critical time. In that moment, you will die. Your ring will go off and find your successor and he will surpass all of your accomplishments. Though while your ring searches for him, my restraints will be weakened and once again I'll be free to take my revenge on the Corp."

"Everyone dies, especially in my line of work," Abin said confidently. "And if my successor will surpass my accomplishments, then it would be no problem for him to put you right back here."

"Your death will come much sooner than you may think. But that is just your destiny. And my escape is not as much of a concern considering what lies ahead. I know of the destiny that awaits not just your Corp but of all life in the universe. Still care to listen?"

"I do." Abin approach Atrocitus and stood right in front of him.

"Very well. Shortly after you die a war will break out. A war of light where emotions will run rampant and instability will come to the universe. Rage, avarice and fear will engulf this universe and bring your Corp to its knees. Red will weaken it and yellow will finish it off. The signal that the Corp has fallen will be when Ranx, the sentient city, destroys Mogo preventing your rings from finding new bearers. This war of light however will signal the beginning of an event that will destroy all life in the cosmos. A prophecy as old as existence: Blackest Night."

"Blackest Night?"

"That line in your oath is not irrelevant to reality. It is the name of the event that will wipe out all life in the universe. The dead will rise and nothing will be safe from it. In a few years time, a galaxy long hidden from the eyes of the Guardians will play as the epicentre of these events. A man who was once honoured as a protector will fall to the evil that he tried to fight against. He'll sacrifice much of himself to find a way to combat these forces, but in doing so he will become nothing more than their puppet. But they will not be unopposed. Another will rise up to strike him down. This man is the protector's exact opposite. He will be your successor. This man will delay what is to come, but not forever. This great evil will come and annihilate everything within his galaxy just like it has done before for eons."

"If this evil has done this before then why are we still here if they can eliminate all life in the universe?"

"It has been searching."

"For what?"

"A means to eliminate all life in the universe. I do not know what it is, but it is hidden in the lost galaxy. What I do know is that this cycle, this unstoppable force will find what they are looking for. When they do, this universe will return to what it once was: Darkness. That is what's to come."

"Then I will warn the Guardians of the War of Light and Blackest Night."

Atrocitus chuckled. "No amounts of warnings will stop it."

"We shall see," Abin said before flying away.

"Keep your ring charged, Lantern."

VVVVVV

2 months ago...

Hackett walked into Udina's office on the Presidium where Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina waited. He walked over to Udina's desk and sat down on the chair next to Anderson.

"Glad you could finally join us, Admiral," Udina said.

"Considering the importance of this decision, I had to be here," Hackett said. "Who are our candidates?"

"I have narrowed it down to a couple possible candidates, but Anderson isn't too happy with them."

"They aren't right for the job," Anderson interjected.

"Who are the candidates?" Hackett asked.

"The first possible candidate is Colonel Jane Wilkes," Udina presented the file to Hackett. "She was on Akuze when that thresher maw hit and wiped out her squad. Wilkes managed to survive for days on that planet before being rescued."

"You forget to mention her psychological evaluation which mentioned that she wasn't ready for front line fighting. She still has nightmares from that incident and has panic attacks. As good of a soldier she is, making her a Spectre may push her over the edge with the responsibilities that come with the job."

"The other choice is Major Ivan Witte..."

"Forget that bastard!" Anderson roared.

"He got the job done on Torfan despite the Alliance's assessment," Udina pointed out.

"He got the job done at the cost of his men's lives," Hackett said. "I know that man well. He's a ruthless monster who feels no remorse for his actions and has little love for non-humans. I don't think he would be a good person to have dealing with the Council."

"If not these two, then who?" Udina asked in an irritated tone.

"If I may suggest," Hackett offered. He passed Udina a file. "Lieutenant Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard."

"Shepard's a good soldier," Anderson said. "I would support him without any problems."

"What can you tell me about him?" Udina asked while opening his file to read.

"Shepard has spent most of his life going from space station to station due to his parents being in the Alliance," Hackett said. "His family has been a part of the Alliance since its formation. His grandfather Major Tom Jordan was a war hero during the First Contact war."

"What about his father?" Udina asked. "I see that his mother, Hannah Shepard, currently serves as the Executive Officer of the SSV Kilmanjaro, but his father is deceased."

Hackett sighed sadly. "Martin Jordan was a civilian test pilot for the Alliance. When Shepard was ten, he witnessed his father die in a crash. The fighter jet had a malfunction in its power line causing an explosion in the right wing. It was pretty hard on him and his family losing him like that."

"You disagree with my choice of Wilkes, yet you suggest another person with emotional trauma."

"Shepard has passed psychological evaluation and has been Okayed for frontline fighting," Anderson answered. "He's able to handle the pressure that comes with his job. Shepard proved that during the Elysium Blitz by holding off enemy forces single handily."

"That colony still stands because of him," Hackett added.

"Wait, wait, wait," Udina said while holding his hand up. "Have either of you seen his disciplinary record? It's longer than his service record."

"It's mostly small time offenses." Anderson defended.

"Getting into fights with other soldiers, insubordination, AWOL!" Udina voice increased in volume as he read off the offenses.

"The insubordination and AWOL charges were levied against him when he refused a retreat order on Elysium," Hackett explained. "He was cleared of all charges after the Blitz after his act of heroism. Those fights he got into with other soldiers... Well, Shepard is a... passionate person. He actually likes the other races and occasionally gets into fights with other soldiers who have a strong human-centric opinion."

"This file screams unprofessional," Udina argued.

"He may be occasionally unprofessional, but he a damn good soldier who gets the job done and he's a war hero," Anderson countered. "Shepard is perfect for the job."

Udina cupped his face with his hands. "I'll make the call." He rested his hands on his desk. "I just hope that we don't regret this."

VVVVVV

Present Day...

Abin Sur flew through dark space on his way back to his homeworld, Ungara. He had recently saved a ship that was stranded by repairing it allowing the ship to continue its journey. The travel back to his homeworld was uneventful, until an alarm went off on his ring.

"ALERT: ANOMALY DETECTED."

"What is the anomaly?" Abin asked his ring.

"UNKNOWN GALAXY DETECTED."

Abin looked at the nearest galaxy. "What do you mean unknown?"

"GALAXY IS NOT LISTED. IT IS CLOAKED BY AN UNKNOWN FIELD MAKING IT UNDETECTABLE OUTSIDE A CERTAIN RANGE."

_In a few years time, a galaxy long hidden from the eyes of the Guardians will play as the epicentre of these events._

The words of Atrocitus replayed in Abin's head.

"Interesting... Ring call Sinestro."

Sinestro's image appeared above Abin's ring. "Abin, my friend. I thought you were on your way home for some well deserved leave."

"I was but my ring detected an anomaly."

"What kind of anomaly?"

"An unlisted galaxy."

"Impossible."

"I'm looking right at it, Sinestro. According to my ring, there's some sort of field preventing it from being detected at long range. I'm going to investigate it."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Whatever this field is, it is powerful enough to cloak itself from the Guardians. I would think that is extremely necessary to investigate. It might be linked to the Blackest Night prophecy."

Sinestro sighed. "Abin, that prophecy is nothing more than fabrications by demons."

"Is it?" Abin said. "So it's just coincidence that just a few years after we spoke, I found a hidden galaxy. I can't believe that. I am just calling you to notify someone in case something does happen when I investigate this galaxy. You should have my coordinates."

"Very well. Just be careful. There's no telling what you will find."

"Of course. I'll call you as soon as my investigation is complete. I believe that the Guardians will want to know about this galaxy."

"Indeed. I'll notify them right away. Good luck." Sinestro's image disappeared from sight.

VVVVVV

Hal Jordan-Shepard sat at his desk finishing his latest report about the patrol they currently are doing in the Terminus system. Despite the clashes he has had in the past with the Council it appears that they are finally taking him seriously and are actively trying to do something about the reaper threat. It has been a month since the attack on the Citadel and that he, along with his team, defeated Saren, Sovereign and their geth servants thus saving the Citadel and the Council. Things have calmed down since the battle and currently their mission is to do a sweep-up job of the remaining geth forces that are outside of the Perseus Veil. With everything calm now, he can finally devote his time towards someone he has had feelings for, for a while. Hal heard knocking at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tali walked into his quarters. "You wanted to speak with me, Shepard?"

"Tali I told you that when we're off duty you can call me Hal."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"It's alright. And yes I did want to speak with you. Please sit."

Tali took a chair and sat down next to Hal. She felt her heart beat a little faster being in his presence. Despite being the top Alliance soldier, this man was somewhat unprofessional and goofy, and she loved that. This man was very kind and always found a way to brighten her day or make her laugh.

"I wanted to thank you for staying on the Normandy even after Sovereign's attack on the Citadel."

"Hal, I know just how important your mission is. If the reapers succeed in their plans then we are all doomed and I know you will be the one to stop them."

"I really appreciate your faith in me. You really have been there for me through the worst of it. Even when you have so much to lose being the Admiral's daughter."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Hal corrected. "Tali... I wanted to say this during the mission but I didn't want to add stress to an already stressful time, but everything has calmed down." Hal reached for her hands and held them. He smiled. "I wanted to tell you that you have become a very important person to me and that I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship."

"Y-You do?" Tali said in shock. "I would never believe that you would have feelings for-"

"A wonderful, intelligent woman?"

"A quarian," Tali finished. "Hal, a relationship with a quarian is difficult at best, impossible at worst. I can't leave my suit without risking serious illness. There are many women out there who would be easier to be in a relationship with."

"Tali, I can understand if you're afraid of this, but I don't want anyone else. I want you, and I'll do whatever I can to make this work between us. I want to be with you."

"I-I can understand if... Oh, thank you. Just... Thank you." Tali leaned forward and hugged. "You have no idea how much what you said means to me."

VVVVVV

Abin was able to gain access to what this galaxy called the extranet. The history of this galaxy astounded him. These people were isolated from the rest of the universe for eons. They were forced to fight for their very survival all that time. He could see the hardships these people were forced to endure on their own. What worried him was, that fifty thousand years ago, a race of beings known as the protheans suddenly vanished and the only explanation is worrisome.

A human soldier by the name Lieutenant Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard said that the reapers, a race of sentient machines, were responsible for their extinction. Not just the extinction of their race, but the extinction of every race that has ever lived in this galaxy. The reapers would instigate this campaign of genocide every fifty thousand years.

According to the records, this human was responsible for not only saving this galaxy's government, at the cost of his own people, and their Citadel, but also stopped the reaper fleet from coming back. In some of the Alliance reports, mostly by Admiral Hackett, this act has only delayed the reapers arrival.

All of this was foretold by Atrocitus years ago. Abin came to the conclusion that the reapers are the bringers of Blackest Night.

Abin made a mental note to find Commander Shepard as soon as possible. The Guardians will want to know about the reapers and Shepard will likely be needed to go before them to inform them about the threat.

Abin's ring started flashing a warning. He went in the direction where the ring detected the danger and found a medium-sized ship cruising over a white planet. In the distance behind the ship he saw another that was a cruiser-class vessel.

'Time to introduce myself,' he thought.

VVVVVV

"Disengaging FTL drives," Joker announced as the Normandy dropped out of FTL. "Emissions sink active. Board is green, we are running silent."

"We're wasting our time," Pressley dismissed while looking over operations reports. "Four days searching up and down this sector and we haven't found any evidence of geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month," Joker reminded him. "Something happened to them."

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus system is crawling with them."

"Picking up something on the long range scanner," one of the co-pilots notified the two. She looked at the LADAR trying to examine what has been detected. "Unidentified vessel. Hmm... Looks like a cruiser."

"Doesn't match any known signatures," Joker observed.

In the distance a vessel appeared from the glare from the planet's horizon.

"Cruiser is changing course," she said. "Now on intercept trajectory."

"Can't be!" Pressley argued. "Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a get ship could possibly-"

"It's not the geth!" Joker gasped. "Brace for evasive manoeuvres!"

The cannon of the unsymmetrical, organic-like vessel charged up in a yellow light. The cannon fired. The Normandy tried evading the particle beam but the left engine was hit by the attack. Inside several explosions went off from the attack. Pressley's console exploded instantly killing him.

"Pressley!" the co-pilot screamed. She tried to get up but her console exploded killing her as well. Several fires burned in the cockpit.

"Kinetic barriers are down!" Joker read off the warnings to the other co-pilot. He ran through many menus and controls to respond to the damage and to evade the attacks. "Multiple hull breaches. Weapons off-line. Somebody get that fire out!"

Down below the decks, Shepard and Tali rushed out of his quarters. Shepard ran to the back of the sleeping pod area and checked the ship's status as he placed his helmet on.

"Hal!" Tali called to get his attention. "Will the Alliance here in time?"

Hal's helmet hissed as the seals clamped down. "The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on." Hal picked up a fire extinguisher and started putting out one of the many fires that were blazing. "Get everyone on the escape shuttles."

"Joker is still in the cockpit and you're here," Tali argued. "If you and him not leaving, neither am I."

A small explosion went off which caused Hal to stumble towards Tali. "I need you to make sure the crew gets out in the escape pods. I'll take care of Joker and get out." Hal turned his attention to the fire and started spraying again.

"Hal..."

Hal looked back and said firmly, "Tali, go. Now."

Tali was hesitant, but she knew to follow his orders. "Aye, aye."

Hal activated the ship's fire suppressant systems.

Tali caught up to a group of crew members evacuating. Tali stood outside of the escape pod and waved them to get in. "Everyone get in. Go, go, go! Chakwas and several others jumped into the pod."

One crewmember tried to make a run for the pod, but an explosion went off sending her into the wall. The impact broke her back and neck killing her. Tali shook her head and went inside the pod. She activated the pod and launched out. 'Please get out, Hal'

Hal felt the ship shake. There was no one left on the ship to save except for Joker. It was time to abandon ship. He turned and moved to reach the cockpit.

VVVVVV

Abin watched in horror as this cruiser ambushed this frigate. In one attack the ship was hopeless to get away or even defend itself. It was obvious that the cruiser was looking to destroy this ship outright. He flew towards the battle.

Something worried him about that ship.

A yellow energy weapon.

Abin reached the battlefield and fired on the cruiser with his power ring. The ring caused some explosions but did fairly little damage to the hull.

"That can't be," he muttered. Abin create a construct of a six-pack rocket launcher and fired a dozen salvos at the ship. The attacks damaged the ship, creating craters in its hull, but not to the effect that he would have usually have gotten against any other ship. He then created a construct of a saw blade and tried cutting into the ship. This was more successful as the blade started cutting into the hull causing some serious damage.

The vessel took notice of the attacks that the Lantern was committing. It turned its focus from the frigate to him. Its beam cannon charged up.

"God," Abin gasped.

The cruiser fired its yellow beam weapon. Abin quickly formed a green shield. The beam of energy impacted his shield. The power of this ship push Abin's will to its limits. He saw cracks start to form in his construct as the yellow energy started to corrupt his green will.

"In brightest day," he groaned. "In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power! Green La-aaaaah!" Abin's shield shattered. Only some of the yellow beam was redirected. One fraction of the beam went right through his chest incapacitating him.

Blood came out from his chest wound. It froze from the coldness of space when it left the field of energy around his body. This was it. His wound was far too serious for him to survive. Atrocitus was right. His ring failed him at a critical moment. Abin needed to find someone else to take his ring. He pulled it off of his finger. The energy field around his body would stay there until either he finds a liveable planet or the ring itself ran out of power. Abin held his ring in his right palm. "Go... Find someone with great willpower."

The ring launched from his palm to search for an individual with a strong will.

VVVVVV

Hal walked through the mass effect field that kept the cockpit pressurized. He rushed to Joker. "Joker, we need to get out of here!"

Joker was wearing his emergency space mask to provide him with oxygen in a vacuum. "No! I won't abandon the Normandy. I can still save her!"

"The Normandy is lost, Joker. There's no use in going down with the ship."

Joker sighed. "Yeah, okay. Help me get out of here." As Hal lifted Joker out of the chair, Joker noticed the proximity alarm. "Look out they're making another pass!"

The cruiser had its sights back on the Normandy with the Green Lantern out of the way. It fired its beam at the Normandy. The beam annihilated much of the top deck and the CIC. It was now or never for getting off of the Normandy. Shepard roughly grabbed Joker's arm, breaking it.

"Ow! Watch the arm!"

Hal moved Joker towards the escape pod and got him inside. The Normandy broke apart making his footing unstable. Hal was launched back towards the wall. He grabbed the corner and held himself to the ground. The vessel's beam weapon was between him and the escape pod. There was no way for him to reach it.

"Commander!" Joker called out to him.

The ship shook making him loose his footing again. Just before he floated away, Hal punched the escape pod panel allowing it to launch.

"Shepard!" Joker screamed before the doors closed in front of him.

An explosion went off sending Hal into a wall. He could feel many of his bones break from the impact. Hal couldn't feel his legs. His back must have broken. Hal briefly blacked out from the pain. He flung out of the Normandy like a rag doll. The pain was agonizing. The cruiser fired one last beam ensuring the Normandy exploded completely. Hal watched as his ship was destroyed and the cruiser, that did it, quickly escaped using FTL.

Hal felt his air getting stale fast. He heard a hiss from within his suit from a leak in his air tube. Hal tried making attempts to cover the leak.

"I can't die," he said. "Not now! I-I have to stop the reapers. I have to be there with Tali. I have to live. I have to live! I must live!"

Just when Hal's air was getting close to zero, he saw a green light head towards him. The light stopped right in front of him and surrounded him in a green bubble. Suddenly he was able to breathe again. The pain was still there from his broken bones and burns, but being able to breathe was good. The bubble carried him away from his dead ship. Hal saw that a green ring was doing all of this.

'What type of ring is that?' he thought. 'And where do I get one?'

The ring took a minute to bring him to a body that was floating in space. The bubble pulled the person in. Shepard was shocked to see this person as he was not of a known race. The man looked very similar to a human, but his skin was red and he had no hair. The alien had a large hole in his chest.

The unknown alien struggled to sit upright. "Ring, b-bring us to Oa. E-Emergency protocol."

The bubble flew off.

"W-What is your name?" the alien asked.

"Hal," Hal answered. "Hal Jordan."

"Y-You have been chosen by the ring. Chosen to be a Green Lantern. To protect this universe against the forces of evil. The other Lanterns... w-will train you. You must... You must let the Guardians know of the reapers. You must let them know..." Abin's eyes slowly closed as his life left him.

Hal wasn't far behind with his injuries. He was fading in and out of consciousness and even hallucinating. Hal could swear he was seeing a distortion in space ahead.

A wormhole?

VVVVVV

"Hal Jordan!" Tali called Joker's escape pod. She was in a panic after seeing the ship blow up. "Hal, are you there?"

The comm. line was open but there was silence on the other end. Tali could hear someone breathing on the other end. "Please answer me."

"Tali..." Joker answered. "It's Joker..."

"Joker, where's Hal?"

Joker was again silent.

"Joker..."

"Tali, I'm sorry. He... Hal didn't make it."

"No, he can't be..." Tali said in denial.

"He didn't make it into the pod. Hal sacrificed himself to save me."

Tali collapsed on her knees. Chakwas got out of her seat and held Tali as she sobbed.

"No!" she cried out. "He can't be-"

"Shh..." Chakwas cooed. "I'm so sorry, dear."

"He told me... He finally... Why?"

Chakwas cradled Tali in her arms. While crying in Chakwas' arms Tali could swear she saw a green light leave the Normandy.

VVVVVV

"WARNING INCOMING LANTERN: EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ENGAGED," Sinestro's ring notified.

"Can you tell me which Lantern?" he asked while heading towards the exit zone of the wormhole nearby Oa.

"LANTERN OF SECTOR 2814. CRITICAL INJURIES REPORTED."

"Damn it!" Sinestro cursed. 'What the hell happened, Abin?'

Sinestro saw a green opaque bubble emerged from the wormhole. "I need all available Lanterns to meet me down at the landing zone to get Abin medical treatment," he called in through the ring.

Sinestro flew over to the bubble and grabbed it using his ring. He carried it to the landing site where three Lanterns waited. The three there was Ch'p, Boodikka and Tomar-Re. Sinestro landed on the ground. Once the bubble touched the ground, the energy dissipated revealing its two passengers.

"Abin!" Sinestro cried out while crouching next to his friend. He saw the large hole in his chest.

Ch'p scanned Abin with his ring. The results came back right away detailing his condition. "I'm sorry, Sinestro. Abin's not with us anymore." He then went over to the unknown alien who was now wearing Abin's ring. Ch'p scanned him. "This one is still alive, but his vitals are failing."

"Get him to medical, now!" Sinestro ordered. "I want answers and the only one who can answer them is that man."

"Right away," Boodikka said. Tomar-Re and she formed a stretcher under the man and carried him towards the medical bay.

Ch'p used his ring to create a Lantern coffin. "I really am sorry, Sinestro. He was one of the best."

"He was THE best," Sinestro corrected. They both shared a solemn moment staring at the former Lantern. "Ch'p have you ever heard of an entire galaxy being unlisted."

"An entire galaxy? That's impossible."

"Apparently not. Abin contacted me not long ago and notified me that he discovered a galaxy that was hidden from us. He went to investigate it, and now he's gone."

"How is it even possible to hide an entire galaxy?"

"I don't know, Ch'p, but that man is at the center of all this."

VVVVVV

Boodikka and Tomar-Re stood on the other end of the glass that views the operating room where two Lanterns, certified in medicine, started to work on the man before them.

"We first remove his armour," one of them said. She formed a circular saw blade with her ring and started cutting through his armour. First the helmet was cut in half and then the base of the helmet was cut around. The helmet fell apart on the table. The assistant took the two helmet parts and placed them on the table to the side.

"He has the look of a warrior," Boodikka stated.

The doctor cut down the center of the armour, then down vertically each leg and arm. She continued her cuts until every part of the armour was removed from the body. The man was given anaesthesia upon his armour removal to put him to sleep while they operated on him. Upon revealing the man, they just realized just how severe his injuries are. He had cuts and burns all over his body. Some areas of his skin were burn right off leaving just muscle tissue exposed. Some of his bones punctured through his skin. The man's skin gave off steam from his burns.

"My god," Tomar-Re gasped. "How the hell is he still alive?"

"He must have a strong will," Boodikka said. "Would explain why the ring chose him."

"We'll need to compensate with implants," the doctor noted. "The implant at the base of his neck needs to be replaced. Other implants will be needed to promote skin, bone and muscle growth. Several to reinforce the spin. Another for his brain to fix any brain damage."

"Then let's get started then," the assistant said.

VVVVVV

Sinestro stood before the Guardians with Abin's ring in his hand. They were discussing the recent event. The Guardians, immortal beings who watched over the universe, stood on an elevated circular table to look down at those who were in audience.

"Abin Sur was a great loss to our Corp," Ganthet said. "He was one of our best Lanterns. But his sacrifice was not in vain. Thanks to him he has rediscovered a galaxy that we thought was long gone."

"So you do know of this galaxy," Sinestro said.

"We did, but the location of this galaxy was lost over a billion years ago when a calamity hit the universe. We believed it would have stayed lost, but apparently we were wrong."

"Why was this galaxy's existence stricken from our records then?"

"It was not intentionally stricken from our records."

"The cataclysm happened before we formed the Green Lantern Corp," one of the Guardians answered. "The universe was in chaos and in that chaos that galaxy disappeared along with any knowledge of it."

"But now we know it wasn't destroyed," Ganthet continued. "Abin Sur's ring has given us insight of this galaxy's history, and it is disturbing."

"What have you found?" Sinestro asked.

"Connect your ring to Abin Sur's ring and allow it to transfer its newfound knowledge to you."

Sinestro pressed Abin's ring against his. A green spark went between the two allowing him to absorb all the knowledge that Abin was able to gather from the unknown galaxy. "Interesting, but disturbing. So that was a human that came in with Abin Sur."

"Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard," Ganthet added. "According to the Intel that Abin gathered, Hal Jordan was responsible for saving the Citadel and Council from being destroyed. His record speaks fairly highly of him."

"Would explain why the ring chose him as Abin's successor," one of the Guardians said.

"Abin will never truly be replaced," Sinestro said. "And this human has yet to prove himself worthy to be a Lantern."

"We were able to gather footage of Abin Sur's last moments and saw what was responsible for his death. Look."

Abin's ring played a large green hologram of Abin's final moments. The replay paused on the ship.

"As you can see, this ship is resistant against direct blasts from a power ring," Ganthet commented. "According to the ring's analysis, this ship used a yellow energy beam weapon."

"Basically a ship that is able to eliminate Green Lanterns," Sinestro concluded.

"That would be one of the abilities of this ship, but we doubt that this is the ship's true purpose. There have been no Lanterns in the Milky Way galaxy for over a billion years. This ship was after Commander Shepard. If the reapers are real then it could mean that this ship works for them. This ship's existence alone raises our concern. We need to ensure that Shepard lives and wakes up."

"His abilities as a Lantern will also be tested once he has awakened," Sayd said.

"If he wakes," Sinestro corrected. "The man was in poor shape when he came in with Abin."

"Then this will be his first test to pass in order to join us," Ganthet said. "We will see just how strong his will is. You are dismissed Sinestro."

"Thank you," Sinestro said before leaving the room.

"I'm concerned is that this lost galaxy is in line with the Blackest Night prophecy."

"I thought we agreed that that prophecy was nothing more than fantasy," one of the Guardians said.

"At the time we did, but current events state otherwise," Sayd said. "We now have to consider that Atrocitus was right."

"Atrocitus is nothing more than a terrorist. The Blackest Night is nothing more than a myth."

"Then why do we keep it into the book of Oa?" Ganthet asked.

"It was added without our knowledge by Abin Sur as a hidden chapter," another Guardian argued. "I still don't agree that it should stay there."

"Atrocitus has made accurate predictions before with his blood rituals," Scar said. "They may be a primitive form of seeing visions, but it is fairly accurate."

"The prophecy was added on the possibility that the vision may be correct," the sceptical Guardian said. "But this is nothing more than coincidence right now. I don't want fear to spread throughout the Corp based on nothing more than a terrorist's possible vision. So I suggest we do not jump to conclusions."

VVVVVV

Sinestro entered the medical bay where Ch'p, Boodikka and Tomar-Re watched the operation.

"How is the human doing?" Sinestro asked.

"Is that what he is?" Tomar-Re asked back.

"Yes. Next time you all charge up your Lantern, the knowledge gathered by Abin's ring will be bestowed upon you. So, how is he?"

"Barely holding out," Ch'p answered. "His injuries are being repaired, but they were extensive. A lesser man would already be dead."

"What can you tell us about this... human?" Boodikka asked while testing the word.

"His name is Lieutenant Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard. Apparently he's a hero in his galaxy. According to the reports, he saved his galaxy from utter destruction."

"From what?"

"Depends who you ask. According to the news reports, he stopped a rogue Spectre, a soldier for his galaxy's government, and his army of synthetics. According to him, they were just puppets of their true enemy, the reapers, an ancient race of sentient machines that have been orchestrating a cycle of extinction every fifty thousand years."

"And what do you believe?" Tomar-Re asked.

"I believe we should wait until he wakes up so we can question him, before we make any assumptions."

An alarm went off in the operating room that caught the Lanterns' attention. The monitor that the doctor created using her ring was showing the human's pulse rate dropping.

"His vitals are failing!" the doctor said. She looked to her assistant. "Inject him with the stimulant!"

"Yeah, m'am," he said while jabbing the stimulant syringe into Hal's chest. The assistant saw no change in Jordan's status. "It's not working!"

Jordan's vitals faded then flat-lined. The doctor formed shock paddles with her ring and pressed them against his chest. "Clear!" A jolt went through Hal causing his body to arch. The monitor still emitted a constant beep. "Clear!" Another jolt went through the Spectre's body. Again the vitals were still flat-lined. "Clear!" The monitor's squeal persisted.

The doctor let out a sigh of defeat. She removed the monitor with her ring. "I'm calling it. Time of death: 1154 Oa standard time."

"It looks like the ring chose incorrectly," Sinestro stated.

VVVVVV

Hal found himself floating in an abyss. It was dark everywhere. "No. I can't die now. My galaxy needs me! No! I have to stay! I have to stop the reapers! I refuse to die!"

A white light appeared in the distance. It grew larger and larger as it drew Shepard in towards it. Soon Shepard saw the white light form into a symbol. The symbol was a circle and inside was a triangle pointing downwards. Above the triangle was an arch and seven lines pointing outwards from the triangle like shining light rays.

A creature appeared behind the symbol. Shepard has never seen anything like it. Its body was pure white and skeletal in natural. Two feathery wings came out from its back.

'An angel?' Shepard thought.

"THIS IS NOT YOUR TIME, HAL JORDAN," the entity said. "YOU STILL HAVE A MISSION TO DO. YOU MUST BUILD A TEAM OF WARRIORS. YOU MUST STOP THE REAPERS. STOP BLACKEST NIGHT."

"Yes, I must," Hal said passionately. "Let me do it."

"HAL JORDAN-SHEPARD OF EARTH. LIVE."

VVVVVV

Bright white light emerged from Shepard's body in the operating room. It was so blindly that everyone around him had to use their forearm to block it. After a short while, the light died down allowing the Lanterns to look. Abin's ring flew from Sinestro's hand and went into the operating room. It went onto Shepard's middle finger on his right hand.

The Lanterns were able to look at Hal again. He was breathing regularly now. The scars and wounds on his body were healed.

"What just happened?" Tomar-Re gasped.

"I have never seen anything like that before," Ch'p said. He looked to Sinestro. "Have you, Sinestro?"

"Never," he answered plainly. "But now I'm really interested in this human."

"Did he just will himself alive?" Boodikka asked out loud.

"I don't know." Sinestro then called through the intercom. "How is the patient, doctor? Did you get any readings from that light?"

"A bit busy being blinded," the doctor chided. "Let me just check his vitals." She scanned Hal with her ring. "His vitals have stabilized. I have never seen anything like it. Just a moment ago, he was as dead as you can get. Though he may be alive, he's currently in a coma."

"Great..." Sinestro muttered sarcastically. "How serious are we talking about here?"

"Just give me a moment to do a few tests to find out," she snipped at him. The doctor formed an EEG machine with her ring and attached wires to Shepard's head. She then formed a reflex hammer and gave Hal a smack under his right knee cap. Hal's leg jerked.

The doctor went over to Hal's head and opened one of his eyes. She formed a small flashlight and shone it in his eye. His pupil dilated. She checked the other eye which had the same response. She smiled and nodded. "Well, I have good news. The coma is very minor. Shepard still has reflexes meaning motor functions are undamaged. His pupils dilate when exposed to light meaning there's no damage to his optic nerves. The EEG monitor shows his brain is displaying regular activity. If anything, he's dreaming. I can't give you an exact time when he will wake up. Could be days. Could be weeks. But he will wake up. He faced a lot of trauma today. His body needs to recover. Once it does, I'm sure he will wake up ready for duty."

Sinestro nodded in understanding. "Good job, doctor."

"So he'll live," Boodikka said in a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"So what do we do now?" Tomar-Re asked out loud.

"We wait until this Shepard wakes up," Sinestro answered. "Until then, we still have our duty as Green Lanterns." He turned to the doctor. "Notify us as soon as there is any change."

"Yes, Sinestro," the doctor replied.

VVVVVV

1 month later...

Liara sat at her desk in her new office on Illium. She was working with new lead in locating a Shadow Broker base. Weeks ago she went through hell and back in order to recover Shepard's body. Liara lost a good friend, Feron, in her efforts to recover it.

When she finally recovered his body, she handed him over to Cerberus. A move she has felt guilty of ever since. She felt like she betrayed Shepard by handing him over to the enemy over the possibility that they might be able to bring him back. Liara can only hope that she did the right thing and everything she has done was not all for naught.

"Doctor T'Soni, you have a new message," Nyxeris announced over the comm.

"Thank you, Nyxeris. Who is it from?"

"Doesn't say here. Though I think you might want to read it right away."

"Very well."

Liara opened the message and her eyes widen.

_Doctor Liara T'Soni,_

_We regret to inform you that after extensive DNA testing we have confirmed that the body you recovered was not that of Commander Shepard. It was the body of Crewman Marcus Grieco, one of the Normandy's crew. We have confirmed Intel that this was not of the Shadow Broker's doing as he was just as convinced that this was Shepard as well. As of now we have no knowledge of Shepard's remains. At this point, we believe his remains may have been destroyed upon re-entry into Alchera's atmosphere. We are sorry for everything you have been through in recovering this body._

_-C_

The message was to the point... and devastating. Liara didn't even immediately react to the message. She just calmly and stiffly called Nyxeris over her comm. "Nyxeris please cancel all appointments today, and you may leave for the day right after."

"Yes, Liara."

As soon as the comm. went silent Liara started choking and her shoulders jerked. She then slammed her fists on her desk and cried out. Everything that she has been through was all for nothing. She lost a friend and now... And now that Shepard is permanently dead, the chances of defeating the reapers are almost impossible. The Council covered up everything he has done along with the reapers. With the original team split up, the duty towards fighting the reapers falls upon her. The only chance she has now is finding the Shadow Broker and kill him.

VVVVVV

"We wasted all of this time for nothing!" Miranda exclaimed while speaking to the Illusive Man. The two were in his personal lair. The room was empty save for his chair and the display of the local system's sun.

"The loss of Shepard is a void that can never be truly filled by anyone else," the Illusive Man said. "But we cannot give up now. There are other ways to fight against the reapers. For now, we will try doing more sweeps of Alchera and its orbit."

"It's likely that it burnt up in re-entry."

"Possible, but I'm not giving up that easily. If we are still unable to find him, then we'll have to move on."

"Humanity's, and this galaxy's, chances against the reapers are greatly reduced without Shepard. Already, since Shepard's death, the Council has been sweeping everything Shepard has done under the rug. They aren't going to do anything."

"So we must rely on ourselves when the reapers do eventually come. For now, I'm putting you on stand-by. We either find Shepard's body or I'll have you assigned to finding ways to fight against the reapers. Humans are tenacious and durable. We'll find a way to survive what is coming."

"I'll wait for further orders."

VVVVVV

Tali unequipped all of her weapons after coming back from her first mission since returning to the fleet. She placed her shotgun and pistol on the shelf next to her bed. Tali sat down and sighed sadly. She lay down on her bed and rested on her side. It has only been a month since she returned and the pain of losing Hal was still fresh in her heart.

A knock came from her door. "Tali, it's Raan."

"Come in." Tali sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

The door opened and Admiral Raan walked into Tali's room.

"Hi, Auntie Raan. What are you doing here?"

Raan sat down next to Tali on her bed. "I've heard that you... have been feeling down."

"Yeah."

"I understand with the destruction of the Normandy, that you would feel upset. Did you have close friends on that ship?"

"I-I did. We lost some people in engineering. And we lost Shepard..."

"I can understand the pain that can stem from losing a captain and a good friend."

"It's thanks to Shepard that I'm able to finish my pilgrimage."

"Is that's where you got that geth data?"

"Yes, but please don't spread it around," Tali sighed. "Last thing I want is to have the Alliance to talk ill of him after everything he has done. The Council is already doing enough of that by suppressing the truth about the reapers."

"We believe you, Tali. Any quarian knows that Sovereign was not a geth creation."

"Try telling that to the stubborn bosh'tet Council. He saved them and they immediately buried everything he did right after he died. No respect!"

"You, we, can still continue his fight."

"I know, Auntie Raan." Tali didn't want to mention about her true feelings about Shepard to her. She didn't know how she would react. "I will continue his fight. The geth work for the reapers, so for now I will continue to fight them in hopes we may regain our homeworld one day. So that we can fight back against the reapers."

VVVVVV

The room where Hal was kept was clean and well organized. The room was fairly standard size for a hospital room. It had one bed, a bookcase, a bed-side table, and a window. The room's walls were white and light yellow. Shepard moaned as consciousness returned to him. He shifted in his bed.

Arisia was surprised to see him waking when she was visiting him. "Doctor, he's waking," she said into her ring.

"Make sure he stays in bed," the doctor said. "I'll be there soon."

"Actually it might be best if we keep this meeting one-on-one, doc. We don't want to shock him too much."

"You make a good point, but be sure to call me if there are any changes in his vitals."

"Yes, m'am."

Shepard opened his eyes. After being closed for over a month, his vision was blurry. It slowly readjusted. Arisia sat on a chair right next to him. "Try not to move too much. You survived an attack on your ship."

Shepard looked towards the voice and saw a woman sitting next to him. His vision was still blurry but he could make out from her face that she was human with blonde hair. She wore a white top and a green collar. "Is this an Alliance hospital?"

"Uh, no."

Soon memories rushed back to him. He tried sitting up, but the woman kept him down. "You need to rest. You barely made it out."

"Did the others survive? Did Tali make it out? I need to know."

"From what we could tell, whoever attacked you left as soon as your ship was destroyed. Lifepods were left alone."

"Then she did make it out," Shepard sighed in relief. He eased in his bed.

"Someone important to you?"

"Very important, if you know what I mean."

"Oh!" Arisia said with a chuckle.

"My vision is a bit off, so could you tell me where I am?"

"You're on the planet Oa."

"Never heard of it."

"Considering where you're from, I don't blame you."

Shepard's vision finally focused and he was able to get a good look at the woman. Her skin was light orange in colour and her ears were pointed like an elf. He just stared at her. "You're... You're not a human."

"No, I am not."

"Where am I?" he demanded feeling defensive as he found himself on an unknown planet next to an unknown alien that somehow knows his language.

Arisia quickly picked up on Shepard's feelings and quickly assured him, "Please, Commander. I am a friend. I just need you to remain in bed. You were badly injured in the attack on your ship."

"How do I know you didn't attack my ship?"

"Commander, I hate to break this to you, but you've been in a coma for over a month. If we were going to do anything, we would have done it while you were out during that time."

"Alright, that makes sense. I've been in a coma for a month?"

"Your injuries were really bad and you needed to recover."

"How do you know I'm a Commander?"

"I was told that we recovered some records. It's a pleasure to meet you Commander Shepard. I'm Arisia Rrab."

The two shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you, but why am I here?"

"It was by luck," Arisia said. "A Lantern just happened to find your galaxy when he came upon your distress signal. His ring picked it up and he found you. Abin Sur gave it everything he had to save your ship, but the attacking vessel used weapons we've never seen before and it fatally wounded him."

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is a Lantern? And what do you mean he stumbled upon my galaxy? Just where am I?"

"I was told your galaxy would not know much outside of it. Okay... Commander Shepard, like I said you are on Oa. But Oa isn't in your galaxy. Oa is at the center of the universe."

"What? How is that even... How is that even possible? To get from my galaxy to the center of the universe would take millions of years with my ship's FTL technology. Even with mass relays connecting a pathway there would take a long time."

"Well, many races have FTL technology that can make it possible to do in it a relatively short time, but we Lanterns travel using theses." Arisia showed off her power ring to Shepard.

"Jewellery?"

Arisia almost cracked up. "Heh, no. This is a power ring. It is power by the willpower of all beings in the universe, or emerald energy. It can do almost anything you can imagine. Look." Arisia formed a flower with her power ring and moved it towards Shepard. Hal reached out and touched it.

"I-I can feel it. It's not a hologram."

"This is what we call a construct. Formed completely from green energy. Even the uniform I am wearing is made from emerald energy. Every Lantern has a power ring just like this."

"Lantern?"

"I, along with over 3600 others, are Green Lanterns. Well actually I'm a fairly new recruit. Just got this ring a few days ago. Anyways, we are the protectors of justice and order throughout the galaxy, acting on behalf of the Guardians."

"Kind of like the Spectres," Shepard commented.

"Spectres?"

"Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. It's a military branch of the Citadel Council, my galaxy's government. My race, humans, is very new to the galactic stage, but we have made great strides in the thirty years since first contact. Eventually my people were able to convince the Council to give me a chance at being a Spectre, but they only gave me a chance after I prove that another Spectre of theirs, Saren, went rogue and he was responsible for an attack on a human colony."

"Why would he do that?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"My current duty is to watch over you and you can't leave this bed yet," she said with a smile.

"Alright, but first I want to know more about the Green Lanterns Corps."

"Well we're an organization that has existed for over a billion years-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A billion years?"

"Yes, a billion."

"And these Guardians...?"

"They are immortals. We don't know their true age, but they're old. Very old. Some say almost as old as existence."

"That's quite a lot to take in."

"I understand. Your galaxy has been isolated from the universe since the creation of the Corps."

"What do you mean isolated?"

"According to Abin Sur, your galaxy is invisible to detection. The only way he found you was literally passing by. Some sort of distortion field prevented our rings from detecting it except when we get within range." Arisia mind went back to the topic at hand. "Sorry, getting a little off topic. The Corps. The Guardians split the universe into 3600 sectors, each of which is protected by a Lantern."

"Just one? Wouldn't each sector contain roughly 20-some million galaxies? Making billions upon billions of planets and stars."

"Not every planet is inhabited," Arisia answered amused. "There are roughly 4.3 million sentient races in the galaxy. We have means to monitor the universe for any new sentient races. Most of the known sentient races are integrated into mega-societies, similar to your Council races, making law enforcement easier."

"And the governments are okay with outside organizations enforcing laws on their planets?"

"There is right or wrong, Shepard. Rights that all sentient life must be guaranteed and is universal regardless of what race you are. This is what we enforce. If a race or planet refuses to abide by sentient rights, they can be declared rogue and have their government replaced." Arisia raises her hand to show Hal her ring again. "Whenever a Lantern dies or retires, the ring is then sent off to choose its new owner."

"The ring chooses?"

"These rings are not magic. Just really advance technology. They are supercomputers that are powered by the energy of will to do almost anything you can imagine. They contain an advance AI algorithm to do all of that, even find a person with a powerful willpower and determination."

"So they're AIs?"

"We know of the laws in your galaxy, but as a Green Lantern you act under authority of the Guardians so their laws do not apply to you so long as you act according to the tenants the Lanterns are supposed to follow."

"As a Green Lantern?"

"Oh!" Arisia mentally cursed herself for being so blunt. "Well, Abin Sur died in trying to save your ship from that vessel. Before he died, he told his ring to find someone to take his place. That ring found you."

"I-I remember now. He told me inside the energy bubble. So I'm a Green Lantern now?"

"Somewhat," she said. "You have to do some training, like me, before you are truly recognized as a Green Lantern. Before you can train though, you'll have to meet with the Guardians as they have a lot of questions for you."

Arisia's ring started beeping. She held her ring up and Sinestro appeared.

"Arisia, are you busy?" Sinestro asked. "We could use another patroller out here."

"I'm talking to Shepard."

"He's awake?" Sinestro asked in shock.

"He just woke up."

"I want you to get the doctor to check him out and have him ready to go before the Guardians."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll send Tomar-Re your way. He'll have Abin Sur's ring."

VVVVVV

The doctor finished examining Shepard's health to ensure he is okay to move. The tests were positive and she left. Tomar-Re entered the room as soon as she left.

"I see our guest finally woke up," he said.

"You must be Tomar-Re," Shepard said.

"I am. I have something for you." Tomar-Re approached him and held out his hand. He opened it revealing a power ring. "This ring was passed onto you. Place it on your finger."

Shepard picked the ring up and slid it over his middle finger on his right hand. As soon as he did, green energy surrounded his body. The energy faded revealing Shepard's Green Lantern uniform. The suit was very skin-tight to the point where Shepard felt like it was just his skin. It was completely one suit, everything from the gloves to the foot wear. The torso was predominantly green with the Lantern emblem, a green circle with a horizontal line on the top and bottom. The forearms and hands section were white. The calves and feet were green, while the legs and waist area was black.

"Um, how does this protect you?" Shepard asked Tomar-Re. "It's like a leotard."

"Don't let the looks fool you," Tomar-Re laughed. "This suit can resist most conventional and unconventional attacks. Explosions, lasers, et cetera, it's quite remarkable. While you wear that ring, it will also surround you with an energy field that will help protect you from attack and allow you to breath in an unbreathable environment, such as a poisonous atmosphere or the vacuum of space."

"Do I have to think of it?"

"Oh, no, no. It activates on its own, but if there is an environment you wish to activate the energy cover, then you would need to think it."

Shepard felt something over it face. It was light, barely noticeable. He reached for his face and realized there was a green mask there.

"As with most uniforms, they provide you with a mask that protects your identity."

"I don't exactly need it," Shepard said. "I'm pretty well known as a protector in my galaxy."

The mask immediately disappeared from his face.

"That is going to take some getting used to."

"Your identity will only be protected if you wish it to be, though some still wear the mask for simple uniform sake," Tomar-Re said. "People like me and Arisia here are vulnerable if our true identities are found out."

"Who are you two in your regular lives?"

"I'm a scientist back on my world of Xudar," he answered.

"And I'm a physics student on Graxos IV," Arisia replied.

"Neither of you are soldiers or had military training?"

Tomar-Re held up his hand showing off his ring. "These rings do not choose due to training one individual may have. They choose an individual based on their willpower because that willpower dictates how powerful that person's constructs will be."

"Amazing." Shepard looked at the ring on his hand.

"Now then, I believe Arisia and I have to get you to a meeting with the Guardians. Would you please come with us?"

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

**Some of the Green Lantern canon will be changed in this story, but will remain very close to what we see in the comics. An example of it going out of canon would be killing. In some iterations of Green Lantern (eg. the cartoon movies), killing is allowed whereas in the comics it was not allowed till the Sinestro Corp War arc. In this story killing is allowed, usually as a last resort.**


	2. Welcome to the Corps

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Corps

One Month Ago...

Atrocitus wallowed in hatred and anger while he gazed upon the hellish landscape before him. Rage burnt inside his heart when he thought of the Lanterns and the coming Blackest Night. He knew, though, that his prison would not last much longer as it has been five years since Abin Sur pinned him to his stalk and this prophecy would soon come to fruition.

The pins that constrained him started blinking as the energy was being drained away. Atrocitus took the opportunity and launched himself away from his stalk when the pins faded away. Once he touched down on the ground, the pins came back in full force.

Atrocitus smiled when looking at his stalk. Usually the pins would only fade or blink if the ring reaches a zero energy level, but Atrocitus knew that Abin Sur, one of the five Lanterns responsible for keeping their rings from reaching zero energy, would not let that happen. He made a guttural chuckle. Abin Sur died in the hidden galaxy and the galaxy distorted the ring's energy as it searched for a new bearer.

"It appears that Abin Sur has met his end," Atrocitus declared.

"So the prophecy has foretold," Qull said.

"Atrocitus, you must kill the Lantern's who bear the imprisoning rings," Worz demanded.

"You have had three chances to get revenge against the Guardians," Kultonius wheezed. "Each time was a failure because you have tried to get OUR vengeance on your own. We have every right to fight. You must free us!"

"Kill the Lanterns who have the rings that imprison us!" Qurr reiterated. "We can remake the Empire of Tears and destroy the Lanterns."

"The Empire of Tears failed," Atrocitus growled. "I spent the last several years envisioning a new way to destroy the Lanterns. I know how to destroy them."

"How?" Qull asked.

Atrocitus approached him. "With a sacrifice of blood." He stabbed his hand into Qull's chest and ripped out his still beating heart.

Qull was still aware for a moment after Atrocitus' attack. Long enough to see the damage. Atrocitus tossed the heart in the middle of the arrangement of stalks. Blood poured out from Qull's wound and flowed towards the heart.

Atrocitus then went up to Qurr and ripped her heart out. Qurr's heart was thrown next to Qull's heart. Body ran down her body and the slop from her stalk led the body to the center of the area.

"Deceiver!" Kultonius roared. "Traitor!"

"Your blood and rage will fuel my vengeance against the Lanterns," Atrocitus said as he ripped out Worz's heart. Worz's heart was added to the pile.

Atrocitus approached Kultonius and finished him off. He could see Kultonius glare at him before his life left him. Atrocitus threw his heart to the other three.

All four hearts sat in the centre of the arranged stalks. The pool of blood grew wide to the point where the entire ground was covered in it. Atrocitus went to the edge of the large pool of blood and crouched down on his knees to begin his blood ritual.

"With blood and rage of crimson red," he began. The blood started to bubble. "Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead." Steam started coming off from the blood as it bubbled. "Together with our hellish hate." The ground started shaking. "We'll burn you all, that is your fate!"

The shaking intensified and the blood sputtered and spat upwards. A large object started to emerge. The object was immense, roughly the size of a house. The blood dripped down the object revealing it to be a Red Lantern central power battery.

The ritual was complete; still there was much for Atrocitus to do. He reached into the blood. Despite the pool of blood originally being a centimetre deep, the ritual changed its property. Atrocitus' arms went all the way into the blood and grabbed onto what was within. He pulled his arm out revealing a Red Lantern power battery. Using his fingers, he reached in through the lens and pulled out a red ring.

Atrocitus examined the ring. It bared the Red Lantern symbol. A small circle inside two lines that formed the outline of a castle tower. He slid the ring over the middle finger of his right hand. Once the ring was all the way on, bright red light came forth from it. The light engulfed Atrocitus' body causing him immense pain that only fuelled his rage. His blood seeped out from every pore, his mouth, ears and eyes as it was replaced with a new substance that burned with the same ferocity as the rage within his heart.

The light died down revealing Atrocitus' transformation. He wore a uniform similar to that of a Green Lantern, but the colours and design was different. Atrocitus' forearms, calves, feet and chest were covered in red while the rest was black. He had red shoulder pads. His hands were left uncovered. Like the Green Lanterns, the symbol of the Red Lanterns was in the center of his chest. Atrocitus' breathing was heavy after the intense pain he was forced to endure.

A red substance dripped from the edge of Atrocitus' mouth. He touched it and looked at it. It resembled blood, but he was sure it was not. Atrocitus looked at the stalk that he was once pinned to for so many years and, out of instinct, vomited at it. The red substance came forth and disintegrated the stalk. The substance that replaced his blood and gave him a new offensive ability was red plasma. Atrocitus watched as his former prison dissolved. He noticed that the plasma burnt through the green construct pins as well. Truly he has the power to kill Lanterns with ease.

"It is done," he declared.

Though he now has the power to kill Lanterns, he cannot take on the entire Corps on his own. He needed followers. Atrocitus aimed his ring towards the pool of blood. The ring glowed. Dozens of small objects burst out of the blood. They were red power rings.

"Go forth," he ordered. "Go forth and find beings filled with rage. The Guardians will burn!"

The red rings shot off in different directions in search of someone with a heart full of rage towards someone who has wronged them, just like Atrocitus has been wronged. He will have his followers soon enough. The war of light has begun.

VVVVVV

Present Day...

Hal followed Arisia and Tomar-Re down the corridors of the Planetary Citadel towards the Guardian chamber. His eyes wonder back and forth as they passed by other aliens. Hal even grabbed as many glances as he could through the windows they passed by to see what Oa looked like. He noticed the architecture looked like natural rock formations and stalagmites. A closer inspection showed that they were far more advance than the buildings of the Asari. Much more advance. Sections of these buildings glowed in organized patterns or from windows.

The sky varied. Parts of it looked like a regular blow sky, others showed the stars and some clouds looked like it was engulfed in red, blue and purple flames.

"Welcome to Oa, Commander Shepard," Tomar-Re said when he noticed Hal in awe of the landscape.

"This place makes the Citadel look like Omega," Hal said.

"It is something else," Arisia said. "I spent a lot of my first time here doing the same things as you. Just taking this all in."

They stopped in front of two large doors.

"We're here," Tomar-Re said. "Now I'd like to remind you that these are the Guardians of the universe, so be cautious."

"Thanks for the warning," Shepard said.

Tomar-Re aimed his ring at the doors. The doors glowed green and shifted open. The three walked in and Tomar-Re closed the door behind them. Shepard's eyes were drawn upwards where he saw the Guardians. He suppressed his surprise upon seeing that the Guardians were short blue people.

"Welcome, Commander Shepard," Ganthet greeted. "We are the Guardians of the universe."

"Uh, thank you for having me here," Hal said. "You all wanted to see me."

"Yes. We have questions and we were hoping you would be able to answer them for us."

"Sure. I have questions as well."

"Our questions take precedence," another Guardian said. "Once we have been sated then we may answer yours."

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"We were able to recover a lot of information about your galaxy in due part to Abin Sur, your predecessor," Ganthet said, "but there are conflicting reports about what actually happened during your mission to stop Saren. We would like to know your version of events."

"Should I start at the beginning?"

"Please do. We won't interrupt you."

"Alright. I was recently made XO of the new SSV-Normandy..."

VVVVVV

One Month Ago...

Vice was home getting some leave after a military operation taking out a criminal syndicate. He wanted to spend as much of his leave with his beloved wife.

Vice and his wife walked through the park's forest. It was early evening and there was still light out. Vice's race's heads were shaped as vertical pincers. This was a defensive and offensive evolutionary trait that was usually used to decapitate enemies. In a relaxed state, the pincer is closed. As they walked through the forest they heard something rustling past the trees.

"Do you hear something?" Vice's wife asked him.

"It's probably just the wind," Vice dismissed it.

A large creature jumped in front of them. Before Vice could react, the creature back handed him into a tree. Vice's wife froze in her tracks out of fear. The creature was muscular and bipedal. Its skin was grey and barely had a neck. It has a mouth full of long sharp teeth. The creature grabbed Vice's wife and picked her up.

"Vice, help me!" she screamed.

Vice got to his feet and ran towards the creature. The creature turned quickly and threw a punch, slamming Vice into the ground.

"Hello Operative Vice," the creature greeted. "I was hired to kill you for some military operations of yours. I'm not a cheap warrior to hire, so I assume that the people that hired me really wanted you dead in the most painful way possible."

Vice felt many of his bones broken from the punch that pinned him to the ground. The monster lifted his fist which gave Vice some relief from pain, but it was quickly replaced when the creature chomped down on him and whipped him back and forth like a rag doll. Arkillo's fangs dug into his flesh. It threw Vice against a tree again. This time there was no way for Vice to get back up.

The creature held Vice's screaming wife up. "I am feeling fairly hungry."

"No!" Vice cried out.

The monster opened his maw and bite off Vice's wife's upper torso. He tossed the legs towards Vice. Vice was forced to watch all of this. He saw as his wife's body slid down Arkillo's throat. He felt an unparalleled amount of rage fill his heart.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled. "I'll tear you damn head off!"

The creature laughed. "You'll be dead from your injuries soon enough and you'll join your wife." He ran off leaving Vice to die slowly from his wounds while he looked at the remains of his wife's body.

"Come back, coward! I'll rip you to shreds! I'll tear your head off! Come back!"

A red light came from the sky and moved towards him. Vice could see it was a red ring.

"VICE OF MYRMEL. YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS."

Vice reached out to grab the ring. The ring flew around his hand and went onto his right middle finger. The pain from his wounds disappeared only to have it replaced by a burning sensation throughout his body. His body was surrounded by red light which dissipated after a couple seconds revealing his Red Lantern uniform. He screamed a vomit of red plasma which burnt down the trees around him and his wife's body.

"GO TO YSMAULT. REPORT TO ATROCITUS."

Vice flew upwards and towards the planet that the ring told him to go to.

VVVVVV

"...And once Sovereign was destroyed some of his remains impacted the Citadel tower. I banged up from arm, but it healed fairly quickly. Once things calmed down, the Council called me, Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson to meet with them in the Presidium. When we met, they thanked humanity for the sacrifices we made during the Battle of the Citadel. We were offered a seat on the Council and they asked me for my recommendation of who should be humanity's Councillor. I believed we needed someone who would fight for what they believe in. Someone like Captain Anderson."

The chamber was silent as everyone thought on Shepard's story.

"Whoa," Arisia said. In a whisper, she said to Tomar-Re, "He did all of that WITHOUT a power ring?"

"Indeed, I am curious to see what he'll do with one," he whispered back.

"Now you mentioned back on Noveria that you let a rachni queen lose despite the galaxy's history with them," Ganthet said. "Why did you?"

"She was guilty of no crime other than being a rachni. It wouldn't be right to kill her or hand her over to the Council. Even in retrospect, I believe it was the right decision. I believe when the queen mentioned the sour note from space, she was referring to reaper involvement."

"Do you know why the reapers are committing this cycle of genocide?" another Guardian asked.

"I do not. Sovereign was very cryptic. All I do know is that they eliminate all life every fifty thousand years, and all I did was delay them. Likely by years."

"That's good to hear. Now during the battle for the Citadel, you made the call to sacrifice many Alliance soldiers to save the Destiny Ascension and the Council on board. Why?"

"Vigil told me that the reapers immediately killed the leadership of the galaxy to incite fear all over the galaxy. I could not allow that. By saving the Council, we ensured that the galaxy retained its leadership and to show that humanity is willing to do its part on the galactic stage."

The Guardians looked to each other each of them nodding.

"I believe the Commander here shows all of the traits that we look for in our Lanterns," Ganthet said.

"Agreed," Sayd said.

"Another question, Commander," a Guardian said. He brought up the recording from Abin Sur's death, depicting the cruiser ship that attacked the Normandy. "Do you recognize this vessel at all?"

"I've never seen this type of ship before," Hal said. "It's not from any race I've ever seen."

"This ship was able to withstand energy blasts from our power rings. They were also able to use a yellow energy-like weapon to kill Abin sur."

"What's so special about yellow?"

"Emerald energy is weak against yellow."

"Yellow is its weakness?" Hal asked in surprise. "Yellow?"

"Do you know why willpower is green?"

"No."

"Emotion has a corresponding colour on the emotional spectrum," Ganthet explained. "Green is willpower which is in the middle of the spectrum. Yellow is fear. Orange is avarice. Blue is hope. Indigo is compassion. Red is rage. And Sapphire is love."

"So fear weakens will?"

"That is correct."

"I have one last question for you, Commander," Ganthet said. "When you were in your coma, you briefly died..."

"I was dead?" Shepard said in disbelief.

Ganthet's eyes widen. "No one told you?" He looked to Arisia and Tomar-Re. The two shook their heads. "I apologize. Commander when you came in you were in terrible condition. Burns, broken bones, trauma, internal bleeding... We had our doctors do everything they could to save you, even using implants, but you died on the operating table. For five minutes you displayed no heart beat or brain activity. But something happened. A bright white light was emitted by you. When the light died down, your wounds were healed and you lived again. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I had a dream."

"What happened?"

"I was in the dark, but I saw this white light. I was pulled towards it. This light turned out to be some sort of being like an angel. It told me that I still had a mission to do. It then told me to live."

"Fascinating."

"I believe the Commander had some questions as well," Sayd mentioned.

"I do, uh, Guardian," Hal said. "Just where have you people been for the last billion years or so? Tens of trillions have died in my galaxy due to the reapers' cycle of genocide. Your Corps could have stopped them."

"Our inaction was not intentional," Ganthet explained. "During a cataclysm over a billion years ago, your galaxy simply disappeared."

"So you thought my galaxy was destroyed during the cataclysm?"

"No, we knew it still existed, it was just invisible to us."

"How did you know my galaxy was still around?"

"Well, I-"

"We just know," a Guardian jumped in. "Our abilities surpass your understanding so it's best to leave it at that. We now know where your galaxy is now so action can be taken. Any more questions?"

"Just one. When can I go back to my galaxy? Because the Alliance and Council would like to know I am still alive."

"Once you have completed your training and the patrol restrictions have been removed," Scar answered.

"Patrol restrictions?" Shepard repeated.

"There have been a dozen murders of our Lanterns within the last couple of weeks," Ganthet elaborated. "We do not know who is responsible for the murders as the rings are destroyed by the murder."

"Or murderers," a Guardian added. "We do not know if this is just one entity or a group."

"Yes, you are correct. We cannot make assumptions, especially when we have lost a dozen Lanterns and power rings. Salaak has put out a moratorium on new ring production until we understand what exactly we are up against." Ganthet looked back to Hal. "For the time being you are restricted to Oa until we know what we are up against."

"Is there any way I can communicate with my galaxy?" Hal asked.

"You could try your ring."

"My ring?"

"Your ring can act as a communicator. It can be to anyone you can think of. Anything else you wish to ask of us, Commander?"

"I think I know all I need to know for now."

"Tomar-Re here will take you to the book of Oa where you will learn the oath of the Lanterns and the ten principles that all Lanterns are expected to follow," Ganthet said. "Tomar-Re?"

"Right away, Ganthet," Tomar-Re replied. He walked up to next to Hal. "Please follow me. Both you and Arisia can learn from the book."

Hal Jordan and Arisia followed Tomar-Re through the doorway of the chamber. The doors closed behind them.

"I hate to say this, but we might have to consider the possibility that the Manhunters have returned," Ganthet stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" a Guardian shouted. "The Manhunters have been taken care of long ago."

"Have they?" Ganthet said. "We took their power and exiled them but we did not destroy them. They could have rebuilt."

"I find that highly unlikely."

"How can you say that after listening to Commander Jordan-Shepard?" Sayd argued. "A machine race that wipes out all life?"

"Hal Jordan's description of the reapers does not match the original designs of the Manhunters," the Guardian replied. "The Manhunters were not giant mechanical cephalopods."

"They could have changed since their exile," Ganthet shouted.

"I would advise caution, Ganthet, Sayd," another Guardian said. "You two are getting... emotional about this."

"We are concerned," Ganthet said. "As we should be. The Manhunters nearly destroyed us all."

"And we took their powers," a Guardian assured him. "I can assure you that the reapers are something else entirely."

"What about Blackest Night?" Sayd asked.

"What about it?" another Guardian replied

"Everything Hal Jordan said matches up to the prophecy that Abin Sur placed into the Book of Oa."

"Nothing more than coincidence."

"'In a galaxy hidden from the eyes of the Guardians, a protector who becomes a puppet to the great evil he tried to fight against only to have another rise up to defeat him?'" Ganthet paraphrased. "This matches Saren and this Indoctrination."

"This is a big universe, Ganthet. And a lot of time. His prophecies are fairly vague and could be interpreted in a numerous ways."

"What about the Commander's resurrection and the dream?" Sayd pointed out. "The being he saw it could be the lost ent-"

"Enough! Hal Jordan's dream can be easily explained as his brain slowly dying from oxygen deprivation. The conversation about Blackest Night is over."

VVVVVV

One Month Ago...

Havania was home to two different races. An angel-winged light-blue-skinned humanoid race that acted as the upper-class and a frog-like race that were condemned to slavery. In one place on the planet, the servants had enough of their life-long servitude. They rebelled against the royal family they served.

The castle was in shambles. Fires consumed its walls. Bleez ran for her life as the frog-like killed and pillage everything in sight. Her lungs burned as she inhaled bits of smoke. She was sure that most of her family was killed. Bleez cried while she ran and cursed her servants. Ahead she could see light in the darkness of the smoke. Bleez ran faster despite her lungs burning from exhaustion and the smoke and her legs screaming for her to stop.

As she got closer she could see that the light was coming from a window. Bleez picked up a piece of wall as she ran and threw it at the window. The glass broke apart allowing her to jump through safely. She landed on the grass. Bleez got to her hands and knees and went into a coughing fit.

A spearhead appeared below her face. She looked up and saw several of the frog-people stand before her.

"Get up!" the one holding the spear ordered.

Bleez complied and got to her feet. She saw her father behind the frog-people. He was on his knees and was badly beaten. His wings were tore from his back.

"Father!" she cried out. "What did you do to him?"

"What we will do to the rest of your kind," one of them said. "Your people have enslaved my people for decades. That changes now."

"We have treated you all with kindness and given you a home out of the diseased swamps!" Bleez argued.

The frog-man approached her and held her chin. "We wanted a life for ourselves." Two of the frog-men held Bleez's arms so she couldn't move. "Your deaths will show the others of our kind that revolution and victory is possible." He looked back and nodded to the frog-woman next to Bleez's father. The woman pulled out a sword and decapitated Bleez's father.

"Father!" she yelled. Her tears were a mix of sadness, sorrow and rage. Bleez bared her teeth towards the frog-men. "Bastards! I'll kill all of you! I'll tear you apart!"

The spear-bearing frog-man laughed. "The only one killing and tearing today will be Anura here."

The frog-woman killed Bleez's father's body to the ground and walked towards her with her blood-coated sword. Bleez glared at the approaching woman. Anura lifted her sword to strike. Before she could strike, a flash of red knocked her sword out of her hand. The red object stopped right in front of Bleez. The object was a red ring.

"BLEEZ OF HAVANIA. YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS."

The ring slid onto Bleez's hand. A blast of energy knocked all of the frog-people away. It took them a moment to recover and return their focus on Bleez. When they saw Bleez's new form, they were petrified in fear.

Bleez's beautiful feathers were gone. All that remained of her wings were the bones. The mask she wore has small demonic wings that jutted out from the sides. The look on her face screamed unrestrained rage as her pupils were dilated and she had a psychotic smile.

"Your people have an unusual way of thanking those who have helped you," Bleez said. "Let me repay your kindness."

Bleez vomited red plasma at her attackers. The frog-people didn't have a chance to scream before the red plasma melted them into a puddle of bubbling red liquid with only some skeletal remains.

"I will make you all pay for what has happened here," she thought aloud.

Bleez's ring blinked. She held it up.

"GO TO YSMAULT. REPORT TO ATROCITUS."

Bleez flew upwards away from her burning castle. She swore to return and make the remnants of her servants pay for the horrors they inflicted on her family.

VVVVVV

Present Day...

"So I just tell the ring who I want to contact?" Hal asked Tomar-Re as they walked down the corridor to the Book of Oa.

"That is correct," Tomar-Re replied. "The ring will do the rest. Who would you like to contact first?"

Shepard gave it some thought before saying, "Ring call Tali'Zorah nar Rayya of the quarian Flotilla."

The ring was quiet for a couple of seconds before it said, "ERROR: UNABLE TO LOCATE PERSON."

"I've never heard that before," Tomar-Re said.

"Could something have happened to her?" Shepard asked.

"She could be away from any sort of a communicator," Tomar-Re guessed.

"Her suit has a built in communicator," Shepard said.

"Which she would be wearing all the time since she's a quarian" Arisia said.

"That's right."

"It could be that distortion field that surrounds your galaxy. Is there someone else you can contact who is also likely to be near a communicator?"

Hal nodded. "Ring contact Admiral Steven Hackett of the Alliance Brass."

The ring was again silent for a few seconds before replying, "ERROR: UNABLE TO LOCATE PERSON."

"So that's it," Tomar-Re observed. "Your galaxy is blocking our ring signals."

"So I can't let anyone know that I'm alive," Shepard groaned in frustration. "I can't begin to imagine how the perception of my death is going to affect my friends and family."

"Once your training is over you'll be able to head back with the power to really fight back against the reapers, Commander," Tomar-Re assured him.

"Just how long will training last?"

"It can vary depending on the person. Weeks, sometimes months, but once you are done you'll be a master at crafting constructs in battle. Kilowog will see to that."

Arisia gulped. "THE Kilowog?"

Tomar-Re laughed. "I see the other Lanterns have told you the horror stories."

"I heard that one Lantern died during his training with him."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Tomar-Re chuckled. "He is tough but he ensures every Lantern is ready for this universe. Kilowog is actually a good guy once you get to know him. But don't underestimate what you will go through. He will push your will to its very limits."

"Doesn't sound as bad as my N7 training instructor," Shepard mentioned. "That bastard had no compassionate bone in his body. He wasn't meant to though. Staff Sergeant Tazelaar would train us days on end without sleep or a break."

"That sounds terrible," Arisia commented in concern.

"It was, but it was N7 training. Only the best were selected to train. And only the best of the best graduated."

"I'm sure you'll be able to live up to Abin Sur."

"It won't just be Abin Sur," Tomar-Re said. "That ring there has a lot of history behind it. That ring once belonged to Avra."

"Avra?" Hal said.

"Avra was the first Green Lantern," Tomar-Re explained. "His story is written in the book of Oa and I'd suggest you read about him once you get the chance. Speaking of which, we're here."

The doors opened as they approached it. The chamber was large with a large book that levitated in the center.

"Oh, so it's actually a book," Hal said.

"The entire Lantern's history is recorded within these pages." The three Lanterns approached the book. Tomar-Re formed a giant hand with his ring to open the book to some of its first pages. "Here we are. The Ten Principles of the Green Lantern Corps." The hand vanished allowing Hal and Arisia to see the Ten Principles. "First Principle: The protection of life and liberty within the assigned sector. As a Lantern your duty is to protect the lives and freedoms of the innocent. The use of lethal force is authorized as a last resort where you cannot take your enemy into custody or they threaten the lives and liberties of the innocent and their death is the only solution to saving the innocent. Second Principle: Following the orders of the Guardians without question."

"That's a somewhat unsettling principle," Hal said. "If I followed the Council's orders without question, my galaxy would have already lost to the reapers."

"I can understand your concern, but the Guardians have been in power for hundreds of millions of years. The galaxy has been better for their guidance. They are billions of years old and have found wisdom over that time to make decisions based on logic as oppose to emotion. The Lantern Corps has been successful in their peace keeping for their history so I will trust in the Guardians. I hope that helps. The Third Principle: Non-interference with a planet's culture, political structure, or its population's collective will. As Lanterns we are meant to keep peace in this galaxy, but we are not to directly interfere with a race's development. For example, we cannot have a primitive race have knowledge how to travel into space. But interference is allowed if a race tried to conquer another race."

"What about the batarians in my galaxy?" Hal asked. "By their culture, slavery is allowed. They even go around gathering people from other races to add to their stock of slaves. That is their culture, but it also violates the first Principle."

"An interesting point. Gathering slaves from other races is a direct violation of the First Principle and we would be allowed to interfere, but slavery of their own race complicates things. The Guardians will likely debate which Principle is to be relied on in that situation."

"What do you think?" Arisia asked.

"I think liberty should come first above all else," Tomar-Re answered. "The Fourth Principle: Acting within local laws and obeying the local authority within reason. This one is fairly self-explanatory. We don't want to agitate any government so we are to play by their laws the best we can, within reason. If a government's laws would prevent you from finding a fugitive, then the laws that are preventing you from catching that criminal can be overruled by your authority. You understand that this doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want to catch a criminal or do your job."

"It just means bypassing some laws like breaking in and entering," Arisia said. "If you know a person was hiding in a building, we wouldn't need to get a search warrant, we can just go in."

"An excellent example," Tomar-Re said. "The Fifth Principle: Taking no action against anyone or anything until they are proven to be a threat against life and liberty. Until you have evidence, you are not allowed to take people into custody or harm them."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Hal said.

"That summarizes it yes. If you see a person violating our laws, or have evidence stating they have, you are allowed to do what is necessary. The Sixth Principle: Refusing to use the resources or equipment of the Green Lantern Corps for personal gain. Each of our rings are tools for justice, but they are also extremely powerful weapons. With it you could easily overpower most armies. Our rings are meant for justice. Not personal gratification. Seventh Principle: Showing respect for and cooperating with other member of the Corps and the Guardians. Eighth Principle: Showing respect for life which includes restraint of force unless there is no reasonable alternative. I believe I already explained this concept earlier with the First Principle. The Ninth Principle: Giving top priority to the greatest danger in the assigned sector. We are just one person per sector and can only accomplish one task at a time so therefore the greatest danger should be your top priority. And finally the Tenth Principle: Upholding the honour of the Corps. It is a privilege to be a part of the Corps. You are expected to uphold everything for which it stands for. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Hal replied.

"Lantern Arisia?"

"Very clear," she answered.

"Good," Tomar-Re said with a smile. "Now before I leave you to the mercy of Kilowog, Hal needs to update his knowledge of the universe. Are you prepared, Hal Jordan?"

"Show me the way," he said.

"Follow me." Tomar-Re led them out of the chamber and down the corridor where it led to a door. Tomar-Re stepped through the door onto the balcony. He pointed to an enormous green battery in the distance. "That is Oa's central battery." Tomar-Re lifted off of the ground. "No more than a quick flight there."

Arisia lifted off of the ground as well. Hal Jordan stared with his mouth agape. "You... We can fly?"

"Every Lantern's basic ability," Tomar-Re said in an amused chuckle. "Go ahead and visualize yourself flying."

Hal was almost hoping in excitement. "Alright, alright, alright." His arms were comfortably to his sides. He concentrated on the idea of lifting off of the ground. A thin layer of green energy surrounded his body and he slowly went off of the ground. He saw as he was ten feet off of the ground. Hal laughed. "I'm actually flying."

"Care to see what you can really do?" Tomar-Re suggested.

"Oh, yeah."

Tomar-Re and Arisia flew off at a fast speed. Hal wasted no time to go as fast as he could. The speed was incredible. No one in his galaxy could do anything like this. He was moving faster than a fighter craft over a planet in the center of the universe. At his speed it didn't take him long to catch up to Arisia and Tomar-Re. The two smiled when they saw how much Hal was enjoying the ability. At the fast speed they were traveling by, it took them little time to reach the central battery. The three reduced their speed and landed on the platform in front of the battery. The central battery glowed brightly with green. The lens of the lantern was where most of its light came from.

"That was incredible," Hal said.

"A perk that comes with this job," Tomar-Re admitted. "Flying in a spacecraft is one thing, but actually flying yourself is another. Your willpower will have a direct impact on your flying ability. You can go even faster if you will yourself to go faster. I saw that you were enjoying your flight so urgency was not on your mind."

Hal shrugged.

"Now time to get you up to date about this universe."

"So how do I do this?" Hal asked Tomar-Re.

"Fly up to the lens and holds your ring up to it," Tomar-Re said. "The ring will do the rest."

Hal flew up to the battery lens. He squinted just so he could see it. Hal lifted his arm and pointed it towards the lens. His ring glowed and the lens' light increased. Knowledge and images flew through his head at a rapid pace. The stress on his mind was similar to the prothean message he got from the first beacon.

"Incredible," he muttered.

"This isn't a tourism pamphlet," another voice stated. Hal looked in the direction of the voice and saw a new alien. This one looked human as well only he had red skin. He noticed the man had a thin black moustache. The man used his ring to create a green tentacle that wrapped around his arm. "Dive in." The man then plunged Hal's arm into the lens.

The images and knowledge flashed through Hal's mind at such a rate he felt like it was going to blow. He screamed as it did.

"What are you doing, Sinestro?" Tomar-Re yelled.

Hal Jordan was launched from the battery. He crashed into the ground and groaned when his body stopping sliding. It took him a few moments to get to his feet.

"I was ensuring that the newest recruit didn't waste any more time than he needed to," Sinestro answered. "From what I hear, he is in a hurry to go home. Though I must say, the last recruit to plunge his hand into the battery had his antennas singed off."

"That was extremely irresponsible since he just woke up from his coma today!" Tomar-Re scorned him.

"He doesn't have the luxury of recovery especially with the Lantern killer on the loose and the reaper threat."

"That doesn't mean you can-"

"Tomar-Re, it's okay," Hal said as he got to his feet. "I'm fine. Though I would appreciate a heads up."

Sinestro landed on the ground before him. Hal and Sinestro shook hands. "Hal Jordan."

"Thaal Sinestro," he complied. "Lantern of sector 1417. And you are Lantern of sector 2814, Abin Sur's sector. I can only hope you can even live up to half that man. He was the best Lantern we ever had."

"I'll try not letting anyone down."

"We shall see," Sinestro said.

"Anything else, Sinestro?" Tomar-Re asked.

"At the moment, no. I must take my leave. The Guardians ask that I investigate a recent killing. I just came here quickly to meet the Earthman. I have a feeling we will be working together soon." Sinestro flew away, disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"He seems intense," Arisia said.

"Sinestro is passionate about his work," Tomar-Re said. "Whether that's a good or bad quality, I have yet to figure out. How are you, Hal Jordan? If you need time to recover, I'm sure I can convince..."

"Sinestro's right," Hal said. "I can't waste any time with rest. I've been asleep for a month. I have to complete my training and get home as soon as possible. With this ring, I can fight back against the reapers."

"Then I won't stop you. Follow me and I'll take you to the training arena."

VVVVVV

One Month Ago...

Space

One of the red rings flew through space searching for a being filled with rage. The universe was filled with such individuals, but only those with filled with pure rage that stems from someone or something wronging them would be worthy of the ring. Through its searching it found such an individual.

The individual resided inside a galaxy surrounded by an unusual energy field. This field of energy was meant to distort any signal coming from it but only to known devices and rings. Green, Orange and Sapphire would be blind to this galaxy, but not Red. Red was new and unexpected. Whoever or whatever created this field of energy did not expect Red. The ring flew into the galaxy to find its owner.

Brooklyn, New York

Dexter was a blue domestic cat born to a litter of five. He was taken away from his mother just a few weeks after his birth by humans too apathetic to care for it. Dexter was taken to a kennel where it stayed for months until a kind old woman came. It was love at first sight. The old woman cuddled Dexter giving him the first bit of happiness he has had in his life. She adopted him and gave him the name Dexter. To his ears though, her weak lips made it sound like Dex-Starr.

The kind woman raised Dexter in her apartment giving him food, water and love. She would talk to him all the time and continuously tell him how much better her life is with him in it. This was his heaven. Sadly, this all changed bringing him an even worse pain than before his adoption.

One night, Dexter's sleep was disturbed by the sound of his home's door beeping. He walked to the door and saw the holopanel flash green and red. It turned green and opened revealing a man he has never seen before. Dexter started growling at the man.

"Here, kitty, kitty," he said as he approached the cat. He held out his hand to get the cat to come to him so he could throw it into the hall. Dexter pounced at the hand and bit down causing the man to scream in pain. "Bastard!"

Dexter hissing and growled as the man swung his hand around trying to get Dexter off of him.

"Dexter? Is that you?" Dexter's owner asked while walking out of her room. She saw the man. "Who are you? What are you doing to my cat?"

The burglar slammed his arm against the wall causing Dexter's vision to flash. The burglar swung his arm one more time and flung Dexter out into the hallway. Dexter got to his feet slowly from the pain. As the doors shut, he saw the burglar pull out a knife. Dexter was too late to go back in as the doors slammed shut. He spent the rest of the night meowing trying to get back in.

The next day the police arrived after hearing reports of a window shattering. The door was powered down so they had to cut it down with a torch. Two police officers and a detective went into the apartment to find the old woman who lived there on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She was stabbed multiple times and all her valuables were taken.

Dexter rushed in after the policemen and went up to his owner. He meowed while nudging her with his snout hoping to wake her up.

"Who let this damn cat in?" the detective yelled. "It'll contaminate the crime scene."

The detective kicked the cat into the hall. Dexter tried to go back in but one of the policemen ran after it to chase him away from the apartment. Dexter lost his loving home and was forced to go onto the street to fend for himself.

A month had passed by since his owner's death. Dexter lived in an alleyway next to the building he once lived in. He slept under a piece of cardboard for shelter and occasion ate scraps from the dumpster he slept behind or hunted the plentiful rats that crawled everywhere.

"Hey, you!" a voice called to him. "What are you doing behind that dumpster, cat?"

The voice woke him from his sleep. Before he could see the one calling him, someone grabbed him by the skin of his shoulders. He growled and hissed at the attacker.

"I got him!" one individual said.

"I'll hold the bag open, you put him in," the other said.

The two were young gang members hoping to cause some misery to an innocent. They were part of a new multiracial gang as one of the individuals was human and the other was turian. Dexter felt furious to be harmed yet again. The two laughed as they carried the moving sack. They took Dexter all the way to the old Brooklyn Bridge. The bridge was decommissioned long ago, but it stayed there as a landmark. Once the two gang members got to the first support structure of the bridge, they stopped and looked over the edge. They still were laughing.

"You think it'll die when it hits the water or when it drowns?"

"Who cares? Bon voyage!" And with those words the gang member threw Dexter over the edge of the bridge.

Dexter felt himself fall. He was furious that after everything he has been through, he will die the same way he was born. Alone. As he fell, a red light came forth from the sky and impacted the bag.

"DEX-STARR OF EARTH. YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE WITHIN YOUR HEART."

The sack exploded in a flash of red light as Dex-Starr was transformed.

"YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS."

Dex-Starr wore the Red Lantern uniform and his ring was placed at the end of his tail. Red plasma spewed from his mouth. The two gang members looked at the cat with great fear as its eyes were focused on them.

"You didn't tell me cats could do this?" the turian yelled at the human.

"They can't! Run!"

The gang members ran as fast as they could muster. Dex-Starr chased after them while making a demonic growl.

"It's catching up to us!"

"Shit!"

Dex-Starr vomited red plasma at the two vaporizing them from existence.

"GO TO YSMAULT. REPORT TO ATROCITUS."

Dex-Starr landed on the ground. He was exhausted and needed to rest. Dex-Starr curled up behind his dumpster to quickly nap. Memory of his owner flashed through his mind.

"_You make my life better, you silly cat. And I know that if you could talk, you'd tell me the same thing."_

A tear came from Dex-Starr's left eye.

'I find one who hurt you,' he thought. 'I kill. I good kitty.'

VVVVVV

Present Day...

Tomar-Re, Shepard and Arisia landed on a large platform that was at least a couple thousand feet up in the air. "And this is where I leave you to Kilowog," Tomar-Re said. "He is the best trainer we have so do well to listen to his lessons."

"Where is here?" Hal asked.

"Right behind you," a voice answered.

Hal turned around to see Kilowog. The Lantern looked like a mix of a hippopotamus and a walrus. Kilowog was easily seven feet tall and towered over Shepard and Arisia.

"Hello, Kilowog," Tomar-Re greeted.

"These the new recruits?"

"That they are."

Kilowog held up his hand and his ring glowed. The Green Lantern symbol from Hal's and Arisia's uniform disappeared. "You two are not worthy to wear that symbol until I say you are." He looked to Tomar-Re. "I can take care of things from here, Tomar."

"Try not to kill them," he joked.

Arisia stiffened at the joke.

Kilowog let out a laugh. "No promises."

Tomar-Re shook his head and flew off. Kilowog approached Hal Jordan and Arisia. He looked at Hal. "So you're the human I heard about. You don't look like much." Kilowog leaned forward until he was face-to-face with Hal. He sniffed. "Smell weird too."

"Funny, I was about to say the same about your breath," he quipped.

Kilowog stood up straight. "So we have ourselves a funny guy? My training will beat that out of you. I want names. You!" Kilowog pointed to Arisia.

"Oh, uh, uh, Arisia Rrab," she stuttered.

"I hope you can make constructs faster than you can answer a question." Kilowog turned to Hal. "And you?"

"Lieutenant-Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard of the Systems Alliance and agent of the Spectres," he answered.

"I don't give a damn what you military rank is or was," Kilowog roared. "This isn't the Alliance! This is my Corps. To me you two are nothing more than poozers! You know what a poozer is?"

Arisia shook her head. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly from Kilowog's tone. He's been through worse staff sergeant rants. Shepard kept his cool. This moment was slightly nostalgic to him from his days in N7 training.

"A poozer is a useless inexperienced rookie. That is what you two are. My task is to do the impossible and make you two into Lanterns. From here on out, I will be putting you two through hell. I will push you two to your limits and make you wish you were never born. Now due to the lock-down, I can't take you two outside this system. Luckily we have plenty of planets in this system to train on. Normally I wouldn't take an inexperienced recruit to any of these worlds around us as their environment is much worse than the planets I usually have recruits train on."

"Worse?" Arisia repeated.

"Much worse," Kilowog emphasised. He floated off of the ground. "Come on, poozers. We're going to test out just how adept you are with your ring. Follow me." Kilowog was about to fly away but then he remembered. "Oh, that reminds me. Welcome to the Corps. Poozers." He started flying away.

Hal and Arisia floated off and followed Kilowog. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Ganthet came out of hiding and floated onto the platform.

"As soon as he comes back here, we need to speak to Commander Shepard in private."

"I agree," Sayd said as she floated onto the platform. "Blackest Night is coming and Hal Jordan is at the center of all of this. He must be informed."

"You do realize the punishment we can face if the others find out about this?"

"Our duty is to protect life and liberty throughout the cosmos," she reminded him. "Even if I am exiled, I will still uphold that duty."


	3. Cosmic Revelations

Chapter 3: Cosmic Revelations

One Month Ago...

Atrocitus watched as hundreds of red lights streaked across the sky. These lights flew towards him and landed in the large area in front of the central battery. He felt something move against his leg. Atrocitus looked down and saw a small furry alien rub against his leg. The animal looked up and meowed.

"Who do we have here?" he asked it.

"DEX-STARR OF EARTH FROM SECTOR 2814," Dex-Starr's ring announced.

Atrocitus picked him up and scratched his head. "You lost someone close to you didn't you?" he asked. "You may not be able to speak, but I can tell."

Dex-Starr nodded and meowed.

"And now all you have left is rage. Hatred towards those who have wronged you."

Dex-Starr hovered out of his arms. Dex-Starr growled through his throat.

"I will see to it that those who have wronged you will pay."

The cat purred upon hearing Atrocitus' words. He went to address his new Corps.

"My fellow Lanterns!" Atrocitus said to the hundreds before him. "You all have been chosen by your rings because you have something important taken from you. Someone precious to you, your pride, your life. The damage done to you was so severe that the only thing you have left is rage. You wish to make the ones responsible for your loss to pay. To make those who enabled them pay."

The hundreds roared in cheer.

"We will burn them with the flames of our rage. Our first target will be the Green Lantern Corps! The Guardians like to pretend they are prevailers of justice and order, but they have kept a secret from everyone in this universe. The massacre of sector 666. Trillions died and the Guardians were responsible. This injustice cannot stand. The Guardians, their Corps and allies will pay and soon after, everyone who has wronged us will burn!"

VVVVVV

Kilowog, Arisia and Hal flew down to a training arena that was filled with yellow target dummies. They landed on a designated area for target practise.

"Alright, poozers, this will be simple," Kilowog said. "Shoot these dummies with your rings. Your attacks will only be as strong as your willpower. So show me your willpower."

Arisia went first. She aimed at her first dummy and took aim. Arisia fired an energy blast at the dummy. The dummy was unharmed.

"You sure the ring chose you and you didn't just find it?"

Arisia tried again but with a continuous blast. She pressed into the attack, gritting her teeth trying to push her willpower into the attack. The attack stopped after a few seconds. The dummy was unscathed.

"What the-" she muttered.

"If the ring user's willpower is weak then the ring will be weak," Kilowog declared. He turned to Hal. "How about you poozer? Can you do any better?"

"If the rings don't handle yellow well, I have other means to attack," Hall said. "Like they say in the Alliance, if your current method of attack doesn't work, adapt."

Dark energy surrounded one of the target dummies.

"How are you-?" Arisia said before being cut off by Shepard flinging a ball of dark energy at the dummy.

The dummy exploded into pieces. "I'm a biotic," he answered. "Some of my people can control dark energy. I'm an Adept class soldier so my attacks are fairly powerful."

"This isn't the Alliance, poozer," Kilowog huffed. "And you are completely missing the point of this exercise."

"I don't see why I can't use all of my abilities to offset my weaknesses," Hal argued.

"Really now? How about you try your biotics on me?"

"You sure?"

"Go ahead," he said confidently.

Hal pulled his arm back and launched it forward. He was trying to go for a Throw attack but something was wrong. There was only a small fraction of dark energy launched from his hand. It smacked across Kilowog's chest doing nothing.

"Something wrong, poozer?" he asked.

"I'm more powerful than this," Hal said. "You saw the dummies. My attacked should have knocked you back."

"You might be missing something. Like maybe this?" Kilowog brought Shepard's bio-amp into view. It was suspended with emerald energy.

Hal reached behind his head and touched his port to realize that his chip was removed.

"The idea of overcoming your weaknesses is admirable. But it doesn't help when your other abilities can be crippled this easily! If you were in a battle and your bio-amp was taken, you would have to rely on your ring. Since you don't think that training with it in all fields is important, you would have been destroyed. I don't care what your abilities are before you became a Lantern. I may be physically strong, but I don't use that to compensate for a weak ring skill. We make sure that we are strong in every way so our enemies won't be looking for our weaknesses to exploit them. We overcome our fears and use our will to give us strength."

Kilowog put Hal's bio-amp back into its slot. He aimed at one of the dummies and fired. His energy blast made a loud sonic boom. Once the attack ended, he presented his efforts to show that the dummy had cracks around the chest area and a tiny impact crater from where the beam of energy hit.

"Overcome your fears and use your willpower." Kilowog said. "Now show me what you can do."

Hal took the lesson to heart and stood where he was to fire. He took aim and fired. The blast was large than Arisia but smaller than Kilowog's attack. The attack let up after a few seconds. At a distance it look liked the attack did nothing at all. Kilowog tilted his head in curiosity and then flew to the dummy.

"Well, well," he said. "Looks like we may have hope for you yet."

"I want to try again," Shepard said.

"There's no need," Kilowog assured him. "You've shown me that you have potential."

"I need to try again," Shepard affirmed.

Kilowog saw the look in Hal's eyes. "Alright." He lifted off of the ground and flew behind him. "Give 'er another go."

Hal stiffened his right arm to aim and rested his left arm over his right bicep. He fired with an even greater ferocity than before. Shepard growled as the energy blasted from his ring. After ten seconds of blasting, he stopped the attack revealing the damage. There were cracks over the dummy's chest. Hal breathed heavily as it felt like he just ran ten miles in ten seconds.

Kilowog nodded his head. "Well, poozer, you might yet be able to impress me. You are the first recruit I have seen to have actually damage their target."

"How did you do that?" Arisia asked. "That second try."

"I remembered," Hal answered.

"Remembered what?"

"Why I am here. The reapers are coming to my galaxy. I have to get stronger so I can fight them. Everyone is depending on me and I can't let them down. I won't let them down." Shepard's eyes meet Kilowog's eyes. "So throw your worst at me, I won't quit."

Kilowog grinned. "Now you're starting to get it. Follow me. Both of you. We're heading to your first training ground."

VVVVVV

Sinestro found the site of the disturbance where the recently deceased Lantern was last located. It was a planet that was used for a large variety of companies that broke down ships and recycled the material. Sinestro flew to the surface and found the Lantern. Or what was left of her...

Something had dissolved the Lantern's body. All that was left was her right arm and half her head. In place of the rest of her body was an unknown red substance. Sinestro crouched next to the body. He scanned the substance and asked, "ring, what is this substance?"

"SUBSTANCE UNKNOWN. ANALYSIS' RESULTS SHOW THAT THE SUBSTANCE IS EXTREMELY CORROSIVE. WARNING: RED ENERGY DETECTED WITHIN THE SUBSTANCE."

"Red energy?" Sinestro muttered.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Sinestro looked up and saw a four-armed alien, likely one of the recycling factory workers.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

Sinestro got to his feet and flew quickly towards him. The worker was shocked to see him flying. Sinestro used his ring to create a restraint system that spread his limbs outwards. Sinestro held his ring up to the man's face.

"I didn't know you were a Lantern, I'm sorry," the man quickly apologized.

"Did you see any unusual individuals around here recently?" Sinestro said. His voice was authoritative and frightening.

"L-Like what?"

Sinestro punched the man in the face. "Don't play dumb with me! I'm here investigating the death of a Lantern here on this world. I found her body almost completely dissolved by an unknown red substance. I'm guessing you work here and likely heard what happened. Now tell me."

"Okay, okay!" the man cried out. "I was on my shift sorting metal when I saw what was likely your Lantern. A green streak across the sky. I didn't think much more of it, until I thought I heard-"

"Heard what?"

"I thought I heard a scream."

"You thought?"

"I'm surrounded by machinery all day long that makes a lot of noises. It sounded like a scream, but it could have been the machines. Though shortly after the screaming I saw something else fly through the sky. It was like the green streak your Lantern left behind, but it was red."

"Red?"

"Yeah. That's all I know. P-Please let me go."

The constructs disappeared allowing the man to fall to the ground. He ran for it as soon as he was free.

Sinestro created two new constructs. One to pick up the leftovers of the dead Lantern's body and one to gather some of the red substance. To his surprise, as soon as he gathered a sample of the crimson substance, it immediately started melting through his construct.

"What trickery is this?" he muttered. Sinestro looked at the remains of the Lantern. "Hopefully this will be enough to analyze and figure out what the hell is attacking us."

VVVVVV

Arisia and Hal followed Kilowog out of Oa's atmosphere. Hal some fell behind because he felt uncomfortable being out in the vacuum of space wearing nothing more than his Lantern uniform.

"Something wrong, poozer?" Kilowog asked.

"The attack on my ship felt like it was just yesterday," Hal replied back. "I nearly died out in space..."

"Fears not getting to ya, is it?" Kilowog asked in a smug tone.

"No," Hal replied. He forced himself forward and to keep up with Arisia and Kilowog.

Kilowog led them to a thick asteroid belt that orbited a nearby planet.

"Here we are," he said. "Your training here will be simple. I am going to fling rocks at you. You will either destroy them or be crushed."

"Wait, what?" Arisia yelped.

"Heads up!" Kilowog yelled.

Kilowog created a club and batted several asteroids towards Hal and Arisia.

"Oh, crap!" Arisia yelled as one of the asteroids headed towards her.

Hal stepped in front and blasted the asteroid to pieces.

"Pay attention," Hal told her. "These rings are our weapons, start using it! I know you can do this."

"Here comes the next wave!" Kilowog warned.

Arisia aimed with her power ring and fired at one of the asteroids. She felt more confident.

"Doing good, poozers, but energy blasts will only do so much. Using constructs brings a new dimension to your battles. Start thinking outside the box."

The concept of constructs seemed very alien to Shepard. For his entire military career he relied on either his firerarms or biotics to fight his battles. This ring was something entirely new. With it he could create whatever he could think of as long as his willpower was strong enough.

"Let's see some creativity," Kilowog said as he created a trampoline-like construct and launched a dozen asteroids towards Shepard and Arisia.

Shepard created a grinder that swallowed several asteroids and chewed them into small bits of rocks. Arisia constructed a large net that she used to gather the asteroids. Once enough were gathered, the net tied off and she used a rope that was connected at the end to swing the rocks away.

"Not bad," Kilowog said, sounding half impressed. "You two are quick to create constructs. But let's see how you react to this."

Kilowog went behind a large asteroid, roughly the size of a small skyscraper. He created several rockets that pushed the asteroid towards Hal and Arisia at a high speed.

"Arisia, if we work together we can take this down," Hal said.

"Right behind you, Commander," Arisia said.

"Attacks at the rock's surface would take too much effort, so we need to make it more direct. We need to drill into the asteroid and blow it from the inside."

"Of course!" Arisia created a small replica of the asteroid. With her background in physics, she quickly planned the best strategy in taking out the asteroid. "You drill here and I'll drill there. This will maximize damage."

"Let's do this."

The asteroid was almost on them. The two created drill constructs and dug into the asteroid. They disappeared from sight. The asteroid exploded in a flash of green. Both Hal and Arisia emerge from the effort unscathed, a little tired, but unscathed.

"Good effort, but you put too much time into planning," Kilowog criticized. "When you're out there fighting, your enemies are not going to be slow moving rocks. You won't have the luxury to plan out strategies. You'll face off against starships and armies. You'll have to think on your feet and attack. Now give me a ring check."

"POWER LEVEL: FIFTY-SIX POINT FIVE PERCENT," Kilowog's ring declared.

"POWER LEVEL: FOUR POINT SEVEN PERCENT," Arisia's ring answered.

"POWER LEVEL: SEVENTY THREE POINT SIX PERCENT," Hal's ring said.

"When was the last time you had your ring charged?" Kilowog asked Arisia harshly.

"It, uh, slipped my mind," she answered.

"Slipped your mind?" Kilowog yelled. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand up to her face, showing her ring. "This is your lifeline! If your power ring goes out, then your energy shield goes down. That's a death sentence if you're in battle or out in space! If you aim to get yourself killed I can just assign you to patrol the sectors where the Lanterns are being murdered!"

A green rope wrapped around his arm and yanked it away from Arisia. Kilowog looked back and saw Shepard holding the other end of the rope.

"You've made your point," Hal said.

The green rope disintegrated around Kilowog's arm freeing it. Kilowog looked at Hal in irritability, but didn't push to issue. "Time to get each of you your power batteries. Each one is remotely connected to the central power battery. You will use them to charge your ring up every time it's low on energy. After that we can call it a day as we started our training later in the day."

Kilowog flew off and Arisia and Hal followed him. Kilowog moved more quickly than before. They returned to Oa and went to an apartment-like building.

"This is where you poozers will be staying," he said.

They walked in through the doorway into the building's lobby. The lobby was pleasing to the eyes. There was a small garden and a counter with a computer terminal behind it. The room was mostly grey and dark green with lines of blue light. On the counter were two large packages on the counter of the lobby.

"Looks like your packages got here in time." Kilowog picked them up and handed one to Arisia and one to Hal. "Open them up."

Arisia and Shepard opened the packages revealing lanterns. They placed the box on the ground and held the lantern out.

"Real easy," Kilowog said. "Place your ring against the lens and say the Green Lantern's oath."

"Oath?" Hal said.

"You don't know the oath?"

"I just woke up ten hours ago, no I don't."

"Very well. Arisia, will you teach him the oath?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. Arisia smiled and said to Hal, "Just repeat after me when pressing your ring against the lens."

"Alright," he said as he pressed his ring against the lens.

"In Brightest Day."

"In Brightest Day."

"In Blackest Night."

"In Blackest Night."

The lanterns started glowing more brightly. Hal's and Arisia's voices merged together during the chant.

"No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

The glow died down and Shepard saw some green light spark around his ring.

"I think you have the oath down," Kilowog said. "You two should get some rest. You're going to hell tomorrow." Kilowog departed on those words.

"You, alright?" Shepard asked Arisia.

Arisia went over to a chair and collapsed into it.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for this," she replied.

"The Guardians say that these rings choose us for a reason," Hal said. "I'm sure the ring wouldn't choose you if you weren't cut out for this job."

"I appreciate what you're saying, but I'm sure this ring picked me because of my grandfather."

Hal pulled up a chair. "Your grandfather?"

"My grandfather was the last wearer of this ring," Arisia said while holding her hand up. "He was a Green Lantern until the day he died of old age. Once he died, the ring immediately chose me."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. He was a good man and live a full age while protecting my sector for decades. I'm not sure I can live up to what he has done for my sector."

"It's a similar feeling to how I felt when I joined the Alliance."

"Yeah?"

"My mother was a staff commander and a hero during the First Contact war with the turians. When I joined the Alliance many were trying to hold me up to my mother's reputation. When I failed they called me a disappointment to the Shepard name."

"What did you do about it?"

"I didn't try to live up to her name. I joined to save lives. I was born with these powers and the Alliance was where I would be able to best use them. I shrugged off any references, good or bad, about my family's name. I just aimed to be a good soldier."

"About those powers. Does every member of your race have them? The central battery wasn't specific."

"Only the asari are born naturally with biotics," Hal replied with a laugh. "But only because their whole world is packed with element zero."

"How do others get biotics?"

"When a pregnant woman is exposed to eezo, or element zero, dust, there's a one in ten chance that the child could develop nodes in their nervous system."

"What happens to the other nine?"

"Sometimes nothing happens, but often the child will be born with cancerous growths."

"That's awful!" Arisia gasped.

"There's not much we can do about it but ensure that we don't intentional expose people to eezo dust."

"How did your mother get exposed?"

"Well my father was a test pilot for the Alliance. She was about three months pregnant with me at this one time where she came to watch him test a new fighter. Something went wrong during the test flight and my father ejected from the ship. The ship crashed and the element zero in its core was spread out as dust during the explosion, exposing the attendees. At least a few kids were born later with biotic abilities because of that event. Me included. It's not easy growing up as a biotic. Many people from all races have prejudices towards biotics. Since I was transferred from ship to ship quite often, I grew up with few friends."

"I think it might have made you a better person."

Hal raised a brow at the comment.

"I mean... You value the people close to you. You got Tali her pilgrimage gift, found that doctor for Garrus and got Wrex his family's armour back. You go out of your way to help your friends and in turn they fight with a greater passion for you."

"And in turn I have to keep fighting for the future of my galaxy. And for her." Hal balled his fist and a hologram of Tali appeared above his ring. "Especially for her."

"She's really important to you."

"She's responsible for giving me the evidence to prove Saren was a traitor. She believed in me enough to risk being exiled from her own people to go to Ilos and stop Saren and Sovereign. I find it a little funny that my galaxy plays me out to be a big hero when none of what my crew and I did would be possible without her."

"Well once the moratorium is over and your training is complete you can head back."

"I better train hard then."

Arisia stretched and yawned. "I'm going get some sleep."

"I've been asleep for over a month, I'm not sure I'll be able to get any shut eye."

"Better try regardless."

"Sleep well, Arisia."

"You too, Jordan."

VVVVVV

Sinestro walked into the Guardian chamber with the box of the Lantern's remains floating beside him. He moved the box in front of him and announced, "This was all that was left of the Lantern." The top of the box opened revealing the remains.

"Do you have any idea what did this to her?" Ganthet asked.

"I do not know exactly, but I did get a testimony from an eyewitness who saw something leave the scene of the crime."

"And what did the witness see?" Scar asked.

"He told me that he saw the Lantern fly overhead and soon after he heard screaming. The witness originally thought it was the machinery at the factory he worked at, but soon after the scream he said he saw a streak of red light fly overhead."

"Red light?" a Guardian said.

"Like the streak of green light we give off when we fly. That's not all. At the scene of the murder I discovered some unknown red substance. It was extremely corrosive and burnt through any construct I created to contain a sample of it. When I scanned it with my ring, the ring was only able to tell me that the substance had traces of red energy."

"Red energy?"

"Correct. If I recall, red energy is rage in the emotional spectrum."

"That is correct. This discovery is disturbing, indeed. If this killer-"

"Or killers, it's not wise to assume that there is just one person behind all of this."

"Or killers... are able to manipulate the red light then we may be facing an enemy unlike anything the Corps has faced before."

"We need to change up our strategy," Sayd said. "We are losing Lanterns."

"I agree. If I may be bold, I have a suggestion."

"You may speak."

"We should consolidate our forces and make the effort to locate this threat. We should pair up our Lanterns and start doing sweeps of sectors where Lanterns have been killed as oppose to random recon by a Lantern here and there. By pairing our Lanterns we increase survivability."

"Sinestro speaks wisely," one of the Guardians said. "We should vote on the strategy. All in favour?" The Guardian's eyes glowed white. Soon after the Guardians' eyes glowed one by one. As soon as the last light up their eyes, they all returned to normal. "Then it is decided. Sinestro do you have someone in mind to be your partner?"

"I do," he replied casually. "The Earthman, Commander Shepard."

"He hasn't receive any real training yet. Why would you want to be partnered with him?"

"I have a good feeling about this one. He overcame death and I heard about what he has done before he became a Lantern. With the right guidance he may become a very powerful Lantern."

"Then you may have Hal Jordan-Shepard as a partner. Though, I suggest that he goes through some training before he is sent out into the field. He has just awakened yesterday."

"I can wait. We need to coordinate the Lanterns and that will take time. In the meantime, I have matters to attend to on Korugar."

VVVVVV

Hal sat next to his window that overlooked the Oan landscape. Despite being on dozens of worlds, this world was very alien compared to them all. There was an ethereal glow to the buildings that covered Oa. In the sky above Hal saw a large planet roughly the same size of earth. It looked a lot like earth as well. He was concerned about how close this planet was to Oa, but at the moment it wasn't getting any closer so he held off his worry. For now.

Hal looked at his ring. "Ring connect me to Tali'Zorah of the Migrant Fleet."

A few moments passed before the ring replied, "UNABLE TO ESTABLISH A CONNECTION."

"I'll keep trying every day until I reach you," he muttered to himself.

A beep came from his door. Jordan looked up and saw a light blink above his door. He got up from his chair and walked over to his door. Hal opened it up and saw Ganthet and Sayd standing there.

"Oh, Guardians, I wasn't aware you were going to visit."

"You may address me as Ganthet."

"And me as Sayd"

"Do you wish to come in?" Hal asked.

"Yes."

Hal pointed into his room and Ganthet and Sayd walked in. Ganthet went over to the window and sat in one of the chairs. Sayd to his side. Hal walked over and sat across from him.

"How are you?" Ganthet asked.

"Adjusting," Hal replied. "This world is unlike any place I have ever been."

"Oa is certainly something special," Sayd said.

"I'm curious though," Hal said. "I was looking out this window and I see that planet right next to us. It seems rather close for comfort. I actually don't recall seeing this world while flying from Oa."

Ganthet leaned forward and looked to his right to see out the window. "Ah. You're referring to Mogo."

"Is that what the planet is called?"

"Yes," Sayd answered. "Mogo. The oldest member of the Green Lantern Corps."

Hal did a double-take. "Member?"

"Mogo is a living sentient planet and one of the most powerful Green Lanterns. He's here reporting his findings in his investigation into the Lantern slayings."

"A sentient planet?" Hal repeated in shock. "And here I thought the thorian, a sentient plant, was the weirdest thing I've run into."

"The universe is a fascinating place," Ganthet said. "We have thousands of different races as part of this Corps. We even have robotic races as part of the Corps."

"Synthetics... I wasn't sure that organics would be able to cooperate with them, but this Corps proves otherwise." Hal was silent for a moment. "I get the feeling that you two aren't checking here to check how I'm doing."

"You would be correct. We wanted to speak to you of a matter of grave importance, but before so, I was wondering if you would allow me to see your memories?"

"Do the Guardians not believe my story?"

"We do believe you, but telling a story can only give us one view of events. Emotion gives us another. That's what I want to see."

"Alright. Do it," he said giving permission to a second blue alien to enter his head.

Ganthet touched Hal's forehead and closed his eyes. Images from Shepard's mission to take down Saren flashed through Ganthet's mind. Even the prothean vision flashed by as it showed images of worlds burning, protheans being slaughtered and worlds going dark. Ganthet saw the mercy Shepard bestowed upon the rachni, risking his life to save the Feros colonists, and the choice he was forced to make between Ashley and Kaidan on Virmire.

He watched the conversation with Sovereign, a being which betrayed an all too familiar attitude. Ganthet saw the fight for the Citadel and Shepard giving the order to save the Council. The series of images ended with Hal Jordan sacrificing himself to save his pilot. Ganthet pulled away from Hal Jordan huffing from exhaustion.

"That's why the ring chose you," he muttered. "You were able to manipulate willpower before you wore the ring."

"Ganthet?" Sayd said.

"Hal Jordan wasn't able to create constructs, but he was able to inspire will in those around him." Ganthet recovered himself and looked up to Shepard. "The energies of willpower swirl around you and that influence strengthen those who fight by your side."

"What did you learn?" Hal asked.

"I learn that the situation in your galaxy is far graver than I had originally thought. Your memories have confirmed my suspicions. We need to show you something, if you could follow us."

"Sure, I can't get any sleep anyways."

VVVVVV

Sinestro watched from the sky as his security forces gunned down dissenters. He smiled as they did. His world has been plagued by terrible wars for centuries, and now thanks to him and the powers given to him, he will realize his dream: Order. Order and peace will be brought to his world very soon and once it has, he will do the same to every world within his sector. Sinestro did all of this to prove to the Guardians that their current method of law enforcement is outdated and that force and even fear is what the universe needs to bring order.

If his actions were uncovered now, however, he would be seen as using his own powers for personal gain. What he is doing is far from it. He needed to keep his actions quiet until his goals are complete. Once order has been brought to his sector, the Guardians will see he is right.

VVVVVV

Ganthet and Sayd entered the chamber that contained the Book of Oa. Shepard followed closely behind them. The three approached the book.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the book of Oa," Ganthet said.

"Tomar-Re introduced me to it," Hal replied. "It's the complete history of the Green Lantern Corps."

"That is correct," Sayd said. "Any member of the Corps may come here and read these pages. There is however a hidden chapter."

"Cosmic Revelations," Ganthet continued. He used his powers to reveal the hidden pages in the book.

"And what does this chapter entail?"

"A prophecy given to Abin Sur by Atrocitus, an enemy of the Corps."

"Why would you believe him?"

"We didn't at first, but he is able to use blood rituals to contact fate. He shared the prophecy of Blackest Night and Abin Sur recorded it into this book. The other Guardians made the chapter forbidden to read, but kept it in for fear it may become true."

"I thought Guardians don't feel emotions."

"We're not supposed to."

"Blackest Night," Hal repeated. "It told me to stop it."

"The entity you encountered?"

"Yes. It told me to stop the reapers and Blackest Night. What is Blackest Night?"

"We do not know," Sayd answered. "The other Guardians believe Blackest Night to be a lie of Atrocitus, we do not. We believe that you and your galaxy are at the center of all the events that will occur in Cosmic Revelations. The recent Lantern slayings pointed towards one of the verses in Cosmic Revelations. 'Rage, avarice and fear will engulf this universe and bring your Corps to its knees. Red will weaken it and yellow will finish it off.' Sinestro reported and individual of red light leaving the scene of a Lantern killing. A war of light is to break out that will bring instability to the universe and bring forth the events of Blackest Night."

"We believe the reapers are the bringers of this prophecy," Ganthet said.

"What can I do?" Hal asked the two.

"For now we must be quiet," Ganthet said. "Even telling you about this chapter is forbidden. But you must continue your training, get stronger. We will be partnering you with Sinestro in order to search for the Lantern killers. You have a remarkable willpower, Commander. I know you can do this."

"For the sake of the universe, I will do everything I can."


	4. Declarations

Chapter 4: Declarations

One month later...

Billions of years ago, the Maltusians had reached the apex of their civilization. They were immortal, wielded power beyond imagination, and had unlocked nearly every bit of knowledge of the universe. Despite their advancements, the Maltusians faced a crisis. They had attained immortality and thus none of their race died, creating a population crisis.

The great exodus of Maltus had begun. Different groups had emerged based on what path should they believed their people should follow. One of the groups that formed was the Guardians who believed in forsaking their emotions and watching over the universe as protectors.

The all-female tribe of Maltusians were appalled at the idea of abandoning emotion, especially love, and so splintered off to achieve their goals. They settled on the world of Zamaron and renamed themselves Zamarons. They, like their Oan counterpart, started their own Corps based on the premise of spreading love throughout the universe.

Miri Riam flew over her homeworld of Lertnec. She was a proud member of the Star Sapphires. A few months ago, her husband and she were involved in an accident. While traveling to their honeymoon destination, their spaceship was hit by a meteorite. They both were able to put on their spacesuits before their ship ruptured, but sadly her husband's suit was damaged in the accident.

Miri was forced to watch her husband slowly die from lack of oxygen. Before he passed away, he told her that he loved her. Miri clutched onto his body and cried heavily. She reached for her helmet so she could join him in the afterlife, but before she could, a purple light had come to her announcing, "MIRI RIAM OF LERTNEC. YOU HAVE GREAT LOVE IN YOUR HEART. WELCOME TO THE STAR SAPPHIRES."

It has been months, but Miri fully embraced her new role. She believes that her husband would have wanted this for her. She had purpose and was doing good work across the universe.

"INCOMING ENERGY SIGNAL," her ring warned. The voice was feminine and calm.

"Where?" Miri asked her ring.

"BEHIND YOU."

Something rammed into Miri's back and sent her flying into her planet's moon. It took her a moment to collect herself. She looked up and saw a wave of red liquid fly towards her. Miri jumped out of the way barely dodging the corrosive liquid. Miri looked where the liquid came from and saw someone dressed like a red Lantern.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And why are you attacking me?"

The alien was humanoid-shaped, had four-fingered clawed hands and had purple skin. His most distinguishing feature was his large black eye that made up half of his head.

"I am Veon," he announced. "I am rage incarnate!"

Veon spewed red plasma at Miri. Miri created a violet shield that deflected the red plasma. Miri charged forward and fired a shot from her ring at Veon. Veon dodged the blast and fired plasma again. Miri blocked the attack with little effort.

"Why are you attacking me?" she demanded again.

"I attack all enemies of the Red Lanterns," he yelled. "Atrocitus calls the Lanterns our enemies. Any ally of them is an enemy of ours!"

Veon went in close and punched Miri in the face. The attack launched her back. She stopped her and went on the attack. Veon fired another wave of plasma at her. Miri create a cone that diverted the plasma while allowing her to get close. The way Veon talked, it was primitive. His voice was full of rage.

"Why won't my attacks harm you?" he demanded.

Miri surprised him by emerging from his red plasma. She encased him in a violet crystal cocoon. Miri placed a hand on the cocoon and answered, "While you are rage incarnate. I am love incarnate. Rage cannot harm true love. I will quell the fires of your rage and find the love that was once in your heart."

With those words the cocoon took effect. Dormant memories surfaced again. The rage that Veon felt was fading. Peace was coming back to his mind. Veon could feel love again.

"RAGE COMPROMISED," the ring warned. "SEARCHING FOR NEW BEARER."

The ring slid off of Veon's finger and flew through the crystal cocoon and went off into the darkness of space. The crystal grew back quickly, sealing the hole. Miri smiled and said to Veon, "Feel better?"

Veon clutched his chest and breathed rapidly as he slumped inside the crystal. He screamed before he crumbled into a ball.

"Veon?" Miri called out. "Veon?" She held up her ring. "Ring what happened?"

"RED LANTERN SUFFERED A HEART ATTACK."

"What! Why?"

"ANALYSIS. LANTERN'S LIFEFORCE WAS CONNECTED TO RED POWER RING. REMOVAL OF RING RESULTS IN WEARER'S DEATH."

"And you just killed one of our Lanterns," a voice announced.

Miri looked away from the crystal cocoon and saw several other Lanterns. One of the Red Lanterns had a vertical pincer for a head. Another had a ball-shaped head for its body with four stubby limbs. The last Lantern was a humanoid with blue skin and had skeletal wings.

"You all have seen it for yourselves," Bleez stated. "The Green Lanterns and their allies are nothing more than killers and hypocrites."

"Why are you attacking the Green Lanterns?"

"We are fighting for vengeance," Bleez answered. "We are fighting for Atrocitus!"

"The founder of the Empire of Tears," Miri muttered to herself.

"Kill her," Bleez ordered.

VVVVVV

Arisia and Hal were flying through the canyon of a nearby world. Rocks and boulders fell into the canyon as the side collapsed. The two Lantern trainees dodged with rapid succession.

"I-I d-don't get this," Arisia huffed. She was short on breath. "Why don't we just fly up?"

"Because he gave us orders to go through the entire canyon," Hal answered. "When a drill sergeant gives you an obstacle course to run through, you don't ask 'why don't I just walk around it all?' It's all to prepare us for moments where we need to move like this."

"Like when?"

A blast of energy struck Arisia in the back, sending her into the canyon wall. She crashed and then bounced out. Hal created a circus net and caught Arisia.

"Like now," Kilowog answered.

Hal placed Arisia on the ground and turned to Kilowog. Arisia slowly got to her feet. He rushed up and punched Kilowog with a giant fist construct.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. "You could have killed her!"

"She would have been fine," Kilowog half-heartedly assured him. He rubbed his jaw. "The ring protects better than you think. Also..." Kilowog punched Hal Jordan back.

The force of the punch launched Hal a couple of kilometres, even sending him through a couple rock formations. Hal's projection was ended by smashing into a butte. Half the hill was demolished from the impact. Hal was buried in rock rubble.

Kilowog floated above the rubble. He had a smug look on his face. "See what I mean, poozer?"

An energy blast came from the rubble. Hal walked out of the hole he created.

"We done, poozer?"

Hal wiped the corner of his mouth and smiled. "I'm just getting started."

Hal flew upwards. He picked up a large boulder with his ring and threw it at Kilowog. Kilowog blasted the rock into dust. Hal surprised him by flying through the dust cloud and used a hammer construct to send Kilowog into the ground below.

Kilowog twisted around as he went down and fired several missiles at Hal. Hal created a wall that took the brunt of the attack. Kilowog landed on his feet. A crater formed around him. Hal landed on the ground across from him.

"You have spirit, poozer, I'll admit that, but I'm disappointed in my teaching skills if that's the best you can pull off."

"I've actually been working on something," Hal said while slamming his fist into the ground.

The ground started rumbling. Kilowog struggled to keep his balance.

"What are you trying to pull off, poozer?"

"In my galaxy there's a predator that haunts even the krogan," he replied. "The thresher maw."

A giant worm burst out of the ground. Kilowog was shocked to see the creature. The maw looked down at Kilowog and then slammed into the ground right next to him. Kilowog was knocked back from the shockwave created from the attack. He fell onto his stomach. Hal flew over to Kilowog and declared in a stern voice, "Now I'm done. Do you enjoy tearing your recruits apart?"

Kilowog got to his feet and wiped off his shoulder. At this point Arisia flew to join the two.

"Hal you really didn't need to do this," she said.

"No, I did," he said. "I can understand being putting recruits through some tough trials to better themselves, but what you're doing is destroying them."

"I'll tell you what my own drill sergeant said to me," Kilowog said. "If you're still alive and ring-slinging a few years down the road and lucky enough to watch your family grow as you honour your oath, then you'll understand. But getting old in my Corps is a privilege. We die so innocents don't. It's that simple. Once you put on your ring, the life you lived stops being your own. This is why I push my recruits."

"There is a difference between pushing your recruits and breaking them down," Hal argued. "My drill sergeant pushed me to my limits, yes, but he didn't try to change our character. Each citizen of the Alliance joined the Marines for a variety of reason, but usually boiled down to wanting to protect people. We were trained to overcome our weaknesses and better ourselves so when time came to fight, we would be ready. He built upon our inner character. What you're doing is utterly destroying it. These rings chose us for our character. Why destroy that character as oppose to building upon it?"

The three heard clapping above them. They looked up and saw Sinestro hovering overhead. "If that's the case then I believe Kilowog has done his job."

"What are you doing here, Sinestro?" Kilowog asked.

"There has been another attack."

"Who died this time?" Kilowog sighed solemnly.

"That's the thing, we have a survivor."

Kilowog's eyes widen at the news. "Who?"

"One of the Star Sapphires, Miri, I believe."

"Why would the Star Sapphires be attacked?" Hal asked.

"An excellent question," Sinestro said. "Up until now the only ones attacked were Green Lanterns."

"So should I send these poozers back to their quarters and head out with you?" Kilowog asked.

"Actually I came here to asked for Hal Jordan's help."

"The poozer?"

"Abin Sur's ring chose him as a successor and I aim to see if it was wise in doing so. Anyways I'm sure the recruit is getting tired of the same scenery."

Kilowog turned to Shepard and said, "You heard him, poozer. Go join him."

Hal flew towards Sinestro. "Take care, Arisia."

"Thanks," she said.

"Come on, rookie," Sinestro urged him.

Shepard and Sinestro flew away from the planet surface.

"I must say, very impressive the way you handled Kilowog."

"Thanks," Hal said.

"What was that thing you created?"

"It's a thresher maw," Hal answered. "This creature is a threat on dozens of worlds since it's able to spread its spores through space. Any maw I've faced has always been inside of an armoured tank."

"I read further into your mission to take down Saren. You stole your ship to chase him down correct?"

"I did, but only when I had no choice. It was either that or Saren got to the Conduit and brought back the reapers."

"Oh, I'm not criticizing you. On the contrary, I actually admire your actions. You did what needed to be done regardless of what the political authority told you to do. What does surprise me is that you told your race's admiral to go in to defend the Destiny Ascension and then going after Sovereign. A very risky move especially considering that if that reaper had opened the relay, the entire reaper fleet would have come in and destroyed everything. Also from what I can tell, the Council has been nothing but an obstacle in your mission. Despite doing everything right, they still criticized you for the most inconsequential things."

"Yes, the Council has been nothing but a pain during my mission, but I didn't save them. I saved the idea of leadership. I spoke to Vigil and he told me that the reapers killed the prothean leadership causing the whole galaxy to go into chaos and letting fear consume everyone. I couldn't let that happen. So I gave the order to save the Council and the Destiny Ascension with its ten thousand crew members."

Sinestro scoffed. "If I were in your position, I would have let them die as I ordered the fleet to focus on Sovereign. I don't agree with your decision, but I understand. You humans may be seen as too aggressive in your galaxy, but I see otherwise. Your specie refuses to sit around and wallow in a false notice that you know everything you need to know. Your race strives to know more, to get more. It's that drive that motivated you in your mission while your Council was willing to turn a blind eye to the corruption of its own soldiers. I respect that."

A wormhole formed in space near Oa. Sinestro and Hal flew through the tear in space. Everything was red around them as they travelled through the tunnel.

"We just entered the galactic scene just thirty years ago," Hal said. "Many races have been operating on an interstellar level for centuries. We had a lot of catching up to do."

"And look at where your race is. In just thirty years your race got a Spectre, saved the galaxy and earned a seat on the Council. Many races in the galaxy have been trying to earn a seat for centuries. Your race earned that distinction. I can see why Abin Sur's ring chose you. You are an embodiment of everything your race strives to be."

"No pressure," Hal joked.

Sinestro laughed as well. The wormhole came to an end and the two found themselves looking at a shiny pink planet.

"Space Sector 1416," Sinestro stated. "Zamaron, aka planet of the lovely women."

"Sounds like my kind of place," Hal joked.

"Don't you have a woman back at home waiting?"

"Hopefully," Hal said meekly. "Now I'm curious. I don't really understand what the goal of the Star Sapphires is. The ring said it is to spread love throughout the universe, but that's..."

"Vague?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't agree more. Simplified, they act like the Green Lantern Corps but under the authority of Queen Aga'po. They induct as many women as they can into their Corps and 'spread' love throughout the galaxy. They mostly just brainwash people into feeling emotions as oppose to letting them find them on their own. But the Corps has a treaty with them. So long as they are not trying to harm lives or the liberties of the innocent, then we are not to fight each other."

"Sounds like you don't agree with the treaty."

"Between you and me, no I don't. The Star Sapphires always had their ulterior motives and I can't trust them. Regardless, we will be civil."

Hal and Sinestro flew through the planet's atmosphere. The planet was covered in pink crystal formations. Ahead Hal could see a giant pink lantern.

"That their central battery?" Hal asked.

"Yes. We are to meet Queen Aga'po there."

Hal observed the area as they approached the central battery. There were women everywhere. Their Lantern outfits could at best be called skimpy. They looked like swimsuit.

Hal whistled quietly. "Planet of lovely women, indeed."

"Don't get distracted," Sinestro cautioned. "And above all else, don't underestimate them."

"Got it."

They landed next to the lantern where a woman dressed in a formal gown waited. She was blue skinned with no protruding nose. Her head was narrow, but despite here unusual features, her face was still distinctly feminine and beautiful.

"Thank you for coming, Lantern Sinestro and..." Queen Aga'po pointed to Hal.

"Hal Jordan-Shepard," he answered while bowing his head briefly. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

Sinestro softly jabbed him in the rib and whispered, "No need to brownnose."

Aga'po smiled. "It is nice to see good manners. Now I have heard of you. You're the human who succeeded Abin Sur."

"That's right."

Aga'po approached him. "I'm am sadden to hear of a galaxy that has not felt our presence. Once the current situation with these attacks has been dealt with, we'll have to remedy that. But I want to see something." She placed a hand on Hal's cheek. Her eyes glowed with sapphire energy. Aga'po smiled again. "I can see the love in your heart. You long for a woman back in your galaxy. Oh... It appears that love truly is blind." Aga'po giggled. "You do not know what she looks like, yet that did not stop you from falling in love her. Your willpower partially draws from your love for her."

"Queen Aga'po," Sinestro said irritably through his teeth. "It's not appropriate to read the minds of your allies with likely to no consent."

Aga'po's hand left Hal's cheek and her eyes returned to normal. "You are... correct. My apologies, Hal Jordan."

"It's okay," he said. "It's not the first time I've had someone rummaging through my mind." Hal looked through the lens of the battery. He could make something out in the energy. "What is that?" he pointed.

"That is the power source of our central battery," Aga'po answered. "When my people came here billions of years ago, we found the crystallized remains of two lovers who died in embrace. They were similar to your race but they had feathered rings. The love these two shared with each other transcends even death."

"Must have been something when they were alive."

Suddenly a creature moved into view of the lens and roared. Hal took a step back. The creature resembled an armoured tyrannosaurus.

"What is that?" he exclaimed.

"That is Predator," Aga'po explained. "He is the entity of love."

"You're kidding me. That is the entity of love? Also what is an entity?"

"Each color in the emotional spectrum has an entity that embodies that emotion. Predator must like you. He normally doesn't introduce himself to newcomers."

"Sinestro, does the Green Lanterns have a entity?" Hal asked him.

"We do," Sinestro answered. "Ion. I should tell you, what you just learned here is very sensitive information and you are to keep quiet about it. Even to other Lanterns. We clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now Queen Aga'po, we need to see the one who was attacked. She is our only lead into finding out who is behind the attacks."

"Of course, just follow me," Aga'po said. "I'll take you to her. But I must ask that you be gentle. She is shaken from her ordeal."

Sinestro and Hal followed Aga'po through the valley of crystals into a cave. The crystals reflected the light from the outside allowing the entire tunnel to be lit up. The tunnel opened up into a chamber. There they saw the Star Sapphire who was attacked. She sat on a crystal while staring at the ground.

"Has she said anything since she came back?" Hal asked Aga'po.

"No," Aga'po answered. "Mostly ramblings. I'll let you two speak with her." With those words, Aga'po left the chamber.

"Let me handle this, Jordan," Sinestro said. He approached Miri and coldly stated, "Star Sapphire. I am Lantern Sinestro. I am here to find out who has been attacking Lanterns. You are the only one to survive an encounter. Tell me. Who attacked you?"

Tears came from Miri's eyes. "Rage. So much rage. I tried to get them to see love. To feel love. But there was just so much rage."

Sinestro leaned forward. He was starting to lose his patience. "I don't have time for this. Every second you waste of my time is another life lost. Now tell me who attacked you!"

"Too much rage!" Miri shrieked.

A green rope wrapped around Sinestro and yanked him away, slamming him into the wall.

"Are you insane?" Hal asked rhetorically. "She is emotionally traumatized and you go on to make it worse."

Sinestro immediately broke free from the construct. "We don't have time to step on egg shells. Lanterns are dying and we need to know who is behind it all."

"Then let me do the talking," Shepard said. "You're likely to make her go catatonic."

"Fine, Earthman. Speak with her."

Hal approached Miri and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about my friend there," Hal said in a friendly tone. "He's concerned about what has been happening lately. The Corps has lost some good people. I know you are still in shock from the attack, but we need to know who was behind it all." Hal placed a hand on her shoulder. "We want to stop these people and you can help us. Please help us."

Miri looked to Hal. "I can see love in your aura."

"It's love for someone back in my galaxy. I want to go back to her as soon as possible so I can be with her. To protect her. But with the attacks I can't do that. Miri, for the sake of love, could you please tell me what happened?"

"Okay..."

"Thank you. Just take your time."

"I-I was flying back to my home when I was attacked."

"By what?"

"A Red Lantern."

This peaked Sinestro's interest.

"This Lantern spewed red plasma of rage, but it didn't affect me like he had hoped. Rage cannot harm true love. I fought back and encased him in a crystal cocoon to help him feel love again. When he did, his ring left his finger, but he died."

"Why?"

"M-My ring said that his life force was connected to his ring. Once i-it was removed, his life force was cut off. When he died others came. Three of them. They wanted to kill me and any ally of the Lanterns. Th-They mentioned a name."

"Who?"

"Atrocitus."

Hal noticed Sinestro looked very uneasy from hearing the name.

"They attacked me. Hurt me. I-I barely got out of there."

"You did well, Miri. You did well."

"Thank you."

"We'll let you be."

Hal walked to the tunnel with Sinestro by his side.

"I saw you stiffen upon the mention of Atrocitus," Hal stated. "Who is he?"

"It seems today is a red- letter day for revelations," Sinestro said. "This information is also top secret and is not meant to be spread around the Lanterns. Atrocitus is one of the Five Inversions, a terrorist group whose sole purpose is to wipe out the Guardians and they're allies. Eons ago they created the Empire of Tears which spread across three galaxies and erupted into a war that cost many Lantern's their lives. The Five Inversions were caught and were crucified on the planet Ysmault. It would be there they would stay for the rest of their existence. This information was stricken from the Book of Oa and the central battery to prevent fear from spreading."

"How do you know all this?"

"Each of the Five Inversions were kept in placed by a construct. Five Lantern Rings were responsible for keeping them in place. Abin Sur's ring was responsible for Atrocitus. Abin Sur confided in me of his responsibility."

"Wait if Abin Sur's ring is responsible for Atrocitus..."

"That's not possible," Sinestro argued. "The ring would have to hit zero energy for the construct to fail. Your ring had enough energy to carry you to Oa."

"But he died in my galaxy, and my galaxy has some weird energy field around it that messes with your rings."

"Damn it, you're right! That means Atrocitus is free and now has a Lantern Corps at his bidding."

"We need to notify the Guardians."

"We will, but we need to go to Ysmault. We need to see what happened there."

"I really think we should-"

"Jordan, it is best that we scout out Ysmault. We can see our enemy's numbers and then we can report in. Intel can help us win this war."

Hal gave it some thought and said, "Alright, but we need to be smart about this. We die and the Guardians will be back to square one."

"Agreed."

Hal saw Aga'po approach.

"What did you two learn?"

"Atrocitus has escaped his confines," Sinestro replied. "And he's come up with a new strategy to end the Green Lantern Corps and its allies. He created a Red Lantern Corps. We're going to scout out Ysmault to see how many Red Lanterns he has under his command."

"These Red Lanterns attacked one of my own," Aga'po said. "If there's anything we can do to help, just ask."

"Apparently your Star Sapphires are immune to many of the Red Lanterns attacks," Hal said. "We could definitely use your help in the future."

"Ask and you will receive it, Lantern."

"We must take our leave," Sinestro urged Hal.

Sinestro flew off with Hal behind him.

"Where is Ysmault?" Hal asked him.

"It resides in your sector."

"2814. While we're there, do you mind if we make a 'pit stop' on our way back from Ysmault?"

"I do mind," Sinestro chastised him. "We don't have time to make stops. We need to end this war before it escalates any further."

Sinestro created another wormhole for them to go through. The journey through the tunnel was not as long as the previous one. The wormhole dropped them off in front of a flesh-textured world.

"This is Ysmault?"

"Disgusting place, isn't it? This was where the Empire of Tears started. It is also where it ended. The Corps felt it was fitting the Five Inversions would be kept here."

"This place looks horrible."

"A fitting description as any. Before we go in, we should charge up our rings. Using so many wormholes at once really drains a ring."

Sinestro reached into his pocket dimension, as did Hal. They pulled out their Lanterns and held their rings up to their lens. They start reciting their oath.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power Green Lantern's light!"

"Now we're ready," Sinestro said.

They placed their lanterns back into their pocket dimensions. The two Lanterns flew towards Ysmault and entered through the world's atmosphere.

"Ring, are you picking up an energy signal?" Sinestro asked.

"LARGE ENERGY SIGNAL DETECTED APPROXIMATELY ONE HUNDRED KILOMETRES NORTH-WEST OF CURRENT POSITION."

"We should get up to five kilometres and power down to avoid detection," Hal suggested.

"Good idea."

They flew close to the planet's surface to decrease any chance of being seen. Hal could smell the planet. It smelt of blood and rot.

"What you're smelling is the decay of millions of bodies," Sinestro said. He noticed the disgust in Shepard's face.

"If the war happened eons ago, shouldn't they be fertilizer by now?"

"A lot of dead bodies with little to no bacteria or weather to wear them down. The bodies decay at their own rate."

"That's disgusting."

"This was a prison planet, not a resort," Sinestro reminded.

The two got within five kilometres of the energy signal before they powered down. They walked the rest of the way. On the journey they did not speak to one another. They knew they had to be quiet and stealthy. For all they knew, there could be an entire army of Red Lanterns, each of them having the ability to effortlessly kill a Green Lantern.

Within half an hour they reach a hill peak. They went prone on the ground as they reached the top.

"There it is," Sinestro whispered.

Down below they could hundreds of Red Lanterns gathered around a giant red central battery.

"Must be hundreds down there at least," Shepard observed. "I'm going to make a sniper rifle so I can see better."

Hal created a sniper rifle construct. He looked through the scope to get a view of the area.

"What do you see?" Sinestro asked.

"A close up of the hundreds of Lantern killers," Hal quipped. "It would help to know what Atrocitus looks like."

"A very large red demon."

Hal moved the scope around until he found the individual in question. Sinestro's description aptly fits. Atrocitus stood in front of the central battery.

"I see him," Hal said. "He's addressing the crowd. Can't hear what he is saying."

"I can remedy that," Sinestro said. He formed a small hand held dish that connected to a wired pair of headphones. "I can hear him now."

"Something's happening," Hal observed. "The pool of blood around him is bubbling."

VVVVVV

"It is here," Atrocitus muttered confidently.

The pool of blood exploded and a creature emerged. The red monstrosity resembled a horned bull with tusks and sharp teeth.

"The Butcher."

"ATROCITUS OF RYUT! I SENSE GREAT RAGE WITHIN YOUR HEART AND I AM HUNGRY."

The Butcher charged towards Atrocitus ready to take him as a host.

"Your destiny lies elsewhere," Atrocitus stated as he grabbed the Butcher by its tusks. He lifted the Butcher up and threw him towards the central battery. "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate!"

"NO!" the Butcher screamed as his essence was sucked in through the lens of the central battery. "I STILL HUNGER!"

"You will power our vengeance."

The Butcher was still visible behind the lens of the central battery. It was furious.

"At last it has finally happened!" Atrocitus announced to his Corps. "The Butcher has been captured! Its power will increase our own and thus gives us the ability to take down the Corps. Once training is complete, we will take the fight to Oa!"

The Corps cheered at the news.

VVVVVV

"Was that... Was that an entity of emotion?" Hal asked Sienstro.

"Yes," he replied. "It makes sense now. Atrocitus has been building up the level of rage on this world in order to draw out the Butcher. With the Butcher's power now added to the central battery, they are going to be vastly stronger."

"We need to get this news to the Guardians immediately."

"Hold on. Just wondering, would you be able to take out Artocitus from here with your sniper rifle?"

"Maybe," Hal replied. "I can hit him, but whether I would kill him with one shot is another matter. I don't have any idea about the power of his shield."

"But if we were able to take him out now it would leave them leaderless."

"And if the shot fails then we lose the element of surprise. If I do kill Atrocitus then the Red Lantern Corp could decide to attack now. They would most certainly overwhelm us and kill us and thus leaving the Guardians completely unaware of an attack. If my shot doesn't kill him then that will make things worse. The risks outweigh benefits at this moment."

"You're right. Let's get out of here before we are noticed."

They moved swiftly to get a decent distance away from the central battery before they powered up and flew away. Unbeknownst to them, there was an observer watching them from a distance. Dex-Starr was small and was easily able to stay out of sight and just spy on them.

Dex-Starr's tail moved in front of his face and a construct representation of Atrocitus appeared before him.

"Meow, raow," Dex-Starr purred as he created a construct of Sinestro and Hal Jordan.

"I see we had some guests," Atrocitus said. "The one on the right is Sinestro, the other Lantern I do not know of or his race."

"Meow, meow!"

"You do?"

Dex-Starr nodded.

"Report to me immediately."

"Meeeooow?"

"Let them go. There's nothing the Lanterns can do to stop us. And it will be good that fear spreads among them. It will weaken them."

Dex-Starr wasted no time and launched into the sky in a red streak of light. It took him seconds to reach Atrocitus at the central battery.

"Meow."

"What can you tell me about this Lantern?"

Dex-Starr's tail curled in front of him.

"ACCESSING UPLOADED DATA," the ring declared.

An image of Hal Jordan appeared.

"RACE: HUMAN. PLANET OF ORIGIN: EARTH. GALAXY: MILKY WAY. SPACE SECTOR 2814." An image of earth appeared next to Hal Jordan. "LANTERN: LIEUTENANT-COMMANDER HAL JORDAN-SHEPARD. NEW RECRUIT."

"I've never heard of the Milky Way," Atrocitus said. "Ring, why is that?"

An image of the Milky Way galaxy appeared. "MILKY WAY GALAXY IS SURROUDNED BY AN ENERGY FIELD THAT BLOCKS OUT SENSORS OF GREEN LANTERN POWER RINGS, ORANGE LANTERN RINGS AND STAR SAPPHIRE RINGS. BEFORE THE APPEARANCE OF HAL JORDAN, THE GALAXY WAS THOUGHT LOST BY THE GUARDIANS."

The hidden galaxy, just like from his vision. Atrocitus has lived far too long to know that there is no such thing as coincidence. Just cause and effect. This Hal Jordan must be the Lantern from his vision.

"What can you tell me about this Commander Shepard?"

"HAL JORDAN IS HAILED AS A WAR HERO OF THE ELYSIUM BLITZ. HE DEFENDED A HUMAN COLONY FROM SLAVERS SINGLE-HANDEDLY. DUE TO THESE ACTIONS AND PROVING THAT A COUNCIL AGENT HAS GONE ROGUE, THE RULING GALACTIC GOVERNMENT MADE HIM INTO A SPECTRE, AN AGENT THAT WORKS DIRECTLY FOR THE COUNCIL. THEY SENT HIM AFTER SAREN THE ROGUE AGENT. ACCORDING TO THE COMMANDER'S REPORTS, SAREN WAS NOT TEH TRUE ENEMY, BUT MERELY A PUPPET OF THE TRUE ENEMY, THE REAPERS."

"What can you tell me about the reapers?"

"ACCORDING TO COMMANDER SHEPARD, THE REAPERS ARE A RACE OF SENTIENT MACHINES THAT WIPES OUT ALL LIFE IN THE GALAXY EVERY FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS. THROUGH THE COMMANDER'S ACTIONS, HE STOPPED SAREN FROM BRINGING THEM BACK THROUGH THE CITADEL RELAY. BUT HE CLAIMS IT ONLY TEMPORARILY DELAYED THEM."

For the first time in eons, Atrocitus felt fear. His eyes widen and his breathing shallow. A race of sentient machines that wipes out all life...

Immediately Atrocitus brought up his ring. "Lanterns, I have new orders. While our mission is the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians, there is one I want captured." He sent off an image of Hal Jordan to all of the rings. "His name is Lieutenant-Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard. He is to be captured for interrogation."


	5. Forgotten

Chapter 5: Forgotten

Still flying through Sector 2814, Hal held up his ring and said, "Ring, connect me to Tali'Zorah of the Migrant Fleet."

"ATTEMPTING CONNECTION."

Despite dozens of failed attempts, Hal tried over and over again trying to reach Tali.

"CONNECTION ESTABLISHED."

"Tali! Tali? It's me. Hal"

"CONNECTION UNSTABLE."

"Listen, I'm okay, I'm going to be coming home once this situation I'm in is over. I'm sorry-"

"CONNECTION LOST."

"Damn it! Ring, did any of that get through?"

"UNKNOWN."

"Fantastic," he muttered sarcastically.

Hal looked to Sinestro with an expected look.

"What?" Sinestro asked

"You're not going to chastise me for using one of the most powerful weapons in the universe to reach my girlfriend?"

"I'm not completely soulless, earthman. I know you love this woman. I too once loved someone with the same passion."

"Once? What happened?"

A pained look came across Sinestro's face.

"She was killed by an enemy of mine," he replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Some advice, if you care for this... Tali then remain focused on your job. If the Corps falls then no one in this entire universe will be safe."

"I know. It's just I want her to know I'm okay."

"I understand, Commander. You did well today. With your help we were able to uncovered critical information which may very well turn the tide of this war. The Red Lanterns relied on guerrilla tactics and hiding in the shadows to eliminate us. Now they are no longer hidden. Their advantage is gone and our tale will be recorded into the Book of Oa. We will be remembered for eons for being instrumental in taking down one of the greatest threats the Lanterns have ever known."

"We shouldn't get overconfident. They have the Butcher and that will add to their strength."

"Then we make haste. We need to prepare for a Red Lantern assault on Oa."

VVVVVV

Tali entered inside her quarters. She was exhausted from returning from her mission. It was a covert recon mission around the borders of the Perseus Veil. Her mission was to monitor geth patrols and see if they have reduced in numbers or if they have changed their tactics. They have pulled back into their own space. She didn't understand why, but this news definitely pleased the Admiralty Board.

Tali just wanted to fall onto her bed and black out. She fell over and landed on her chest ready to get some sleep.

"Incoming message," her omni-tool notified her.

Tali groaned as she sat up in her bed. She just got back from her dangerous mission and now it appears that the Board wants to send her on another. Tali opened the comm channel.

At first there was static. It was unusual. Tali was about to close the channel, when suddenly she heard something. "Qeeessssssshhhhhh...Tali! Qeeessssssshhhhhh... Tali? Qeeessssssshhhhhh... Okay... Qeeessssssshhhhhh..." There was muttering. It was too incoherent to make out. "Qeeessssssshhhhhh... I'm sorry. Qeeessssssshhhhhh..."

"Hal?" Tali gasped. "Keelah, Hal!"

"Connection lost."

"No!" Tali screamed. Tali ran over to her desk and connected her omni-tool to her terminal.

Tali typed in commands to trace the signal of the transmission. She would be able to do a cross-reference of transmission types and be able to somewhat pinpoint where Shepard was. She watched impatiently as her terminal examined the transmission. A large list of transmission types flew in front of her eyes as the transmission was cross-referenced with known communication channels and types.

NO MATCH. UNABLE TO LOCATE ORIGIN.

"What?" Tali exclaimed. "How is that even possible? This damn list even includes Quantum Entanglement Communication recognition."

Upon further investigation, despite receiving this transmission, her omni-tool's logs didn't register that she received one. She didn't know what to make of it. Was Hal trying to speak to her from the realm of the dead?

Tali wondered if maybe she should report this to the Alliance or even some of her friends. She quickly dismissed the idea as she has no proof that she even received the transmission. For all she knew, she was suffering from grief and it chose to manifest itself like this. Anyways, the Alliance would not wish to speak with a quarian, and Tali had no idea how to contact her old friends from the Normandy.

Tali felt a large variety of emotion sweep through her. She fell onto her bed again and sadly sighed. It has been over two months since the attack on the Normandy and yet her feelings for him are still as strong as before. She wondered what Hal was trying to tell her. Why was he sorry? She felt tears come to her eyes.

Tali pulled up a holo of her and Hal. She looked at it while lying on her side. This holo was a cropped version of a previous holo of the whole crew. Hal had his right arm wrapped around her waist and her left arm was over his left shoulder. She needed an image of him to talk to.

"I-I want to believe you're still out there, Hal. Joker said that he saw you get spaced. You can't be alive, can you? I want to hope you are. That maybe you might come back and we can be together, but I'm afraid... Afraid that it's nothing more than false hope. If you're alive then where are you? Why haven't you tried contacting any of us? Can you? Or are you dead, trying to tell me something? Maybe you're with the spirits of my ancestors watching over me. There was so much I wanted to tell you. I just... Hal if you are really out there, still alive... Please finish whatever you're doing and come back. We need you. I need you."

VVVVVV

Hal and Sinestro arrived at Oa. They flew to the Guardian building where they were met with Ch'p, Boodikka, Tomar-Re, Kilowog and Arisia. The two landed.

"Did the poozer slow you down at all?" Kilowog asked Sinestro.

"On the contrary," Sinestro replied. "Hal here was instrumental in helping me find out who has been attacking us. We're here to report our findings to the Guardians now."

The group entered the building and approached the large doors to the chamber. Tomar-Re opened the door using his ring, and the rest of the Lanterns followed inside. Tomar-Re closed the door behind them.

"Thaal Sinestro, Hal Jordan," Ganthet greeted. "You have returned. What have you learned?"

"Everything about our threat," Sinestro replied.

"Then please enlighten us," another Guardian said.

"Our enemy is the Red Lantern Corps and they are led by Atrocitus."

"Impossible!" Atrocitus was held in captivity on Ysmault.

"Hal Jordan has come up with a plausible theory as to how his escape occurred."

"The energy field that surrounds my galaxy may have interfered with Abin Sur's ring's signal when he died and the ring left him," Hal explained. "It coincides with the start of the Lantern attacks."

"We were also able to confirm that Atrocitus is the leader when we went to Ysmault to scout out the Red Lantern Corps," Sinestro added.

"You know that planet is forbidden to land on," the Guardian reminded him.

"But if they hadn't scouted out the planet, we would not know what we know about the Red Lanterns," Ganthet defended.

"Though the situation has gotten worse," Hal said. "Atrocitus has the rage entity."

"How do you know of the entities?" Scar demanded.

"I saw it," Hal answered. "The Butcher."

Arisia whispered to Kilowog, "What's an entity?"

"A being that embodies emotion," Kilowog answered. "As old as existence and are extremely powerful. Also something the rookie Lanterns aren't supposed to know. Keep that in mind."

Arisia gulped nervously.

"Atrocitus trapped the Butcher in his central battery," Hal explained further. "I know that this will make his Corps even more powerful. They plan on attacking Oa soon."

The Guardians muttered to each other, discussing the new information.

"You two have done well," Ganthet said.

"If I make a suggestion, Guardians, I believe that you should make Hal Jordan a full-fledged member of the Corps," Sinestro said. "He has proven himself during our mission and I have seen his ring slinging skills. Most impressive."

Ganthet looked to the other Guardians who all nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Scar said. She floated down below and up to Hal Jordan-Shepard. Scar held up her hand. A green construct of the Green Lantern symbol appeared in front of Hal's chest. The construct pressed against his chest and transformed into the Lantern symbol in the white circle on his chest. "You are now a true member of the Corps."

Scar returned to the crescent balcony where the other Guardians stood.

"Doesn't mean that you're done with training," Kilowog interjected. "But it means I might call you by your name once in a while."

"Guardians, I have spoken with Queen Aga'po, while we were on Zamaron, and she has promised support," Hal said.

"We do not need their assistance," Scar said. "The Green Lanterns are the peace keepers of this universe we do not need to ask for help from other organizations."

"The Star Sapphires are practically immune to red energy, it's foolish to ignore their help," Hal argued.

"Hal Jordan raises a good point," Ganthet said.

"With the Butcher the Red Lanterns are that much more powerful," Sayd added.

"We don't need the Star Sapphires," Scar reiterated. "We will send out half a dozen scouts to keep an eye on Ysmault so they can warn us when they are ready to attack. For now, this meeting is dismissed."

Hal knew it wouldn't be wise to argue any further with demi-gods. He left the chamber with the other Corps members. The doors closed behind them.

"I'll be in touch, Hal Jordan," Sinestro said. "I'm going to spread the news and get our people ready for the inevitable assault."

"I wish you luck, Sinestro," Hal said.

"I'll be doing much of the same," Tomar-Re said. "I'll need to speak with Salaak. He's going to need to set up strategies for scenarios of the Red Lanterns attacking Oa."

Sinestro and Tomar-Re flew up in their own separate ways.

"What about you two?" Arisia asked Ch'p and Boodikka.

"Considering we're about to go to war, I think I'll stick with you two and train," Ch'p said.

"As will I," Boodikka added. "I'm interested in seeing the earthman's skill."

"Before we go, I need a word alone with Jordan," Kilowog said.

The three Lanterns nodded and started walking off.

Shepard was expecting a continuation of the fight they had yesterday. He was is an aggressive pose ready to dodge an attack and counter-attack.

"At ease, poozer," Kilowog said calmly. "I'm not going to continue the fight. When you left with Sinestro I gave some thought on the things you said. You... may be right. This galaxy is filled with many dangers that we have to fight against and my job is to prepare each Lantern the best I can for that job. That sometimes means pushing Lanterns to their breaking point and putting them in dangerous situations. Though what you said about building up from someone's character. It makes sense. I'm still going to be a damn tough instructor, but I may hold back my punches here and there."

"I know Arisia can be a good Lantern, Kilowog," Hal assured him. "She is remarkable intelligent and thinks fast. She needs a little more drive and she'll be one hell of a Lantern."

"And you just need to curb your... aggression towards authority," Kilowog joked.

"I had a right to question them when it came to our allies, especially when we are about to go to war and they are turning their help down."

"I know, but irritating the Guardians isn't going to get your way. It's only going to get you suspended and it'll be that much longer before you go home."

"The safety of the universe is much more important than my personal life."

"And now you're thinking like a Lantern. Come on, poozer. It's time to get your ass handed to you by Boodikka."

VVVVVV

Later...

"We cannot do this!" Ganthet yelled at the other Guardians.

The Guardians were gathered in the chamber that held the Book of Oa. The book itself was turned to the chapter of Cosmic Revelations.

"We have to, Ganthet," Scar said. "The last chapter of the book of Oa, the hidden chapter, must be forgotten. This chapter has allowed doubt to enter this Corps. Anyone who knows of this chapter has felt fear because of what it entails."

"We left the chapter in the book this long because deep down, we know that this prophecy is true," Sayd argued.

"We left this chapter in there because we all did the forbidden. We felt fear. Atrocitus wanted us to feel fear so when the time came for his vengeance, our willpower will be weakened. This chapter must be forgotten if we are to be strong enough for the coming battle and our future."

"Everything in this chapter is coming to past," Ganthet said. "The death of Abin Sur. The forgotten galaxy. The Lantern who would replace Abin Sur. Even the Red Lanterns. We can't alter this book we swore to uphold."

One of the Guardians shook his head. "You and Sayd have made your FEELINGS quite clear, Ganthet. And neither your secret love for one another nor your obsession with Hal Jordan. Did you really think we wouldn't know of you showing him the hidden chapter? You put this whole Corps at risk of being overwhelmed by fear because of it."

"What?"

Scar fired a beam of energy at the book of Oa incinerating the pages of the Cosmic Revelations. "The two of you are charged with the ultimate betrayal. Acting on emotion. You two are hereby banished from this council."

VVVVVV

The group of Lanterns flew towards the training grounds on Oa. The arena was one of the highest points on the planet. Here Green Lanterns would train by duelling each other in combat. The rings always had safeties engaged to avoid killing each other by accident. As the group flew Hal's ring beeped and notified him, "INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM GANTHET. FOR LANTERN JORDAN ONLY."

"I'll catch up with you all, my ring has some important message incoming," Jordan yelled to the others.

"Just don't take too long," Kilowog said.

Hal flew to the side and went behind a spire.

"Open channel," Hal ordered.

An image of Ganthet and Sayd appeared before him.

"Guardians?" Hal said. "How can I help you?"

"We're Guardians no longer, Hal Jordan," Ganthet said. "We have been banished."

"What?" Hal exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because we feel," Sayd answered.

"And because we believe in the Blackest Night prophecy," Ganthet added. "The Guardians knew that we showed you the forbidden chapter and so they have destroyed it to stop fear from spreading throughout the Corps."

"But it will not stop Blackest Night," Sayd said.

"Our only hope now lies with you."

"What can I do?" The question from Hal was not one of uncertainty of his abilities, but one of assurance that he could do whatever they asked of him.

"You need to prepare yourself for the coming days. Atrocitus is not the only threat that the Corps faces. His prophecy said that the red will weaken the Corps and yellow would destroy it. Your galaxy is the epicentre of the Cosmic Revelations prophecy and will be the final battleground in the future. I know you can do this."

"What are you two going to do?"

"We will find some way to help you," Ganthet replied. "You will hear from us again, that I can assure you. For now... We will hope."

The image of the two Guardians disappeared leaving Shepard feeling like a whole new amount of responsibilities has just been heaped upon him.

"Story of my life," he sighed.

Hal flew up to the training arena where he saw several more Lanterns that were with the others. He landed on the arena and saw that everyone was waiting for him.

"So who was calling?" Arisia asked.

"One of the Guardians, it's not important," he lied. "I see we have some others here."

The amphibious humanoid approached him and held out his hand. "I'm Green Man, Lantern of sector 2828."

"Green Man?" Shepard repeated.

"My civilization abhors individuality," he replied. "I on the other hand didn't like that. When the ring came to me and offered me this job, I took it without hesitation. I didn't have a name, so I adopted the name, Green Man."

"Hal Jordan-Shepard," he said while shaking hands.

The next Lantern flew up to Hal. Hal was genuinely surprised to see the Lantern was a green and black wasp. He was roughly half a foot in length. The wasp formed a construct of a hand.

"I am Bzzd, Lantern of sector 2261."

Hal Jordan shook hands with the wasp. At the same time he found it surreal. "Hal Jordan. Good to meet you."

The final Lantern came up to him. Hal was shocked to see the Lantern was a robot. It wasn't like the geth. This Lantern looked more like a classic robot. Its body was metallic and boxy. Its arms were very articulate allowing them to move almost like a tentacle. Its head looks like a bucket. It had an eye slit that curved downwards and a mouth slit that curved upwards. It made the facial expression look like it was in a constant state of anger.

"Lantern of sector 3009. Designation: Stel." It also hand out its hand to greet Hal.

Hal stared at the hand. He slowly reached out and shook it.

"Hal Jordan-Shepard. Nice to meet you."

"Something wrong, Hal?" Arisia asked.

"Well, it's just that every time I've ever ran into an artificial..." Hal quickly corrected himself. "An inorganic life form, they are usually trying to kill me."

"What are you referring to?" Bzzd asked.

"He's talking about the geth," Kilowog answered. He created a life-sized representation of a geth trooper. "You all should update your rings with the latest information from his galaxy, it's something else. The geth are a race of artificial workers that were created by the quarians. One day the geth started asking questions like, 'Am I alive?' or 'Do I have a soul?' Hal's galaxy has a law against creating AIs, so the quarians panicked and tried to eliminate the geth before they became truly sentient and the Council, his Hal's galaxy's ruling government, punished them. The war resulted in billions of quarians dead and now they live as nomads as the geth control their homeworld. And the Council has completely abandoned them for the past three hundred years."

"That's terrible," Green Man said.

"So they're punishing an entire race for what some of their ancestors did hundreds of years ago?" Bzzd asked.

"The punishment is illogical, excessive and unethical," Stel said. "The Council should have offered aid to the quarians after the war and helped them resettle."

"And it gets worse," Kilowog said. "The Council did nothing about the geth. And after living in isolation for three hundred years, the geth attack several human colonies resulting in thousands of lives lost, and still did nothing and allowed the humans take care of it."

"They sent me on a mission to stop it," Hal said. "And Saren, the rogue agent."

"One person to deal with a war," Kilowog dismissed. "And then the geth attack the Citadel resulting in thousands of more lives lost."

"You seem to hate the Council a great deal," Bzzd observed.

"Update your ring," Boodikka said. "You'll see exactly why. What Kilowog has said is one of many blunders by the Council. Shepard's choice to support Captain Anderson as the human councillor was a wise decision."

"The geth are not the true enemy," Hal reminded. "They were just servants of the real enemy. The Reapers." Hal created a construct roughly several feet in length that represented Sovereign. "The attack on the Citadel was meant to use it as a mass relay and bring forth the entire reaper fleet. Just one of them was able to wipe out many of our ships during the battle of the Citadel. Stopping Sovereign from using the Citadel only temporarily delayed them. I probably only have several years before the fleet shows up in my galaxy."

"What information do you have available on the 'reapers'?" Stel asked.

"Not as much as I want to know," Hal admitted. "What I know is this; these sentient dreadnaughts are responsible for wiping out all life in my galaxy every fifty thousand years. They let organic life build up and then they wipe it out before it becomes too advanced. They are responsible for creating the mass relays we used for travel and the Citadel. They did this so we would 'develop along predetermined pathways'. They use a form of mind control called Indoctrination. From what I can tell, it rewrites the way you think, so it appears that it is good to side with the reapers. Saren was indoctrinated and that's why he went rogue. In the end I was able to get him to realize he was on the wrong side. He shot himself to stop Sovereign from using him as a puppet. The reapers are coming and my galaxy needs to be united to stop them."

"Look on the bright side," Arisia said. "The Green Lantern Corps will have your back."

"Now that we have introductions and storytelling over with, let's get to training," Kilowog said. "You said you wanted a go at Jordan, Boodikka?"

"I do," she replied.

Boodikka entered the arena circle with Shepard. They stood apart from each other by ten feet.

"Your people call you their greatest warrior. I would like to test this." Boodikka formed a staff with a blade at the end.

"Alliance soldiers don't train with melee weapons," Hal replied.

"Then how do you deal with enemies that get in close?"

"We have training in hand to hand and I can use some biotic abilities, but most races in my galaxy hasn't used swords in wars for centuries."

"Then I will teach you. A true warrior must be ready for all forms of combat. Go on. Form a sword."

Hal created a classic two-side sword with a round guard and a two-handed pommel.

"Good. Now I want you to block and redirect my attacks."

Boodikka charged forth and thrust her staff forward. Hal awkwardly swung his sword to the right knocking the staff to the side.

"Good reaction but sloppy technique."

Boodikka stabbed her staff forward multiple times at Hal. Hal reacted by knocking the attacks to the side the best he could.

"Your actions are becoming smoother. Your body and mind are adjusting."

Boodikka swung her staff towards Hal's feet. He jumped and swung downwards. Boodikka jumped back to dodge the attack. She swung the staff into motion to do a downwards attack. Hal held his sword up and blocked the attack. Boodikka pressed into the attack but Hal stood his ground. Boodikka kicked Hal in the chest knocking him to the ground. She pointed the sword end of her staff towards Shepard's face.

"Your body is as much of a weapon as what you hold. Be wise to remember that. Now get up. We're going to keep doing this until you can hold your own."

The other Lanterns just continued watching the two fight.

"Aren't we supposed to do some training as well?" Ch'p asked Kilowog.

Kilowog chuckled. "And miss watching this poozer get his ass handed to him by Boodikka? Training can wait a little longer."

VVVVVV

Odym

Odym was a beautiful world lush with rain forests and animals of all kinds. There were no sentient civilizations on this world. These qualities made it a perfect place for Ganthet and Sayd to build. They hovered over a quiet stream as they admired the landscape before them.

"The Guardians may not believe in the 'Blackest Night' prophecy, but Hal Jordan does," Ganthet stated. "He will fight to stop the universe from ending."

"And if he fails?"

"He will not fail. He has his allies back in his galaxy and the Green Lanterns will help when the prophecy starts to come to fruition. He will also have us." The two held hands. "And our Corps."

They turned to each other and as their other hands approached each other, blue energy surged around their bodies. Their hands came together and their robes went from red and white, to pure white.

"Life is sacred and must be protected," Sayd said.

"If the skies grow black. We will do what we told Hal Jordan we could."

Their hands separated and in between the two was a blue ring.

"We will hope."

VVVVVV

Bro'Dee Walker was quickly approaching the summit of Mount Helious. Walker's skin was light grey in colour. His face had tribal markings and a tail came out from the back of his head.

The sun of Astonia was in the final stages of its life. Walker's people were in panic as their crops and livestock died. The situation was dire and the only hope his world had was the prophecy that at the top of this mountain, a messiah would appear. This messiah would guide his people to salvation.

On this journey of enlightenment, Walker brought his family along. The way up the mountain was rough and dangerous. He watched as his family died one by one from the many dangers of the mountain. Despite these events, Walker still didn't lose hope that the messiah would be found at the top of the mountain.

Walker was tired as he reached the summit. Upon his arrival he was confused. There was no one at the summit. The area was bare except for rocks.

"Messiah!" he called out hoping that maybe the messiah was there, just out of sight. His calls went unanswered.

Walker leaned against a rock.

"The prophecy said that the messiah would appear here," he muttered. "Yet there is no one here. Have I been deceived?"

Walker looked down towards the landscape and saw his village below. The clouds above parted and light shone upon his village. He smiled and said, "I have to be my own messiah. Hope gave me the strength to climb this mountain. It can give my people strength. All will be well."

Walker climbed back down the mountain, in a hurry to tell his people what he has learned. He saw the villagers gathered in front of the village as he approached.

"Did you find the messiah, Walker?" one of them asked. "Where is your family?"

"They didn't make it to the top," Walker answered. "I have learned much from my journey to the summit. The messiah was some being who appears at the top of the mountain and be found. It is the person who learns from his journey to the top. I have learned so much. I have learned how much power that hope offers. Despite the hardships faced on the journey, my hope strengthened me. In the past several months we have panicked and isolated ourselves from each other. But I say to all of you, do not lose hope. Hope can save us. It can empower us. All will be well."

Walker's people appeared to have been calmed from his speech. They appeared to be happy and hopeful.

"All will be well, indeed," an unknown voice said.

Walker turned and saw two short blue people float down to them.

"Who are you two?" Walker asked.

"We are the Guardians of all the Hope in the universe," Ganthet answered. "You, Bro'Dee Walker, have shown you have the ability to instill great hope in others."

"Let us show you the power hope has to offer," Sayd said.

Blue energy surrounded Walker and he lifted off of the ground. The villagers gasped as they watched him fly away.

The two maltusians carried Walker off of his planet. Walker gazed at the stars when he left his planet's atmosphere. The three went to the sun of his system.

"Hope can empower people's willpower and give them the strength to fight for what they believe in," Sayd said with a smile.

"Hope can bring calm to others and heal their being," Ganthet said. "Watch."

Both Ganthet and Sayd lifted their hands. Blue energy shot from them and hit the dying sun. The sun's coloured changed from red to bright white.

"Y-You healed our sun," Walker said.

"We have," Ganthet said. "It is the power of hope." Ganthet held out his hand and opened it revealing a blue ring. "We wish to spread hope across the universe and we need help to do so. But joining us means you must be willing to give yourself completely to hope and the universe. Will you accept becoming a member of the Blue Lantern Corps?"

"It would be my honour," Walker replied.

"Bro'Dee Walker of Astonia, welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

The blue ring flew from Ganthet's hands and went onto Walker's finger. Bright blue light flashed from his body as the blue energy surrounded his body. The light dimmed to reveal Walker in his Lantern uniform. It was similar to the Green Lanterns, but it was blue and black as oppose to green and black. In the center of his chest was the Blue Lantern symbol: A circle with a horizontal hourglass figure behind it, and a straight line, with a horizontal line at its end, that sticks out from the top and bottom.

"Before I leave, I just need to tell my people," Walker said.

"Go ahead," Sayd said.

Walker flew back to his world and landed in his village. The villagers quickly gathered around him.

"The two beings healed our sun and has offered me the job of spreading hope throughout the universe."

The elder of the village walked up to him and said, "Our sun is healed! It's a miracle."

"It is the power of hope, elder," Walker said.

The elder smiled. "Walker, you have done a lot for us. You have brought us hope, and the hope that resides in your heart attracted the attention of those beings that healed our sun. Bro'Dee Walker, as villager elder, I wish to bestow upon you the title 'Saint' for your actions."

Walker bowed his head and said, "Thank you for the honour, elder."

"Go on, Saint Walker," the elder said. "Go give the universe hope, like you gave us hope."

VVVVVV

Saint Walker stood by the central battery, which rested at the edge of a crescent waterfall, and watched as the two Guardians inducted three new members into the Blue Lantern Corps. Saint Walker flew down to the small island where the recruits and Guardians stood. The river from the waterfall split into two rivers that ran past both sides of this island.

The first to be initiated was Warth. He is part of a humanoid elephant race of aliens that came from space sector 0002. Warth was a travelling monk back on his homeworld. He spread philosophy of optimism and hope wherever he travelled. His actions have left those he left behind, happier and hopeful. It also attracted the attention of Ganthet and Sayd.

The second initiate was Hymn. He was an orange slug-like humanoid. Like Warth, he was a priest on his homeworld who preach tolerance and acceptance of others, and hoped for a brighter future for his people. The Guardians found him when several of his kind was trying to murder him for heresy. Even with guns to his head, he still hoped.

The third initiate was Sercy. She was a religious figure on her world and preached philosophy of hope for the future. Her world was split into different sides that fought amongst themselves endlessly.

Ganthet gave each of them a blue ring. When they put them on, the ring gave each of them Blue Lantern outfits. Unlike Saint Walker, their outfits bared little resemblance to the Green Lanterns. Each of their uniforms more closely resembled blue monk robes.

"You all are the first of many," Ganthet said. "Dark days are coming. Emotions in the universe will become unbalanced and Blackest Night will descend upon the universe. People will be fearful and many will lose hope. That is why we are here. We are to bring hope to the people and support the benevolent Lantern Corps in protecting this universe from the evil that is awakening."

"A man part of the Green Lantern Corps will be at the centre of everything that will transpire," Sayd continued. "Lieutenant Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard. He is the key to saving the universe. For the time being we must build up our order and be ready to stand by his side when the time comes."

"Until then we will hope."

"All will be well," Walker said.


	6. Rage of the Red Lanterns

Chapter 6: Rage of the Red Lanterns

Sool sat on his telescope construct and peered through the scope to spy on the Red Lantern Corps. This mission has been ongoing for over a month and all the Green Lanterns that surrounded the planet saw was the Red Lanterns training... or fighting amongst themselves, it was difficult to tell. By now he felt it was a good time to check in with the other Lanterns.

"Quond, do you read me?" Sool called into his ring. "You see anything new?"

The line was quiet.

"Quond, do you read me?" he repeated.

Again his voice was met with silence.

"LANTERN QUOND'S LIFE SIGNS HAVE CEASED," his ring announced.

Sool quickly acted. "Myrrt, the Red Lanterns attacked Quond!"

"We got Myrrt as well," a voice behind him said.

Sool turned around and saw several Red Lanterns.

"It's not very polite to spy on others, Lantern."

Sool raised his hand to fire off an energy blast from his ring. The Red Lanterns dodged the attack and returned fire with red plasma. Sool put up a barrier, but the red plasma quickly burnt right through leaving him exposed. He screamed as the red plasma hit him and burnt through his flesh.

Sool's ring slipped off of his finger and declared, "LIFESIGNS OF LANTERN 2576 HAS CEASED. RETURNING TO OA."

"It begins," one of the Red Lanterns declared.

VVVVVV

Shepard's attempt to sway Saren failed, but it did put some doubt in his mind. He and his squad took cover as Saren unleashed a barrage of biotic attacks. He launched a massive warp which disintegrated half the cover he was using. Shepard and his team, Tali and Garrus, popped out of cover and returned fire to weaken his shields. The Salarian team fired at Saren from behind. Ashley was too injured to join in the fight.

"The reapers will destroy us all if we do not submit!" Saren screamed.

"I will never submit!" Hal yelled back.

Saren's shields were reduced to three quarters of their current level before Saren fired his geth assault rifle. The rounds drained away Shepard barriers fairly quickly, forcing him to take cover while it recharged.

"With the reapers we can ascend our very beings," Saren continued arguing. "This is the next stage in our evolution."

"Evolution cannot be forced upon the people!" Hal countered. "You're being used!"

Hal and his team continued firing to take down his shield. Saren tried firing some warp attacks, but Hal was able to roll out of the way of them.

"You are a fool for not fearing the reapers. I have seen what they have done. I have seen what they are capable of doing to all life."

"I'm not going to allow fear to dictate my actions!" Hal yelled while firing his pistol at a gas tank that was right underneath Saren's hovering platform.

The explosion of the tank launched Saren off of his platform to the ground. Hal went in to try and subdue him. Saren knocked him to the ground with a throw. Hal tried to recover but he was grabbed by his throat by Saren and dragged over to the edge of the area. Saren held him up and stared into his eyes.

Hal saw something in Saren's eyes. His eyes normally glowed blue, but now... Now he saw a symbol bathed in yellow light. The symbol was a circle with two short lines that came out from the top and an arc over the top of it. Two struts came out from the bottom that curved upwards on the left and right as half circles.

Saren's jaw started to shift and move. Suddenly his mouth grew impossibly large similar to a snake trying to consume its prey. A pair of fangs grew from the top and bottom of his mouth and several rows of teeth grew into place.

Saren's voice changed. "I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE FEAR. I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL, HAL JORDAN, AND WEAR YOUR HUSK OF A BODY! I WILL DESTROY YOUR CORPS. FEAR WILL SPREAD ACROSS YOUR SECTORS!"

Hal woke up with a start. He was sweating and took him a moment to realize he was still on Oa. Slowly his breathing returned to normal. Hal turned and sat at the edge of his bed. This dream was something new. He's had nightmares before, but they were usually about the prothean vision and the reapers. This dream was rewriting some history. He and his team fought Saren on Virmire, but the transformation was something new.

'What the hell was that thing?'

In the dark of the room, a tiny glint of yellow could be seen in his eyes.

VVVVVV

Hal and Arisia sat at the edge of the rooftop of their apartment building. They could see for miles in all directions. The two were eating lunch at the time and were discussing their personal lives. The two have become good friends since their training began.

"Do you ever think about the people you've lost?" Arisia asked.

"All the time," Hal said while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How do you cope with it?"

"I strive to do better. I don't let their sacrifices go in vain."

"I suppose that's a way to look at it."

"It's the best way I can."

"I wonder what I'll do if I lose friends while acting as a Green Lantern. When my grandfather died, I couldn't even think straight for a couple of days."

"Your mindset will be different on the battlefield than your personal life. I'm not sure what it is. But when I'm fighting, I don't have the time to mourn over the loss of my fellow squad mates. The pain is there, but it's set aside for later, when I have the time to grieve."

Hal just finished his fifth sandwich and reached for a sixth.

"I hate to sound rude, but do most of your race eat this much?" she asked while pointing to his pile of uneaten food.

Shepard chuckled. "No, no, no. See I'm a biotic and due to my biotics my metabolism is two times higher than that of a soldier of a similar build to me. I have to consume over seven thousand calories everyday or face malnutrition."

"That kinda sucks."

"Well... It gives me an excuse to eat extra food."

The two shared a good laugh. Their laughter was interrupted when Hal's ring started flashing. He held it up and Sinestro's hologram appeared.

"We need you to report to the Guardians' chambers, earthman," he stated.

"Something wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here. I see that Arisia is there with you. Bring her as well."

The hologram blinked out.

"Sounds serious," Arisia commented.

Hal floated off of the edge of the building and turned to Arisia. "Let's see what's so urgent."

They quickly flew over to the Guardians chambers. Upon arrival they were greeted by Kilowog.

"I see you poozers finally decided to show up," he said.

"We just got Sinestro's message a minute ago," Hal said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

Hal and Arisia followed Kilowog inside the building and down the halls. They soon reach the room where the Guardians resided. Along with the Guardians, there were Green Lanterns as well. Sinestro, Tomar-Re, Ch'p, Boodikka, Stel, Green Man and Salaak were all there in the chambers.

Sinestro spotted Kilowog, Hal and Arisia. "Ah, you three are here. Then we can get started."

"We called you all in today because we have new information about the Red Lanterns," Scar announced. She held out her hand and within it was a power ring. "All of our scouts were found and eliminated. The Red Lanterns knew we were watching. This attack was to announce their invasion. Atrocitus and his Corps is coming."

"How long do we have?" Boodikka asked.

"We do not know. They may arrive at any time. This is why we must not waste any time. We must immediately plan our defences and initiate a code black."

"I would like to reiterate my suggestion that we call in the Star Sapphires," Hal said. "Sinestro and I saw the Red Lantern's numbers. We have the advantage, but they are able to break through our attacks with relative ease."

"That won't be necessary, Lantern of sector 2814," Scar said. "Like you said, we have the advantage of numbers."

"In war numbers is not the primary factor in victory," Hal argued. "We need firepower and good strategy. And good strategy would be to call upon our allies."

"Enough! Our Corps has protected this universe for a billion years. A small Corps is not going to break it apart. Arguing is a waste of time."

Another Guardian brought up a hologram of Oa. Several locations around the planet were highlighted. "We'll need a squadron of Lanterns at these locations. These positions will be viable for defence to take on a direct attack."

"They're not going to go for a direct assault," Shepard chimed in. "They'll come but they will look for a hole in our defences and then take advantage. Their strategy for the last several months has indicated that they do not attack blindly but through ambushes and guerrilla tactics."

"I agree with Jordan," Sinestro said. "They have far too few members to successfully launch a direct attack. We should prepare for any Red Lanterns that may try to bypass us."

"This is strategy is a possibility based on previous attack patterns," Stel added.

The Guardians nodded to each other. "Then we will take that factor into account," one of the Guardians said. "Salaak will update each of your rings with our strategy, for now this meeting is adjourned. Charge your rings and ready yourselves, Lanterns. This will be a battle unlike any other."

Hal and the other Lanterns walked out of the chambers.

"Was it a good idea to question the Guardians like that?" Arisia asked Hal.

"These Red Lanterns have been killing Green Lanterns with ease for weeks now," Hal replied. "I don't want any more lives lost when we can get assistance from the Sapphires."

"Well the Guardians will not hear of it," Sinestro said. "We'll just have to make due."

Everyone's ring started flashing.

"SINESTRO, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON THREE, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"KILOWOG, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON TWO, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"CH'P, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON FOUR, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"BOODIKKA, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON ONE, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"TOMAR-RE, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON THREE, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"GREEN MAN, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON SIX, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"STEL, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON SIX, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"ARISIA, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON SIX, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"HAL, YOU WILL BE PART OF SQUADRON SIX, COORDINATES ADDED TO RING," his ring said.

"That was fast," Tomar-Re muttered. He turned to Hal. "Good luck, Hal Jordan."

"Same to you, Tomar-Re." Hal gestured to Arisia. "Come on, Arisia, we have our orders."

The Lanterns flew into their own directions to reach their placement. Hal, Arisia, Green Man, and Stel flew together.

"Where's squadron six?" Arisia asked.

Hal looked at the data he was sent through his ring. "We're it."

"What?" Green Man said. "Just us four?"

"Squadron six is groundside defence and we're assigned to it."

"They're not taking your suggestion seriously," Arisia said.

"Likelihood of flanking manoeuvre is a possibility, but not high enough of a possibility to warrant diverting frontal defences," Stel commented. "A force of four Lanterns is enough as a guard detail. If the Red Lanterns flank the main force's position, our squadron can notify the main forces."

"While we're left to hold off Red Lanterns," Green Man added.

"The battle hasn't started yet," Hal reminded. "No point in worrying about the worst case scenario. We take our positions, keep our cool, wait, and be ready for anything."

"Was Elysium like this?" Arisia asked.

"We didn't know we were under attack until the first bunker blew," Hal said. "Here we know the enemy is coming. I had the rally remaining marines and colonists to fight back against the slavers. Here we have an army ready to fight." Hal noticed that Arisia looked uncertain. "Nervous about your first battle?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry. I felt nervous in my first battle too. Just stay close, keep your guard up and all will be well."

The four Lanterns reach their destination. It was around the training arena. The placement was strategically valid as it was roughly in the center of the main city of Oa. The area offered some good cover and retreating positions.

"This may be the last chance we have to charge our rings," Hal said as he pulled out his power battery from its pocket dimension.

Arisia, Stel, and Green Man pulled out their batteries from their pocket dimensions.

"Let us recite our oath." Hal pressed his ring against the lens of his battery, as did everyone else. The four said their sacred oath at the same time. "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power: Green Lantern's light!"

VVVVVV

Hours have passed since the squadrons went into formation. Every Lantern grew anxious over the coming battle. Some were restless from waiting so long for any Red Lantern to show up.

"Are they actually coming?" one of the Lanterns asked out loud.

"They would've attacked our scouts if they weren't," Sinestro answered. "They knew our scouts were watching and eliminated them."

"Maybe they just had enough being spied on. Who knows what goes through their mind."

"I'd suggest you keep your guard up until the Guardians announce otherwise."

"Relax, Sinestro. They're red. We'll see them before they can get in close enough to- Agh!"

Red plasma was spewed all over the Lantern, dissolving him. Sinestro looked for the Red Lantern. He saw him. The red colouring of the Lantern's uniform was darkened to help cloak him from eye sight.

"Damn it all," Sinestro muttered under his breath. The Red Lantern vomited plasma at Sinestro. He dodged the attack while making a call over the ring. "This is Sinestro. The Red Lanterns darkened their uniform. They're here!"

Sinestro fired an energy blast at the Red Lantern. The attacked stunned the Lantern long enough for Sinestro to get in another attack. He used a construct fist to punch the Lantern and followed up with an artillery shell he threw by hand. More Red Lanterns revealed themselves. At first dozens, but then hundreds. Red plasma was being vomited all over.

"Sinestro, we have asteroids incoming," a Lantern reported.

"And?" Sinestro said while stabbing a Red Lantern in the gut with a sword construct. "We're fighting a war and you're worried about some rocks? They'll burn up in Oa's atmosphere. Keep fighting!"

"Yes, sir."

The asteroids made their approach to Oa. A small hole was carved into each rock. Inside each hole was a Red Lantern in waiting. Atrocitus was sitting inside the lead asteroid.

VVVVVV

Shepard and his team watched the fight from the ground. The sky was alit with red and green lights as the two groups of Lanterns fought one another.

"LANTERN OF SECTOR 3540, DECEASED," Hal's ring announced. "LANTERN OF SECTOR 2879, DECEASED. THREE DECEASED. FOUR. FIVE. SIX. ELEVEN. TWENTY. FIFTY-FIVE."

"They're being slaughtered up there," Arisia said.

"Stel, can you tell who's winning?" Green Man asked.

"The Green Lanterns still have superior numbers, but the Red Lanterns are eliminating our side at a faster rate," Stel replied.

"ONE HUNDRED TWO."

"What's that?" Green Man pointed in the sky.

There were dozens of fiery balls of fire.

"Looks like meteors," Arisia said.

The asteroids broke apart revealing their deadly cargo. The sky was a lit with red lights.

"Those aren't meteors!" Hal said. He made the call through his ring. "This is Hal Jordan of squadron six. Red Lanterns have broken through the defensive line! I repeated. Red Lanterns have broken through the defensive line."

"How's that possible?" Sinestro demanded. "The only thing that went by us is... I'm coming down!"

"Ring I want you to connect me to Queen Aga'po."

"What are you doing?" Green Man asked.

"Doing what needs to be done. I'm calling in back-up."

Queen Aga'po's image appeared over Hal's ring.

"Hal Jordan," she said. "How are you?"

"Could be better," Hal admitted. "I need your help. The Red Lanterns are attacking Oa and they broke our defence line. I need your help."

"The Guardians changed their mind?"

"No. I'm making the call on my own accord. We need your help."

"Then you shall have our help. We are coming."

Aga'po's image blinked out.

"THREE-HUNDRED SEVENTY-TWO."

"You do know that the Guardians might kick you out for disobeying their orders like that," Green Man said.

"They can take my ring for all I care," Hal said. "What matters is that the Red Lanterns don't win this battle."

The four Lanterns watched as three-quarter of the Red Lanterns turned around to hit the defence line from behind, while the other quarter went towards Hal's squadron.

"Here they come!" Hal called out.

Hal created an AA cannon and fired upon the incoming Lanterns. Stel and Green Man created rocket launchers to add onto the barrage. Several Red Lanterns were blown out of the sky. Through the scope of his AA cannon, Hal saw Atrocitus heading right for them.

"It's Atrocitus!" Hal called out.

Atrocitus dived towards them, dodging the AA flank coming in his direction. Before he could strike, a green energy blast knocked him away. Atrocitus was launched into the ground, creating a small crater.

"How about you face me, Atrocitus?" Sinestro declared. "The greatest Lantern."

Atrocitus stood up from the crater. "Your intervention will not stop my vengeance Sinestro. You and your Corps will fall and I will take Shepard."

"Why are you interested in him?"

"The Reapers. I need to know more." Atrocitus charged forth at Sinestro.

Sinestro fired chains to restrain Atrocitus, but Atrocitus spewed plasma at the incoming constructs. He went right through that attack and punched Sinestro with his fist surrounded by red energy. Sinestro was launched clear across the battlefield. He skipped across Oa's surface and crash into the building that housed the central battery.

Atrocitus returned his attention back to Hal Jordan and his friends. Several more Red Lanterns joined the fight. Green Man took on the Lantern with the bony angel wings, Stel took on the Lantern with a pincer head, and Arisia defended herself against an alien with a ball-shaped head as a body. They all separated to fight their individual battles. Hal was relieved to see Arisia was holding her own against the Red Lantern.

Hal trained his ring on Atrocitus who casually walked towards him.

"I'm not here to kill you Hal Jordan," Atrocitus said.

"Why not? I thought you hated the Lanterns and the Guardians."

"I do, but I believe we share a common enemy. You have a reason to hate the Guardians as well as I do. The reapers."

"How do you know about them?"

"My rings were able to recruit an individual from your homeworld. A cat."

"A cat?"

"The cat gathered Intel about your galaxy and the reapers. I believe the reapers were once something that existed long ago and were responsible for the elimination of my sector of space. I want them stopped."

"Then tell your Lanterns to stand down and we can talk. They are killing innocents."

"They are ignorantly following a corrupted cause!" Atrocitus roared. "You of all people know the dangers of that. When you fought Saren, despite trying to defend his galaxy, he was ignorantly following the reapers."

"I'll only say this one more time Atrocitus. Stand down."

"You are like the rest," Atrocitus growled. "I will tear that ring from your finger!"

Atrocitus leaped at Hal. Hal created a shotgun construct and fired a round at point blank causing him to stagger back. Hal went in and unleashed a barrage of construct punches. Each hit that landed caused Atrocitus to stagger back a step.

Atrocitus created a wall that blocked Hal's punches. He launched it forward as one giant attack. Hal felt like he was hit by a bus when it hit. The wall pushed Hal into a building. The construct faded to reveal Hal embedded into the building.

VVVVVV

"We're being overwhelmed here!" one of the Green Lanterns called out to his fellow Lanterns.

The odds were not in their favour. For every Red Lantern they actually managed to take down, they lost four Green Lanterns. The Lantern who called in saw a dozen Red Lanterns head his way.

"Damn it! Here they come!"

Just as the Red Lanterns were about to attack, several pink energy blasts hit them. The Green Lanterns looked in the direction of the attack and saw dozens of Star Sapphires.

"The Star Sapphires?" the Green Lantern muttered to himself.

"What are you all doing here?" another Green Lantern asked.

Miri smiled and answered, "Commander Shepard asked Queen Aga'po for help, and so we're here."

"I'll take all the help I can get."

Miri and the other Star Sapphires flew forth and opened fire on the Red Lanterns within range. One of the Red Lanterns tried spewing plasma at Miri, she dodged the attack and fired back with a fully powered energy blast. The Star Sapphires spread out to assist all the Green Lanterns in defending Oa from Atrocitus' Corps.

In the distance, Kilowog finished off a Red Lantern with two hammers slamming together. He looked back and saw the Star Sapphires descend upon the space above Oa. Pink energy blasted left and right against the Red Lanterns. Kilowog chuckled to himself.

"Seems the poozer disobeyed an order," he muttered to himself. "Good." Kilowog turned to his fellow Lanterns and yelled, "We got reinforcements, poozers! Time to end this fight!"

The Lanterns were reinvigorated in their willpower as they watched the Star Sapphires join the battle. A new offensive took place as the Green Lanterns charged forth at the Red attackers.

VVVVVV

Hal regained consciousness and saw Atrocitus flying towards him. He pulled himself out of the crater in the building's side. Hal landed on the ground and looked up and saw the Star Sapphires joining the battle above Oa.

"It's over, Atrocitus," Hal declared. "The Star Sapphires are here. They're immune to most of your people's attacks. Your Corps is powerful, but it cannot stand against both the Green Lanterns and the Star Sapphires." He was tired. Without his ring he was sure he would be dead right now. "Just surrender now."

"I will never surrender!" Atrocitus roared. He looked up and smiled.

Hal looked as well and saw half a dozen Red Lanterns heading towards him.

"Defend Atrocitus!" one of them yelled.

"Kill the Lantern!" another screamed.

"Odds are in my favour again," Atrocitus said.

A large beam of green energy came forth and blasted the Lanterns across the city. Sinestro flew above and yelled to Jordan, "I'll keep them busy, you take care of Atrocitus!" He flew after the Red Lanterns.

Hal charged forward and punched Atrocitus with a fist construct causing him to slide backwards across the ground. Atrocitus stood up and formed a construct of a large bipedal alien monster.

"So we're playing giant movie monsters, eh?" Hal said. "Two can play at this." He formed a tyrannosaurus sending it up against the monster construct. The two constructs bite each other in the neck and struggled. It was a battle between Hal's willpower and Atrocitus' rage.

The two creatures struggled as their moved back and forced trying to damage each other. Hal and Atrocitus grew more and more tired from controlling their constructs. The two giant constructs fell apart. Hal ran forward attempting to catch Atrocitus off guard, but Atrocitus grabbed him by the neck. His grip was powerful, and had Hal on the brink of passing out.

"RING ENERGY LEVEL: 0.3%," his ring announced.

Atrocitus pulled Hal inwards and held him in a lock preventing him from making any movements. His ring was low on energy and would not help.

"I may have lost this battle, but so have you," Atrocitus said.

Zilius Zox flew to the ground holding Arisia by her throat. She was visible and verbally chocking.

"Let her go!" Hal demanded. "She's just a student!"

"She's a Green Lantern and therefore shares the sins of the Guardians," Atrocitus said. "How much rage is in your heart? How many have doubted your warnings of the reapers? How many died because those warnings were ignored?"

Hal desperately tried forming constructs to attack Zox, but Zox simply spewed red plasma destroying any construct fist or projectile. Tears came forth from Shepard's eyes as Arisia stopped moving.

"And there she goes," Zox chuckled. He let go and Arisia fell to the ground in a heap.

Hal shivered with furious anger. "Arisia! You bastards... You bastards! I'll make you all pay! I'll tear you all part!"

Nearby, a red ring slipped off of a Lanterns finger. "SEARCHING FOR NEW BEARER. RAGE DETECTED." The ring flew off to Oa's surface where it found Hal in an arm lock by Atrocitus. The ring flew in front of Hal who was so blinded by rage he didn't notice. "YOU HAVE GREAT IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS." The ring slid onto Hal's middle finger on his left hand.

The energy that erupted from his body caused Atrocitus to let go. He smiled as the ring took its new bearer. Hal's Green Lantern uniform was now that of the Red Lantern Corps. "Show me what kind of rage lies within your heart."

Hal vomited red plasma at Zox as he charged towards him. The Red Lantern took little damage, but Hal formed a spiked mace and hit Zox square in the face. Zox spun as he was launched backwards. Hal caught up to him quickly and created two fists clenched together to slam Zox into the ground.

Above the battle Sinestro watched intently. He held up his ring and called out, "Kilowog, we have a problem?"

"Another?" Kilowog said back.

"Somehow Hal Jordan has been taken over by a red ring."

"That's not good."

"We need some way of getting it off."

"According to the Sapphires, doing so kills them."

"Well we need to do something. Hal Jordan will wreck havoc."

"Maybe if we- What the? We have something incoming."

"What is it?"

"Lanterns?"

VVVVVV

Kilowog saw a couple dozen Blue Lanterns appeared from a wormhole that formed right next to his battlefield. One of the Lanterns flew up to him. Kilowog had his ring prepped to defend himself.

"I mean no harm to you, Kilowog," the grey alien said. "We are here to help."

"Who sent you?" Kilowog demanded.

"Ganthet."

"Ganthet?"

"He started a Corps of hope so that we may help in the coming Blackest Night."

"Well the situation has gotten worse. Hal Jordan has just been taken by one of those red rings. We can't get it off without killing him."

Saint Walker smiled. "Do not worry. All will be well. I'll take care of Hal. The others will assist your Corps. Our rings will maximize your Corps' ring power."

"Good luck to you."

VVVVVV

Bleez slit the throat of a Green Lantern when she noticed the third group of Lanterns arriving; she knew that the fight would not end in their favour. "Red Lanterns we need to retreat to Ysmault."

"Meow!" Dex-Starr yelled.

"We will find Atrocitus again, but we can't help him if we die now."

Dex-Starr hung his head.

"Let's go. Lanterns retreat."

VVVVVV

Saint Walker flew to Oa's surface where he saw Hal Jordan creating construct after construct smashing Zox deeper into the crater he was in. Zox sprung out of the hole with his mouth wide open ready to bite Hal in half. Hal create two pry-bars that hooked in the top and bottom of Zox's mouth. He swung his arms and the pry-bars tore Zox's mouth open to the pointing of ripping him nearly in half. The act killed Zox. His red ring slid off his hand and flew off.

Hal then turned to Atrocitus. Atrocitus had his hands outstretched ready to fight.

"Commander Shepard!" Saint Walker called out to him as he landed. "Do not lose hope. All will be well." He took off his own power ring and held it out. The ring flew off and went towards Hal. The ring forced itself onto Hal's middle finger on his left hand. The ring collided with the red ring. The red ring cracked and finally shattered from the influence of the blue ring.

"CONNECTION OVERRIDDEN."

A large amount of energy erupted from Hal forcing Saint Walker and Atrocitus to block their eyes.

As the energy died down, Saint Walker and Atrocitus gazed upon Hal. Hal Jordan's uniform was half Green Lantern and half Blue Lantern. "All will be well," Hal said in a calm voice.

"We'll see how long you hold that mentality," Atrocitus said. He went forth to attack Hal Jordan by spewing plasma at him.

Hal created a blue wall that blocked his plasma with little effort. "I will not allow rage to overcome hope, love and willpower." He created a green missile launcher that was filled with blue missiles. Hal fired all salvos at the charging Lantern. The explosions stopped him in his tracks and hurt him greatly. Atrocitus was stunned and struggled to get back onto his feet. Green and blue chains wrapped around his body as Hal approached him.

Hal pointed his blue ring at Atrocitus' ring and fired. The beam of concentrated light burned away at the red ring.

"I'll make you pay, Lantern!" Atrocitus yelled.

The red ring blew apart and making his uniform disappear. Atrocitus grasp his chest as he went into cardiac arrest. Hal used his ring and surrounded Atrocitus in a blue aura.

"That's it, Hal Jordan," Saint Walker said. "Remove the taint of the red energy from him."

It only took a few moments before Atrocitus' vitals stabilized. Atrocitus looked weakly at Hal and said, "You can never extinguish the rage instead my heart. I can never forgive the Guardians for what they did to Space Sector 666." He passed over from the experience.

"What the hell happened in 666?" Hal muttered.

"I do not know, but it appears that the battle has been won," Saint Walker said. "Look."

Hal looked up and saw the sky was filled with green, sapphire and blue lights, but no red.

"Not bad, Earthman," Sinestro congratulated him. "Not bad at all. Though you do know the Guardians are not going to be happy about you asking for help."

"We'll see what happens." Hal looked towards Arisia's body which lay lifelessly on the ground. He walked over to her and went onto his knees. As he approached, Green Man and Stel landed on the ground behind him. Hal sighed. "She was just a student trying to make this galaxy a better place."

"2814. Why are you mourning over 2815, when she hasn't perished?" Stel asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"2815 is not dead."

"How can that be?" Green Man asked.

"I saw Arisia get choked to death," Hal said.

"2815's race has an accelerated healing," Stel replied. "My sensors are still picking up life signs. They are weak, but she is recovering. In this time, she is in a coma-like state."

"So she'll live?"

"Correct."

Sinestro created restraints with his ring and placed Atrocitus in them. "I'll take Atrocitus to the sciencells. Jordan, take Arisia to the hospital. But be quick about it. The Guardians will want to speak to you soon."

"Thank you, Sinestro," Hal said. He created a hovering gurney and placed Arisia on top. Hal flew off with Green Man and Stel to Oa's hospital.

VVVVVV

Shortly after the battle and the round-up of surviving Red Lanterns, Hal Jordan was called into the Guardian's chamber. The blue ring was still on his left hand as he has been so far unable to pull it off. His uniform was still a hybrid of the Blue and Green Lanterns. There in attendance was Sinestro, Ch'p, Kilowog, Green Man, Boodikka, Tomar-Re, Salaak and Stel.

"The purpose of this hearing is to address Lantern 2814's violation of a direct order of our orders," Scar announced. She glared at Hal. "You were given orders to not call in for assistance from the Star Sapphires. You did anyways in clear violation of Principle Two and Seven. The punishment for which is dismissal from the Corps. Hal Jordan-Shepard of sector 2814 what do you have to say in your defense."

Hal took a defiant step forward and looked at each of the Guardians. "What is the purpose of the Corps?"

"The purpose of the Corps is to protect the life and liberties of all life."

"And here we stood to fight against an enemy we knew we were unequipped to handle on our own. Red energy burns and corrupts our constructs. We lost several dozen Lanterns before this battle. Each of them with years of experience and yet they were easily torn to shreds. I watched as dozens of Lanterns were being slaughtered above Oa's surface. Our numbers dwindled quickly against their forces. So I called Queen Aga'po for help. The Star Sapphires are practically immune to red energy. I'm a military man and when I see an advantage in battle I take it. In this case it was the offer of help from Queen Aga'po. I may have violated Principle Two and Seven, but through my actions I upheld the most important of the Principles. The First Principle. The protection of life and liberty. That is what I'm told this Corps stands for, but I am seeing otherwise from you. To deny the offer of help from the Star Sapphires was not a sign of strength of the Corps. It's a sign of weakness."

"Watch yourself, Lantern."

"I'm likely going to be expelled from the Corps anyways, so I'm speaking my mind. To deny the Sapphires help would have either doomed us or cost us hundreds of lives. This battle took the lives of over 1200 Lanterns. When I placed the call, over 400 were lost. I didn't see strength in denying their help for this battle. I saw ego. Even the strong can need help when they face difficult. I came here expecting to be trained so that I may fight to save my galaxy from the reapers, but if life and liberty is no more important to you as your pride, then I don't want to be a part of this Corps." Hal slid his ring off and tossed it to the ground. The blue ring took over and his uniform was that of a full Blue Lantern. "Send me home so that I can stop wasting my time here."

The chamber was silent. The Guardians were surprised at Hal's display of defiance. Even the Lanterns were shocked by Hal's speech.

"Oa help me," Sinestro muttered as he walked up beside Hal. "If you expel Hal Jordan, you can expel me as well. The Earthman is right. We would have been slaughtered without the Sapphires or the Blue Lanterns' help." Sinestro pulled his ring off and tossed it next to Hal's ring.

"And my ring," Tomar-Re interjected as he tossed his ring next to Sinestro's and Hal Jordan's rings.

Boodikka, Green Man, Stel, Ch'p and Salaak all pulled off their rings and tossed them to the center pile. Kilowog walked up behind Sinestro and Hal and huffed. "You may be a poozer, Jordan, but you're right." Kilowog pulled off his ring and became the last Lantern to join the resignations.

"I believe we should debate this," another Guardian said.

"Agreed," another said.

Each of the Guardians' eyes glowed as they connected to one another through telepathy. Several moments passed before the glow disappeared.

"Hal Jordan-Shepard," the Guardian said. "You disobeyed our direct order, but... You did so in order to ensure the safety of Oa and your fellow Corps members. You are right, Lantern 2814. The First Principle takes precedence over all. Your actions, despite being against our orders, have resulted in saving lives of fellow Corpsmen and thus you will not be punished for your actions. We do, however, request that you do not leave your rings on the ground."

The rings shot up from the ground and returned to their respective owners.

"We will first lift the moratorium and send the rings off to find new owners. After which, we will need to find a way to remove the blue ring from your finger, Lantern 2814."

VVVVVV

Ysmault

The Red Lanterns were still absent from the planet as the battle over Oa had just ended. A figure in a tattered black cloak floated towards the red central battery. He had several chains that hung down from his sleeves. The unknown figure chuckled. "I do love it when a plan comes together."

The chains took on a life of their own and struck the lens of the red central battery. They stiffened and started to retract. The Butcher struggled as it was pulled from the battery. Once the rage entity was out of the battery, the chains glowed red and the Butcher immediately became docile.

"One done, six to go. I will restore order to this universe."


	7. Agent Orange

Chapter 7: Agent Orange

Shepard entered the sciencells containment block. Despite the battle being over, he still wore both the blue and green power rings. Voz, the sciencell warden, stood at the entrance to the block. The alien resembled earth's sloth though he stood at over ten feet tall.

"Lantern Jordan," Voz greeted in a neutral tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak with Atrocitus."

Voz raised a brow. "May I ask why?"

"I have questions I need answered."

Voz continued staring at him suspiciously.

"I'm not asking for his cell to be opened. I'll speak to him through it."

"Very well, Lantern. You saved Oa from the red lanterns. No harm in talking." The doors behind Voz opened up letting Hal inside. Inside the block, Hal was able to truly see just how immense the bock was. There were hundreds of sciencells all over. Most were stacked into columns. That rose as high as skyscrapers.

Hal held up his ring and said, "Locate Atrocitus." His ring shot out a beam of light in a single direction. He flew up and followed it. As he flew by the cells, he could hear the prisoners call out to him.

"Hey Lantern, how about you let me out and I'll show you who's the better fighter?"

"When I get out each of you Lanterns are dead! All dead!"

Shepard ignored the calls and moved forward following the guiding line that the ring provided. In little time, he reached his destination. A sciencell that was isolated from the others. Hal approached the window into the cell and saw Atrocitus sitting in the center facing away.

"Atrocitus," Hal called out to him.

Atrocitus lifted his head and then slowly got up to his feet. He turned around and approached the window. He had his teeth bared and his upper lip twitched. "What are you doing here, Lantern?"

"I have questions. What did the Guardians do?"

"And why does it matter to you?"

"If the Guardians have done great wrong in the past, I cannot in good conscience stay a part of the Corps."

"I can tell you then. You will understand why I am nothing but rage. Over a billion years ago, the Guardians had an army of enforcers, before the Green Lanterns. They were known as the Manhunters."

"The Manhunters?"

"They were robotic soldiers. They were given laws to enforce and hunted down anyone who broke those laws. One day a glitch changed all of that. The Manhunters no longer hunted down those who broke the law. They hunted down any and all life that existed in sector 666. My sector. Trillions were wiped out. Only five of us survived the purge. We, The Five Inversions, instigated war against the Guardians only to be defeated by their second army: the Green Lantern Corps. When I heard about the reapers that attacked your galaxy in the same manner as the Manhunters wiped out my sector, I believed them to be one and the same. As are our goals. If the reapers and the Manhunters are the same then the Guardians are your enemy for letting an abomination such as it to roam free killing everything in its path."

"How do I know any of this is true?"

"Then see for it with your own eyes. Go to my homeworld called Ryut in sector 666. The Guardians wiped out all records of sector 666." Atrocitus right hand hovered over his left with his claws facing down. He stabbed his right claw into his left palm drawing blood. "Show him the way to my home," he muttered.

Atrocitus slammed his palm against the window of his cell. Blood splattered all over it. Hal watched as the blood move with a life on its own. The blood formed in a constellation of stars.

"Scan it," Atrocitus said. "This will lead you to my homeworld. Go to Ryut. You will see the crimes of the Guardians."

VVVVVV

Deep in the Forbidden Forest of Weeds on the planet Okaara of the Vega system, a dozen individuals gathered outside a doorway to a temple. The individuals were very human-like but had pointed ears and pink skin. They wore blue robes.

They were the Controllers. A schism formed within the Guardians, when the Manhunters were allowed to exist, but in exile, after their rebellion. The Controllers wanted an authoritarian approached to peace keeping. When they watched the Red Lanterns nearly destroy the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians, they knew they had to find a power of their own. A Corps of their own.

"This is the place," one of the Controllers said. He placed his hand on the round stone door. The symbol of avarice was displayed on it. The symbol was a circle with four spikes pointing inwards at the top, and two spikes pointing inwards at the bottom.

"Open it," another said.

The Controller at the door raised his hand. Energy surrounded the stone door and it started to move on its own. The doorway opened. The Controllers entered inside the cavern. The place was decrepit.

As the Controllers descended further down the stairway into the cavern, a putrid smell grew stronger. The stairway came to an end at the doorway to a room that was naturally formed by the cave system. The smell hit them full force. The source of the smell was also visible. Rotting meat was scattered all over the room.

"The smell... It's... Ugh!"

"Bear with it, we're here to find the power source. The battle between the Red Lanterns and the Green Lanterns only goes to show how close the War of Light is coming."

"There it is!"

A bright orange light glowed in the back of the room. The source of the light was an orange power battery.

"It's the power source."

The Controllers moved towards the glowing battery. Unbeknownst to them, someone in the shadows has been watching them. Watching them while seething in anger.

"You made a promise, Guardians," the being muttered to himself. "We had a treaty. Now you trespass in my domain."

A Controller approached the battery. His hand reaching for it.

"It's mine! Mine!"

Orange lights appeared all over the cavern.

"You Guardians broke the treaty!" the being screamed. "Now Larfleeze deems the treaty forfeit!"

The orange lights were Lanterns, but not true Lanterns. Each of them were light constructs. They charged in. The Controllers tried to fight back but were quickly overwhelmed. The Lanterns tore them apart, flinging their body parts all over the cave. Their blood spread across the ground.

Larfleeze stepped out of the shadows and picked up his power battery. He hugged it close to his body. "They broke the treaty. Tried to take my Lantern. Mine!" He glared at his Lantern constructs. "Fellow Lanterns! This means war!"

VVVVVV

Weeks have passed since Tali received the mysterious message from Hal Jordan. If it weren't for the fact that she was able to record the message on her omni-tool, she would have assumed she had gone mad from grief. She since has been able to clean up the message providing her with more words. She played it again at her desk.

"Tali...! Tali? It's me... ...I'm okay... ...home... ...situation... ...is over... I'm sorry-"

The message was real. She lost track how much time she put into cleaning it up, but to her, it was worth it. It was really his voice. How this is possible is beyond her but she had... suspicions. In the weeks following the message, Tali made every attempt to contact her old friends in an attempt to find out if maybe they have received a similar cryptic message.

Tali's first attempt was to contact the turian from the Normandy, Garrus. To her knowledge, he had returned to C-Sec after his mission with Shepard. Though when she had contacted C-Sec, Garrus was no longer with them. According to them, Garrus quit roughly a month after Shepard's death. He vanished shortly after.

The next person she wanted to contact was Liara, but she, like Garrus, disappeared. Wrex didn't provide her with an extranet account so contacting him was out of the question. The only person she had left to try and contact was Williams. She just hoped that the message she sent to her extranet account got through.

Tali's omni-tool beeped. A message popped up saying, "INCOMING TRANSMISSION." Tali opened it up and saw Ashley appear before her.

"Tali?"

"Williams. You got my message."

"Yeah. It sounded like an emergency. We haven't talked since, well... It's been half a year."

"I know. Something has come up."

"Really?"

"We're friends, right?"

"I like to think we are."

"I know that you can't divulge any Alliance secrets, but..."

"But?"

"I was hoping for friendship's sake you could answer a question for me. This line is secure."

"Depends on the question, but go ahead."

"Is Hal alive?"

"What?"

"Is Hal alive?"

"Hal's dead, Tali."

"Williams, please." There was a pleading tone to her voice. "Is Hal just pretending to be dead? Is he on some secret Alliance mission? For the sake of friendship, just please let me know."

"Tali, no. He's not. He's dead. Hal's not pretending to be dead to do some Alliance mission. I would know of it, and I would sure as hell tell you he was alive if he was."

Ashley saw Tali slump forward.

"Why are you asking?"

"I got a message from him," Tali admitted.

"What?" Ashley gasped. "When?"

"Over a month ago. The message was heavily corrupted so it was unclear. I managed to clean it up a bit."

"How do you know this is authentic then? Maybe it's some sick joke."

"Williams, please," Tali sighed. "You don't think that was my first assumption? I had the message analyzed. It was his voice."

"Do you have the message with you? Can you send it to me?"

"Of course. Here."

Tali's omni-tool beeped as the audio file was copied and then sent forward.

Ashley received the file. She immediately played it.

"Tali...! Tali? It's me... ...I'm okay... ...home... ...situation... ...is over... I'm sorry-"

It was his voice.

"Do you know where it came from?" Ashley asked.

"No," Tali replied. "I tried doing a trace as soon as I got the message, but I was unable to locate the source of the transmission. I wasn't even able to detect what type of method was used to do the transmission. My programs are able to tell if it is a quantum entanglement communication. Whatever Hal used to contact me, it is not recognized by our current technology. It is nothing known to our galaxy."

"What do you make of it? Could it be a fake?"

"I don't think so. Ash, I analyzed this message repeatedly. It's not a fake. That's Hal's voice. He's alive. Hal's alive. He's somewhere out there and he's trying to reach us."

"Let's not jump to conclusions and get our hopes up."

"What else could this be?"

"Tali we were there when the Normandy was destroyed. Joker saw Shepard get spaced. How could he survive that?"

"I left out a bit of information when I was interviewed by the Alliance after the attack."

"And what information was that?"

"I saw something leave the Normandy when it was destroyed. It was a green light. I thought maybe I was just hallucinating from grief, but maybe that light had something to do with Shepard. The light came from the direction Joker said Shepard was spaced."

Ashley nodded her head. "A green light?"

"I've never seen anything like it. It left the Normandy shortly after it blew up. Maybe that ship that attacked us had something to do with it. It was more advance than anything we've ever seen before. What if they took Shepard? What if Shepard is being held captive and he was trying to call for help?"

"God..."

"What if the reapers are involved? That ship used an energy weapon similar to Sovereign. They might be trying to turn Shepard into what Saren was. We can't allow that to happen."

"You're right. You're right. If there's even a small chance he could still be out there, we owe it to him to helping him. I'll take this message to Udina, Anderson and Hackett. Maybe they'll know something."

"Thank you, Ash. I just... I need to know if he's still alive."

Ashley was considering asking her why she was so determined to find out about Shepard, but chose not to ask. "If you get any other messages from him, pass them to me, okay? The more I have the more likely the Alliance will seriously consider looking into Shepard's status."

"I will. Tali, out."

VVVVVV

"You ready to give this a try, poozer?" Kilowog asked Shepard.

"Yeah..."

Shepard stood in the center of a small arena. He was surrounded by Kilowog, Ch'p, Sinestro and Boodikka. After the battle with the Red Lanterns, he made attempts to remove the blue ring, but every attempt failed. The ring was stuck on Jordan's finger making him a green-blue hybrid. The Lanterns were hoping to drain the blue ring's power in order to remove of it.

"This may sting," Sinestro said.

All of the Lanterns fired at once against Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan groaned at he felt the full impact of the beams. Hal endured the might of the Lanterns for several minutes before they relented.

"Did that do anything?" Ch'p asked.

"Jordan, do a ring check," Boodikka said.

"Rings, power check," he said.

"ONE HUNDRED PERCENT," the green ring said.

"ONE HUNDRED PERCENT," the blue ring said.

"Fantastic," Sinestro muttered while slapping his hand to his face.

Scar appeared over Sinestro's ring. "Sinestro, have you and the other Lanterns made any progress in removing the blue ring from Hal Jordan's hand?"

"No Guardian. We tried blasting him with our rings, but the power level of his blue ring has not decreased by even one percent."

Scar nodded solemnly. "Then I want you and Hal Jordan to report back to our chamber. We will decide further actions from there."

"Very well, Guardian." Sinestro approached Hal who was just getting to his feet. "Come on, Earthman."

"Sorry we couldn't help," Boodikka said.

"You did all you could do," Hal assured her. "Let's just hope the Guardians are able to figure something out."

Sinestro and Hal Jordan flew away and to the Chambers.

"You have any idea why the ring won't leave my finger?" Hal asked Sinestro.

"No," Sinestro answered. "If the Guardians are unable to come to a solution, then you may have to seek out Ganthet."

"Why don't we do that now?"

"The Guardians... have a bit of a disagreement with Ganthet and Sayd. They're stubborn and will only come to their senses when they've exhausted everything possibility they can think of."

"A little critical of the Guardians."

"As are you. I'm like you, Jordan. I'm unwilling to play by the rules if it interferes with my job or needlessly risks lives that could otherwise be saved. The Guardians gave you a direct order not to ask the Star Sapphires, yet you violated that order."

"I didn't see the sense in not asking for their help. Their rings are immune to rage. We would have been destroyed without their help."

"Exactly. You saw no sense in their orders. Many in this Corps don't seem to realize that just because the Guardians are immortal does not mean they are infallible. They are just as capable of making mistakes as anyone else in the universe. You're new to this Corps, but you already know this. A good start. I think you'll be bringing some good change to this Corps Hal."

"Well, I'm just doing my job."

"There's a difference between doing your job and being a hero. Your job was to follow the orders of the Guardians. You did not. The Guardians don't know it yet, but this Red Lantern battle only goes to show how this organization has crumbled from its former glory. It doesn't have the same respect as it once had. Criminals used to think twice before disobeying laws. Now... Now whenever we capture one criminal, another pops up in his place. One smuggling den shut down only to have another rise up. It's never ending."

"And what do you suggest?"

"The criminals of this universe need to remember to fear the Corps."

"You don't need fear to stop crime in the universe. I didn't need it to stop Saren."

"You may think that now, but I've been a Green Lantern for a long time. Respect goes a long way to ensuring more criminals don't show up."

"Respect doesn't mean instilling fear into the populous."

"We'll just have to agree to disagree. We're here."

Sinestro and Hal landed in front of the doorway of the chambers. They entered inside and made their way to the Guardians. They were not pleased that the blue ring was still on Hal's finger.

"It has been a week and yet that ring is still on your finger," Scar said.

"We have been trying everything we can to get it off," Hal said.

"With no success," Scar finished. "Sadly, we can't have a Lantern with split allegiances."

"That's going too far," a Guardian interrupted. "We can't kick Hal Jordan out of the Corps for having another ring. At this moment, I see the ring as an advantage. Its power level isn't decreasing and it's able to charge his green ring. As for allegiances, the duty of every Green Lantern is the protection of the universe. So long as this remains his top priority, I do not see any issues."

"Save for not knowing if he's going to take his orders from us or Ganthet."

"I will do what I can to protect the innocent of this universe," Shepard said. "That is my concern. I hope that is your concern as well."

Sinestro stifled a chuckle at the earthman's retort. Suddenly the chamber doors flung open. Green Man and Stel came through.

"An unknown entity has just breached Oa's defenses!" Green Man announced. "Any attempt to communicate with it or attack has been unsuccessful."

"What?" Scar gasped.

Before either Green Man or Stel could further explain, an orange construct burst into the chamber. The construct was of a small alien oval shaped alien with two pairs of nimble arms and three thin legs.

"Who- What are you?" Sinestro demanded as he aimed his ring at the construct.

"Glomulus," it replied. "Glomulus here on behalf of master: Larfleeze."

"Agent Orange..." one of the Guardians muttered.

"Who?" Hal asked.

"Not now!" Sinestro chided.

Orange light burst forth from the construct into a large imposing figure.

"You said it'd be mine!" the hologram screamed.

Hal noticed that the alien was clutching an orange power battery.

"There's an Orange Lantern Corps?" Hal asked Sinestro.

"It's a long story," Sinestro answered.

"You Guardians violated the treaty!" Larfleeze yelled at them.

"We have not broken the treaty between our groups," Scar said. "We've stayed out of the Vega system and let you keep your battery."

"Lies! Some of your Guardians came to my home and tried to take my battery." Larfleeze showed them the footage of the Controllers attempting to take the power battery.

"Those are the Controllers," one of the Guardians argued.

"More Lies. Larfleeze no longer listen to you! To any of you! Treaty is null and void. I will take what I want now!"

"If you want a war Agent Orange you'll get one!" Scar declared.

"Larfleeze will see you soon." The hologram and Glomulus construct disappeared.

"Are you mad, Scar?" one of the Guardians exclaimed. "We just ended our war here and you want to start another one? We don't have the manpower to wage a war against Agent Orange!"

"You know exactly what he is like," Scar argued. "He cannot and will not be swayed with reason. Without the treaty in place he will take everything he can get his hands on. None of us are safe. If we launch a pre-emptive strike, we have a chance in ending this threat."

The Guardians looked to each other and reluctantly nodded. "You... You speak the truth. Agent Orange's greed in insatiable." The Guardians looked down to Sinestro, Stel, Green Man and Hal Jordan. "Gather the strongest Lanterns you can get. You are all to head to Okaara in the Vega System. Agent Orange is to be eliminated. Even though the battle with the Red Lantern Corps had only just ended not long ago, you all have to stand strong and strike down this evil. But be warned. Agent Orange is a threat unlike anything you have faced before. Now go."

VVVVVV

Ashley entered the human embassy where Udina, Hackett and Anderson waited.

"I hope you have a good reason to call all three of us here," Udina groaned.

Since Anderson became the human Councillor, Udina has been upset. Anderson still kept him on as an advisor. This probably went on top anger him more as one of the highest ranking human politicians was now a lackey to a soldier.

"Believe me, Udina, this is very important," Ashley said.

"You said it required our immediate attention," Hackett said.

"It does, Admiral. I received a call from Tali a week ago. She received a message."

"A message?" Anderson inquired.

"From Shepard."

Each of the Alliance figures did a double take at Ash.

"Excuse me?" Anderson asked.

"Tali claims the message is from Shepard. She sent me the recording."

"Play it," Hackett demanded.

Ashley opened her omni-tool and played the message, "Tali...! Tali? It's me... ...I'm okay... ...home... ...situation... ...is over... I'm sorry-"

"Tali tried to clean it up as best she could," she said.

Udina scoffed. "This is the supposed message? It's a fake. This meeting is a waste of our time."

"Udina's right," Anderson admitted. "Shepard was spaced there's no way he survived."

"Tali had the recording analyzed!" Ash argued. "It's his voice and it is not synthetic."

"Why would Shepard try to contact the quarian?" Udina questioned. "Why not Anderson or Udina? Or even his own mother!"

"Well... There were rumours on the Normandy... That Shepard and Tali were... close. Look I know Tali and she wouldn't make this up. She knows her stuff. She ran this message through several programs to ensure it's genuine. The girl's a genius. If she says it's genuine, I believe her."

"Did she get a trace on it?" Hackett asked. He was greatly interested.

"That's the odd thing. Tali not only tried to trace it but also identify what type of communication type was used. The message was sent from an unknown origin and she was unable to identify what type of communication was used. In her own words, it is nothing known to the galaxy. That's not all. Tali told me she didn't reveal everything that happened during the attack when she was debriefed. She told me that shortly after the Normandy blew she witnessed a green light leave from the general direction where Jeff Moreau claimed Shepard's body was spaced."

"What do you make of it, Williams?"

"Shepard might be still alive. Maybe he's being held captive. The ship that attacked us was far more advance than anything we've ever faced. It was able to detect us while we were cloaked. That message Tali received might have been his attempt to call for help."

"We should get our intelligence officers looking into this as soon as possible," Anderson said. "If Shepard is still alive, he needs to be found as soon as possible. If the ones responsible for the attack on the Normandy were minions of the reapers-"

Udina rolled his eyes at the reference of the reapers.

"-then we cannot allow him to become indoctrinated. With Shepard on their side they would be nigh-unstoppable."

"Where do we go from here?" Ashley asked.

"We start our search," Hackett said. "We commit all available resources in locating him. We cannot rest until we know his true fate."

"We shouldn't go overboard," Udina cautioned. "The Alliance suffered heavy losses during the Battle of the Citadel. We can't just throw around credits and resources chasing... ghosts."

"The only reason why any of us are still alive is because of Shepard," Anderson reminded him. "The reason we were given a seat on the Council was because of him. Right now that recording is enough to warrant a search. It shows that Shepard is still alive. Maybe even being held captive. We owe Shepard the effort to look for him."


	8. I Want It All

Chapter 8: I Want It All

The Illusive Man read over the recent reports about the disappearance of the colonists of Paradiso. There has never been a colony disappearance such as this one. According to the reports, the colony suddenly went silent. When investigators were sent to find out what happened, they just found a ghost colony. There was no one left. There was no sign of struggle or fire fights. The colony of ten thousand just up and vanished in less than three days.

Officially, the Alliance ruled the event was the result of a pirate attack. The Illusive Man knew better. Batarians do not have the ability to thoroughly capture an entire colony and leave no evidence of their actions. He felt that this was a whole new faction at work. Until another colony is attacked, Cerberus has nothing to go on.

He heard the door to his office open. The clicking of high heels echoed in the room. Illusive Man glanced over his left shoulder and saw it was Miranda Lawson. He stabbed his cigarette into his ash tray.

"I found something you may find... very interesting," Miranda said.

"Oh?"

"Operatives in the Alliance uncovered Intel that suggests that Commander Shepard is alive."

The Illusive Man jumped out of his chair and spun around. "What?"

"According to our Operative, a former crew member of the Normandy, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, uncovered an incomplete transmission from Commander Shepard dating just a month ago. The message was cleaned up but unclear. He says that he's okay and he mentioned a situation."

"Does it mention what the situation is?"

"No. Our operative said that the message was very broken up. It just mentions that he's okay and a situation."

"Are we sure it is genuine?"

"As far as he can tell, yes."

"And the Alliance was unaware of this situation? Is Shepard working undercover for the Alliance?"

"Even Councillor Anderson and Admiral Hackett didn't know. Shepard is on his own. Knowing Commander Shepard, he wouldn't simply vanish without reason."

"He might have found a new lead concerning the reapers."

"But why would he fake his death?"

"That's what I want to find out." The Illusive Man approached his holographic wall of terminals. "I want any available operative searching this galaxy for either Shepard or a situation that would demand his attention. This may be a stroke of good luck for us. The odds of defeating the reapers were insurmountable before but with Shepard still alive, we have a chance. Also it seems we have saved many credits without the Lazarus Project."

"I'll get all available personnel to start gathering Intel."

Miranda left the room as quickly as she entered. The Illusive Man sat back down in his chair and opened Hal Jordan-Shepard's file.

In the dark shadows of the room, a cloaked man hovered, watching.

'He may prove to be useful later.'

VVVVVV

Shepard and Sinestro flew with a contingent of a couple hundred Green Lanterns to the Vega System.

"So what's the deal with the Orange Lantern Corps?" Hal asked. "How many members are there?"

"Just one," Sinestro answered matter-of-factly.

"One? And we're all going?"

"Do not underestimate Agent Orange, Earthman. Remember covering the emotional spectrum? Do you still remember what orange represents?"

"Avarice."

"Correct. The orange light intensifies the wants of anyone who comes into possession of it. Because of this, there is only one orange lantern. They tend to not share. Within Agent Orange is the power of an entire Lantern corps. The treaty that was made eons ago was to ensure that Larfleeze was contained. But with it broken, we have to put him down before he tries to take our central battery."

"So what we saw on Oa?"

"That was a construct."

"But it seemed alive."

"It is in a matter of speaking. That's one of the abilities of the Orange. For everyone he kills, their essence is taken by his ring."

"That's horrible! How many?"

"Many. Every construct he creates is of a person he has killed."

"Sinestro, Okaara is just ahead," one of the Lantern alerted.

"I want everyone to go in fast and hard and try to crush Agent Orange before he has a chance to fight back. Everyone on me!"

Each of the Lanterns lit up their ring as they approached the jungle planet. As they broke through the atmosphere, they saw hundreds of orange lights. Each light was a construct.

"My god..." one of the Lanterns muttered.

"Find Agent Orange!" Sinestro ordered.

The orange constructs quickly approached and clashed with the Green Lanterns.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" the constructs squealed as they attacked.

A clawed insect alien construct swung its blades and sliced a Lantern into three. The Lanterns tried firing at the Orange constructs, but every energy shot was immediately consumed. Tomar-Re created a large energy sword to cut a large swath through the constructs, but as soon as it was created it was preyed upon by the constructs like a pack of hungry piranhas.

"They're eating our energy!" Tomar-Re yelled.

"Keep fighting!" Sinestro said. "If we can locate Agent Orange, we can end this."

Hal saw one Lantern get blasted by several of the constructs. This battle is even more one-sided that the one with the Red Lanterns. Any shield a Lantern brought up was either consumed or was quickly eroded.

"Take! Take! Take!"

Hal looked up and saw several constructs charge at him. He raised his hand and fired off several energy blasts at the approaching lights. The constructs absorbed the green energy. They fed on it!

"Green light no harm! We take!"

"Green might not harm you," Shepard muttered. "But how about Blue!" Shepard unleashed energy from his blue ring. The blast tore the orange constructs to pieces.

The attack got the attention of the other constructs. They all broke off from their assault against the other Lanterns and focused on Hal.

"Ah, hell," Hal groaned as he saw dozens of constructs head in his direction. He created a machine gun turret with his blue ring and fired at the onslaught of orange constructs.

"He has blue shinny!" one of the orange constructs yelled. "Give to master!"

Hal continued firing at the orange constructs until they were a few hundred feet of him. He broke away and flew in the opposite direction as fast as he could. The other Green Lanterns watched as the orange constructs chased after Hal Jordan. They were granted relief.

"We have to help him!" Tomar-Re said.

"You saw just how effective our rings were against them, Tomar," Sinestro said. "We would lose more people if we go after them."

"Then what do you suggest?" Boodikka asked.

"I would have to follow Hal's example. Call for back-up."

"What about, Jordan?" Ch'p asked.

"The Earthman can handle himself," Sinestro answered. "He's giving us the time to get real help. For now..." Sinestro held up his ring. "Contact the Guardians."

Scar appeared above his ring. "Yes, Sinestro?"

"You didn't tell us that the Orange Lanterns are able to consume green energy," Sinestro said in an accusing tone.

"We felt you would be able to handle the situation."

"Handle- Uh!" Sinestro groaned. "We just lost close to two dozen Lanterns within five minutes of getting here. We are rather short supply in Lanterns and our weapons are useless against Agent Orange!"

"What is the current situation?"

"As I said, our weapons have proven to be useless against orange energy. It either is consumed or eroded. As it turns out, blue energy has proven to be effective against them. That is the only reason we haven't been overwhelmed by the orange constructs. They're all focusing on Hal who drew them away from us. We need reinforcements. If we wish to end the threat of Agent Orange today, we need Blue Lanterns."

"I don't like the idea of our Corps asking for this much help in such a short amount of time."

"If we wish to have the Corps continue to exist, we have to," Sinestro chided.

"I would watch your tone, Sinestro," Scar warned.

"Can we get those reinforcements or not?"

"There is a Blue Lantern already on his way."

"Already on their way?"

"They heard about Hal Jordan's predicament and thought they might be able to do something about it. It was not at our insistence."

"Of course."

"Until he gets there, hold your position."

"And the Earthman?"

"He'll have to take care of himself."

VVVVVV

Hal was cursing under his breath as he glanced back and saw every orange construct chance after him. He needed to decrease their number fast. Ahead he saw a canyon.

"Perfect."

Jordan flew into the crevice with the constructs in tow. He created air mines with his blue ring. With the constructs in a tight cluster, they easily hit the traps left behind. The explosions also had the added benefit of causing the canyon walls to collapse destroying more constructs.

The constructs started firing at Jordan forcing him to take evasive manoeuvres. With the tight space of the canyon, there was little room to dodge the blasts. Each attack grew closer and closer. Glomulus aimed at a large boulder that was just ahead and fired. The boulder was knocked from its ledge and fell down. With Hal being so preoccupied with what was behind him, he didn't notice the tumbling boulder.

When he finally looked ahead, Jordan flew right into the boulder creating a small impact hole. He blew the boulder apart, but when he finally freed himself, Shepard found himself surrounded on all sides by the orange constructs. He held out his left arm aiming at the closest construct.

"You!" Glomulus said. "You come with us. Master will want to see you."

Shepard weighed his options and decided that temporarily surrendering would give him time to think up a new strategy. Right now he was outnumbered hundreds to one.

"Fine. Take me to Larfleeze."

They all flew towards a thick and dark jungle. Hal wondered where the other Lanterns were. Were they even looking for him?

"What does Larfleeze want exactly?" Hal asked, hoping to learn more about his foe.

"Larfleeze wants everything," Glomulus answered.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does Larfleeze want everything? What does he plan to do with it?"

"Lord Larfleeze doesn't have it, so he wants it. Master does not have everything in the universe, so master wants everything in the universe."

"So he wants everything because he doesn't have everything?"

"Yes!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You quiet! Lord Larfleeze does not have to explain himself to you. We are almost at Master's lair."

Hal could see the area he was referring. There was a temple overgrown with rock formations in the center of a dense jungle. As they approached, dozens of the constructs faded away as they approached the temple's entrance. Not enough for Hal to fight back, but it may help the other Lanterns when they plan to attack. Hal and a dozen constructs landed in front of the temple. He could smell rotting flesh come out from the entrance. Glomulus and several other constructs held their rings up, aiming at Hal.

"You go."

"Alright, alright."

Hal went through the entrance and started walking down a dark flight of stairs. The light coming off of the constructs helped him see the steps before him. It took only a minute to reach the bottom. At the end, he saw a chamber that was alit with construct torches.

"In there," Glomulus said.

Hal walked into the chamber. It reminded him of old paintings of a Viking's feasting hall. The smell of the decaying meat was overwhelming.

"You are the Lantern?" a voice asked.

Hal's eyes were drawn to the back of the room where he saw a hairy alien with a long face sit on a throne.

"You are the Lantern with two rings?"

"You're Larfleeze?" Hal asked.

Larfleeze pushed himself out of his throne. "You didn't answer my question!" He was right in Hal's face. "Doesn't matter. Larfleeze has eyes. You have two rings. Green and blue. Where did you get this blue one?"

"A red ring got on my finger and the only way to get it off without killing me was for a Blue Lantern to put a blue ring on my finger."

"There are red rings now? I want a red ring."

"No, no, no. Believe me you do not want a red ring. It makes your insides feel like they're on fire and clouds your thoughts to the point where you lash out at everyone and everything."

"But I'll have a shiny new ring."

"But... uh... You won't be able to control it. It will force you to destroy your stuff." Hal took a step forward. "You're not willing to lose all of your stuff just for one ring?"

"No!" Larfleeze yelled. "I want all my things. Red ring is not worth it!"

'That was easy,' Hal thought. 'He doesn't seem too bright. Maybe I can convince him not to continue this war.'

"A most wise decision, Lord Larfleeze," Hal said in a fake genuine tone.

"Yes... Yes it is. But what about your ring," he redirected. "You're calm. Blue ring does not have the same effect. Give me that ring and I'll call off the war against the Green Lantern Corps."

"I'm sorry Larfleeze, but I can't. The ring is stuck on my finger. We have been trying to get it off for over a week."

Larfleeze smiled mischievously. "Larfleeze knows a way."

The orange constructs ganged up on Shepard and held him and his arms. A large bulky construct held Shepard's arm out. Larfleeze approached Hal with a construct blade that extended from his arm.

"I take what I want," Larfleeze declared before slashing downwards.

Hal let out an agonizing scream as his left arm fell to the ground. The constructs let him go allowing him to grab his bloody stump where his arm once was. He couldn't help but fall to the ground on his side. Sweat dripped from his brow and his face paled from the blood loss. Hal pushed himself to concentrate long enough to manipulate the green energy from his green ring to burn the stump to stop the blood loss. The cauterization intensified the pain further.

Larfleeze picked up Hal's limb and pulled the blue ring off of the finger. "Problem solved. You wanted ring off finger. I wanted ring. We both win." He slid the blue ring onto one of his fingers. Small blue light shone from his pupils. "The- The hunger. It's... gone. I'm full."

The peace and fullness Larfleeze was feeling quickly came to an abrupt end when the ring slid off of his finger of its own will.

"No!" he yelled. "Come back!" Larfleeze attempted to grab the ring, but the ring dodged his every attempt to grab it.

The blue ring flew back to Hal who was still on his knees in pain. "ALL WILL BE WELL," the ring said. The ring went up close to his arm stump. Blue energy came from the stump and formed the shape of Hal's arm. The pain of having his arm cut off was gone. Shepard watched as his arm reconstructed itself. It took mere seconds before his arm was back to its original form. He softly clenched his left hand just to ensure it was real. The blue ring went right back onto Hal's finger.

Shepard got to his feet and glared at Larfleeze. "You cut off my arm!"

"It grew back," he shrugged.

Shepard scanned the room and saw Larfleeze's orange power battery sitting on his throne. Larfleeze is too powerful to take on one-on-one. He needed to cut off his power. Shepard raised his ring and created a flash-bang effect.

Larfleeze screamed as he rubbed his eyes. "Filthy hairless ape! I can't see!"

Hal took the opportunity and made a run for the orange power battery. He grabbed it. Before Shepard had a chance to escape, the orange energy consumed him. His uniform went from being the blue-green hybrid to the orange lantern uniform similar to Larfleeze.

"This power," he muttered. Hal smiled in a deranged manner. "So much power. I need more power. I want more. Stupid Council! Always ignoring me. They work too slow. With this power I can take the galaxy from them. Make it mine. Reapers won't take it from me... I want a reaper! I want it all!"

"You get nothing!" Larfleeze yelled. He fired an energy blast that knocked Hal away from the orange battery core. Larfleeze ran over to it and picked it up. He snorted angrily, "This is mine. You can't have it!"

"If it makes you think like that and feel like that, you can have it," Shepard mumbled as he tried getting to his feet. "I don't want the galaxy. I want to protect it."

"I should kill you for taking my battery, but I don't have the time. The blue ring showed me where I can get many blue shinies."

Shepard watched as Agent Orange flew off in a streak of light. He got to his feet and flew out of the temple. Hal activated his green ring. "Sinestro, can you read me?"

Sinestro's image appeared above his ring. "Jordan, you're still alive?" he said surprised.

"I had a conversation with Agent Orange. It did not go well."

"Talked with Agent Orange and lived. You are full of surprises."

"I tried to get his power battery away from him, but as soon as I touched it, it took control over me. All I could think about was wanting things."

"That was a very stupid move, Earthman. The power of orange is extremely powerful and would consume you if you had not let go of it. You could have easily become like Larfleeze. Where is he now?"

"He went to get blue rings," Hal answered. "He went to Odym. I have to get there!"

"I know. The Guardians have reinforcements coming to you now. They will join you on your way to Odym."

"You're not coming?"

"Our rings cannot harm Agent Orange, but your blue ring can. The Guardians are calling us back to Oa to prepare for the possible scenario that you fail to stop Agent Orange."

"Then who's my reinforcement?"

"All will be well, Commander Shepard," a voice greeted.

"Good luck in your mission, Jordan," Sinestro said before cutting the transmission.

Shepard turned and saw Saint Walker fly to him.

"Saint Walker!" he said. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, my friend," he replied. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"It seems like whenever we solve one crisis, another arises," Hal said. "Is the universe always like this?"

"No. This escalation of conflicts only goes to show that the War of Lights is almost upon us. Chaos will start to take control of this universe before the emotional spectrum shatters and give birth to the Blackest Night."

"Look, Saint Walker, we need to hurry back to Odym. Larfleeze is heading there right now."

Saint Walker nodded and flew off. Hal flew off after him. As the two exited the atmosphere, they continued their conversation.

"Saint Walker, do you know why this blue ring hasn't come off of my finger yet? We've tried everything to get it off."

"The answer is simple, Jordan. The only way you can get that ring off of your hand is to use up its charge."

"How do I do that? We've tried wasting its energy by having me blasted. Even using it against Larfleeze, the charge of the ring hasn't gone down."

"The reason for that is because it is not registering true hope from you."

"What? I'm hopeful," he argued.

"You're not." Saint Walker shook his head.

Saint Walker created a wormhole for the two of them to enter.

"Even without my ring, I can still see it in your eyes. You may be able to convince others, but you cannot me. Your mission to stop Saren has worn you down. Has made you doubt yourself. The attack on your ship and loss of some of her crew has only fortified the doubt that exists in your heart. It is preventing you from using the blue ring to its fullest potential and getting it off of your finger."

"I just want this ring off of my hand."

"Hope again and you will."

They exited the wormhole.

"There is something else. Ganthet wants to offer you the position of leader of the Blue Lantern Corps."

Hal did a double take. "What?"

"Ganthet wants you to be our leader."

"I-I'm honoured, Walker, but I'm already with the Green Lanterns and if I recall your Blue Rings don't work at their full potential unless it is in the vicinity of a Green Lantern ring. I need the green ring to help my galaxy."

Walker chuckled. "I'm sorry, you misunderstood me. Ganthet doesn't want you to become the leader of the Blue Lanterns as a Blue Lantern. He wants you to lead us as a Green Lantern."

"What?"

"He has been watching you since you arrived at Oa. He understands how strong your willpower is and believes it could power our entire Corps."

"That's... something, but I doubt the Guardians would like me being a Green Lantern and a leader of the Blue Lantern Corps, and I don't like the whole 'being used as a battery' thing."

"I understand. He will respect your choice. Regardless we will help you in fighting the reapers when the time comes." Saint Walker looked ahead. "We're here."

The planet was a jungle world with large oceans.

"Beautiful planet," Hal said.

"It is," Walker said.

They went through the planet's atmosphere and saw the battle below. A large exchange of orange and blue lights.

"With your green ring, their rings' power will be at their full potential."

"We need to find Larfleeze as soon as possible," Hal said. "He's likely going to head towards your Corps' central battery."

"Then we go there. With their rings augmented, the others will be able to turn the battle."

The two blasted off to the planet's surface in the direction of the bright blue light. It took mere minutes for them to reach their destination. At the central battery they found Ganthet and Sayd on the defensive against Larfleeze's attacks.

"This is our world and our central battery, creature," Ganthet cursed.

"I want it!" Larfleeze screamed.

Ganthet and Sayd raised their hands and fired over blue beads of light energy at Larfleeze. Larfleeze summoned constructs to block the attacks. The constructs raised their ring hands and fired off energy at the two ex-Guardians. The blasts caused a small explosion causing the two Guardians to slam into the central battery. They were badly injured with cuts and burns.

"Guardians!" Walker cried out.

The two Lanterns landed next to the injured Guardians.

Hal aimed both of his rings at Larfleeze. "This has gone on long enough, Larfleeze. End this now."

"It ends when I have it all," Larfleeze said.

Hal fired off both of his rings at Larfleeze. The surprise attack launched Larfleeze into the forest line. Walker stood next to Jordan with his ring primed. Orange energy blasted upwards from the forest.

"LANTERN!"

"I think that only angered him," Walker said.

"Then let's take him down."

Larfleeze blew up the area around him. "I'll tear you all apart!" He created a dozen construct Lanterns that went forth and fired energy blasts at the Green and Blue Lantern. Walker and Hal dashed out of the way and flew upwards into the sky.

Once they were high enough, they spun around. Hal created a minigun using his blue and green ring. Walker created a large flock of birds. Shepard unleashed a volley of energy bullets at the oncoming constructs. The flock of birds connected to the horde and every bird that hit an orange construct caused it to explode. Many explosions went off created a cloud of smoke.

"Exploding birds," Shepard mused. "That's something."

"LANTERNS!"

Larfleeze burst out of the smoke cloud and fired two shots from his ring. Each shot impacted Shepard and Walker, knocking them out of the air. They crashed to the ground creating a crater.

Shepard groaned as he struggled to get to his feet. He glanced over to see Walker do the same. "This guy is way more powerful than Atrocitus," Shepard said to him. "I can barely stand."

"I find myself in a similar disposition," Walker said.

They looked up and saw Larfleeze charging towards them.

"Incoming!" Hal yelled.

Hal and Walker fired upwards at Larfleeze. Agent Orange just charged through the blasts. Each one barely harming him.

"Stupid Lanterns!" He yelled. "Larfleeze is stronger than you! You cannot defeat me!"

Larfleeze fired an energy blast at their position. Hal and Walker ran out of the way, but the energy impacted the ground sending the two Lanterns flying into the trees. Larfleeze landed on the ground hard. Walker and Shepard collected themselves and regrouped to refocus their attacks on Larfleeze.

Larfleeze smiled. His ring glowed brightly. Orange energy burst forth from his ring and enveloped him. The orange energy took the form of a giant Larfleeze. Hal and Walker fired energy t the giant construct. The energy splashed harmlessly against him.

"You can't hurt the mighty Larfleeze. Now I will destroy you!"

The large construct lifted its arm and slammed it in front of Hal and Walker.

"He's too powerful, Commander," Walker said.

"We have to keep fighting," Shepard said. "Not for your Corps sake, but for the sake of the entire universe. I don't know how but, we will defeat him!"

Suddenly Shepard's blue ring glowed brightly. "HOPE RECOGNIZED. FULL POTENTIAL UNLOCKED."

Both of Shepard's rings glowed brightly. He slammed both rings to the ground. "You want to see a large construct? I'll show you a large construct."

The ground rumbled. A giant thresher maw construct came out of the ground. It was blue and green from the mixed energies. Larfleeze looked up in horror.

"Suddenly Larfleeze thinks this was a bad idea," he said to himself.

The thresher maw charged forward at Larfleeze slamming its entire mass into him. It then exploded in a giant explosion causing the nearby trees to lean away. Both Walker and Shepard had to use their arms to shield their eyes from the flying dirt. The wind died down shortly after allowing them to lower their arms.

The blue ring on Shepard's left hand loosened and slipped off. As it did, his uniform returned to its full form as a Green Lantern.

Hal and Walker saw Larfleeze in the center of a large crater. He was badly beaten. Blood came out from the corner of his mouth. Hal and Walker cautiously approached his body. They aimed their rings at him.

Larfleeze took a gasp and opened his eyes. He looked up to see the two Lanterns aim their rings at him.

"Yield or lose everything," Hal said.

"I yield! I yield!" he yelled. "Larfleeze fight no more."

"Here's how it goes down. You will return to your home. You will abide by whatever treaty the Guardians set up. If you do not, I will come for you. I'm I clear?"

"Yes! Yes! I go now. Will make new treaty. Just please. Don't hurt Larfleeze anymore."

"Go."

Larfleeze flew away as fast as he could. Hal and Walker turned back to the central battery to see Ganthet and Sayd get back to their feet.

"Ganthet, Sayd, are you two okay?" Walker asked them.

"We'll recover," Ganthet replied.

"Thank you for your assistance, Commander," Sayd said. "Once again you have saved us and the universe from catastrophe."

"It was my pleasure," Shepard said.

"Yes, but the War of Light is quickly approaching," Ganthet said. "This is merely the prologue of what's to come."

"Then I'll train hard to prepare," Hal said.

Ganthet saw that Hal's uniform was back to its full green form.

"I see you declined my offer," Ganthet said.

"I'm afraid so."

"Nonetheless, we will stand by you when the time comes, Green Lantern."

"Do you need any assistance in recovering yourselves?"

"You have done enough. We will make necessary repairs and recruit new members to replace those who have been lost."

"You should hurry back to Oa," Sayd said. "The Guardians will be eager to hear what happened here."

"I will hurry."

"Hal Jordan," Walker said.

Hal turned to him. Walker reached out his hand. Hal Jordan grabbed it and shook. "It has been an honour fighting by your side. I look forward to doing so in the future."

"Likewise, Walker."

"And Jordan... The hope in your heart has finally come back. Remember to keep it alive. You will need it in the future. That I am certain."


	9. No Man Escapes

Chapter 9: No Man Escapes

One week ago...

Sinestro's head was pounding after he hit the central battery. The power of Atrocitus was very high for one attack to do this much harm. He saw the hole he crashed through into this chamber. He slowly got to his feet.

"SINESTRO..." a voice beckoned him.

"Who's there?" Sinestro demanded. He was unable to locate the source of the voice.

"LOOK INTO THE LENSE OF THE CENTRAL BATTERY."

Sinestro turned around and did as the voice told him to. He looked into the central battery. At first he saw nothing, but then something changed. A yellow image started to take form. The creature was demonic in appearance with a maw filled with teeth.

"What are you?"

"THE EMBODIMENT OF FEAR. PARALLAX."

"What do you want?" Sinestro demanded of the creature.

"IT IS NOT ABOUT WHAT I WANT. IT IS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT. YOU SEE IT FOR YOURSELF. YOU GOVERN YOURSELF BY INSTILLING FEAR IN OTHERS. IT GIVES YOU STRENGTH AND RESPECT FROM THOSE WHO DARE DEFY YOU. I CAN GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO FULFILL YOUR GOALS. I CAN MAKE YOU A RULER OF THIS UNIVERSE. NEVER WILL ANOTHER WORLD FALL VICTIM TO THE VIOLENCE THAT YOUR WORLD ONCE SAW. I WILL GIVE YOU A PORTION OF MY POWER TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF FEAR."

Sinestro was hesitant to accept the creature's offer.

"LOOK OUTSIDE. THE RED LANTERNS ARE SLAUGHTERING YOUR FELLOW CORPSMEN. ALL OF THIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF THE GUARDIANS HAD BEEN MORE AGGRESSIVE. YOU CAN CHANGE THAT. ACCEPT MY POWER. PLACE YOUR RING AGAINST THE LENSE."

Sinestro wasn't sure if he could trust this... thing, but looking outside and seeing the chaos that unfold, he knew that desperate measures require desperate solutions. He placed his ring against the lens and felt a rush of energy flow into his ring. He has charged his ring before, but this was unlike anything he has ever experienced.

"IF YOU WANT MORE, COME BACK TO ME AND I CAN HELP YOU."

"Why would you help me?"

"BECAUSE I FEED OFF OF FEAR. IT HAS MADE ME POWERFUL AS IT WILL MAKE YOU AS WELL. DEFEAT THE RED LANTERNS AND RETRUN TO ME. I CAN OFFER YOU MORE IF YOU SO DESIRE IT."

VVVVVV

Five hours later...

The central battery chamber was empty as Sinestro glided in. Everyone was busy with reconstruction to notice his absence. The meeting with the Guardians had just ended and invigorated Sinestro. Standing up to them on that level; threatening to quit with Jordan. They have grown weak over the eons and were needed to be reminded what must be done in order to end the chaos in the universe.

The creature in the central battery offered him this chance to find a new path in attaining order for the universe. As he approached the battery, the creature manifested itself.

"YOU'VE RETURNED."

"I have."

"YOU LIKE THE POWER THAT FEAR HAS GIVEN YOU."

"Indeed. You said there was a way to get more of it. How?"

"I CANNOT GIVE YOU MORE THAN WHAT I HAVE ALREADY GIVEN YOU DUE TO MY CURRENT PREDICAMENT, BUT THERE IS ANOTHER WAY."

"Tell me."

"IN THE ANTI-MATTER UNIVERSE IN SECTOR NEGATIVE ONE THERE IS A PLANET CALLED QWARD. UPON ITS SURFACE ARE THE REMENANTS OF AN ANCIENT AND POWERFUL CIVILIZATION. THE WEAPONERS."

"The Weaponers? I have never heard of them."

"THERE IS MUCH THE GUARDIAN HIDES FROM THE UNIVERSE. THE WEAPONERS WERE WORSHIPPERS OF THE ANTI-MONITOR, A GOD-LIKE BEING. THEY WAGED WAR UPON THIS UNIVERSE UNTIL THE CORPS WAS CREATED. THE ANTI-MONITOR LOST HIS PHYSICAL FORM AND HIS FOLLOWERS WERE BANISHED TO THE ANTI-MATTER UNIVERSE. THEY CAN CRAFT A WEAPON MADE FROM FEAR. WITH IT YOU CAN BRING YOUR ORDER TO THE UNIVERSE."

Sinestro smiled at the thought. "What do you get out of this?"

"MY FREEDOM. YOU REACH THE FULLEST POTENTIAL OF YOUR POWER, YOU MUST FREE ME. THE GUARDIANS WOULD NOT DARE OPPOSE YOU. WITH THE WEAPON THE WEAPONERS PROVIDE YOU, YOU CAN FREE ME AND I CAN FEED ON FEAR AGAIN."

"How do I know you won't cause chaos as soon as you are released?"

"FEAR CAN TAKE MANY FORMS. IT CAN COME FROM ABSOLUTE CHAOS AND ORDER. THE FEAR I WISH TO FEED ON MUST COME FROM AN INDIVIDUAL I HAVE CHOSEN TO USE AS MY VESSEL. AS LUCK WOULD HAVE IT, I HAVE CHOSEN HIM."

"Who?"

VVVVVV

Present day...

Hal Jordan flew through space contemplating the last seven months he had just endured. In just that time, he fought two wars that decided the universe. And he thought the reapers were bad. Now he was on his way to Ryut in Sector 666 to look into whether or not Atrocitus was being truthful. He did not come off as a deceptively man. He truly hated the Guardians and so Hal had to find out if he was right. It took a while to reach the hidden sector and locate Atrocitus' homeworld.

His discovery only led to horror. The planet Ryut was a completely black. They was no greenery. No oceans. Just a scorched surface. Though he didn't come all this way to be frightened off from an obviously destroyed world.

Hal flew towards the planet's surface. The planet looked even worse close up. Hal could see the remnants of destroyed cities. It reminded him of the vision he received on eden prime and virmire. He landed on the ground. The planet was as dead as its inhabitants. There was no sign of life, even plant form.

"Ring do a scan for any life," Hal ordered.

"NO LIFE DETECTED."

"Extend search parameters to include plant life and microorganisms."

"PARAMETERS ALREADY IMPLEMENTED."

This plant was completely devoid of all life. That sent chills down Hal's back. He landed on the ground and examined some of the ruins. It surprised him that there were still remains after all this time. When the cataclysm happened here, was the planet frozen in limbo?

While the planet is in ruins, it did not fully confirm Atrocitus' story that the Guardians are responsible for all of this.

"Ring do a scan for any anomalies."

"SCANNING."

Hal continued searching the ruins for any clues as to what happened.

"SCAN COMPLETE. ANOMALY DETECTED."

"Any idea what it is?"

"CLASSIFIED."

"What do you mean classified?"

"UNDER GUARDIAN ORDERS."

"What are the chances that the anomaly could cause me grievous harm?"

"ONE HUNDRED PERCENT."

"Fantastic," he muttered. "Ring point me in the direction of the anomaly."

"PROTOCOLS WOULD RECOMMEND-"

"According to protocols, I shouldn't be here. Show me where the anomaly is."

The ring immediately shot a beam of light in a direction way from Jordan.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically.

Hal lifted off and flew along the ground in the direction of the light. The landscape was identical wherever he went. Once in a while he saw the fossilized remains of the people who once lived there.

"What happened here?"

"CLASSIFIED," the ring answered.

"God damn it," he growled.

"CLOSE PROXIMITY OF ANOMALY."

"Is there any way I can bypass the security of the information I require?"

"YES."

"How?"

"CLASSIFIED."

"God damn it!" The Guardians were starting to become as irritating to him as the Council.

Hal saw the beam of light disappear at a pile of rubble. He landed and used his ring to create a construct of a hand. He used it to dig away at the rubble. After several careful minutes, the rubble gave way to a small dark alcove.

"CONDITIONS MET FOR OVERRIDE OF SECURITY MEASURES."

"What were the conditions?"

Suddenly a laser blast hit Hal square in the chest sending him back fifty feet and landing on his back. The shielding held up, but the attack still hurt like hell. He got to his feet as quickly as he could. Hal looked back to where the energy blast came from. In the shadows, he saw two glowing green eyes.

"CONDITION REQUIRED FOR OVERRIDE IS TO ENCOUNTER A-"

A hand came forth from the shadows and grabbed the side of the rubble wall. The thing pulled with its arm to emerge from the shadows. It looked much like a human in a red skin-tight suit. Its face was light blue and devoid of emotion. Its body was badly damaged as evident from blast marks in its chest and the absence of its left arm.

"-MANHUNTER."

"Ah, hell!" Hal cursed.

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTER," the machine said.

"Advise, ring?"

"RUN."

The manhunter charged forth at an astonishing speed that caught Hal Jordan off-guard. The manhunter swung its right fist and connected it to Hal's face. His vision blurred briefly from the sheer force.

Hal recovered and fired a blast back at it. The energy blast did little to slow the manhunter down as it stumbled briefly before correcting itself.

"How do I stop it ring?"

"MANHUNTERS WERE CREATED TO BE EXTREMELY RESILIENT. EXCESSIVE FORCE REQUIRED TO DISMANTLE ONE."

"Well that's just boat loads of usefulness."

Hal aimed it ring at the manhunter and fired several more blasts. Each one as successful as the first.

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTER."

Hal created a construct of an Alliance fighter and flung it at the manhunter. The resulting explosion threw the manhunter into a nearby cliff. Shepard smiled at his efforts. That smile disappeared when the dust cleared and he saw the manhunter still active and fairly unharmed.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

This enemy was extremely tough so Hal decided to make a strategic retreat until he can figure out how to deal with the manhunter. As he tried to fly away his ring chimed, "ENEMY IN CLOSE PROXIMITY."

Hal looked down and saw the manhunter has caught up to him. It came in close and struck Hal to the planet's surface with a double-fist blow. Hal nearly blacked out from the attack. These manhunters were strong. Unbelievable so. Hal hit the ground hard. Pain shot up and down his back. He guessed that he might have broken a rib.

"Ring give me a rundown of a manhunter's abilities," he groaned while getting to his feet.

"MANHUNTERS HAVE SUPER-STRENGTH, SPEED AND AGILITY. THEY HAVE THE ABILITY TO FLY AND SHOT ENERGY BEAMS FROM THEIR HANDS. MANHUNTERS CAN ALSO TURN INVISIBLE AND MIMIC PEOPLE."

The manhunter suddenly vanished from sight. Hal held his right arm up to prepare to defend himself. He slowly spun around in a circle looking for any signs of the manhunter.

"Ring scan for the manhunter's energy signal and try to break through its cloak."

A layer of light energy came forth from his ring to scan everything in front of him. He continued spinning.

"Are there any other surprises I should know about the manhunters?"

"MANHUNTER'S MOST DANGEROUS ABILITY."

Hal grinded his teeth. As he turned to his right, the layer of light revealed the manhunter right in front of him.

"Oh, shi-"

Before Shepard had a chance to attack, the manhunter grabbed his left arms and held him up. He tried kicking the manhunter to loosen his grip, but the grip continued to be absolute. The faceplate suddenly shifted slightly and then popped open to reveal a power battery. Hal saw the green energy from his ring sucked into the battery.

"MANHUNTERS HAVE THE ABILITY TO DRAIN ENERGY FROM A POWER RING."

"I would have appreciated that knowledge a few minutes ago-!" Hal let out a blood-curdling scream as the manhunter crushed his left arm. The bones in his forearm snapped effortlessly. "Why does everyone hate that arm?" he yelled.

"POWER LEVEL AT 34.2%."

Shepard continued to struggle against the manhunter.

"POWER LEVEL AT 18.1%."

'Ah, hell,' he thought. 'I'm not going to die just yet.'

Dark energy burst forth from his right hand and struck the manhunter in the head. The throw attack forced the manhunter to release his grip as it was forced to the ground. The faceplate closed after the attack.

Shepard's left arm was limp. He charged a singularity and flung it at the stunned manhunter. The singularity pulled it up and caused it to be trapped in the gravitational field. Hal threw a warp at the manhunter creating a biotic explosion sending him a distance. He could see that the attack did little but stun the machine. Hal made a run for it to recover and charge up his ring.

"Ring, power check!" Hal ordered as he ran through the ruins.

"0.1 percent energy."

Hal's suit disappeared as he tried to conserve what little energy he had left. He was back to wearing the civilian clothing that was offered to him by the hospital staff. Hal saw a small home ahead and quickly jumped through its open window. He needed to rest. Inside the home he found a metal chair and sat down on it. The metal still looked good despite its ancient age.

As he was about the reach into his pocket dimension, the ring quickly issued a warning, "RECOMMENDATION. MANHUNTERS HAVE THE ABILITY TO DETECT ENERGY. CREATING A POCKET DIMENSION HOLE AND CHARGING YOUR RING WOULD ALERT THE MANHUNTER TO YOUR PRESENCE."

"So I just wait. Great."

Hal looked at his left arm. He could see the bone pointing his skin from the inside.

"Ring, what happened here?"

"BEFORE THE FORMATION OF THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS, THE MANHUNTERS WERE CREATED AS THE GUARDIANS TO ACT AS A POLICING FORCE OF THE UNIVERSE. THEY WERE BASED ON THE MARTIAN MANHUNTER ORGANIZATION THAT POLICED MARTIAN SOCIETY-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hal interrupted the ring. "Martians? As in martians of mars, martians?"

"CORRECT."

"Mars had life?"

"OVER A BILLION YEARS AGO."

"What the hell happened to them?"

"A HOLOCAUST HAPPENED ON THEIR PLANET, WIPING OUT THE ENTIRETY OF THE MARTIN PEOPLE."

Hal's thoughts immediately went to the reapers. "How did the martians get wiped out?"

"A MUTANT WAS BORN. HE WAS GIVEN THE NAME OF MA'ALEFA'AK OR 'DARKNESS IN THE HEART.' HE LACKED THE ABILITY OF TELEPATHY LIKE THOSE OF HIS PEOPLE. HE RESENTED HIS PEOPLE FOR MAKING HIM AN OUTCAST, SO HE CREATED A PLAGUE THAT SPREAD THROUGH TELEPATHY. THE H'RONMEER'S CURSE. "

"What did the plague do?"

"THE PLAGUE USED THE MARTIAN'S WEAKNESS TO FIRE AGAINST THEM."

"Most races have a weakness to fire-"

"THE MARTIANS HAD ABILITIES THAT FAR SURPASSED MOST RACES OF THE UNIVERSE. SUPER STRENGTH, REGENERATION, FLIGHT, AND MANY OTHERS. FIRE IS THE ONLY THING THAT NEGATES THESE ABILTIES CAUSING THEM TO FEEL PAIN AND DIE. THE PLAGUE CAUSED THE MARTIANS TO HALLUCINATE THAT THEY WERE ON FIRE. THESE HALLUCINATIONS WERE SO INTENSE IT CAUSED THE MARTIANS TO BURST INTO FLAMES."

"Dear god..."

"THE MARTIAN RACE WAS WIPED OUT OVER NIGHT. THE SURFACE OF MARS WAS BURNT ALONG WITH THE CREATOR OF THE PLAGUE. NO MARTIANS LIVE TODAY."

This was a revelation. To learn that a civilization existed on mars before the protheans even set foot was knowledge most archeologists would kill for. A certain asari came to his mind.

"What happened in Sector 666? Why did the manhunters kill everyone in this sector?"

"A GLITCH WAS INTRODUCED INTO THE MANHUNTER'S PROGRAMMING. THE SOURCE OF THE GLITCH IS UNKNOWN. THE GLITCH DESTROYED THE MANHUNTER'S ABILITY TO RECOGNIZE CRIMINALS FROM CIVILIANS. AS OPPOSE TO ELIMINATING CRIMINALS, MANHUNTERS WENT ON TO ELIMINATE ALL LIFE. AFTER THE MASSACRE OF SECTOR 666 THEY REBELLED AGAINST THE GUARDIANS. THE GUARDIANS WERE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE MANHUNTERS. THEY STRIPPED THEM OF THEIR POWER AND EXILED THEM TO THE OUTTER RIM OF THE UNIVERSE."

"Exiled them?" Shepard stuttered. "They didn't destroy them?"

"THE MANHUNTERS WERE A SENTIENT RACE AND SO DESTROYING THEM WOULD CONSTITUTE GENOCIDE. WITH THEIR POWERS STRIPPED, THE GUARDIANS DEEMED THE MANHUNTERS NO LONGER A THREAT."

"Well the manhunter outside seems pretty damn threatening. Can you detect if it's nearby?"

"MANHUNTERS ARE CLOAKED FROM SCANNING CAPABILITIES."

"Well, how I'm a supposed to know where it is-"

The ceiling blew apart forcing Hal to dash from his seat to the door. The manhunter landed on the floor on one knee and glared upwards. Hal ran through the door looking for somewhere else for shelter or some advantage. He glanced back and saw the manhunter exit the house.

Without the protection of the ring, any attack from the manhunter could kill him. The manhunter lifted its hand a fired. Hal jumped forward and rolled barely dodging the attack. Ahead he saw a decrepit building. It might have been an apartment building. An idea came to him.

Hal ran inside the building. He noticed the weak supports. Hal used a warp attack on every support he passed by. The manhunter was close behind him. The ceiling was starting to give away as Hal progressed through the building.

'Just a few more-'

The building loudly groaned. Sections of the building began to collapse behind the manhunter. Hal saw a window up ahead and made a run for it. He leaped through dodging some collapsing debris. Dirt and dust sprayed out of the window. Hal got to his feet and saw that the rest of the building was about to fall down.

He ran as fast as his tired legs could take him as the apartment building fell upon itself. The ground rumbled as the building fully collapsed. The shock knocked Shepard off of his feet. A dust cloud enveloped him in the shockwave.

After a couple minutes, the dust settled and Hal got his footing. He didn't waste any time and quickly pulled his battery out of his pocket dimension. He couldn't hold it with his left hand so he placed the battery on the ground and pressed his ring against the lens.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

Hal's ring shone brightly and green energy surrounded his body. His uniform reformed along with his face mask. He looked back at the rubble of the abandoned building. It's too dangerous to try and escape now. If the manhunter was still okay and it chased after him in space, it could kill him just by draining his energy while in the vacuum of space\\Shepard lifted off of the ground and cautiously approached the pile.

There didn't seem to be any movement so he landed on it. "Ring do you detect any power sources?"

The pile of rocks near Shepard's started to shift. It caused him to jump.

"BELOW YOU."

Hal hopped back and aimed, one armed, at the source of the disturbance. The rocks gave away revealing the manhunter.

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE- THE-"

The manhunter was badly damaged from the building collapse. All that was left of him was his head and torso.

"MANHUNTERS..."

Hal watched as the light in its eyes fade away. He let out a breath as he could finally relax. The manhunter was dead. Hal held up his ring and said, "Ring I want you to download this thing's memory banks. I want to know what really happened one billion years ago."

A beam of energy shot out and connected to the head of the manhunter. "DOWNLOADING." It took the ring a few moments before it said, "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE."

"Finally," Shepard sighed. "I want to see video records before the massacre-"

"SHEPARD."

That voice caused Shepard to jump. It wasn't that of the manhunter that spoke before. He looked at the damaged body and saw its eyes glow, not green, but yellow.

"OUR ATTEMPT TO DESTROY YOU WAS A FAILURE. OUR MINIONS HAVE FAILED US."

"Who are you?" Shepard demanded.

"I AM THE HARBINGER OF YOUR SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION."

Those words finally clicked in Hal's mind. "My god... You're a reaper."

"YOU HAVE LEARNED ABOUT THE UNIVERSE OUTSIDE YOUR GALAXY. THIS IS NOT A PART OF OUR DESIGN, BUT WILL NOT CHANGE YOUR FATE. YOUR GALAXY WILL FALL ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE."

"We will be ready when your fleet comes," Hal declared. "The Green Lantern Corps, every Corps, and the armies of my galaxy will be ready. Your cycle of destruction will end. Harbinger."

"EMPTY WORDS FROM SOMEONE WHO CANNOT COMPREHEND OUR POWER. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. INITIATE SELF-DESTRUCT OF THIS BODY." The manhunter's eyes faded away.

"Wait, what?"

"EACH MANHUNTER HAS THE ABILITY TO SELF-DESTRUCT. WARNING. YOU MUST REACH MININUM SAFE DISTANCE OF THIRTY KILOMETERS."

"Ah, hell!"

Hal flew off at super-sonic speeds to avoid the blast. It was barely five seconds before he heard a roar. A rumbling sound grew louder as he flew. The shockwave of the explosion caught up to him and spun him round in the air. As he spun, he saw the mushroom cloud from where the manhunter once was.

Shepard corrected himself and continued flying towards space. He created a sling with his ring to keep his left arm still. Shepard started his way towards Oa. He needed to report what had happened.

Hal had trouble focusing on any one thought. What just happened was too much to process. The reapers were once the manhunters. But even finding answers, he was left with more questions. How did the manhunters become the reapers? How did they create an energy field around the galaxy? Why are they doing this cycle just to his universe? He needed answers.

Jordan remembered that he had downloaded the memory banks of the manhunter. "Ring I want you to play back the last significant event before the massacre of Sector 666."

"PLAYING."

A video started playing in front of Hal. He continued flying as it played. It showed the manhunter breaking through a door into a lab. At the other side of the room was a man with, what looked like, a green and black dome backpack with a tube coming out of it. The green lines glowed brightly. The man was blue like the Guardians, but he was easily as tall as a regular human and had long black hair and a goatee.

"KRONA," the manhunter declared. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE UNIVERSE-"

"I don't think so," Krona said as he spun around. On his right hand was a green gauntlet. It was glowing.

The manhunter was unable to move. Krona walked towards the automaton with a smile on his lips. He jabbed his hand forward into the stomach of the manhunter.

"Control is an illusion in this universe," he muttered. "You self-declared Guardians think you have control, but you don't."

"NETWORK OVERRIDE. PLEASE STATE NEW MISSION PARAMETERS."

"Your mission is no longer to eliminate criminals. Your mission is to eliminate life."

"MISSION ACCEPTED."

"Go to Sector... 666 and initiate your mission. Then go to Oa and kill the Guardians."

"MISSION UPDATED."

The video footage came to an end.

'So the massacre of Sector 666 wasn't an accident, but it was also not the Guardians' fault,' Shepard thought. 'I need to get this information to the Guardians. The manhunters still exist, but in the form of the reapers.'

Before he could go to Oa, he had to do one thing. Hal had to pass through Sector 2814. This was another chance to try and send a message to his galaxy. To Tali.

"Ring, I want to communicate with Tali'Zorah of the Migrant Fleet."

"CONNECTING... CONNECTION ESTABLISHED."

"Tali? It Hal! I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I just stopped a couple of wars. I don't have much time to get this message out. I found the origin of the reapers. There is much I need to do before I come back. But I will come back as soon as possible. I still care for you, Tali."

"COMMUNICATION DISCONNECTED."

Hal sighed. He got out as much as he could. The important parts at least. He continued back to Oa, mentally preparing himself for the shit storm he will soon face.

VVVVVV

Tali toyed around her drone program, finding ways to improve its combat efficiency. Her focus was broken when her omni-tool came to life.

"Incoming message," it announced.

Tali opened the communication. Since the last time Hal tried communicating with her, she tuned her omni-tool to make any message that comes from him sound clearer.

"Tali? It Hal!" the voice said.

Tali jumped out of her seat when she heard his voice. "Keelah, Hal?"

"Sorry... gone for so long... stopped a couple of wars... don't have much time... found the origin of the reapers..."

Tali gasped. It all made sense to her why he hasn't been able to communicate often, or well. She didn't know what wars he stopped, but must have been important. He also found the origins of the reapers. Of course she'll forgive his absence as long as he comes back.

"Much I need to do... I will come back as soon as... I still care for you, Tali."

Those words made her heart jump in joy. Even after all this time he still cares for her. It was almost too good to be true. But now she knows the facts. He was reluctant to leave, but has to do something extremely important before he can come back. Until he does, she will wait for him.

The trace she started running as soon as the message played, failed to find the source of the transmission, just like last time. For now she needed to contact Williams again. She promised her that if Shepard tried calling her again, she would tell her. Tali opened her omni-tool and used the address Ashley gave her to contact her privately.

Ashley's image appeared before Tali on a holoscreen. She looked tired. "Tali?"

"Ash, you look tired."

"Yeah, the Alliance has been running me ragged," she replied in a groggy tone. "Is there's something up?"

"I got another message from Shepard."

That made Ash's eyes widen. "Send it to me!"

Tali sent her a copy of the message sans the last part. No one needs to hear it but her. As soon as the message reach Ash's end she immediately played it.

"Sorry... gone for so long... stopped a couple of wars... don't have much time... found the origin of the reapers... Much I need to do... I will come back as soon as..."

"This sounds clearer than last time," Ash observed.

"I calibrated my omni-tool to improve its reception to any messages that Hal may send," Tali said.

"He claims to have found the origins of the reapers. And stopped two wars? This sounds a little hard to believe."

"Harder to believe than anything else we've faced before? Shepard is a good soldier."

"Yes, but I have no idea what wars he's talking about. There have been skirmishes with the geth and pirate gangs, but nothing that would constitute an actual war."

"I don't know Ash, but he said once he's done he's coming back."

"So he's not being held captive."

"As far as I can tell, no. Maybe he escaped from the people who attacked us. Maybe he was picked up by someone else, but he's still around fighting to protect us."

"But why not ask us for help? The Alliance? The Council?"

"I thought the Alliance and Council were busy trashing Shepard's name to actually be helping him? What was it that Udina said? 'He was under a lot of stress and had weird imaginings?'"

"Tali..."

"Do not stand there and pretend those two groups give a damn about Shepard. To the Alliance Shepard was a political pawn, and to the Council he was an annoyance. Shepard deserved better than this."

"I know he does, Tali. Look, thank you for passing this information to me. It will help in trying to locate him. Were you successful at all in tracing the signal?"

"No," Tali replied. "Like last time, it was untraceable."

"Damn... Alright. I'll pass this information along. Keep me updated on anything."

"You got it."

The communication came to an end. No sooner had it ended; Tali heard a knocking at her door. She walked over and pushed the button to speak to whoever was on the other side. "Who is it?"

"Migrant Fleet Marines," the woman at the door replied. "The Admiralty Board wishes to speak with you."

'The Admiralty Board?' Tali thought. 'What do they want?'

"Coming out," Tali replied.

The marine nodded when Tali walked out of her room. "Just follow me."

Tali followed the marine down the busy corridors until she reach the meeting room.

"Through here, m'am," the marine said.

"Thank you."

Tali walked through the doorway into the meeting room where each of the five admirals stood. "You called for me?" Tali stated.

"We have," Koris said. "We have found that you have made some unusual transmissions to the Alliance and received transmissions from an unknown source."

"You have been spying on me?" Tali hissed.

"We just find the nature of these transmissions to be unusual," Xen explained. Her voice sounded like a scolding adult who does not need to explain their actions to a child. "Over a month ago you receive a transmission from an unknown source. Our monitoring channels picked that up. You then, a month later, made a call to the Alliance. Now just today, roughly a few weeks after your last communication with the Alliance, you again received a transmission from the same unknown source and then immediately followed up with a call to the Alliance. What was the nature of these calls?"

"Am I being accused of something?" Tali asked while crossing her arms.

"Just answer the question, Tali," her father said. His voice made Tali stand straighter. It sounded very disappointed.

"The call to the Alliance was to Ashley Williams. An old friend of mine from the Normandy."

"Why did you contact her?" Xen asked.

"It was about the previous transmission. Which was from... Commander Shepard."

This caught the Admirals' attention.

"The human Commander?" Raan said. "But he's dead."

"Not according to the transmissions I received," Tali said.

"How do you know they're real?" Rael asked.

"I ran the audio message he sent me through my programs many times before coming to the conclusion that they are authentic. The message was broken up, but he's alive. Somewhere out there he's alive and alone, fighting to protect us."

"Can you play the message for us?" Ran asked.

Tali opened her omni-tool and selected the most recent audio transmission.

"Sorry... gone for so long... stopped a couple of wars... don't have much time... found the origin of the reapers... Much I need to do... I will come back as soon as..."

"This information could have been sold to the Shadow Broker," Xen stated. "It would have been worth a fortune."

"The last time I tried dealing with the Shadow Broker, I nearly got killed," Tali scolded. "Anyways, I cannot take advantage of the Commander's trust and efforts. He has done too much for this galaxy to be treated like that. I sent this information to the Alliance in hopes they might be able to find him."

"Do you have any idea why he would disappear or stay hidden for this long?" Gerrel asked.

"He stated in his message he found the origin of the reapers," Tali answered. "This has to be the reason why he has been gone for so long. As to why he is alone, I don't know. Shepard has always been selfless. Where he has gone may be too dangerous and he doesn't want to risk the lives of his friends. Especially after the attack on the Normandy. But this is just speculations."

"Thank you for explaining yourself, Tali'Zorah," Raan said. "We apologize for this abrupt meeting."

"No problem," Tali said. Her voice was very resentful. She was angry they would jump to conclusions like this. "Now if you don't mind, I have a mission tomorrow and I need to be rested." Tali turned and walked to the door.

"Just one last question," Rael said.

Tali stopped in her tracks.

"Why would he contact you as oppose to the Alliance?"

"I don't know," Tali lied. "He's not getting a good signal from wherever he is. I could be the only one actually able to receive a transmission from him. Can I leave?"

"Yes."

Rael's voice was devoid of emotion or sympathy. Tali hated hearing it. The hope of seeing Hal one day is the only thing she needs at the moment to give her hope. She just hopes he's okay wherever he is.


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal

Hal entered Oa's atmosphere. He was tired and in a lot of pain. Even though the blue ring grew his arm back, he could still feel the pain of his arm being slashed off. The broken forearm only compounded the pain. Hal approached a platform and landed. He held up his ring and said, "This is Lantern Shepard. I need medical assistance. Broken arm and rib, cuts, and burns."

Shepard collapsed to his knees and waited until a couple of doctors showed up. They carefully picked him up with a construct hand and carried him to the hospital. They took him to an operating room as soon as possible and went to work in repairing his burns and broken bones. Shepard was immediately anesthetized for them to realign his shattered left arm. The fracture was comminuted and so a section of his bone had to be replaced with synthetic replacements.

A fibre weave was used to reconnect his broken ribs. The doctors both wondered a great deal how these injuries befell this man. While the man's injuries were nowhere near s bad as it was the first time he came to Oa, these injuries will ensure he'll be off duty for a month.

After a short while, the surgery came to an end and the still unconscious Hal Jordan was carried to an unoccupied room where he was placed into a bed.

Sinestro came in shortly after the surgery's end to check up on Hal. He ran into the two doctors just as they were leaving.

"What happened to him?" Sinestro asked the two doctors.

"We don't know," one of them replied. "He came in and called for medical assistance. He suffered comminuted fracture in his left forearm and had to have much of his bones replaced. Commander Shepard also suffered two broken ribs and many burns on his skin. The surgery had just finished."

"How long until he'll be able to return to duty?"

"A month."

Sinestro sighed in annoyance. "And how long till he wakes up?"

"A few hours."

"Thank you, doctor. The Guardians have a lot of questions for the Earthman."

"We'll notify you if there are any changes."

VVVVVV

Shepard groaned as his eyes opened up. There was still pain in his left arm and rib. His skin where the burns once were was still sensitive to touch. It was a chore to try and sit up.

"Shepard you shouldn't pushed yourself," a familiar voice cautioned him.

Hal stopped his attempts at sitting up and looked in the direction of the voice. A smile came to his face. "Arisia! You're okay!"

Arisia wore a neck brace. She was still healing from her injuries. Arisia walked over to him, gave him a hug and said, "Thanks to you."

Shepard bowed his head solemnly and replied, "That's not true. You were nearly choked to death. I couldn't stop that ball-shaped alien from nearly killing you."

"But you stopped him from actually killing me. I was out for a week with injuries. I'm fine. I have you to thank for that. You saved me and this Corps. I heard about what happened when I was unconscious."

"Agent Orange?"

"A week has barely passed since the end of the war against the Red Lanterns and another starts up against an Orange Lantern."

"It seems like this universe is going from one crisis to another."

"Sadly it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better," Shepard muttered.

"What do you mean?" Arisia stuttered.

"Can't explain now. I have to speak with the Guardians first. I have a lot of questions to ask them."

"There will be time for that, but first you need to get some rest. It'll be a while before you can leave this room. Roughly the same amount of time before I can get this neck brace off." Arisia tapped the brace. "Though I feel bad that I was left out of the war with Agent Orange."

"You were unconscious," Shepard chuckled. "There is nothing you could do about that."

"Yeah," she reluctantly admitted. "Ch'p told me you became a hybrid Lantern after the battle with the Reds."

"Part Green Lantern, part Blue Lantern. With that power, I was able to defeat Atrocitus."

"How did that happen?"

"I thought you were dead," he said. "I flew into a rage at your loss."

Arisia bit her lower lip when he admitted this. It was... touching to hear he was so concern over her well-being.

"That proved to be my undoing. A red ring detected the rage within my heart and took me over. I lost all control over myself. In the haze of rage, I killed the one who I thought killed you. Saint Walker from the Blue Lanterns commanded his ring to go on my finger in hopes of breaking the red ring's hold on me. Luckily it worked, and it transformed me into a hybrid. I defeated Atrocitus and the war was over. After the end of the war, the Corps tried to get the blue ring with no success. That was when Agent Orange attacked us, thinking the Controllers who attacked him were the Guardians. We then fought back on his homeworld."

"I heard over a dozen Lanterns were killed in the assault on Agent Orange's homeworld."

"Yeah," Shepard said. "He was just so powerful."

"Yet, I heard you took him on almost single-handily."

"With help from Saint Walker we were able to defeat him. The ring apparently needed to register me having hope, and when I had hope in my heart; the ring was unlocked at its true potential allowing me to finish Larfleeze off. Did Agent Orange contact the Guardians?"

"He did," Arisia answered. "They set up a new treaty, though I don't know the terms. Though from what I've heard, he was very eager to make a new treaty. Tell me, Shepard. What happened after that? We were told by Ganthet you were on your way, but you were gone for over a day and get here with serious injuries."

"I-I can't answer that right now." Shepard let out a loud cough. "I had to find an answer to a question."

"And did you find it?"

"Part of it."

"Just a part of it?"

"Yes. The Guardians have the last part."

VVVVVV

A week has passed since Shepard's return. Oa was extremely busy in repairing the damages that the Red Lanterns wrought on them and the mass influx of Green Lantern recruits. There were too many for Kilowog to handle and so the most experienced Lanterns were volunteered to help train the new recruits.

While not healed enough to go back to training, he has healed enough to go to the debriefing with the Guardians and explain what happened. Hal walked into the chamber confidently. He was anxious to get the answers he desperately needed. In attendance in the chamber were the Guardians and the most prominent Green Lanterns.

"It is good to see you have recovered from your injuries, Commander," Ranakar said. "But we must ask what happened during your personal fight with Agent Orange and the time after."

"I have questions to ask as well, but I will explain what happened with Agent Orange first," Hal said. "I went to the Blue Lantern homeworld of Odym and with Saint Walker's help, we fought against Larfleeze. The battle was fairly one sided as our attacks did little to slow him down. But I refused to give up. The blue ring recognized the hope in my heart as genuine and unlocked its full potential, giving me the strength to beat Larfleeze into submission. The blue ring left my hand after the battle because of this. I heard a new treaty was signed."

"Yes," Scar said. "One that we benefitted from. Whatever you did, your display of power made Larfleeze afraid of attacking our Corps again. He was more than willing to accept our terms. But you didn't come back to Oa until a day after the battle. According to Ganthet, you left shortly after the battle and he didn't mention that you sustained heavy injuries. Where were you?"

"I went to Sector 666," Shepard answered directly and honestly.

The room filled with chatter. The Lanterns were unaware of such a sector and the Guardians were debating what had just occurred.

"Why did you go there, who told you about it?" Scar demanded.

"Atrocitus told me about what happened in the sector. I had to find out for myself what really happened there. Technically the sector is forgotten, not forbidden."

"Do you think that distinction will make any difference in your punishment?"

"No, but what I've discovered will. I was on Ryut, the homeworld of Atrocitus. There I encountered a Manhunter."

While the Guardians were supposedly emotionless beings, Shepard could swear he could see fear in their eyes.

"That's impossible," Appa Ali Apsa muttered.

"There was just one and it was badly damaged, but it was still powerful enough that it nearly killed me," Hal said. "I barely defeated it. From the Manhunter I was able to discover some very disturbing news. The massacre of Sector 666 was not an accident or the result of a glitch. The one responsible for the Manhunter rebellion and the massacre was Krona."

"K-Krona..." Ranakar repeated. "That cannot be."

"Who is Krona?" Tomar-Re asked the chamber.

"We cannot hide this," Ranakar sighed. "Krona was, like us, a maltusian. He was the most intelligent man who has ever, or ever will, existed. As our people continued to evolve, we thought of what are our roles within this universe. We sought out to become protectors of this universe and enforced laws and created an army to enforce these laws. Krona rejected the idea of being a Guardian and continued his research and went into a field that was forbidden by our laws."

"What did he do?" Hal asked.

"Krona broke the most sacred of laws. He created a device that allowed him to see the birth of the universe. A horrible consequence of his experiments was the increased entropy of the universe. Its maximum age has decreased by one billion years because of it."

"And the creation of the anti-matter universe," Appa added.

"Do you have evidence that Krona was behind the massacre?" Scar asked Hal.

"I downloaded the Manhunter's memory," Shepard replied. He quickly replayed the video footage.

"Then it is true," Ranakar said.

"What happened to Krona and the Manhunters?"

"Krona was transformed into energy and that energy was spread across the universe never to reform again. The Manhunters had their abilities stripped from them and then were banished to the outer skirts of the universe."

"You let them go?" Shepard yelled. "After destroying an entire sector?"

"We could hardly imprison them for an eternity and their destruction would be an act of genocide."

"That decision leads to my other discovery," Shepard continued. He was furious at the decision concerning the Manhunters. "The Manhunters never did leave to their exile. They simply hid and evolve."

"What are you talking about?" Ranakar demanded.

"After I downloaded the memories of the Manhunter, it reactivated, but it wasn't a Manhunter. It was a reaper. It called itself Harbinger. Your Manhunters are continuing their killing spree, but in my galaxy!"

The chamber was silent.

"Could everyone please leave their chamber for a moment," Ranakar announced, breaking the silence.

The Lanterns immediately followed his order and left the chamber. Hal was the last to leave but not before giving the Guardians one last defiant glance. Upon leaving the chamber, Hal was immediately confronted by the other Lanterns.

"That was an extremely stupid thing you did, poozer," Kilowog said. His tone wasn't angry. Just... tired.

"I had to know," Hal said.

"You could have gotten killed," Boodikka said.

"I know that. But knowing the origins of the reapers only helps me. Even if the Guardians kick me out of the Corps, this information is priceless to my galaxy. I'll accept that."

"Better hope that expulsion is the worst thing they'll do to you," Ch'p said.

"I doubt they will," Sinestro said. "Technically Jordan didn't break any laws or rules. He found a loophole. Though the Guardians, may not see it that way."

The doors of the chamber opened and Salaak peaked out. "You all may come back in. The Guardians have reached a decision."

The Lanterns walked back into the chamber. Hal stood at the center where the Guardians looked down upon him.

"Hal Jordan-Shepard," Scar stated. "In many occasions you have defied our rulings and rebelled against our authority at your own discretion..."

"But in each occasion, it was with the intention of saving us and the Corps for which you stand for," Ranakar finished. "Your actions, while brash, have proven to be necessary to save untold number of lives. It is also through your actions were you able to solve a billion year old mystery."

"It is through your actions, were you able to fulfill the line in your oath that 'no evil shall escape your sight,'" Appa added. "That is why the Guardians will not punish you for going to Sector 666. We have also decided to increase your training regime so that you may return to your galaxy sooner. Salaak will also start work on creating probes which we can use to communicate with your galaxy through the interference."

"Knowing that the reapers and the Manhunters are one and the same is a shocking and disturbing revelation that must be addressed as soon as possible. Once Salaak finds a way to open communication with your galaxy, you will be free to return there."

To say Shepard was in shock was an understatement. The announcement was great news. For a while it seemed like he was stuck on Oa with no way to go home, but now it seems like getting back home was within his grasp.

"Thank you, Guardians," Shepard said humbly.

"Once your injuries have fully healed, you will be able to continue your advance training and be able to assist other Lanterns in their missions. All Lanterns are dismissed."

The Lanterns left the chambers leaving the Guardians to themselves. "It appears Ganthet was right," Appa said. "The reapers must become a priority of our attention."

"Agreed," Ranakar said. "I do not know what the Manhunters are planning but it will likely prove to be disastrous for the universe. What I don't understand is why they are harvesting just one galaxy?"

"Doesn't anyone else here think Shepard's galaxy is highly usual?" Appa said.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked.

"Have any of you heard of a galaxy with these many races within it? Including the space faring races and the races still on their own worlds, there must be at least several dozen races. Maybe more. The average inhabitant galaxy throughout the universe usually only contains a few races at any given time. This is why our Corps has been successful at policing each sector with one Lantern."

"It is an anomaly," Ranakar admitted. "For now it will merely be a curiosity. I wish we were able to send a Lantern to the Milky Way galaxy, but this galaxy has been in isolation for the last billion. Having any other Lantern make contact with this galaxy than Hal Jordan, could result in aggressive action against any member of our Corps."

"Agreed," Appa said. "Hal will be our agent in the Milky Way. For now."

VVVVVV

Shepard flew through the corridor of sciencells. As happened before, the inmates yelled at the Lantern, demanding they be released or threatening to kill him. Shepard was focused on where he needed to be. He went directly to Atrocitus' cell. Hal saw Atrocitus kneeling, facing away.

"Atrocitus."

"Have you found answers to your questions?" he asked.

"I have."

Atrocitus rose up and approached the viewport. "Then why do you still wear that ring if you consider yourself to be a good man?"

"You were right and wrong."

"Explain!" Atrocitus hissed.

"I went to your home of Ryut. I saw the devastation. When I was there, I was ambushed by a Manhunter."

Atrocitus' eyes widen at the mention of the foe.

"I was able to defeat it, but when I did, I downloaded all of its memories and data. The Manhunters going rogue wasn't a glitch. Your Sector was intentionally wiped out, but not by the order of the Guardians."

"What?" Atrocitus yelled.

"A rogue maltusian scientist, Krona, reprogrammed the Manhunters as revenge against the Guardians. I have seen the records from the Manhunter. It is conclusive. Your anger has been misdirected all this time."

"Krona will pay!"

"According to the Guardians, Krona had his physical form stripped for his crimes and his energy was scattered across the universe as punishment. There's no one left for you to direct your rage at." Jordan started to walk away but not before he said, "You were right about the reapers. They are the Manhunters. They somehow evolved and are just focusing on my galaxy. I don't know why, but I intend to find out."

Atrocitus watched Hal Jordan fly away. Right away he cut his hand and splattered blood all over the floor of his cell. "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together our hellish hate, we'll burn you all-that is your fate!"

The blood started to move. The pool of blood formed into shapes creating a picture of what is to come. Atrocitus jumped to his feet when he saw what was before him. The blood formed into the shape of a being dressed in a cloak with chains that came from him. At the end of each chain was an emotional entity. Before the cloaked figure and the entities were the reapers. Lines were connected between the reapers and the emotional entities.

"My vengeance is far from over."

VVVVVV

_Shepard and Tali stood inside a green energy bubble in space viewing a planet below. The two held hands as they viewed the planet below._

"_Keelah, Hal, is that really..." Tali muttered._

"_It's Rannoch, Tali," Shepard said. He held up his ring hand up and the green ring glowed. "With the ring the Guardians of the universe have provided me, I was able to kick the geth off of your homeworld. Your people can return to your homeworld. I did it all for you."_

"_Hal, I can't believe you did this," she cooed. "You've saved my people. I-I don't know how I can ever repay you."_

"_Just being with you is all the thanks I need."_

_Tali cocked her head to the right and placed her left hand on his cheek. "You sweet, sweet man. There must be something I can do."_

"_Well... The inside of this energy bubble is sterilized," Shepard said with a grin._

"_And I took some anti-biotics and some herbal supplements," she said amusedly. Tali laughed under her breath. "I wonder if they're connected." With those words she slowly grabbed Hal's hands and directed them to the sides of her mask._

_Tali's hands left his as his fingers searched for the buttons to release the faceplate of her helmet. Finally he felt the buttons he was searching for. He smiled widely. Finally he would see the face of the woman he longed for. But before he was able to press down on the button, Tali brought up her right hand and flicked Hal in the face._

"_Tali, what-?"_

"_Wake up!"_

Shepard was lying in his bed and the end of a stick was poking his face. He grumbled as the stick end poked him. Shepard waved his hand and mumbled, "Mmmm, stop flicking my face, Tali. I just want to kiss yoooou."

"Wake up, Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard," the person with the stick said.

Shepard slowly opened his eyes and saw someone standing at the end of his bed. His heart started beating at a rapid pace. He activated his ring and the green energy surrounded his body forming his suit. Shepard jumped to his feet on his bed and aimed his ring at the person.

"Who the hell are you?" Shepard demanded.

"Nok, Commander Shepard," the woman said. The top of her stick started glowing bright purple. The light revealed to Shepard who was in his room. The woman before him had redish-purple skin. She wore what could be described as purple tribal clothing with a long loin cloth and a one piece fabric that covered her upper chest. Her eyes were black and had cornrow hair. The ends of her long hair had beads. She had a tattoo on her forehead that matched the symbol on her shirt's chest. The symbol was an arch arrow that point up and another arrow that pointed down forming an incomplete diamond. In the center of the two arrows was a circle. "I am Indigo-1."

Shepard saw the purple ring on her finger. "You're a Lantern."

"In a manner of speaking, yes," she replied. "I am from the Indigo tribe. Will you please lower your ring? I mean you no harm."

Shepard reluctantly lowered his ring. "Why are you here?"

"I came to speak to you about Blackest Night."

"You know about it?"

"We were formed to help you stop it."

"I don't understand."

Indigo-1 walked over to Shepard and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nok."

Shepard was then blinded by a bright purple light. When the light finally died down he found himself in the middle of a jungle.

"What the hell? Where are we?"

"Our world," Indigo-1 answered.

Shepard found himself surrounded by the other Indigo tribesmen.

"Nok!" they all greeted.

"Follow me, Commander," Indigo-1 said. She walked through the jungle and Shepard followed behind.

"How did we get here?"

"Our ring allows for instant teleportation. Now please follow me."

"How do you know of Blackest Night?"

"When Abin Sur learned of Blackest Night from Atrocitus, he took steps to prepare for it."

They exited the jungle into a clearing. In the clearing was an Aztec-like temple.

"He feared of the possibility that he would die before Blackest Night began, so he built an army to fight and stop it. We are that army."

Shepard and Indigo-1 entered inside the temple. The corridor led to a chamber where a bright purple light emanated.

"Why tell me any of this?" Shepard asked. "Why not go to the Guardians?"

"You wear Abin Sur's ring," she answered as they entered the chamber. Inside Shepard saw the indigo central battery. On the walls were crude carvings that depicted events that had happened and events that have yet to happen. "You are the one the prophecy foretold." Indigo placed her ring up against the battery lens. "Tor lorek san, bor nakka mure, Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok, Formorrow Sur!" The battery lens flashed signifying that her ring was recharged. Once the ring was charged, the carvings on the wall changed.

Shepard noticed at the beginning of the carvings it showed Abin Sur speaking with Atrocitus. The next scene depicted Abin Sur being attacked and killed by the ship that attacked the Normandy. A flash of yellow is show behind him. The scene that followed showed Hal putting the ring on becoming the new Green Lantern. The next scene depicted Shepard victorious against a large red figure and another fight with an orange figure.

"I can see that's me fighting Atrocitus and Larfleeze, but what's that?" Shepard asked pointing to the next image. This image showed Shepard fighting against a yellow entity. Instead of the fight being even between the two, it showed Shepard being overwhelmed by the yellow.

"The wall continues to update as the events unfold," Indigo explained. "What you see there is an event that has yet to occur."

"Am I... supposed to die?"

"That remains to be seen. This wall is ever changing."

"Wait, how is this a prophecy wall is it changes?"

"Everything has unfolded as foreseen, but after your fight with Agent Orange the prophecy becomes less clear. Your fate and the fate of the Green Lantern Corps is unknown. But this I know." Indigo swung her staff and shone light on a section of the wall that was hidden from eyesight. The scene showed silhouettes of reapers descending upon a white light. "Blackest Night will descend upon this universe, and you and your galaxy is at the epicenter of these events."

"I've been made aware of Blackest Night by Ganthet, Indigo, but I'm still not getting is why you have come to me."

"Abin Sur took steps to prepare for Blackest Night. We are a part of that legacy. Now you are the sole inheritor of that legacy." Indigo kneeled before Shepard and said, "In the coming Blackest Night, we are yours to command to ensure the survival of this universe."

'I-I have an army?' Hal thought.

Indigo got back to her feet and gently grabbed Hal's ring hand. She brought it up and held her ring near his. A small purple spark jumped from her ring to his.

"You will now be able to contact us, wherever you may be. In your time of need, call and we will answer. We brought you here to tell you that. And to warn you of what is to come. Tell the Guardians if you may, but they will not find us. This world is hidden from them, just as your galaxy was hidden from them." Indigo brought up her staff. "Now you must return back to Oa." The light at the top flashed blinding Hal Jordan again.

When Shepard's vision returned, he found himself back in his room. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Indigo wasn't there with him. He brought his hand to his face as a headache came upon him at the thought of having to explain this situation to the Guardians.

VVVVVV

Since her failure to recover Shepard's body, Liara focused solely on getting her revenge against the Shadow Broker. It's all she has left at this point. Shepard is dead and never coming back. The Council has completely buried the reapers which are seen as nothing more than myths thought up by Shepard. At this point she is powerless to make a difference in the reaper war, or at least a meaningful difference.

The door of her office opened. Nyxeris walked in with a data pad in hand. Liara looked up from her console and said, "Yes, Nyxeris?"

"Your contact within the Alliance has produced some... interesting information."

"What kind of information?"

"According to the informant, Shepard is alive."

Liara launched out of her chair and slammed both of her hands on her desk and yelled, "What? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Miss T'Soni. But the data the informant provided seems very conclusive."

"What data and where was this data found?"

"It's two audio messages supposedly sent to a quarian, her name is..." Nyxeris looked at the data pad. "Tali'Zorah. She forwarded the two audio messages to the Alliance through Operations Chief Ashley Williams. As far as the informant can tell, the messages are genuine."

"Tali? Pass me the data pad. I want to hear the two messages and then please leave my office so I may listen to them in private."

"Of course," Nyxeris said as she handed over the data pad. She quickly left the office to give Liara her privacy.

Liara immediately played the two audio messages. Just hearing his voice made her gasp. The message was distorted, but it was unmistakable. It was Commander Shepard. Still alive. Liara listened to the two messages again just to overcome her shock.

While the messages were not enough to let Liara truly know Shepard's status, it was enough to renew her hope and convince her that he is still alive. Once the initial shock wore off, her information broker mentality reared its head. This data was priceless in its importance. Shepard said in his message that he stopped a couple of wars and found the origin of the reapers. The origin.

Liara imagined this might be the reason why he vanished. Finding the origin of the reapers would prove instrumental in defeating the reapers. She tapped on her console and said, "Nyxeris, I want you to get every available agent on hand to look into this. I want to know about any war that nearly broke out. I want Shepard found as soon as possible."

"Yes, m'am," Nyxeris answered back through the console.

Liara let out a breath and felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. All this time she felt like the galaxy was doomed and that Feron's capture was in vain. With Shepard alive and still fighting for the sake of the galaxy, she knew she also had to continue her fight.

VVVVVV

Several months later...

Sinestro and Shepard were flying through space. They were responding to a hostage situation. An intergalactic warrior by the name of "Bolphunga The Unrelenting" placed bombs all over a city and threatened to set them off unless the greatest Green Lantern in the universe showed up to fight him in one-on-one combat.

"When we get there, Jordan, I'll take care of Bolphunga," Sinestro said. "You take care of finding and deposing of the bombs he has placed around the city."

"Got it. Has the Corps had problems with this guy before?"

"The brute is a hunter of warriors. He has killed several Lanterns before. We have tried to take him in before, but he knows how to hide and when to strike."

"This is our chance to take him in."

"Exactly. But know that he is not to be underestimated. I may say he's a brute, but he is a cunning brute." Sinestro spotted a planet ahead. "We're here."

Sinestro and Shepard approached the planet which Bolphunga designated as the place of combat, and where the city of hostages was located. They flew to the battle site and saw Bolphunga preparing his weapons. He had a wide array of guns, explosives and melee weapons ready for use.

Bolphunga was as Hal imagined him to be. He was at least twelve feet in height with a large build. His most distinct features were his fin-like ears and the scar from his left-side upper lip to his left cheek. The armour he wore was mostly metallic and had different sections to protect different parts of his body. It resembled roman gladiator armour. On his left arm was a gauntlet with a red crystal ball on its front. The gauntlet was large to the point that Hal surmised that it's used for defensive purposes, like a shield. On Bolphunga's left shoulder was the large jaw bone of a previous target of Bolphunga.

"I am Bolphunga The Unrelenting!" he announced as he sheathed a sword behind his back.

"I know who you are, brute," Sinestro sighed. "I am here like you requested. Now release the hostages and I'll show you what the best Lantern in the universe can do."

Bolphunga looked irritated by Sinestro's declaration. "No. You are not the one I asked for."

"You asked for the greatest Green Lantern!" Sinestro yelled. "I am here."

Bolphunga let out a guttural laugh. "Maybe you were once, but not anymore." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Shepard. "You are the one I demanded."

"Me?" Shepard said.

"Him?" Sinestro seethed with anger. "He's a new recruit. I have been a Green Lantern for over a decade!"

"Yet look at his achievements," Bolphunga reminded him. "He is responsible for defeating the Red Lanterns and Agent Orange."

"How do you know any of that?"

"I have sources. Call me a brute all you want, but I research my targets before I go on the hunt. I also know this... human is from a hidden galaxy. That peaks my interest greatly. Commander Shepard is a well-respected soldier in his galaxy and saved his galaxy without the help of a power ring. I don't think you can claim as much, Sinestro."

"Bastard!" Sinestro roared as he charged forth with his ring glowing brightly. A maze construct took form and ready to strike as Sinestro flew forward.

As Sinestro charged, Bolphunga pulled out a metal ball and held it out. Before Sinestro could strike him, Bolphunga pressed a button on the ball causing it to emit a wave of yellow light. The mace construct shattered to pieces and Sinestro fell to the ground as his flight ability was stripped. He jumped to his feet and looked up at Bolphunga in shock. Bolphunga laughed and then backhanded Sinestro. The blow launched Sinestro back and landing on the ground before Shepard.

Shepard crouched down and tried to help Sinestro to his feet. Sinestro swatted him away and got up himself. "What was that?" Sinestro demanded.

"A little something I had some egghead make for me," Bolphunga answered. He held the sphere up. "This sphere emits high-energy waves that are yellow. It's strong enough to weaken constructs. Even destroy them."

"RING DOWN TO 73 PERCENT POWER," Sinestro's ring said.

"Another added benefit," Bolphunga chuckled. "The energy waves drain your power ring. How do you think I killed the previous Green Lanterns? Now I'll repeat myself. I came here to fight Commander Shepard." Bolphunga pulled out his detonator. "I'm willing to fight this match one-on-one, but going back on this requirement will result in the deaths of those civilians. Tell me, Sinestro. Do you wish to push this?"

Sinestro bared his teeth at him.

Hal placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have this Sinestro. Go save that city."

Sinestro was hesitant to leave, but he knew that Bolphunga had the advantage. "Just don't screw this up. Too many lives ride on this."

Hal nodded and turned to face Bolphunga. Sinestro blasted off and flew to the city as fast as he could.

"By the time he finds all the bombs, you'll be long dead, Commander. I do plan on making a trip to your galaxy. The krogan seem like they would make a good challenge."

"Who told you about me?" Shepard asked.

"I never got his name. Didn't even see his face, but he told me all about your achievements. I have been dying to face you since."

"Well, here I am." Shepard ran forward and launched an energy blast at Bolphunga.

Energy waves came forth from the metal sphere. The energy blasts dissipated as the wave went by them. Bolphunga placed the sphere at his side and pulled out his sword. He charged forward and swiped at Hal. Shepard dodged the strike. He struck back with a punch to Bolphunga's face.

Bolphunga smiled. He swung his arm and struck Hal sending him into the table covered in weapons. Another energy wave came forth from Bolphunga's sphere.

"ENERGY LEVEL DOWN TO 67 PERCENT," Hal's ring announced.

Bolphunga charged at Hal with his sword ready to strike. Hal grabbed a sword and rolled out of the way. He got to his feet and went on the defensive as he redirected Bolphunga's blows. Hal was nowhere near strong enough to take his strength on directly, even with his power ring.

'I will never complain about Boodikka's lessons ever again,' Hal thought to himself.

Another wave of energy came forth from the sphere.

"ENERGY LEVEL DOWN TO 32 PERCENT."

As Hal deflected Bolphunga's blows a realization came to him. The sphere only worked in intervals. It would only emit an energy wave every other minute instead of when a power ring is in use.

'Just need to time it.'

The sphere emitted an energy wave.

"ENERGY LEVEL DOWN TO 1 PERCENT."

Hal took the opportunity and fired an energy blast square in Bolphunga's chest. The blast knocked him away.

"ENERGY LEVEL DOWN TO ZERO PERCENT."

Hal's uniform vanished. Bolphunga looked up at him and laughed. "Just one chance to take me down and you squandered it." He got to his feet.

"My attack wasn't to take you down. It was to distract you." Hal held up the metal sphere.

Bolphunga eyes widen upon seeing it and quickly reach for his side where his sphere once was.

"I took it just before I blasted you," he said. Shepard dropped the sphere to the ground and stabbed it with his sword, splitting it in half. He then dropped his sword. Shepard reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out his power battery.

Bolphunga realized what was going to happen. He charged forward with his sword in hand.

Hl placed his ring against the lens and started his oath. "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight." Bolphunga was closing the distance to strike Hal down. Just a few more steps. "Let those who worship Evil's might, beware my power-"

Bolphunga got within striking distance and raised his sword and roared, "Die!"

"Green Lantern's light!"

A green energy wave came forth from Hal as he finished his oath blowing Bolphunga away. As the dust settled, Hal stood there in his Green Lantern uniform. There was a green aura around his body. Bolphunga was a small distance away from him. His sword was gone and he looked battered. Bolphunga rolled over and looked at Shepard. "Best... fight of... my life."

Hal approached him and created construct restraints for Bolphunga. They wrapped around his wrists, hands, legs and feet. "You're under arrest, Bolphunga."

"I see you managed to take care of things here," Sinestro muttered.

Shepard looked up and saw Sinestro.

"I managed to pacify him and take him captive," Shepard reported.

"I took care of the bombs. Each and every one of those bombs had the potential to wipe out the entire city. I collected them and threw them out into space to be destroyed."

"Had to make sure the bombs couldn't be simply swept away," Bolphunga said. "Hostages make the best bait for Lanterns. Maybe if you were a better Lantern, Sinestro, you could have caught me sooner."

Sinestro aimed his power ring and fired. Bolphunga's head was blown apart. It happened so fast that Hal took a few moments to comprehend what just happened.

"What the hell did you do?" Shepard yelled.

"I eliminated filth from this universe," Sinestro answered coldly. He balled his fists. "This is s symptom of the Corps' decay! In just this year alone the Corps came close to collapsing on two separate occasions. They happened within a couple weeks of each other. You say the way this brute acted in our presence. Arrogant, disrespectful! I remembered a time when Green Lanterns were seen with reverence. Now we have grown weak and the Guardians have forgotten what it's like to be out in the galaxy. Within our oath it states: beware our power. But no criminal in this universe fears us!" Sinestro shot a blast at a rock. "We capture one criminal, and two take his place." He shot another. "We destroy one gang and several take its place. It is never ending. I dream of a universe where order is achieved and Lanterns re respected. A universe where criminals fear us."

"You don't get peace through fear."

"Of course you do. They hit hard, I hit harder. They attack, I annihilate them. The merciless deserve no mercy."

"I knew of an individual who thought like you. He saw something terrible coming our way, and the only way he could think of to save the galaxy was to appease it. He tried spreading fear of their coming as a rallying cry to his cause."

"I am nothing like Saren. He tried to appease evil. I intend to destroy it. To think anyone would mistaken you as the greatest Lantern just shows how far we've fallen. You are too damn green to truly understand what a Green Lantern must go through from day to day." Sinestro started to fly away.

"Where are you going?" Shepard asked. "And what the hell am I supposed to tell the Guardians?"

"Where I am going is none of your concern," Sinestro answered. "I have duties of my own to attend to. As for what to tell the Guardians... Tell them he died in the fight. They won't prod any further."

Hal watched Sinestro leave and he felt a chill run down his back. Something is not right. He created a coffin for Bolphunga and sent it off towards Oa with a message simply stating there was an urgent matter he had to look into before he came back.

Shepard flew from the planet. He needed to investigate Sinestro's homeworld. The man made frequent trips there with a determined look on his face. The trip took a couple of hours as he flew across the cosmos and used several wormholes, both of his creation and the artificially created by civilians and merchants.

Upon reaching his final destination, Hal turned his suit to stealth mode. All the green from his suit vanished, replaced by black. He no longer glowed. In this state, his powers were weaker, but he was basically hidden from detection. Hal flew to one of the biggest cities on the world. As he approached, he used his ring to disguise himself as a local. Hal landed in an alley. His disguise was complete.

Shepard walked out of the alley and wondered the streets. He didn't know what he was looking for; a sign to prove his fears, or maybe nothing to put his worries to rest. The buildings looked like they are still recovering from a brutal war. They were stained and had evidence of bullet holes and blast craters.

It didn't take Hal long to find what he was looking for. Hal entered the city square and saw banners adorn the buildings. On each banner was the Green Lantern emblem and inside the center circle was the image of Sinestro. Under the emblem were the words: Fear his power. A statue of Sinestro stood in the center of the square. It was easily over twenty feet high.

'What have you done, Sinestro,' Shepard thought.

"Down with the oppressor!" several people screamed.

The shouts drew Hal's attention and he saw protestors with picket signs with Sinestro's face with Xs over his face. They threw garbage and rotten food at the statue.

"Don't bend to fear!"

Just then several military vans pulled up and riot police poured out. Hal just watched as they approached the protestors and started beating them. His conscience demanded that he do something. If he used his power ring, he could alert Sinestro to his presence. He needed to improvise.

While the police weren't looking, Shepard used two biotic throws on a couple of their vans. The attacks pushed the vans over creating a disturbance and distracting the military police. During this distraction, the protestors escaped from their tormentors. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them get away.

That relief was stifled when one of the MPs called out to him, "You! Civilian! Did you see what happened to our vehicles?"

"I just saw them tip over," Shepard lied. "Like some strong wind hit them."

The officers looked at each other. They moved towards Hal. "We're taking you in for questioning."

Hal backed away slowly with his hands up passively. "There's no reason to do that, officers. I'm just enjoying a walk."

"Well, let's walk down to the station."

Shepard knew that there was no getting out of this. He threw a weak shockwave to knock the officers down as he made a getaway.

"Get that man!" the police captain ordered.

Shepard ran down the alleyways with the police close behind him. The alleys zigzagged making it very maze-like. Eventually Hal found himself at a dead end. He was hoping to investigate more, but he had no choice but to use his ring. Just when he was about to use it, he was suddenly pulled back into a hidden room. The door closed behind him.

The police officers reached the dead end and found no evidence where the rebel may have gone.

"It looks like he got away," one of them muttered.

"We'll find him eventually," the captain assured him.

Hal watched the police leave. He spun around to see who grabbed him and found civilians. The one who grabbed him was a woman who wore a black skin-tight suit.

"That was too close," the stranger muttered. "Idiot. What were you thinking?"

"Those protestors were being beaten senselessly. I couldn't just stand there. Also how do you know what happened?"

"We have eyes and ears everywhere. I don't know how you did what you did, but now that you openly interfered with the police, they will be looking for you."

"Who are you people? Who are you?"

"We are the resistance," she answered. "We fight to end Sinestro's oppression on our world. As for me, you should know as my name has been blemished. I am Arsona, the former officer of Sinestro."

"What exactly happened here? What has Sinestro done?"

Arsona and the other rebels looked at Hal in bewilderment. "Have you been under a rock for the last five years?"

"Let's just go with yes," Shepard said.

"You are odd stranger. I don't know where you have been all this time to avoid the conflict, but I envy you. Our world has been at war for years. Nothing seemed to change as each side was always at a stalemate. But one day things changed. Sinestro received a power ring and was inducted into the Green Lantern Corps. He came back here and vowed to end the world that plagued our world. He asked for my help to gain support from the other Korugarians. I believed in his vision, but I eventually saw what he was doing to our people. His grip became tighter over time until it has become this full-blown dictatorship you see now. We cannot call for help. Our people are at his mercy. We fight against his oppression, but there is only so much we can do. He is nigh unstoppable with his power ring."

"Not for any longer," Hal said. He allowed his disguise to vanish to the surprise of the rebels.

"Y-You're a Green Lantern," she gasped.

"I felt like there was something wrong about Sinestro, but I didn't think it would be of this level. I plan to report this to the Guardians. Sinestro will have his ring stripped and be punished for his crimes."

Arsona smiled. "Thank you, Green Lantern. We had all but given up hope at this point."

VVVVVV

Sinestro entered the chamber of the Guardians and saw many Lanterns in attendance. Hal Jordan stood in the center of the room and was glaring at Sinestro as he approached.

"What is this about?" Sinestro demanded. "Is this about Bolphunga? He deserved nothing less than what he got."

"This has nothing to do with Bolphunga, Sinestro," Appa said. "This is about your abuse of your power ring on Korugar."

Sinestro's eyes widen. He glared at Hal. "What have you done, Earthman?"

"I saw what you have done to your world, Sinestro."

"What I have done? I brought peace to my world which has known nothing but war for years. I have stopped hundreds of thousands from dying." He looked back at the Guardians. "You should be thanking me for stopping the unnecessary deaths."

"We would, if you had stopped there," Ranakar said. "But you went further. You used your ring to instill your order upon the populace."

"And become a fascist dictator," Hal added.

"You have betrayed your oath, Sinestro."

"I didn't betray it!" Sinestro ranted. "I fulfilled it! For years, I watched as millions died. With the ring I was able to end it. I instituted order on my world that has not known the term. I fulfilled the duty that each of us are supposed to fulfill."

"But not at the cost of freedom and liberties!" Appa yelled. "Chaos and order to remain in balance. Going to extremes of either side results in great harm."

"Of course you would say that. Look at what has happened to this organization. We have become weak. A joke! Bolphunga truly believe Hal Jordan was the greatest Lantern of them all. Within the last year this Corps has nearly been destroyed by Red Lanterns and Orange Lanterns. We have lost perspective and the will to use the power we have been given. We have the power to instill order across the universe yet we squander it."

"You don't protect this Corps, this universe, by ignoring its laws of conduct."

"I'm afraid, you have crossed the line, Sinestro, and must be punished," Ranakar said.

"What..." Sinestro muttered.

"For abusing your powers, you are hereby stripped of your ring," Scar declared.

The ring on Sinestro's finger slid off and flew away.

"No, no, no!" Sinestro yelled. His uniform disappeared, replaced with purple and black clothes. The top purple pattern was shaped like a star. Sinestro tried grabbing the ring but it flew way too quickly.

"You don't deserve it," Shepard said.

Sinestro's teeth gritted. "I will make you pay for this, Earthman."

"And considering the severity of the abuse of power, your punishment is banishment," Scar concluded, "to the Anti-Matter Universe."

A small portal formed and Sinestro started to get sucked in. Hal watched as he was dematerialized and pulled in. "I will make you suffer as I have suffered, Earthman. I will see to it."

Sinestro vanished and the portal closed.

"You have once again served our Corps valiantly and found an evil that has escaped our sight for so long," Ranakar said. He scanned the room to see all of the Lanterns moved forward. "Let this be a lesson to us all. We must be vigilant at all times. Evil can come from the unlikeliest of sources. But fear not, because just like evil, virtues such as bravery and courage arise just as often. If not, more so. Thank you for your services, Commander Shepard."

"There's no way Sinestro can escape from the Anti-Matter universe, right?" Shepard asked.

"There is no possibility."


	11. War of Light Part 1

Chapter 11: War of Light Part 1

Sinestro let out a pained breath as he woke up. He coughed from breathing in dirty air. His body felt like it was on fire; a side effect from being thrown into the Anti-Matter universe. Sinestro was shaking as he got to his feet. He scanned the area to get a sense of where he was. The area was a wasteland. No life grew in the soil of the land.

Only one thought was on his mind. He needed to find anything to help him survive. He picked a direction and moved forward. Time was meaningless in this desolate. It could have been hours and he wouldn't know. All he could do was keep moving. The landscape all looked alike. Being left to his thoughts, Sinestro figured out exactly where he was: Qward. He remembered the offer Parallax made to him. It was here he could get help.

"Halt!" someone yelled.

Sinestro stopped in his tracks and scanned the area. He saw people stand on top the cliff edges. They were dressed in golden armour, helmets with wings on the sides, and armed with lightning bolt.

"Who are you to trespass in the lands of the qwardians?"

"I am Thaal Sinestro!" he answered back. "I come here to seek vengeance against the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps. I was told the qwardians could help me with that."

The qwardians looked at each other. They nodded after a brief conversation. "Come with us."

The qwardians jumped down from the cliff edges to surround Sinestro. Sinestro stood his ground as they surrounded him. The qwardians walked down the valley with Sinestro in the center of the entire group. The walk took them an hour before they reached something that partially resembled civilization. The buildings were badly damaged and were on the brink of collapsing.

"This used to be a beautiful world filled with cities unrivaled in all existence," one of the qwardians said. "We prospered under our god-king, the Anti-Monitor. But the Guardians destroyed him and spread his essence across the galaxy. Our empire crumbled and we're forced to struggle for our very survival. We are powerless to escape this world, but you... You might be able to help us get our vengeance against the Guardians."

Sinestro saw more qwardians as he walked through the ruins of their city. Most of them looked frightened. Others looked angry. Sinestro assumed they know who he is.

"This is where he dwells," the qwardian said while pointing to a pathway into a large pit. He continued forward.

Sinestro entered the pit and saw weapons everywhere. In the center of the pit was a shirtless, large, muscular qwardian working with a laser rifle on an anvil. This qwardian didn't wear the lightning-bolt-style outfit of his brethren. He wore tanned leather armoured warrior skirt with straps. The qwardian still wore the same winged helm of his fellow people.

"Speak with him," the qwardian scout said to Sinestro said.

Sinestro approached the Weaponer. The Weaponer placed in the last component of his laser rifle. He flicked a few switches on the side and then aimed at a target in the distance.

"I was told you could help me," Sinestro said.

The Weaponer pulled the trigger send off a large beam of light that flew towards its target. The two watched as it collided causing a massive explosion that flung dirt everywhere. Sinestro brought up his arms to protect himself against the flying dirt. The Weaponer stood there nonchalantly as the dirt bounced off of his goggles.

"What does the 'Greatest Green Lantern' want a weapon from me?" the Weaponer asked. He pulled up the goggles of his helm revealing his tired eyes.

"You know who I am?"

"The entire universe knows who you are, Thaal Sinestro. Even the anti-matter universe." The Weaponer noticed the other qwardians standing there. "You all can leave."

They nodded and left the two.

"Again back to my question. Why does a Green Lantern need a weapon from me?"

"Ex-Green Lantern. I was expelled from the Lanterns."

The Weaponer laughed loudly. His laugh echoed throughout the pit. The Weaponer's laughter slowly died down as he noticed Sinestro's irritation. "Such an ironic fate."

"I need a weapon that can rival the rings of Oa. I was told you could make such a weapon."

"And why should I make you this weapon?"

"Because-" Sinestro realized that truth was required here. "Because I gave everything to this Corps, but because I took my duties to their extreme, I was punished. Exiled. This isn't just about revenge. This is about removing the Guardians from their seat of power and replacing them with someone who knows how the universe works. Me. I intend not to make their mistakes. To bring the same order I brought to Koruger to the rest of the universe. The Guardians will pay for all of their actions."

"You speak the truth. Good. What you do with the universe matters not to me or my people. We care about the demise of the Guardians."

"With your help, it will happen."

The Weaponer grinned. He pushed his fingers into his anvil. Hidden buttons revealed themselves as he pushed. The Weaponer twisted his wrists rotating the layout. He stepped back and the anvil shuddered and groaned as it rose up from the ground. Dirt spilt from the base of the anvil. It went up by about eight feet before it stopped. There was a doorway in the revealed section.

"Follow me, Thaal Sinestro."

The Weaponer entered through the doorway and Sinestro followed behind. They went down a dark spiral staircase that went on for several minutes before it exited to a bright room. Sinestro had to briefly squint before his eyes adjusted to the bright light. Once they did, he finally saw the source of the light. A large yellow glowing crystal stood in the center of the room. Near the crystal was an anvil and smithing equipment.

"What is... this?" Sinestro asked in awe.

"The most basic element of the weapon I will craft. It is the distilled terror of thousands of dying planets. Planets and species we slowly extinguished." The Weaponer took a pair of tongs and picked off a small portion of the giant crystal. "Watch." He dunked the crystal fragment into burning embers and left it there for minute before pulling it out and used his hammer and pounded it.

Sinestro watched in fascination as the Weaponer fashioned the crystal into a new shape. In little time, the crystal reformed. The Weaponer hit it with his hammer one last time. He held it up for Sinestro to see. It was magnificent. It was a yellow ring, similar to the other Corps' rings but this one bared a slightly different emblem than the Green Lantern emblem. The top lines of the symbol were curved downwards, whereas the Green Lantern's is flat. The bottom of the corrupted symbol, the two lines went outwards and then curved up on opposite sides of the emblem. They then jotted straight away from the center of the emblem.

"This... is my finest weapon," the Weaponer declared.

Sinestro held out his hand and the Weaponer let it drop into his palm. He picked it up and held out his left hand. Sinestro slid it over his middle finger. Once it reached the bottom of his digit, yellow energy burst forth from it. Sinestro was overcome with power as the yellow energy surrounded his body. He briefly lifted off of the ground during the experience. Sinestro screamed as the power flowed through him. It was overwhelming. The Weaponer just watched.

Soon the yellow light dimmed to reveal Sinestro in his new uniform. It was predominately black with a yellow half star shape over his entire chest. He wore metal yellow bracers on his forearms. A physical change that happened to him was the white of his eyes turned yellow

"How is it?" the Weaponer asked him.

"I'm going to need more."

VVVVVV

Four months later...

Hal Jordan entered the Guardian chambers. He was called in to be notified of a change in his situation and status. "You called for me?" he asked.

"We have," Scar answered.

"We wished to commend you for your achievements in bringing order to Sinestro's sector," Ranakar said. "The Korugerians have managed to stabilize themselves without falling back into war."

"And without resorting to the tactics Sinestro used," Appa added.

"Once the world was stabilized, we were able to send out a ring to find a replacement for the protector of that sector. We want you to train her."

"Me? Train?" Shepard said.

"You, at this point, are an experience, powerful, disciplined and skilled Lantern. We have been receiving a massive influx of Lanterns since the events of the Red Lantern War and the Agent Orange attack. We can no longer rely on just Kilowog to train our new recruits. Since you are unable to return to your galaxy until Salaak has finished his probes, and with your military training, we find you would be a suitable trainer for new Lanterns until you return to your galaxy."

"Will you accept this responsibility?" Scar asked.

"Of course," Hal replied.

"Excellent. You will be training two Lanterns from Sector 1417."

"Who, two Lanterns from the same sector? Has something changed?"

"Considering the devastation we suffered in the past year, we have changed the protocols of the Green Lantern Corps. We will now have two Lanterns for every sector. The two you will train are Princess Iolande from planet Betrassus, and Soranik Natu from planet Koruger."

"Koruger?"

"That is correct. Will this be a problem?"

"No, not at all. It's just... Never mind. Where are they?"

"They wait for you at the training arena. Please head there."

"Right away."

Hal exited the chamber and was met with Arisia. She was in high spirits.

"Hey, Commander!"

"Oh, hey Arisia. Finished your patrol?"

"Yeah, I'm currently on a break. You?"

"The Guardians have given me a new assignment. I'm to train a couple of new recruits."

"You training?"

"With so many new recruits, we are overwhelmed. Kilowog can't handle them all."

"Mind if I come along. I wouldn't mind seeing what type of training the Alliance offers."

"Right this way," Hal gestured.

They lifted off and flew towards the training arena. The skies over Oa were filled with traffic as different groups of Green Lanterns trained. In total, there were two thousand five hundred twenty eight Lanterns who were qualified as experienced Lanterns. The number of new recruits numbered in the hundreds. Not once in days did the skies of Oa not look like it was swarming with green specks.

The training arena was on top of a skyscraper near the center of the city on Oa. Mogo could be seen in the distance behind the structure. He has been working overtime in directing the new rings to find new bearers. It was getting close to dusk. While Hal would not have time to go into full out training, he does have a chance to introduce himself and get a sense of the new recruits' abilities.

"So I heard that Salaak is almost done with those probes," Arisia said.

"Yeah," Shepard replied. "I think another month and he'll have enough to send all over my galaxy. I'll finally be able to go home." They flew up the side of the skyscraper and reached the top. They could see two Lanterns standing there. "Looks like my students are waiting for me."

One of the two Lanterns had her arms crossed. She looked irritated. Shepard knew she was the koruger. The most noticeable feature of her was her short black hair and a small black tattoo on her left cheek. It was an unusual marking of two fused upside-down triangles. The other Lantern stood patiently where she stood. The other Lantern Shepard assumed was the princess. She had many purple facial markings on her face. A line on her forehead, curved lines on each side of her eyes that connected to her lips, and a straight line from her lower lip to her chin.

Shepard and Arisia landed in front of the two new recruits. "Good evening," Hal greeted. "I'm Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard. I have been assigned to train both of you in usage of your rings." Shepard approached Iolande and held out his hand. "Princess Iolande. A pleasure to meet you."

Iolande shook his hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Commander. I have heard much about you."

Hal then approached Soranik and held out his hand. "Soranik Natu."

Natu refused to shake his hand.

"Have I offended you?"

"Your Corps offends me," Natu answered. "My world has been living under oppression for years while your Corps turned a blind eye."

"We were unaware of Sinestro's actions on Koruger. As soon as I found out, I immediately reported it to the Guardians who then stripped him of his rank."

"Your actions still hasn't removed the taint the Green Lantern Corps has gained as a result of Sinestro's actions. You know where I was when the ring found me?"

Shepard didn't answer.

"I was in the middle of an operation. The ring came into the OR and flew around me, preventing me from concentrating on my patient. That ring." Natu held the ring up. "This ring nearly killed my patient. I was forced to accept the ring or risk losing my patient. As soon as I took that ring, I was tainted. I inherited the same reputation as Sinestro. I saved my patient but lost my job. My life! I am hated by my people."

"When doing to right thing, sometimes you must make sacrifices," Hal said. "And many times people will hate you. Many politicians back in my galaxy hated me. Some still do."

"I don't see why," Iolande said. "You appear to be an honourable man according to your reputation."

"In my galaxy I was appointed as the first human Spectre. A Spectre is similar to a Green Lantern, but we had no regulation other than don't cause more problems than you solve."

"Sounds like it's ripe for abuse," Natu scoffed.

"It is. A turian Spectre by the name of Saren Arterius attacked a human colony, killing thousands, all to find a prothean beacon. It was near impossible to prove he was behind the attack. Everything he was involved in was immediately classified so when C-Sec, the government's policing force, tried to investigate, they turned up nothing. It was thanks to a quarian I had the proof of Saren's betrayal. In my mission to stop him, I learned that Saren was a puppet."

"Then who was the puppeteer?" Iolande asked.

Hal held up his ring and a large form of a mechanical cephalopod creature appeared. "They're called reapers. They have been wiping out all life in my galaxy every fifty thousand years. No one wanted to believe me that they existed. The Council even impounded my ship, but with the help of a friend of mine, we were able to escape to stop Saren from bringing back the reapers. We were declared traitors when we escaped, but heroes when we stopped Saren. So you see, doing the right thing people can hate you. But you need to remember to do everything you can to help those around you. Now then, we don't have enough time to go into full out training, but I want to test out each of your abilities. I want each of you to attack me with whatever construct you can muster. Iolande. Attack."

Iolande flew up and launched a barrage of spears at Hal. Hal swung his right hand and created a wall of green energy. The spear tips managed to penetrate walls but were held in place.

"Good job, Iolande. Good focus. Now, Natu. Attack!"

Natu fired a missile construct at Shepard. Hal fired a small shockwave that hit the missile. It shattered to pieces before it could reach him.

"How did that not do anything?" Natu asked.

"You're angry," Hal said. "You're angry at Sinestro. At the Green Lanterns. Even at your own people for hating you. Rage corrupts your focus and makes your constructs weak. When you make your constructs the one thing you must concentrate on is your construct and making it as strong and what you are fighting for. You are the first and last line of defense of this universe. But for most, that is too much to think of defending. So just focus on what drives you to be better than what you are. A friend. Family. Your people. An ideal. Know what drives you and let it give you strength to create your construct. Now, I want you to try and attack me again, but this time, let go of all your rage. Focus on what is important to you."

Natu let out a breath and closed her eyes. She needed to remember what was important to her. An image of her mother and father passed through her mind. They always encouraged her to help people and to be the best she could do. It was because of them why she became a neurosurgeon. She unleashed another construct missile at Hal.

Hal created another shield wall and the missile collided with it. It exploded and the shockwave pushed him back. He smiled. "Good job, Natu. Whatever you remembered to give you strength, keep it near and dear to your heart."

VVVVVV

Two weeks ago...

Sinestro stood in front of a giant yellow central battery. It was the size of a building. Before Sinestro were hundreds upon hundreds of Yellow Lanterns. Each and every one of them was chosen for having the ability to instill fear in others. Most of them were criminals, mercenaries and monsters. Next to Sinestro was Arkillo, Sinestro's chosen second-in-command. Arkillo was a large grey brute of a beast with a maw filled with sharp teeth. He was at least twice the size of Sinestro.

"Fellow Lanterns," he addressed. "Each and every one of you have been chosen because you have the ability to instill great fear in those around you. And to instill fear is to instill order. Our order!"

The Lanterns cheered and held up their rings. The ground below looked like the night sky.

"The Guardians had billions of years to bring order to this universe. They failed. Now it is our turn to spread our light! Our turn to take control! We will drive fear into the hearts of those who would worship chaos. But first we must burn those who stand in our way!"

Waves of cheer reach Sinestro's ears. He smiled.

"Your oaths, fellow Lanterns!"

Sinestro held up his power ring to his battery.

The Lanterns joined him in reciting their Corps' oath. "In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right. Burn like my power, Sinestro's Might!"

"It is time!" he announced. "War!"

VVVVVV

Present day...

Kilowog was flying through space with a dozen new recruits. He has been working around the clock in training the new recruits. It was worth it, the Corps was almost back to full strength.

"Sir, is it true that you train Hal Jordan?" one of the recruits asked.

"That's right," he answered. "I turned that poozer into a real Green Lantern. But don't think that just because you're getting my training, that'll you'll become just like him. My training is only one part of your journey to becoming a Green Lantern. Hal Jordan worked his ass off to get to where he is."

A bright yellow light tore through one of the recruits blowing his chest out.

"Ambush!" Kilowog yelled out.

More blasts of light came in their direction. They saw Yellow Lanterns appear.

"Yellow Lanterns? Poozers fire back! And keep your shields strong!"

A Yellow Lantern fired a blast at one of the recruits. The recruit put up a construct wall. The blast went right through the wall and blew the recruits head to pieces. Kilowog watched as recruit after recruit was slaughtered. They were wiping out the weaker opponents.

"How about taking on someone strong?" Kilowog asked the group of Yellow Lanterns. There were four of them. Each of them had their ring pointed at him. "Time to show you what a real Green Lantern can do." Green energy surrounded Kilowog's body

VVVVVV

After Natu's attack, Ranakar appeared.

"Guardian Ranakar," Hal said. "This is a surprise."

"I wish to speak with you, Commander. It is of importance."

"Of course." Hal looked to Arisia, Iolande and Natu. "I'll be right back."

Ranakar flew off and Hal followed.

"So what is this about?"

"The Guardians and I have come to an important decision, concerning you. Since your discovery of the reapers' origin, we have gone into great discussion how to approach the situation. We know that have you as a representative to get your galaxy used to the idea of a society outside of their own galaxy. We will send reinforcements when you need them, but until then you will need extra power especially considering what you are up against. You have seen the power of a Manhunter. A damaged model nearly killed you."

"Yeah, hardest fight of my life," Hal said.

"One reaper wiped out a large portion of your people's military and even then only was destroyed when its shield was deactivated by you destroying its avatar. According to Sovereign, there are many more just like it. Hundreds, maybe even thousands."

Ranakar and Hal went to a building on the ground. It was fairly isolated from the rest of the city. It was heavily fortified. Several Lanterns were posted at the entrance.

"I have never seen this building before," Shepard muttered.

"This building houses one of the greatest secrets of the Green Lantern Corps."

The Lanterns moved out of the way of Ranakar and Jordan. They walked through the doorway. The doorway opened to stairs that went into the ground. Ranakar floated down the stairs while Hal walked. The stairs led to a room that glowed green. As Hal entered the room his eyes were drawn to what looked like a heavy-security aquarium. Salaak was working on a terminal next to the tank.

"What is this?" Shepard asked.

"This is the holding tank for Ion," Salaak answered.

"Ion?"

A large creature swam in front of the glass of the tank. It was a green glowing fish-whale hybrid. It had four fins and a snake-like body. On its head was an angler with a lantern at its end. There were three Green Lantern emblems along its back.

"An entity."

"Correct," Ranakar said. "Ion is the entity of willpower. The Guardians and I have come to the decision to make you a torchbearer. A host for Ion."

"Me?"

"Scar was the biggest proponent for this decision."

"I thought she hated me."

"We Guardians do not feel. She may have found some of your actions... uncooperative, but she won't let that affect her judgement. We want you to be the torchbearer."

"You want me to host an emotional entity? Won't that mean I won't be me?"

"The reason why we selected willpower as the power to use to protect the universe is because it is in the middle of the emotional spectrum. The farther you move away from the middle of the emotional spectrum, the more that power will control you. Rage is on one side, and compassion is on the other side. Since Ion is in the center, you will be able to control its power. It will give you the strength to protect your galaxy until reinforcements arrive."

"I-I'm honoured."

"You have proven yourself to be a man of character and protector of all that is right. With Ion's power at your command, you will be unstoppable."

"That power will only be used to protect the innocent."

"Ion will be granted to you before you leave to your galaxy."

"How long until those probes are complete?"

"About a month," Salaak answered. "They work, but we require a large number of them to ensure full coverage of your galaxy."

"Understood. I've been here for over a year and a half, another month isn't a big deal."

"We thank you for your patience," Ranakar said. "I assure you it will be rewarded."

VVVVVV

Boodikka sat in her dojo in a meditative position. Her eyes were closed as she emptied her mind of any thought. This was her preparation before going on patrol. Her constructs depended on her mind being focused. Her meditation, unfortunately, will not continue.

"Show your selves," she said while quickly getting to her feet. Boodikka had her ring in firing position.

Six Yellow Lanterns decloaked themselves.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Boodikka demanded.

"We are the Yellow Lantern Corps," one of them answered. "And our mission is to eliminate the most powerful Lanterns before going after the rest of the Corps."

Boodikka formed a kusari-gama weapon. She held the sickle in her right hand while holding the chain with her left. She spun the weight at the end of the chain. "If you are here for a fight, I won't disappoint you."

"Kill her!"

The Yellow Lanterns charged at her. Boodikka flipped over the first Lantern and hooked the chain under his chin and pulled forward with all her might. The Lantern was yanked off of the ground and thrown into the wall of the dojo.

Another Lantern green claw constructs on her hands and punched forward. Boodikka dodged the punch and wrapped the chain around the Yellow Lantern's arm. Boodikka twisted her scythe and, in a quick motion, decapitated the Lantern. The ring on the Lantern's hand flew off.

"SEARCHING FOR NEW USER."

Suddenly Boodikka was blasted in the back. The attack sent her into one of the stone statutes. It crumbled on top of her. The first Lantern that was thrown got to his feet and joined the other Lanterns. Boodikka blasted the rumble away.

"Finish her-" the Lantern was cut off as a throwing knife impaled itself into his skull. His ring flew off to find a new user.

Boodikka quickly formed two tessen. The other four Lanterns fired energy blasts from their rings. Boodikka blocked the attacks and followed up by throwing the two tessen in their direction. The Lanterns were about to shot the tessen down, but Boodikka blasted the floor causing dirt and dust to fly up. It blocked their sight. The tessen went right into the skulls of two of the Lanterns partially splitting their heads in two. As before, the rings flew off.

"That bitch!" one of them cursed.

"You cowards thought you could ambush a warrior and not expect a fight?" Boodikka asked of them as she formed another kusari-gama.

The two remaining Lanterns opened fire at her. She crossed her arms and thickened the shield around her arms to hold back the attack.

"You can't hold out forever, Lantern," one of the Yellow Lanterns mocked. The two Lanterns closed in and put extra power into the blasts. "Your ring will lose its charge and die and then so will you."

Boodikka moved forward against the blast. Her pace quickened as she got closer to the two Lanterns. She roared and with all her might, Boodikka ran and then, with help of her ring, quickly slid on her shins between the two. With the energy blasts no longer hitting her, she was free to focus. Boodikka hooked the handle of her scythe on the legs of the Lantern on the right and swung the ball of her chain at the legs of the Lantern on the left. At the speed she slid, the attack flipped the Lanterns forward.

Boodikka used her ring to push backwards to give her momentum as she spun to her feet and turned. She swung her scythe cutting one of the Lanterns in half through the waist while he was in the air. Boodikka then wrapped the chain ball around the last Lantern's leg and pulled on it and then forward which whipped the Yellow Lantern back and then forward. She slammed her into the ground. The impacted caused the boards to crack underneath.

Boodikka was on top of her and held a blade to her throat. "Who sent you? Who is your leader?"

The Lantern laughed. "You cannot stop us Lantern. We are as numerous as the stars." She pulled up her ring and shot Boodikka.

She hit the wall of her dojo and screamed in pain. Boodikka was slouched against the wall. The Yellow Lantern got to her feet and charged forward as yellow energy surrounded her fist. The Lantern stopped dead in her tracks. She choked. The Yellow Lantern looked down and saw that Boodikka had a Naginata formed. The blade end was through her stomach. Boodikka moved the blade staff to the side and let it disappear allowing the Lantern to fall to the ground.

"The Corps will burn to the ground," she gasped. "Burn... like his... might."

The Lantern's ring slid off of her ring and flew away. Boodikka slowly got to her feet. Her body ache with every movement. She had to report this to the Guardians. Boodikka left her dojo and flew off to Oa.


	12. War of Light Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Just going to answer a few questions asked in the reviews. This is indeed the final PURE Green Lantern story arc before it gets right to the ME2 storyline.**

**Events will be altered in ME2, and ME3's storyline will be vastly different from the original. I plan to really blend these two universes so they fit one another as oppose to seeming like I just plopped characters in.**

**There's going to be more DC characters in this story but I will not say more than that.**

**EDIT: I found a copy and paste error. It has been fixed.  
><strong>

Chapter 12: War of Light Part 2

As Hal and Ranakar arrived at the training arena, they saw a bright green light heading in their direction.

"Who's that?" Iolande asked.

Arisia squinted. Her eyes widen and she yelled, "It's Kilowog!"

"Something's wrong," Shepard said.

Kilowog approached the arena and then collapsed. He was badly beaten and bruised.

"Kilowog!" Arisia and Hal both yelled as they ran to him.

"We need to get him to an infirmary immediately!" Ranakar said.

Hal created a stretcher underneath Kilowog. He lifted off with everyone behind him. It took him little time to get to the infirmary. The medical staff quickly approached him and took over the stretcher.

"I can help," Natu said.

"We'll take all the help you can give," one of the doctors said.

Natu gave Kilowog a scan. "His vitals are okay, but he is exhausted. Kilowog has suffered from lacerations and trauma."

Shepard looked at his ring. "His ring barely has any charge left."

"Jordan!" Kilowog gasped as he grabbed Shepard's arm.

"What happened, Kilowog?"

"My training group was ambushed."

"By whom?" Ranakar asked.

"Yellow Lanterns," another voice answered.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw Boodikka. She had some cuts.

"Are you okay, Boodikka?" Arisia asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Yellow Lanterns," Kilowog said.

"You were both attacked by Yellow Lanterns?" Ranakar asked.

"Yes. They sent four of them against me. They slaughtered all the recruits. Powerful bastards."

"They sent a half a dozen against me," Boodikka said. "I barely won the fight."

"Yellow Lanterns," Ranakar muttered. "This does not bode well. I'll take this to the other Guardians immediately." And with that Ranakar flew off at a high speed.

"Look, docs, I'll be fine," Kilowog said. "Just heal my wounds and I'll recharge my ring and I'll be as good as new."

"You have suffered from trauma, Kilowog," Natu stated. "You need bed rest."

"What I need to do is take down the Yellows. Bunch of coward. They killed my recruits. That makes this personal."

"Natu it's best if you just heal his wounds," Hal said. "Believe me when I say, he won't stay in bed."

The other two doctors went and grabbed a vial of a gel. They handed it to Natu. She opened the container and slather Kilowog's wounds with the substance.

"There," Natu said. "It'll heal your wounds, stop the pain and keep you from bleeding."

Kilowog jumped off of the stretcher. "That's more like it. Those Yellows caught me off guard. That won't happen again. We need to gather everyone we can and prepare to strike back against the Yellows."

VVVVVV

As per his duty, Voz stood in front of the sciencell facility. His arms were crossed as he scanned the area. While the job is uneventful, it is gravely important to the Corps. Voz brought his hand up and coughed into it. His throat began to itch. He coughed to clear his throat and help get rid of the itch. It felt even worse.

It was no longer an itch. His throat began to dry and burn. Voz's breathing became raspy and shallow. The pain intensified to the point where Voz's hands came to his neck. He tried putting out a command with his ring, but he couldn't talk. It felt like knives were being slid up and down his esophagus.

Painfully, he coughed again. A yellow substance came out. The same yellow substance that began leaky out of his nose. He tried to cry from the pain, but his tears were also that of the yellow substance. Voz's vision began to blur and fade until he could no longer see. His nerves flashed between fiery pain to numbness.

The torment Voz was forced to endure was close to an end when he collapsed to the ground. His world faded away and ended. The yellow substance flowed out of his mouth, eyes, nose and ears forming a small puddle under his head.

"What a pathetic way to die."

Two Yellow Lanterns walked up to the body.

"It's too bad Despotellis can only infect one person at a time." This Lantern looked exactly like a human save for two features. Her eyes were completed black and she had no lips. Her skin connected directly to the roots of her teeth. Her long hair mostly hung in front of her face blocking these disturbing features.

"We don't have the time to have Despotellis to kill Oa." This Lantern was the same specie as Tomar-Re. He had a scar across his left eye. "We are here to initiate part 2 of the plans."

His partner sighed. "I suppose. This will be fun."

The two walked in through the doorway. Upon going inside they saw another guard.

"Hey! Who the hell are y-" The guard was cut off as the female Lantern shot him in the neck.

"According to Sinestro the main controls should be right over... there!" the male Lantern said while pointing to a large terminal.

As they walked towards the terminal, a small creature moved through the shadows. It moved into the holding area for the sciencells. The creature hovered over the ground to avoid making unnecessary sounds.

The two Yellow Lanterns approached the terminal. The bared-teeth Lantern held her ring up to the terminal. "Time for the fun to begin."

VVVVVV

Atrocitus was in a kneeling position in meditation. This was his way to ignore time. It didn't matter if he was in this cell for months or years, all of that was meaningless. This was how he spent eons crucified on Ysmault without going mad.

In his meditation, Atrocitus focused on the rage that has festered within his own sole. Memories of the slaughter of his people at the hands of the Manhunters came to mind. Memories of his wife and daughter turning to ash before his eyes always caused his fury to stir.

In the months following his attempt to destroy the Green Lanterns, his rage has undergone a metamorphosis. Truth has redirected him. The human was different from the other Lanterns. He didn't accept the Guardians' authority without question. Hal Jordan even risked expulsion in order to find out the truth.

Months were spent on reflecting on the information that Hal Jordan presented him. The Manhunters are still free to kill the innocent. But the last he heard of them, they were exiled and stripped of all their powers. Now they have evolved. They're even more powerful than before. He had wondered why they are incapable of fast interstellar or intergalactic travel, but the reason matters not. What matters is how did the Manhunters gain this sort of power? This question only led to one conclusion. Krona. A maltusian scientist whose intellect is unrivalled in the known universe. The Guardians claim that his essence was spread across the universe to never fuse again.

Regardless of what the Guardians believe, this is the most logical conclusion Atrocitus can come to. Krona was able to reprogram the Manhunters effortlessly. He's the only one who could possibly be able to modify the reapers on this level. These reapers are part of the prophecy of Blackest Night. If the reapers succeed in this cycle, then all life will end. He must ensure that does not come to pass.

But he is trapped. For now he must wait.

Atrocitus' meditation was broken by the sound of his cell's door opening. He was confused by what had happened. That ended when a voice echoed throughout the prison center.

"A gift from Sinestro's Corps," the woman announced. "You are now free to seek your revenge against the Green Lanterns."

The Block was alive with roars of cheer. It disgusted him knowing these monsters were free.

"Meow."

Atrocitus' gaze went down to see Dex-Starr.

"Dex-Starr?"

Dex-Starr jumped to Atrocitus to be caught in his arms. Atrocitus started scratching the cat's head. The cat purred.

"When did you arrive?" Atrocitus asked the cat.

"NEVER LEFT," he replied.

"It has been months."

"STAY HIDDEN. FED ON SCRAPS."

"You have been loyal." Atrocitus saw the many criminals pour out of their cells. "We must leave. Go to Ysmault and raise what Red Lanterns that are left. We must ensure Hal Jordan lives."

Dex-Starr tilted his head and cocked a brow.

"I have learned much. I'll explain later. We must flee."

Dex-Starr tucked his head in and pulled it back out. Hanging from the front of his mouth was a red ring.

"You have done well, Dex-Starr." Atrocitus took the ring and slid it on. Red energy surrounded his body. Atrocitus felt the rage inside of him rise and power return to him. The red light faded revealing Atrocitus' uniform. He held his ring hand up and clenched his fist. "We must make haste."

VVVVVV

Outside the prison, a dozen Green Lanterns approached the entrance of the sciencell facility. There had been no contact with the personnel for at least thirty minutes. They saw Voz lying on the ground. They landed on the ground.

"What happened here?" one of them asked.

Another Lantern scanned Voz. "He died of a viral infection."

"You Lanterns, on the other hand, will die by our hands," a voice interjected.

The Lanterns looked in the direction of the voice to see dozens of the prison's previous occupants pour out.

"We need immediate assistance!" one of the Lanterns yelled into her ring. "The prisoners have escaped their containment! I repe-" Her head was sliced off by a criminal with sword-like claws that moved faster than the eye could track.

VVVVVV

"The prisoners have escaped their containment! I repe-" The message then cut off.

"You heard them, poozers!" Kilowog said to the Lanterns by his side.

"To the prison!" Hal yelled to the others.

Arisia, Iolande, Boodikka, Natu, Kilowog and Hal flew up and rushed to the location of the prison as fast as their will could take them. Upon arrival they saw the fight outside of the prison. The ten Lanterns on the ground were barely holding their own against the prisoners.

Hal watched as a gas cloud enveloped one of the Lanterns and dissolved him within seconds.

"That's Syxide!" Kilowog yelled. "A living gas. Contain it, Jordan!"

Hal constructed a vacuum and used it to suck the gas into it. "Everyone form up and contain the prisoners!"

The surviving Lanterns regroup and focused their rings on the horde of prisoners.

"All together!" Kilowog yelled out.

The Lanterns fired their rings. The energy beams collided together and a shield of green energy started to form. The prisoners collided with the wall with a loud thud. They tried to go around the shield but the energy extended too fast. Within seconds, the green energy shield surrounded the escaped prisoners in a large bubble.

Hal let out a sigh of relief. The Lanterns moved the bubble back into the prison. They saw more dead bodies of Green Lanterns inside.

"Who killed these Lanterns?" Boodikka demanded of the prisoners. "Who let you free?"

The prisoners laughed.

"Someone more powerful than you Lanterns," one of them answered. "That's all you're getting."

Boodikka grit and bared her teeth. Kilowog grabbed her shoulder. "Don't let them get to you." Kilowog then addressed the other Lanterns. "Through the trash into their cells."

The Lanterns nodded. The sphere divided into over a dozen smaller spheres, separating the criminals. Each Lantern went over to different sections of the prison and started putting each prisoner into their previous cells.

As Hal placed the last criminal in his cell, he noticed something off about one of the cells. "Where's Atrocitus?"

"What?" Kilowog yelled back.

"Atrocitus," Hal repeated. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Let me look." Kilowog went to Atrocitus' cell and found it empty. He turned to the other Lanterns. "No one knows where Atrocitus is?"

The other Lanterns shook their heads.

"Atrocitus escaped!" Boodikka concluded. "This day cannot get any worse."

"Who's Atrocitus?" Natu asked Arisia.

Arisia looked pale hearing that Atrocitus escaped his cell. "H-He's one of the most powerful enemies the Corps has ever faced. He was the leader of the Red Lantern Corps who tried to destroy us over half a year ago. He... He nearly killed me and turned Hal into a member of his Corps. It was thanks to the Blue Lanterns and Star Sapphires, Hal made alliances with, that we were able to defeat them."

"Then we will catch him again," Iolande said.

"It might not be that simple," Arisia explained. "We have these Yellow Lanterns now trying to kill us so by the time we can focus on him, he may get his Corps back up to full strength."

"Then we hurry up and deal with the Yellows," Kilowog interjected. The three women shifted their focus back to their trainer. "The prisoners have been placed in their cells again. We going to meet with the Guardians to decide our next course of action."

The three nodded and follow Kilowog to rejoin the other Lanterns exiting the prison facility.

"The prisoners still won't say who freed them," one Lantern said to Hal. This Lantern was a large human-like head with arms and legs sticking out of it.

"The Guardians will review the footage from the rings of the guards and then we'll find out the full story."

They flew through the prison entrance.

"It seems like we get a new Corps every few months now," the Lantern joked. "We get the reds and then blues. We learn of Agent Orange, Indigo Tribe and now we got Yel-"

The Lantern was cut off as a yellow blast exited his face leaving behind a large hole in his body. Some of his blood splattered on Hal's right shoulder.

"Sniper!" Hal yelled to the others. "Take cover!"

The Lanterns formed shield spheres around themselves to stop the sniper rounds.

"Where is he?" one of the Lantern yelled out.

"Uh, everybody!" Arisia called out. "We have incoming."

The Lanterns looked up and saw many Yellow Lights heading in their direction. Each light was a Lantern. And there were hundreds.

"For fear!" many of the Yellow Lanterns cried out as they charged.

"This is Hal Jordan, we need immediate assistance! We have hundreds of Yellow Lanterns incoming!"

The Yellow Lanterns fired away as they approached Oa. The woman with the skeletal mouth formed half a dozen demonic hounds with her ring. The energy blasts pounded the surface of Oa. Some buildings took damage and fires started to spread. The Lanterns were being pounded by the assault while the area around them deteriorated.

"We can't stay on the defensive!" Kilowog said.

"Their sniper will kill anyone not in cover," Boodikka said.

"I'll take care of the sniper," Hal said. "Get out there and fight! The other Lanterns will be here any minute." No later than those words left his mouth as the Green Lantern reinforcements came in.

The Green Lantern reinforcements collided with the Yellow Lanterns. Green and yellow energy blasts filled the sky of Oa. Rings, both yellow and green, flew off the hands of those killed. Each one announcing its search for a new user. There were dozens upon dozens that flew through the sky.

The Lanterns by Shepard's side flew off to take on the invaders. Shepard watched as a rock-based Lantern was blown to pieces by the sniper off of the battlefield. He formed a mantis sniper rifle construct and peered through the scope. Hal floated there as he aimed.

"Where are you?" he muttered to himself. Hal scanned the general area from where the rounds came from. He noticed a glint coming from an orbiting rock. Hal zoomed in and saw an insect creature that wore a Yellow Lantern suit. Half of its body was inside a rock shell like a hermit crab. "Got you." Hal fired a massive energy blast from his sniper rifle that flew through the battlefield.

Bedovian, Sinestro Corps' top sharp shooter managed to kill a dozen Lanterns while station above the planet. This plan is going exactly as Sinestro have planned. All of the strongest Lanterns were gathered in one location granting him the opportunity to eliminate them all at once.

As Bedovian aimed at his newest target, he saw a bright green light grow larger. Before he realized what it was, the green energy blast incinerated him, eliminating the Sinestro Corps' sniper support.

VVVVVV

Back on the battlefield, Natu and Iolande stayed near each other. They were both inexperienced, but thanks to Hal's training, they were able to handle themselves.

"Where the hell did these bastards come from?" Natu asked while shooting a Yellow Lantern in the chest.

"For the time being, it does not matter," Iolande said. "Our duty is to ensure that they don't take this world."

Natu and Iolande went back to back, covering each other's backs against the Yellow Lanterns that attempted to attack them. But the number of Yellow Lanterns didn't seem to decrease from their attacks. More and more attempted to attack them. They were starting to tire from the excessive ring use.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," Natu said in a groan. She looked over her shoulder while continuing to shoot.

"Remember what the Commander said," Iolande reminded her. "We can created anything we can imagine with these rings. That is their potential. Join with me!"

Natu nodded. Both Natu and Iolande starting twirling their arms as energy expelled from their rings. The energy spread outwards and formed streams of rotating energy that acted as both a defensive and offensive attack. Yellow Lanterns tried to get past the rotating barrier only to be cut up by the energy ribbons.

"Our attacks aren't getting through!" one of the Yellow Lanterns yelled.

"Focus on the others then them," another said.

"Don't ignore us!" Iolande cried out.

Both Natu and Iolande yelled as their energy ribbon barrier blasted outwards, killing all of the Yellow Lanterns within range. They smiled upon seeing their accomplishment.

"Good job," Iolande congratulated her.

"There's still more," Natu said. There was no time for pats on the back. Lanterns were dying all around them. "We take care of the Yellow Lanterns and then we can started congratulating each other."

"Then let's make them beware our power," Iolande quipped.

Natu grinned. Her dislike of the Corps was starting to fade. She understood what they aimed to achieve. They want to help the innocent and uphold justice. Being friends with Iolande certainly has helped.

VVVVVV

Arisia was being chased by three Lanterns. They fired off several blasts. Arisia dodged the attacks by swaying from side to side. She blasted back taking down one of the Yellow Lanterns. The blast knocked the Lantern out of the sky.

"Damn bitch!" one of them cursed.

"I got her in my sights," the other said.

Before the Yellow Lantern had the chance to fire, a green energy blast blew through his abdomen. Arisia looked back and saw Salaak above them. Tomar-Re flew in and blasted the other Yellow Lantern. The two flew up to be by Arisia's side.

"Salaak?" Arisia said in surprise. "Tomar-Re?"

"I came in when Hal Jordan asked for reinforcements," Tomar-Re said.

"The Yellow Lanterns attacked the command centre," Salaak said. "I was forced to evacuate."

"Can you still coordinate the Lanterns without the command centre?" Arisia asked.

"I can," he answered.

"How is Hal Jordan?" Tomar-Re asked Arisia.

"Last I saw him, he was trying to take down a sniper," Arisia replied.

Salaak brought up a couple of green screens that were filled with data. "I see no more mentions of a sniper in our communications. It appears he succeeded in eliminating him."

"Good to hear."

Tomar-Re looked at the raging fires on the surface below. "This does not bode well. If we don't kick the Yellow Lanterns off of this world, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"I need you two to escort me to a defensible position," Salaak ordered. "I also need you to cover me while I relay orders and coordinate the defense."

The three Lanterns went close to the ground and found a location to Salaak's liking. It was just behind the prison. In this location, Salaak has a good view of the battlefield while staying out of sight. Four screens popped up around Salaak. His four arms went to work giving out orders and directions. Arisia and Tomar-Re stood as sentinels for Salaak.

"What are the casualties?" Tomar-Re asked.

"Forty-Seven Green Lanterns," Salaak replied. "Seventy-Seven Yellow Lanterns."

"Well, that's good!" Arisia said.

"Not really," Salaak said. "The Yellow Lanterns are still in the majority over head."

"Then we need a plan of pushing these Yellow Lanterns off of Oa," Tomar-Re said.

A group of Yellow Lanterns spotted their group and charged towards them. Tomar-re swung his arm while creating a saw construct. The saw blade cut a group of Yellow Lanterns in half. Their rings flew off in separate directions.

"We need to get them to back off so we can regroup," Tomar-Re continued.

"Agreed," Salaak said.

"They have us outnumbered at the moment," Arisia reminded. "How are we to get them to back off without additional reinforcements?"

"We need a new strategy..." Salaak hummed as a thought came to mind.

"You have something in mind?"

"I do, but it is a gamble."

"If there is no other option," Tomar-re said.

"I'll need the strongest Lanterns above us."

VVVVVV

Boodikka flew through a collapsing building as several Yellow Lanterns followed close behind. She went through the hallway as the building tilted over to fall. Debris and dust fell which decreased visibility. This was exactly as she had hoped. Boodikka fired a blast straight ahead.

Boodikka disappeared into the dust cloud that kicked up from the blast. The Yellow Lanterns followed through and exited out of a hole in the building. The Green Lantern had vanished from sight.

The building impacted the ground causing the ground to rumble.

"Where did she go?" one of them asked.

"She has to be close by," one of the others said.

"Closer than you may think," Boodikka announced to them.

The Lanterns turned around and saw Boodikka come at them with two sword constructs. She swung the blades as she approached. The Yellow Lanterns had no time to react before they were severed by Boodikka's blades.

Boodikka took no time to rest and dived back into the battle in the sky. She went through a grouping of Yellow Lanterns and swung her swords left and right. Boodikka left a trail of destruction as Yellow Lanterns fell out of the sky.

"None of you shall take this world!" she declared during her attack.

Suddenly, one Yellow Lantern got in a lucky shot and hit Boodikka in the back. She cried out in pain from the attack. The area of the blast was burnt off revealing some of her skin and some smoke came off around the blast mark.

The attack shocked her system and made her sword constructs vanish from her hands. The Lantern who got in the shot aimed again while a smile on her face. "He will reward me for this kill."

Before she could get in the kill shot, a large acorn construct impacted with her kocking her out of the sky. Ch'p flew in and created a large hand to carefully catch Boodikka. She returned to her senses and saw Ch'p carrying her away from the major conflicts.

"Ch-Ch'p?"

"Glad to see you're still okay," he said. "Be a big loss to this Corps if you went under. You okay to fly?"

Boodikka rubbed her forehead and said, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Ch'p stopped and opened the construct hand allowing Boodikka to fly again.

"This is bad," Ch'p said seeing the conflict unfold. "Like worse than what the Reds did."

"It's like they knew where exactly where to attack for maximum damage. It also appears they were the ones responsible for releasing the prisoners. Too coincidental otherwise."

"I don't know."

"Lantern Boodikka and Ch'p, I am reading you two next to each other," Salaak said over the rings. The image of his upper torso and head appeared above each of their rings. "Do you read me?"

"We read you, Salaak," Boodikka replied.

"I need you two to come to my position immediately. I have a strategy to getting these Yellow Lanterns off of Oa."

"We'll be right there."

VVVVVV

Hal Jordan let out a sigh of relief as his mantis rifle faded from his hands. The sniper was down. The battle is still far from over.

"Jordan!" a voice yelled for him.

Shepard looked in the direction of the voice and saw a Yellow Lantern who looked exactly human. Her brown hair blocked her face.

"A human?" Shepard muttered.

"I will beat you to a pulp and deliver you to our leader!"

The Yellow Lantern created half a dozen demon hounds. The hounds leaped towards Hal. Hal backed hand several of the hounds. A fourth hound tried attacking from behind. Shepard spun around with a round-house kick and slammed the hound towards the ground. Another hound lunged. Hal shoved his fist into its throat through its mouth and fired a blast through its body.

"Don't hurt them!" the Yellow Lantern cried out while slamming one of her hounds into Hal's back.

Hal yelled as he flung out his arms and legs. Energy blasted forth from him destroying the hound constructs. The Yellow Lantern was thrown back from the energy blast. Her hair moved away from her face.

'Shit! Not human, not human!'

The woman had black eyes and no lips and so her skin attached directly to her teeth. The woman stopped her momentum and gnarled, "You killed my babies!" She flew forward to attack Hal.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we have a leash policy here," Hal quipped as he raised his ring hand. Just as the Yellow Lantern got within range, Shepard rapidly formed a cannon. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

Shepard fired the cannon sending the Lantern out of Oa's sky. His uniform had several tears from his battle. After taking a few breaths, he scanned the area for any nearby activity. Hal saw Kilowog giving some recruits assistance against a giant Yellow Lantern. Kilowog unleashed a powerful blast from his ring blowing the Lantern's head off. Shepard immediately made his way towards them.

Kilowog saw Hal fly towards them. "About time you got here, Jordan. What kept you?"

"Neutering some Lantern's pets."

"We could use some help here."

"Just point me in the right direction."

Kilowog chuckled. He turned to his recruits. "This is our house, poozers! Let's show them the way out!"

The morale of the recruits was revitalized. They joined Kilowog and Hal as they moved towards the attacking Lanterns. They created a wall of energy blasts that suppressed any advancing Yellow Lanterns.

"Keep up the pressure!" Shepard yelled to the recruits.

The group of Green Lanterns managed to create a gap in the forces of Yellow Lanterns. The Yellows feared going near the group of Lanterns. They even went as far as to actively avoid them.

"They're backing off!" one of the recruits cheered.

"Hold off your cheers," Kilowog said. "This battle is still not over yet. It's not over until the Yellow Lanterns are off of this world."

"Agent Kilowog and Jordan-Shepard," Salaak called through their rings. "Do you read me?"

"We read you, Salaak," Hal answered. "What's the sitrep?"

"Our forces are holding, but we must get the Yellow Lanterns off of Oa before they gain the advantage. I need both you and Kilowog to come to my position. I have a plan."

"We'll be right there, Salaak."

"I want all of you to watch each other's back while you make this Corps proud," Kilowog said to the recruits. "This isn't a time to take risks or show off. Now go!"

The recruits flew off to join the battle in the sky. Hal and Kilowog raced off towards Salaak's position. Around them they could see both sides were at a stalemate as blows were exchanged. Their side was tiring though. They had to end this battle fast.

On the ground, they saw Salaak with Arisia, Tomar-Re, Ch'p and Boodikka. They flew down and landed next to them.

"You said you have a plan," Hal said to Salaak.

"I do, but I should inform you when the command centre was destroyed..." he said. "The probes I had specially made for your galaxy were destroyed."

"Dammit," Hal cursed under his breath.

"I'm afraid it's going to be a while until you can return home."

Hal's fists tighten. It seems like every time he got close to going home, that opportunity is taken away from him. Fate seemed to have other plans for him. "We'll deal with it later. The Yellow Lanterns are an immediate threat to us now. They need to be taken care of. Now what are we doing to rectify this situation?"

"As I told Arisia and Tomar-Re, it's a gamble."

"We're in big trouble here so if you think your plan will work," Kilowog said. "Then we should try."

"I need each of you to expend all of your energy in order to create a massive army of Green Lanterns."

"So we're bluffing them?" Tomar-Re asked.

"Exactly. I've already sent out a recall order to every Lantern in the universe, but we need an immediate solution. We are outnumbered, but we are able to hold against them. If the Yellow Lanterns see that they have lost that advantage then it may be enough to make them retreat. We will then be able to regroup and prepare for a counter attack."

"I'm prepared to go with this plan," Hal said.

"As am I," Boodikka added.

"Let's shown them why we tell them to beware our might," Kilowog said.

VVVVVV

The Yellow Lanterns continued their assault on Oa. Many of them were laughing manically.

"Keep it up!" one of them said. "They can only hold out for so long. Keeping up the assault!"

Just as they were readying for another round, they saw hundreds of flashes on the ground.

"What is that?" another asked.

The Lantern's question was answered as what flashed on the ground came into sight. The flashes were Green Lanterns.

"More Green Lanterns!"

"Their reinforcements have come."

"They have us outnumbered!"

The hundreds of new Lanterns fired at the Yellow Lanterns. The Lanterns were now focused on dodging the attacks. As the Green Lanterns approached, the Yellow Lanterns moved away.

"Retreat! They have reinforcements!"

"We've already accomplished what we came here to do. Fall back!"

The Yellow Lanterns turn-tail and escaped Oa before the Lanterns reached their position. As they escaped Oa's atmosphere, they disappeared in a flash of yellow light. The Green Lantern constructs faded away. It was quiet on Oa again. The silence was broken when the Green Lanterns cheered in victory.

Back on the ground, Hal, Kilowog, Ch'p, Boodikka, Arisia and Romar-Re collapsed in exhaustion. Their rings were drain to zero. Creating exact replicas of Green Lanterns was taxing.

"Your plan work, Salaak," Hal said in gasps while on his knees.

"I felt it would," Salaak said.

"So he dealt a crippling blow to the Yellow Lantern Corps?" Arisia asked.

"No," Salaak said. "I'm afraid that the data suggests that they were simply scouts and saboteurs."

"There were hundreds!"

"I know. This is extremely unsettling."

They saw Natu and Iolande fly to them and land.

"Was that your handy work?" Iolande asked them.

"A little light show to scare off the Yellow Lanterns," Kilowog said. "We won."

"We won this round, but at what cost?" Natu asked.

"Ring, how many casualties?" Boodikka asked.

"SIXTY-FIVE. SIXTY-SIX. SIXTY-SEVEN. SIXTY-EIGHT."

"Why is it counting?" Hal asked.

"As I suspected," Salaak said. He brought up a map of the universe. Yellow lights were all over. "What we faced were simply scouts. The Yellow Lanterns are attacking all over the universe. Our Lanterns are under attack everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Natu repeated in distress.

"Yes."

Natu blasted off.

"Where are you going?" Kilowog demanded.

"I have to check my homeworld," Natu stopped to explain herself.

"We need you here."

"If the Yellow Lanterns are attacking everywhere I have to make sure my world is okay."

"You think you're the only one with concern over their world? Hal here hasn't been in his home galaxy for over a year and a half."

"I'm not Hal Jordan. I'm sorry." Natu flew away.

"Let her go," Hal told Kilowog. "We need everyone focused. If checking her homeworld will help-"

"She is abandoning her post," Salaak said.

"She is trying to do the right thing," Hal said. "Something I have done often in contrast to what the Guardians wants me to do."

"He's right," Boodikka said. "She's still a recruit. We need to regroup and gather the injured and dead. Hopefully by then, the Guardians will know what to do next."

"I'll bring the report to them," Salaak said. "All of you, recharge your rings and gather the injured and dead. This may be the last moment of rest we have before the storm comes in."


	13. War of Light Part 3

Chapter 13: War of Light Part 3

Glomulus rush into the cave of his master. Larfleeze sat at his feasting table. He tore away a piece of meat and swallowed it whole with a slurp.

"Master!" Glomulus called out.

Larlfeeze drank a chalice of a sour liquid. "What do you want? Can't you see Larfleeze is busy eating?"

"Master, I found new power rings."

Larfleeze slammed his chalice on the table and hovered. "New rings?"

"Yes, Master Larfleeze. They are shiny and yellow."

"Yellow rings?" Larfleeze smiled and laughed. "I must have them. Larfleeze couldn't get the green rings or the blue rings, but yellow I could make mine."

"The Green Lanterns seem to be fighting the Yellow Lanterns."

"Are they now?" Larfleeze stroke his chin. "The Guardians forced me to sign a new treaty, but the treaty states Larfleeze cannot attack the Green Lanterns, their allies or the worlds they protect."

"But not their enemies," Glomulus said.

"Quiet, Glomulus! Larfleeze has an idea. The treaty has a loophole! I cannot attack the Green Lanterns, but I can attack these Yellow Lanterns."

"Most brilliant, Master Larfleeze."

"Of course it is. Where are the Yellow Lanterns' headquarters located?"

"Me and the others detected anti-matter. Can only mean they came from the anti-matter universe."

"Qward," Larfleeze grunted. "Stupid qwardian weaponers."

"What is your command, Master?"

"We are going to war," Larfleeze answered. "We go to the anti-matter universe and take all the Yellow Rings we can."

Larfleeze landed on the ground and walked over to his throne. He picked up his orange power battery and pressed his ring against its lens.

"My desires power my might. I claim all within my sight. With my precious bright orange light, I'll take it all-that is my right!"

The lens of the lantern flashed. "POWER LEVEL: ONE THOUSAND PERCENT."

VVVVVV

Natu entered Koruger's surface. She knew she had just abandoned the other Lanterns, but she had to make sure her people were okay. With the attacks across the universe from the Yellow Lanterns, Koruger is extremely vulnerable. The planet is still trying to recover from Sinestro's planet-wide dictatorship.

A storm had just reached the city. The clouds were black and blue lightning bolts streaked across its under-surface. Rain started and was increasing in volume as time went on. Natu scanned the area and saw no Yellow Lantern activity. She flew to the capital's city hall and landed. When the city's inhabitants saw her flying to the city centre, many ran away in fear. Others stayed their ground and were booing her. As they stayed, many others joined their efforts.

"I have dire warning for everyone here!" Natu pleaded as she landed in front of the city hall's doors.

"Yeah, a Green Lantern is back," one of them yelled at her.

"Get off of our planet!" another yelled.

"Please listen!" Natu cried out. "A war has broken out. Yellow Lanterns are attacking everywhere. Everyone needs to remain at their homes until the crisis is over."

Someone threw a piece of fruit at her. She blocked it with a small energy shield. In that time, she had tried to warn her people; the security force had shown up. They were heavily armed and had tanks by their side.

"Green Lantern!" the security officer had said over a speaker. "Leave our planet at once or we will open fire on you."

"Listen to me! You are all in grave danger!"

"Officers! Aim!" The soldiers took aim. The tanks turrets rotated and their barrels aimed at Natu. "And f-!" The officer was cut off as a yellow energy blast impacted him causing a small explosion.

The soldiers looked around in a panicked state. The civilians cowered where they stood. Several more energy blasts came forth. The security force was swiftly eliminated.

"I've only been gone for four months and already my world has fallen back into the hands of chaos," a voice said.

Natu spun around and saw him. Sinestro stood on top of one of the city hall. Lightning struck the sky behind him allowing everyone to see him. He lifted off of the building and gracefully drifted down towards Natu. She had her ring aimed at him. Upon seeing Sinestro, the civilians made a run for their lives.

"It is good to be back, despite the weather," he said. "Soranik Natu, right?"

"Sinestro?" Natu gasped. "Y-You're supposed to be in the anti-matter universe. And you're a member of the Yellow Lantern Corps?"

Sinestro chuckled. "I found my way out. And I'm not just a member of the Yellow Lantern Corps." Another lightning bolt struck. "I am the Corps. Leader of the Sinestro Corps."

"What are you doing here?" Natu demanded while aiming her ring at him. "What do you want?"

"What am I doing here? And you don't know what I want? Here I thought you were intelligent."

A green aura surrounded Natu. "None of this matters. On behalf of the Corps, I arrest you."

"Much does matter, Natu. I came here to make sure my planet is in safe hands. As for arresting me with my own ring..." A fiery yellow aura suddenly erupted from him causing Natu's energy shield to shatter. Natu was flung back from the attack. "I don't think so."

VVVVVV

Queen Aga'po watched events occur in the universe in her chambers. Yellow lights danced all over the universe. Several Star Sapphires walked into her chamber.

"My queen you have called for us," one of them said.

"I have," she said. "Look. Fear is spreading across the universe. Love is being extinguished as love ones are being killed. I do not know who these Yellow Lanterns are, but this cannot be allowed to go on. The Green Lanterns have started fighting against this threat, but it is too overwhelming. If we do not act, fear will hold dominion over the universe and love will be extinguished."

"We can't allow that to happen," Miri said passionately.

"And we won't. Come with me."

The Sapphires flew out of the chamber and towards the central battery. As Queen Aga'po approached the central battery, the other Star Sapphires gathered around. In total they numbered in the hundreds. Nowhere near the number of Green Lanterns, but they still held great power. Love.

Queen Aga'po and her most prominent Star Sapphires, Miri, Fatality, and Bloss, landed in front of the lens of the battery. Inside they saw the remains of the two winged-people whose hands were intertwined. Predator paced around the two. Aga'po ran her hand across the lens and felt the power of love wash over her. She turned to address the Star Sapphires who gathered below.

"My loyal Star Sapphires," Aga'po began to address. "A new enemy has revealed itself. A new Lantern Corps. It is far more dangerous than the Red Lanterns from over half a year ago. As oppose to spreading hate, these Lanterns spread fear. Thousands are dying every moment and thus fear is allowed the spread and crush love. Love ones are torn away from their significant other. As Star Sapphires, our duty is to spread love across the universe, and to protect it." Aga'po pointed to the winged-people inside the Lantern. "These two are proof of just how powerful love is. Not even death can stop love. We must fight to protect the people who feel it!"

The Sapphires roared in cheer. They raised their ring hands and the land glittered with purple light.

"Remember your oath!"

All together the crowded recited the Star Sapphire oath with Queen Aga'po, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all with violent light!"

The rings of each Star Sapphire glowed, lighting the area to an almost blinding brightness. They lifted off and flew away from their homeworld to fight the threat of the Yellow Lantern Corps. While doing so, they left their central battery unattended.

A small green portal formed near the central battery and the cloaked man with chains hovered out of it. He approached the lens of the battery and placed his hand against it. Predator took one look at the man. Predator bared its teeth recognizing him as an intruder. It roared at him. The chains came to life and stabbed through the lens. The chains wrapped around the wrists and legs of Predator.

Predator struggled against the chains. The chains slowly pulled Predator out of the battery. It roared and cried as it was torn from its home. Once Predator was pulled out of the battery, the chains glowed purple.

"Five left."

VVVVVV

Natu was flung into the nearby clock tower. The top half of it broke off and fell to the streets below. At this time more police officers showed up. They all immediately recognized the Yellow Lantern.

"It's Sinestro!" one of them yelled. "Open fire!" The officers fired their rifles and tank cannons at Sinestro.

Sinestro effortlessly blocked their attacks with a yellow energy wall. "It seems this world has forgotten everything I have done and what I am capable of. It seems they require a lesson. One they won't soon forget."

Sinestro opened fire on the police force.

"No!" Natu yelled while blasting off from the ruins of the clock tower. She fired an energy blast at Sinestro.

Sinestro backhanded the energy blast away causing it to fling into a nearby building. "Please tell me you can do better, Natu."

"Just watch!" She swooped in and green energy surrounded her body.

Sinestro raised his ring and charged up some energy. The two Lanterns collided and their energies flared up. The ground below started to disintegrate from their energy.

"Why fight me, Natu? We both want the same thing. To protect our planet."

"We are not the same!"

"You have spirit but that isn't enough to defeat me. Tell me. Who trained you?"

"Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard." She pushed harder against Sinestro.

"That explains why you are having trouble. There's no way the earthman could ever defeat me. What hope do you think you have against me? Maybe you should call backup."

"My duty is to protect the innocent." Natu jumped back and then slashed forth with two energy blade weapons that emerged from her hands.

Sinestro blocked her attack by surrounding himself with yellow pipes. "When I guarded this sector, I did it alone and without any help. No one dared to oppose me." He moved forward and grabbed Natu in a bear hug and flew into the storm clouds. "This is what you fear isn't it? You fear your powers."

Natu broke out of his hold in as flash of green energy. Sinestro quickly created yellow chains and they wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

"I-I fear nothing!"

"Let me be more specific. You fear that your power will corrupt you. That it may turn you into... me?"

Sinestro's chains vanished. He turned to look upon the city below him.

"This fear is making you weak. You must harness that fear to impose order. You could make this universe fear you. If not the universe, then at least this planet."

Natu fired an energy blast at Sinestro. The attack splashed harmlessly against his yellow energy aura.

"You know I could kill you now, but why should I? You are more useful to me alive and I will still have my victory." A beam of energy came from Sinestro's body and quickly surrounded Natu in a ball of energy.

"Y-Your victory?" Natu repeated while slamming her fist against the wall of the ball.

"Yes. I only need our world to believe you have defeated me and I have won."

The energy ball reformed into a table with restraints around Natu's wrists and ankles. Sinestro brought Natu up to him face-to-face. "The people know you to be a great healer and now they will know you as a great warrior. The government will beg you to bring order to this world. You won't refuse. You can't refuse. This is your curse." Lightning struck the table, electrocuting Natu causing her to scream. "You will need to help your people more and more until most of your time will be spent here."

"N-No," she huffed in pain. "M-My duty is to... the whole sector. The Guardians wouldn't allow it."

"Do not worry about the Guardians. They will not be around for long. I want you to stay here on Koruger and keep her people safe until I win the Lantern war. I'm giving you no choice in the matter." Sinestro released Natu from her restraints. As she fell she heard him say, "Goodbye for now, Natu. Take care of our planet until I return."

The civilians down below watched the battle in the sky. They could not tell who was winning as they could only see clashes of yellow and green light. Soon the yellow light vanished and a streak of green light came down from the sky.

"Look!" one of the called out.

"Soranik Natu!"

The green light impacted the ground. Everyone ran to her.

"Is she alive?"

"Pray that she is."

They reached Natu and saw her shakily got to her feet. Her uniform was torn up.

"She lives!" one of the civilians yelled.

"Then Sinestro has been defeated. He would never show her mercy if he still lived!"

"We are saved! Lead us, Soranik Natu!"

"Saviour of Koruger!" the crowd yelled.

Natu couldn't focus on the adoring public. The only thing on her mind was why did Sinestro let her live.

VVVVVV

Atrocitus and Dex-Starr reached Ysmault. They made their way towards the central battery which stood out, even from space as it had an eerie red glow. From the sky, Atrocitus saw his Lanterns fighting amongst themselves. Since his absence, there has been no direction for them to focus their rage so they turned on each other to release the emotion.

Atrocitus slammed into the ground as he landed. The sound immediately got everyone's attention.

"My lord," Bleez said as she bowed in his presence. "You're free."

"No thanks to you," he said. "Dex-Starr waited for an opportunity to get me off of Oa for the last several months as you all fought amongst yourselves."

"We had disagreements about how we should proceed," Vice interjected.

"I have returned and with a new orders," Atrocitus said. "I have learned much in my confinement. We have all been deceived. The Green Lanterns, the Guardians, and us."

"What do you mean?" Bleeze hissed.

"The Manhunter massacre was instigated from a being known as Krona. He is responsible for the deaths of Sector 666."

"If the Guardians are not responsible for the Manhunters, then what do we do now?"

"Krona may be gone, but his legacy still remains. I was right about the reapers from the Milky Way galaxy. They are the next stage of the Manhunter's evolution. If this universe is to continue to exist, the reapers must be destroyed. By extension, Hal Jordan-Shepard must live. His fate is tied with ending the reaper threat. But if he dies... then so does this universe. But this is not a mission he can do alone."

"Why should we help him when just over half a year ago we tried to kill him and the Green Lantern corps?" Vice inquired.

"Rage may power my ring, but it does not blind me to the truth. If we do not stop the reapers, all is lost. While I want vengeance for the atrocities committed in Sector 666, it will not come at the cost of all life in the universe." Atrocitus then glared at Vice. "Do you understand? None of you will ever have your vengeance if this universe ends!"

"Y-Yes," Vice replied. He was visible shaken from Atrocitus snapping at him. "There's something you should know. It's the Butcher. It's gone."

"The Butcher is gone?" Atrocitus yelled.

"Yes, my lord. When we returned after the battle, the Butcher was gone."

"How can the Rage entity disappear?"

"I do not know. But it disappeared in the time between us attacking Oa and our return."

'Was it taken?' Atrocitus thought. 'Who could possibly be capable of such a feat? Could the manhunters or reapers be involved?'

"The reapers and their allies may be behind the theft. We cannot do much about it at the moment. For now we must act against the Yellow Lanterns."

"What are our orders?" Bleeze asked.

"A war has broken out between the Green Lantern corps and the Yellow Lantern corps. We are to provide support for Commander Shepard. I believe this is the War of Light that my prophecies have foreseen. If this war is lost, so is the universe. We may only be a couple dozen, but for the sake of this universe we must fight. To war!"

"To war!" the Red Lanterns screamed back while pumping their clenched ring hand into their air.

VVVVVV

Ganthet and Sayd along with the two dozen members of the Blue Lantern Corps saw the events unfold before them in the model of the universe. Green, Yellow, Red and Sapphire lights danced all over the universe.

"It has finally happened," Ganthet said.

"The War of Light," Sayd finished. "Then Blackest Night will manifest."

"So long as Hope exists, the War of Light will be won by our side," Saint Walker said.

"And Blackest Night will be stopped by Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard," Brother Warth added. "With our help."

"All Blue Lanterns are to head to Oa," Ganthet ordered. "These Yellow Lanterns cannot be allowed to win the War of Light. If they do, this universe will end."

VVVVVV

It took hours to gather the dead and injured. Once the task was completed, Shepard along with the other top Lanterns met inside the Guardian chamber.

"All those who have been killed or injured have been gathered and taken care of," Shepard said to them.

"Many have lost their lives in the Yellow Lantern assault," Boodikka added. "The rings were programmed by Mogo to initiate long-range search for their new bearers."

Mogo was essential in ensuring the rings found new members to serve the Green Lantern Corps. Each ring is calibrated to increase their detection range of beings with a great amount of willpower. Without him, the rings ability to search out new bearers is severely limited. The only reason Shepard got his ring was because he was both close to Abin Sur when he died and he had an enormous amount of willpower.

"We cannot allow this attack without retaliation," Scar said.

"Guardian, we still do not know where their base of operations is located," Tomar-Re pointed out. "Or who leads them."

"I know who leads them and where you can find them," Natu said as she entered the chamber.

"What are you doing here?" Kilowog scoffed. "You left."

"And I'm sorry, but I have discovered who leads the Yellow Lanterns."

"Who?" Scar demanded.

"Sinestro," she answered.

"That's impossible!" Shepard yelled. "Sinestro was sent to the anti-matter universe."

"He found a way out and got his yellow rings. I fought him on Koruger. I barely got out of the fight alive."

"You took him on?" Kilowog repeated. "That was stupid! He could have killed you."

"Why didn't he?" Arisia followed up.

"I-I don't know. He just left. I-I just don't know. He and his Sinestro Corps are looking to overthrow the Guardians and replace the Green Lanterns."

"Do you believe his headquarters would be in the anti-matter universe?" Ranakar asked.

"I would stake my life on it."

"While you did abandon your post, you did so to ensure the protection of a world in your sector and in doing so gave us vital Intel. We will overlook your desertion this time."

"It appears more of Shepard has rubbed off on you than construct techniques," Arisia joked to Natu.

"We now know who we are fighting and where they are located," Scar said. "We are to assault the anti-matter universe immediately. Kilowog, send out the order. The Sinestro Corps is to be destroyed."

"Right away," Kilowog said before dashing off.

"The Lanterns who are still off of Oa will be recalled here. The rest of you are to spearhead the assault. Charge your rings. Protocols to travel to the anti-matter universe will be transferred to your rings."

"Recite your oath," Ranakar said.

The Green Lanterns opened their pocket dimensions and pulled out their power battery. They placed their rings against the lens and together recited their oaths. "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware our power—Green Lantern's light!"

Their rings flashed to signify that they are charged. They returned their power batteries to their pocket dimensions. After the dimensions closed, each of them opened a portal to the anti-matter universe.

"Here we go," Hal said.

"What's that?" Arisia asked while looking into the portal.

"What?" Boodikka asked.

Before Arisia could answer, yellow tentacles launched out of the portal and ensnared each of the Lanterns and pulled them into the portal.

Hal blacked out when he was pulled into the portal. When he came to he found himself on Virmire. Shepard was inside Saren's research base where the bomb was placed. It all felt real. He felt the breeze of the ocean air flow pass his face and the sun slightly burn his face.

"H-How...?" he muttered.

"Commander Shepard," a voice called out to him.

Hal spun round and his eyes widen. Before him was Kaidan.

"K-Kaidan? But you're-"

"Dead? Yeah, I'm dead. Because of you. You left me to die here!"

Kaidan's complexion suddenly shifted. His flesh turned black from flames burning it.

"I-I had to make a choice."

"And so you chose Ash? Leave me to die. Why did I have to set the bomb? Why not you? I could have lived if you set the bomb."

"I had to lead the team to Ash and-"

"I could have done that," Kaidan said smugly. "You couldn't save me. What chances do you have to save the galaxy? The universe? You can't."

"Shut up."

"Can't handle the truth?"

"Shut up!" Shepard yelled while swinging his fist. His fist went right through Kaidan and the vision vanished.

The area around him then reformed into a new vision.

"Dad?"

Hal found himself in the seat behind his father during the test flight. He looked out the glass and saw himself and his mother. His younger self was holding his father's jacket. His father was looking at young Hal as well.

"I gave you my jacket to hold onto so you'd relax," Martin said. "C'mon, kid. Smile for me."

Young Hal smiled.

"There ya go."

The Alliance fighter took off. Almost immediately after alarms went off.

"Dammit! I'm having some problems up here, Alliance Control. Fuel is being eaten up quick. I thought this thing was sent to repairs?"

"It was!" Control replied.

"I need to bring it away from the crowd."

"You need to abandon the fighter," Control said.

"I have to make sure no one else gets hurt."

Hal tried to get his ring to form constructs. "Come on, ring! Light up! Work." Tears were coming from his eyes. "Please... Save him..."

"No one will get hurt," Martin said as he directed the fighter towards a cleared area.

"Dad?"

Martin Jordan then muttered something into his helmet.

"What?" Hal asked. "What did you say, dad? What did you SAY?"

"You'll never know his last words," a familiar voice said.

Hal tried grabbing his father in an attempt to get him out. His arms went right through him.

"This is what you're afraid of, isn't it? You're afraid your friends died in vain. You're afraid your father died in fear."

"What did you say, dad?!" Hal demanded of his father.

The fighter crashed into the ground in a fiery explosion. Hal was on his knees crying into his left hand.

"They both did. Share that fear."

"Sinestro," Hal growled.

Shepard found himself on Qward and behind him was Sinestro with his nose upturned towards him.

"Are you ready to face your fears?"


	14. War of Light Part 4

Chapter 14: War of Light Part 4

Months have passed since Tali last received a message from Shepard. She wondered about Shepard's definition of "soon," but she elected to wait for him nonetheless. Though since Shepard's disappearance, she has noticed changes within herself. Her emotions occasionally ran out of control. Over half a year ago, she was on a mission in the outskirts of geth space. Her squad faced unrelenting opposition of geth troopers.

During the battle, for some reason, she snapped. Tali didn't lose her nerve. Quite the opposite. During that battle, she felt nothing but rage. Rage at the geth. At the reapers. At the galaxy that scorned her race.

Tali tore through the geth attackers like they were nothing but target dummies. Her squadmates were terrified to see the normally reserved quarian viciously tearing geth apart. At one point she ripped the arm off of a hopper and bashed its head right off of its body.

As soon as the rage came, it vanished replaced with a calming hopeful feeling. It felt like her body was purified. She didn't feel the hate she had once before. Though by the time this feeling overcame her, the geth were either dead or had retreated.

Tali didn't understand the reason behind these intensities of emotions. It wasn't like they came out of nowhere either. Since the destruction of the Normandy, Tali felt surer of herself. She was confident and more assertive.

After the event where, her rage took over her, she went to a doctor to check to see if she was sick somehow. The doctor ran blood tests to see if any of her hormones were out of balance. The doctor made a poor joke of suggesting maybe Tali was pregnant to explain the mood changes.

The man's face plate nearly cracked from Tali slapping him so hard. She didn't appreciate the sexist joke or the insinuation that she was promiscuous. When his laughter died down, he explained to her that he found no reasons for her mood change. His only theory was that she was stressed from the many missions she has been on.

Since the event where she was overcome with rage, she has been well. Tali walked down the corridor to the Neema's drive core where her shift was about to start. She walked into the core room where the other engineers were working.

"Good morning, Tali'Zorah," Nik'Tull greeted.

"Morning Engineer, Nik. What's the status of our engines?"

"Engines are stable."

Tali walked over to her console to begin analyse of the core.

"I heard some interesting rumours."

"And what's that?" Tali asked without looking away from her console.

"I heard that human commander; the one you worked for is still alive."

"Nik, shut the hell up!" another engineer yelled. "Don't open up those wounds."

"It's okay, Nya," Tali said. "As far as I can tell, it's true."

"Then where the hell has he been for the last year and a half?" Nik asked.

"I don't know. I know he's looking into the origin of the reapers."

"Reapers?" Nik scoffed. "Didn't the Council dismiss that claim?"

"The Council are a bunch of bosh'tets. I've encountered the reapers first hand. That was a reaper that attacked the Citadel, not some 'geth dreadnaught.'" Tali finger quote that last phrase.

"Whatever you say. I hear that Commander Shepard is very influential. Nearing his end, they did say he was unstable. Maybe with his influence he was able to convince his crew of his crazy- Urk!"

Tali punched him in the stomach. "Don't you dare," she growled. "Commander Shepard is a hero and the only reason we all still draw breath is because of him. I will not stand by and listen to you disgrace his name. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, m'am."

"I wish to continue work on the drive core without further incident and-" Tali suddenly trailed off. The two other engineers noticed her pause.

"Tali?" Nya muttered.

Tali suddenly fell to her knees and breathed quickly and heavily.

"Tali!" Nya ran to her side.

Tali didn't respond. She shook in Nya's arms.

"Nik, call medical now!"

"Right away!" Nik ran off.

Nya held Tali. "Tali? Tali!"

Tali's came to a stop and life came back to her eyes.

"Tali?"

"Uhh..." she groaned. "Wh-What happened?"

"You had a seizure."

"A seizure?"

"I was worried. What do you remember?"

"I was about to start my work when I blacked out. And... I-I saw some things."

"What things?"

"Nightmares. I saw Kaidan on virmire, but it wasn't like him... Just terrible things."

"I sent Nik out to get medical."

"What?" Tali yelped. "No, no, no. I'm fine." Tali tried to get to her feet, but Nya refused to give her the chance.

"You just had a seizure! I'm not letting you do anything else until you get checked out."

Tali could see the determination in Nya's eyes. She wasn't going to go anywhere or do anything. "I- Okay."

It didn't take long for Nik to return with two medics. The one medic started doing scans on Tali while the other medic talked to her.

"Have you ever had a seizure before now?"

"No. Never. It doesn't even run in my family."

"It's possible that the seizure was induced by stress. From your records, you have been on many missions lately."

"But nothing I would consider extreme. The missions I had while a part of the Normandy crew were far more stressful."

The medic turned to her assistant and asked, "Did you get anything?"

"Well, physically she's fine," he answered. "Readings of her mind actually don't show any signs of a seizure."

"I'm sensing a 'but,'" the medic said.

"But I'm detecting some residual energy."

"What type of energy?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it... And now it's gone."

"For safety's sake, we'll need to take you to med-bay for observations," she told Tali. "Please come with me."

"Okay," Tali sighed. She followed the two medics out of the engine room.

VVVVVV

Green Man and Stel flew through Sector 3009. The Green Lanterns had rotations to patrol the universe and rebuild Oa after the war with the Red Lanterns. Thankfully the universe has been fairly quiet since the end of the war.

"ATTENTION ALL LANTERNS," their rings announced.

Stel and Green Man stopped their movements to listen to their rings.

"SINESTRO HAS ESCAPED THE ANTI-MATTER UNIVERSE. HE HAS FORMED A YELLOW LANTERN CORPS AND HAS DECLARED WAR ON THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS. ALL LANTERNS WHO ARE CURRENTLY NOT ON OA ARE TO RETURN IMMEDIATELY."

Green Man and Stel were shocked to hear the news.

"S-Sinestro escaped?" Green Man gasped. "And formed a Corps?"

"ADDITIONAL WARNING. THE SINESTRO CORPS HARNESSES THE POWER OF FEAR, YELLOW LIGHT."

"We must return and aid in the defense of Oa," Stel said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Green Man said.

VVVVVV

"Even after all these years, you still cry for your father," Sinestro scoffed.

"You bastard!" Hal yelled while charging towards him with his fist glowing.

Sinestro caught his fist in his hand and smiled. "Afraid to face your fears, earthman?"

Hal kicked Sinestro in the stomach and pushed himself away, giving room. He formed an Alliance fighter and launched it towards Sinestro. Sinestro created an anti-aircraft cannon and blew the fighter construct to pieces.

"I've told you once before, Jordan. Rage makes your constructs weak."

Hal waved his arm to unleash a green energy shockwave. Sinestro effortlessly split the shockwave with a vertical strike of yellow energy. He was surprised to see Hal Jordan follow right behind his attack and punched him in the face. Sinestro righted himself and rubbed his chin.

"An excellent move."

"Why do this? Any of this?"

"Why?" Sinestro repeated. His voice tensed with anger. "You humiliated me! Got me kicked out of the Corps for doing my job."

"You were nothing but a tyrant to your own people." Hal punched Sinestro in the stomach.

"I brought peace to a world that knew nothing but war for decades." Sinestro countered with a cross punch to Hal's face. "And now my world is falling apart thanks to you!"

Hal followed with a kick to which Sinestro blocked with his left forearm. "Your world has troubles, but it is restabilising."

"It was fine the way it was!" Sinestro uppercut Hal and sent him upwards into the sky. "I will make you pay for everything you've done." Sinestro flew upwards and clenched his fists together and slammed them into Hal's head. "But I won't kill you. Oh, no. I have other things planned for you." Sinestro summoned a swarm of insects and launched it at Hal. "You have no hope in defeating me with your ring!"

Shepard threw a singularity at the attack. The gravity of the dark energy sphere pulled in the bees. Sinestro looked at the attack with his mouth agape.

"What?" Sinestro yelled.

"You seem to have forgotten," Shepard said with a smirk. "I'm also a biotic."

Shepard threw a warp attack directly at the singularity. The attack collided with the sphere causing it to explode. The bees were launched right back at Sinestro. He was forced to block the attack with a shield. The bees smacked against his shield with a great enough force that he had to focus entirely on his shield.

When the shield came down, Sinestro felt the full force of a biotic throw right in his face. The force of the attack sent him spinning skyward. Hal flew after him. As he did he threw a pull yanking Sinestro back towards him.

"Kilowog told me not to rely solely on my biotics over my ring," Hal said as he surrounded his fist with green and dark energy to punch Sinestro. "But using the two as one... Well you can see."

Sinestro stopped himself and glared. "You arrogant, little-"

"Arrogant? I'm not the one who started a fun club for himself."

Sinestro dived down towards Hal in a beam of light. Hal charged towards him in a beam of green light. They collided creating a shockwave that shook the landscape. The light died down to reveal Sinestro and Hal exchanging punches. "I will conquer your galaxy!" Sinestro uppercut Hal in the stomach. "Your Citadel will be a monument to your failures! Your race will be enslaved by my Corps!" He formed brass knuckles and cross-jabbed Hal in the jaw. "And I will personally oversee the extinction of the quarian people!"

Sinestro's words made Hal seethe with anger. He grabbed Sinestro's fist that tried to punch him. Hal formed a chain that wrapped around Sinestro's legs and at the end of the chain was large weight. Sinestro plummeted towards the ground.

Sinestro charged his yellow energy aura outwards and broke the chain before he fell too far. He looked up and was hit by a biotic shockwave which finished his plummet to the ground. Hal flew downwards and roared as he collided with Sinestro creating a crater. Hal was on top of Sinestro and was pummeling him with punches. Sinestro just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shepard demanded.

"Your reaction, of course. So emotional. It is telling. You're angry at me for the things I have said. You're angry because deep down you know that's exactly what will happen if you fail. And we're right back to what you fear. You fear failing. You fear letting those around you down. You are just so filled with fear. How can you even hope to be a Green Lantern? How can you hope to save your galaxy? Or the universe?"

"Shut up!" Hal yelled while punching him again.

Sinestro held his ring to Hals' chest while he spoke. "You can't, and deep down you know it." He fired and sent Hal right out of the crater and caused him to imbed into the side of a cliff wall. Sinestro got up nonchalantly and hovered towards where Hal landed. He looked down upon him. "You thought you were winning? Pathetic. I was merely buying time."

"For what?"

Shepard was answered with a yellow energy blast that hit very close to him. He looked up and saw over a hundred Yellow Lanterns overhead.

"Fight or flight, earthman?" Sinestro asked smugly.

"How 'bout both?" Hal said as he charged directly at the Lanterns.

The sudden attack caught the Yellow Lanterns off guard. Half a dozen were immediately sent flying to the ground from the force of his charge. Hal threw a singularity which caught several Lanterns in its vortex. He followed up with a throw that caused the singularity to explode killing the trapped Lanterns and injuring many more.

The fight didn't last long as the Yellow Lanterns swarmed him. One by one, they grabbed onto him, restricting his movements. Hal formed a dagger and stabbed one of the Yellow Lanterns repeatedly in the stomach making him let go. Another Yellow Lantern grabbed onto his right arm and held it back.

"How does it feel to be defeated?" Sinestro asked him. "And alone? Do you feel that fear?"

"Fear?" a voice called out. "We Lanterns don't feel fear! We overcome it!"

The Lanterns looked up and saw Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Boodikka and Ch'p fly in behind a barrage of green energy blasts. They collided with the Lanterns, knocking them out of the way or destroying them one by one. Several energy blasts struck the ones holding Hal Jordan making them let go. Hal rubbed his throat.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it, poozer," Kilowog replied. He fired a pillar of energy towards a group of Yellow Lanterns knocking them out of the sky. "Though it does take guts to take on this many Lanterns by yourself."

"Where's Princess Iolande? Natu? Arisia?"

"We thought they were with you," Ch'p said as he flung acorns at attacking Lanterns.

"No. They must have gotten separated from us."

"We should find them now," Boodikka said. "We're heavily outnumbered."

"My ring is detecting a cavern system below us," Tomar-Re suggested.

"Then we retreat," Shepard said.

The Green Lanterns disengaged and flew towards the ground. They all fired their rings as they made their approach. They flew into the hole they created.

Sinestro hovered in the air watching the fight. He smiled. "You can hide only for so long before you have to face your fears, earthman." He brought up his ring. "Arkillo, do you read me?"

Arkillo appeared over his ring. "Yes, Master. I am present."

"The most powerful Lanterns have been drawn to qward. Initiate the next phase. I will join you shortly. I have to take care of some personal business."

"Yes, Sinestro."

VVVVVV

Arkillo ended his call with Sinestro. Around him were advance machinery and structures. Qwardians were hard at work at making more yellow power batteries and power rings.

"ARE WE TO DEPART?" a voice boomed.

"We are," Arkillo answered.

"MOGO WILL FEEL MY WRATH."

"As will the rest of the Green Lanterns."

Arkillo approached the edge of his platform to face his soldiers. Before him were hundreds of Yellow Lanterns.

"Sinestro Corps!" he yelled. "Prepare for battle!"

Outside of the structure they inhabited, it is seen just how immense it is. Ranx, the sentient city. This living construct was the size of a planet. It emerged from the shadows of a gas giant and glowed with the Sinestro Corps' emblem on its underside.

In the distance were two worlds. Both of them glowed with green light and one of them had the Green Lantern emblem on its surface.

VVVVVV

Indigo-1 watched over a hologram of the universe. Bright lights of all colours of the spectrum flashed all over. Several more members of the Indigo tribe walked up behind her.

"Nok," one of them said.

"Nok," she replied. "The War of Light has begun."

"And Darkest Night will follow."

"It is time. We must act."

VVVVVV

Hal and the others entered a dark tunnel where the only light source was their green aura. The tunnel behind them collapsed to ensure that no Sinestro Corps Lanterns followed.

"Where are we?" Hal asked out loud.

"We saw a citadel not far from here when we came to your aid," Boodikka said. "This must be a catacomb of the citadel. Look!" Boodikka shone some light on the wall to reveal a wall of carvings to the other Lanterns. The language on the wall was very alien.

"What does it say?" Ch'p asked.

"Fear infects," Tomar-Re answered. "Repeatedly."

Hal noticed that in the center of the wall was a carving of a demonic creature. It bore features of a dragonfly and a dragon. Its jaw was massive. "What is that?" he muttered.

"I have no idea, but I sure as hell wouldn't want to meet that thing in a dark alley," Kilowog commented.

"Guys, we should find the others," Ch'p reminded.

"Ring," Hal said. "Locate Princess Iolande, Natu Soranik and Arisia Rrab." A beam of light shot out and went down a tunnel. "Everyone follow me!"

They followed the beam of green light down the dark tunnel.

"Fear infects," Kilowog repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's their mission," Hal said. "The more fear they spread the more power they gain. The more control over this universe they will have."

The beam of light ended at a door at the top of a staircase. On each side of the staircase was a statue of a small group of people that held up a bowl, and flames burned within that bowl. Above the double doors was the Sinestro Corps emblem.

"We as Lanterns are supposed to overcome great fear, but what about this universe?" Tomar-Re asked. "How do we help it overcome great fear? Fear of those foreign to us. Fear of the unknown."

Shepard opened the doors.

"You think you know fear, Tomar-Re?" a cold voice asked him.

Inside the chamber the Lanterns saw a blue skinned woman with navy-coloured hair and lips. She wore a black loin cloth which stretched all the way to her ankles. A strip of cloth covered each breast and came together at a Sinestro Corps emblem in the center of her chest. She wore a black cloak over her shoulders. In front of her was a thick yellow book with her Corps' emblem on the cover. Behind her were Natu, Iolande and Arisia who were chained to pillars and unconscious.

"I am Lyssa Drak, keeper of the book of Parallax. And I know fear like no other. This is going to make a wonderful story."

"A maltusian!" Hal yelled.

Dozens of yellow chains shot out from her and wrapped around the Lanterns. "I record the tales of the Sinestro Corps within the pages of the Book of Parallax. Acts of fear and terror committed by thousands of our members."

"Thousands?" Hal choked while struggling against a chain around his neck.

"Thank you for entering my chamber, Lanterns. After I slowly choke you all to death, I will record a story of my own."

"We don't have time for bedtime stories, witch." Hal created a broomstick and launched the wood-end right into her face.

Lyssa staggered backwards from the blow. This gave Shepard the chance to escape from the chains. He created a chain cutter and cut the chains that wrapped around the other Lanterns.

Lyssa glared at Hal while she held her face. "I will make you suffer for that."

"Lanterns focus fire!" Kilowog ordered.

The Lanterns focused their rings on the maltusian and fired. Lyssa laughed as she held up her hand. Her ring formed an energy sphere that blocked their attacks with ease.

"How the hell is she blocking our attacks?"

"She's maltusian," Boodikka reminded. "Her power would be comparable to that of a Guardian."

Lyssa waved her arm and sent out a shockwave that threw the Lanterns to the wall. She hovered to Natu and held a construct blade to her throat. Natu was finally awake and gnarled her teeth at the sight of the corrupt maltusian. Lyssa smiled, baring her pointed teeth. "How much fear could I instill in the others with your death?" She raised her hand ready to strike.

"Natu!" Shepard yelled.

Suddenly Lyssa was struck in the back by an energy blast. She turned around in a fit of rage. "Who dares attack-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who struck her. "S-Sinestro."

"What are you doing, Drak?" Sinestro asked of her.

"D-Dealing with these intruders."

"No, you're not. You're wasting time. Phase two has begun."

"But-"

"Go. Now."

"Yes, Sinestro." Lyssa created a yellow vortex and flew through.

Sinestro hovered towards Natu. The Green Lanterns were unable to fire at Sinestro without the chance of it hitting Iolande, Arisia or Natu. "You were supposed to stay on Koruger."

"I can't abandon this fight!" Natu said.

"This is a losing battle. I was trying to ensure you'd live through it."

"Why?" Natu demanded. "Why do you even care?"

"A father should always look out for his child."

"Wh-What?" she muttered.

"Soranik Natu, my daughter."

Tears came from Natu's eyes. "That's a lie!"

"And what do I have to gain from it?"

"I don't know what game you're playing Sinestro, but enough is enough," Shepard declared.

"I assure you, Jordan, this is no game." Sinestro held Natu by the chin. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

"N-No!" Natu cried out. "It's not true."

Sinestro did a scan of Natu and himself with his ring. "DNA TESTING COMPLETE. LIKELIHOOD OF PATERNTIY: 97.6 PERCENT. "

Natu felt her world come crashing down around her. Her heart shattered to pieces and breath leave her lungs. She choked as tears roll down her cheeks.

"I will tell you again, Natu. Leave here and go back to Koruger. The Lanterns will fall."

"I don't think so, Sinestro," Hal said. He had his ring trained on Sinestro. "You're outnumbered. Surrender."

"I'm not going to surrender. I have other plans." Sinestro quickly created a vortex and was pulled in. The Green Lanterns tried to fire at Sinestro, but the vortex worked too fast. The blasts went by hitting the far wall.

"He got away!" Boodikka muttered.

"We'll find him," Kilowog said. "Time to get them off of the pillar." He approached the pillar. His hands glowed with energy. He grabbed the chains that held up Natu and crushed them. Natu fell to the ground and breathed heavily. Kilowog destroyed the chains that held up Iolande and Arisia.

"Are you all okay?" Hal asked.

"I'll be okay," Arisia answered. "Chains gave me some nasty nightmares."

"And I am okay as well, Commander," Iolande said. "I am ready to fight."

None of the Lanterns were sure how to approach Natu. Hal walked over to her. "Natu?"

"He just can't be..." she muttered.

"Natu."

Natu looked up and looked into his earnest eyes.

"We cannot choose who our parents are, but we can choose who we become. You're a doctor. You help heal the sick. Right now this universe is sick. Will you help us heal it?"

Natu's tears stopped and she sniffed her nose. She weakly smiled. "Yes, Commander."

"Sinestro mentioned something about phase two," Tomar-Re said.

"I'm guessing that earlier attack was phase one," Ch'p concluded.

"Then we must learn what phase two is," Iolande said. "Before I was knocked out by that maltusian, I overheard them having a command centre at the top of the citadel."

"Then we have our destination," Kilowog uttered. "We need to hurry. We'll take the express route to the top."

"Express route?" Arisia asked.

"Everybody behind me." Kilowog looked up and then launched. He started blast away floor after floor. The other Lanterns followed close behind. They used their rings to block falling debris and dust as Kilowog unleashed hell upon the citadel.

The final floor exploded as Kilowog and the others entered the top level of the citadel. When the dust settled, they found dozens of Yellow Lanterns with their rings aimed at them. At the head of the group was an alien with a cone head and a pharaoh-like beard.

"I am Enkafos," he announced. "Your time is at an end, Lanterns. You cannot stop what is already in motion."

"Like hell we can't," Kilowog muttered. "Let's show them what we're made of, Lanterns!"

Before any of the Green or Yellow Lanterns could fire, an orange energy blast destroyed the ceiling. A dozen Orange Lantern constructs flooded through the hole and focused on the Sinestro Corps Lanterns.

"MINE, MINE, MINE," they uttered as they attacked.

"Kill them!" Enkafos ordered.

Every time the Yellow Lanterns tried attacking, the Orange Lanterns swallowed their attacks.

"They're absorbing our attacks!" one of the Lanterns cried out.

"Keep on the attack-" Enkafos was cut off as one of the Orange Lanterns sliced him down the middle.

The battle between the Lanterns didn't last long. Parts of the Yellow Lanterns were slewed all over the place. Shortly after, Larfleeze entered in through the hole that was created in the ceiling.

"They put up little fight," he said. "Larfleeze will now add precious yellow rings to my collection."

Larfleeze attempted to grab one of the yellow rings as they flew from their owners, but failed to grab even one. He managed to get his hand around one but it flew out of his hand like it was yanked away.

"Lanterns grab it!" he ordered.

One of the Lantern constructs tried to swallow another yellow ring but it blasted through it like tissue paper.

"Stupid yellow rings!"

"What are you doing here, Larfleeze?" Shepard demanded.

Larfleeze's eyes widen in fear. "You! I still abide by the treaty. I still abide!"

"You didn't answer his question," Boodikka reminded.

"Yes, yes. Larfleeze saw yellow shiny rings. So Larfleeze went to source of rings. Trying to get all I can grab. Have not been successful so far."

"You know Larfleeze, we could use your help," Hal said.

"Are you mad?" Boodikka asked him in a whisper. "He tried to wipe us out the last time we met."

"I'd rather have him taking the beating of this war than another Green Lantern," Shepard whispered back.

"Fair point."

"Why should Larfleeze help you?" Larfleeze asked. "What do I get in return?"

"Status quo."

"What is that?"

"It means things will stay the same for you."

"Bah!" Larfleeze dismissed. "That's not an offer! Larfleeze not interested."

Larfleeze turned his back and was ready to fly away when Hal quickly yelled, "Wait! Think about it. With the Guardians, you have a treaty that allows you freedom within your own galaxy. The Sinestro Corps is looking to overthrow the Guardians. That treaty will be null and void and the Sinestro Corps will attack you. We have a common enemy and it is in your interest that we eliminate this enemy that will attack you as soon as they're done with us. You don't want the Sinestro Corps taking away your ring and power battery, do you?"

"No!" Larfleeze spun around. "Larfleeze won't let them!" He approached Hal. "You've made your point, Lantern. Larfleeze and his corps will help you defeat the Yellow Lanterns."

"Some negotiating skills," Arisia muttered.

"Tomar-Re, access their computer and see what you can find about their attack plans," Shepard ordered.

"Right away." Tomar-Re approached one of the local computers and started to access its database.

"How long will this take?" Larfleeze asked impatiently.

"Not long," Tomar-Re answered. "Got it! Oh... Oh no."

"What?" Natu asked.

"It says here phase one was a distraction tactic. Meant to draw the strongest Lanterns to Qward for the possibility of eliminating them."

"And what's phase two?" Iolande asked.

"Phase two is an attack in Oa space with the main battle force. With the intent of destroying Mogo."

"Damn it!" Boodikka yelled. "We've been deceived!"

"Wait, why is Mogo so important?" Natu asked.

"Mogo is responsible for programming power rings for long distance search of new bearers," Arisia answered. "If Mogo is killed, then our ability to recruit new Lanterns is crippled. We won't be able to fill the ranks of those lost during this war."

"And Sinestro would win this war through attrition," Shepard added. He held his ring up. "Salaak, do you read me?"

Salaak's image appeared over his ring. "I read you, Hal Jordan. You haven't called since you left. We were worried you were taken prisoner after what happened with the wormholes."

"We're all okay, but listen to me. The attack on Oa earlier was meant to draw us away from Oa. Sinestro is coming again, but with the intent of killing Mogo."

"Thank you for providing this Intel, I will relay it to the rest of the Corps immediately. Right now I need you to find every Green Lantern who went to Qward with you. A majority of our forces went there."

"We got separated when we went through the portal. I got Boodikka, Arisia, Ch'p, Kilowog, Iolande, Tomar-Re and Natu."

"I need you to gather them. If the Sinestro Corps is planning to attack Mogo, we need every Lantern we have." Salaak's image vanished.

"Come on, everyone," Hal said. "We need to get the other Lanterns and then we're heading back to Oa."

VVVVVV

Green Man and Stel made their approach to Oa when they received a message from their rings. "ALL LANTERNS REPORT TO MOGO. THERE IS A POSSIBILITY HE MAY BE ATTACKED. PROTECT HIM AT ALL COSTS."

"Attack Mogo?" Green Man repeated in disbelief. "No way anyone would try to take him on."

"Strategy is valid," Stel said. "Destruction of Mogo would cripple the Corps. Possibility of destruction of Mogo is low with current assessment."

Green Man and Stel came into contact with Mogo. They landed upon his surface ready to guard him against attack.

"The Sinestro Corps would require a powerful device to destroy Mogo's Oan metal core," Stel concluded.

Something started to move in front of the local star causing the area to darken.

"What the-?" Green Man said. "An eclipse?"

"Unlikely," Stel said. "Mogo has not changed position since we arrived."

The object in front of the local star became clearer. Its shape was unnatural and jutted out in different locations. A yellow light burnt underneath the giant structure in the shape of the Sinestro Corps' symbol.

"What is that thing?"

"Likelihood of being the weapon they will use against Mogo is high," Stel said.

Hundreds upon hundreds of yellow lights poured out of the giant structure. Each light was a Yellow Lantern. At the spearhead of the attacking Lanterns was Arkillo, Sinestro's second-in-command. "We kill Mogo first. Then the rest of the Green Lanterns will follow! No mercy!"

Back on Mogo, Green Man and Stel watched as the hundreds of lights approached their location.

"Lantern 2828, I calculate that there are a hundred lifeforms within a minute of the surface and twenty times more than that behind them."

"And two of us, Stel."

"THREE," Mogo interjected.

"Three it is, Mogo," Green Man laughed. "But the odds still look bad."

The Yellow Lanterns opened fire upon Mogo's surface. The energy blasts exploded around Green Man and Stel. They readied themselves to fight back. Stel formed missile launchers and mini-guns around his shoulders.

"Odds of surviving under current conditions are approximately twenty-four thousand to one, even with Mogo's protection."

"Damn... That good? And here I was ready to die."

The two flew into the sky and charged right towards the attackers. Stel's mini-guns spun and fired dozens of rounds at the Yellow Lanterns while the missile launchers fired off periodically. Green Man fired standard energy blasts.

"Humor noted," Stel said. "But our deaths are insignificant. We must protect Mogo. Without him recruitment will dwindle."

"Surrender Lanterns!" Arkillo taunted. "Do it and your deaths will be quick!"

Before the blunt of the first wave of Lanterns could get within close-combat range of the two Lanterns, a train construct plowed through. It knocked the Yellow Lanterns back away from Green Man and Stel giving them breathing room.

"That you, Bzzd?" Green Man called out.

"It is," he replied. "Now there are four of us, brothers."

"Survival odds have just increased to twenty-one thousand to one," Stel announced.

"No offense, Stel, but that's not exactly motivating," Green Man chided.

"You think one extra Lantern will do anything?" Arkillo continued.

"How about two hundred?" a new voice announced.

Dozens upon dozens of Star Sapphires appeared and opened fire upon the Sinestro Corps. Miri and Queen Aga'po were at the front of the force. They went in front of Mogo with Stel and Green Man.

"Queen Aga'po?" Green Man stuttered.

"We are here to assist our allies and eliminate the enemy of love," she said.

"Our odds have just increase to eighteen thousand to one," Stel re-evaluated.

"Better, but we're still outnumbered," Green Man said.

"Do not lose hope, Lantern 2828," a new voice said.

The Green Lanterns and Star Sapphires turned to the voice and saw Saint Walker, Ganthet and Sayd with the Blue Lanterns in tow. As the Blue Lanterns approached, each of them started to glow brightly. The presence of the Green Lanterns unlocked the potential of the Blue Lanterns. They joined with the Star Sapphires in the counter-barrage against the Yellow Lanterns. Ganthet and Sayd went to Green Man's and Stel's side. They fired off energy from their hands.

"Where's Hal Jordan?" Ganthet asked Stel.

"According to reports, Hal Jordan along with a majority of the Green Lanterns went to Qward," Stel answered. "Salaak did report that Hal's group is going to gather up the Lanterns on Qward."

"We need Shepard for this battle," Sayd said as she blasted through the midsection of an attacking Lantern.

"Current odds now updated," Stel notified. "Eight thousand to one."

"So I just need to knock down eight thousand Yellows," Green Man quipped. "I think if I push it..." Green man fired a wide energy blast that tore through half a dozen Yellow Lanterns.

A Yellow Lantern fired a blast in Green Man's direction, but Saint flew in front and put up a shield.

"Don't become too overconfident, Green Man," Walker cautioned.

"I know what's at stake."

"MASSIVE ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED," the rings announced.

"Odds are about to be readjusted again," Stel said. "In our favour."

A massive energy wave passed through a large section of the Yellow Lanterns. As the light faded, hundreds of Green Lanterns appeared in its place.

"Mission's simple, Lantern." Kilowog said to the legion of Green Lanterns. "We clear these scum off of Mogo and wipe the universe clean of this evil. Attack their flank!"

"A heads up to all the Sapphires, Blues and Greens in the area," Shepard announced through the rings. "Larfleeze, aka Agent Orange, has arrived in this battlefield to assist us. Do not attack him or his constructs."

Larfleeze summoned a legion of orange constructs to fight against. The Orange Lanterns carved through the Yellow Lanterns, while being careful not to harm the Star Sapphires, Blue Lanterns or Green Lanterns. Larfleeze still had nightmares from his defeat at the hands of Commander Shepard and he did not wish to anger the Lantern further.

"Commander, how the heck did you get Agent Orange to fight with us?" Green Man asked.

"I appealed to his personal interest," Shepard replied. He turned to his fellow Lanterns and said, "Kilowog and Boodikka, we need you on the secondary line and take on the tougher Yellow Lanterns that break through the line."

"While I don't like poozers giving me orders, when you're right, you're right," Kilowog said. "Come on, Boodikka."

The two fell back to the secondary line where the fight with the stronger Yellow Lanterns took place.

"Tomar-Re and Ch'p. I need you two to take the front line. Focus your willpower and give Sinestro's lackeys hell!"

"Right away, Commander," Tomar-Re said with a salute.

"Just be sure to come back alive after this battle," Ch'p said. "Things would get boring fast."

"Back at you," Shepard said.

Tomar-Re and Ch'p joined the Sapphires, Blues, Orange and frontline Green Lanterns. The lights from the battle were almost blinding at this point. Lights from many spectrums flashed as members from each of the Corps exchanged energy blasts and light constructs.

"What about us, Commander?" Natu asked, referring to herself, Arisia and Iolande.

"You three are with me."

"Shepard, this is Ganthet," he said in a private link to Shepard's ring.

"Ganthet?"

"I need you to find me immediately."

"Gotcha."

Hal immediately began searching for Ganthet. Due to Ganthet's unique Guardian powers, it did not take long before he was found. He was in between the frontline and the secondary line. He was firing off energy blasts at the Sinestro Corps.

"Ganthet!"

Ganthet looked up and saw Shepard with Iolande, Arisia and Natu.

"I need you to listen to me, Hal Jordan. You have to stop Ranx from destroying Mogo. If Mogo is destroyed, that will mean the end of the universe."

Hal found Ganthet on the battlefield.

"And what is Ranx?" Arisia asked him.

"Ranx the living city. It's the massive structure above Mogo." Ganthet pointed to the megastructure where the Yellow Lanterns originated.

"How the hell are we supposed to destroy that?" Arisia yelled. "The thing is a fortress the size of a planet!"

"I don't know," Ganthet admitted.

"It's a living thing, right?" Natu asked.

"Yes."

"Then were shut off its vital organs." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed and confused. "So to speak. Something that big needs a massive power source and a high-tech computer to monitor all of its functions. We take that out, and Ranx will die."

Shepard nodded. "I like it. Kill it from the inside."

"A behemoth of that size should be fairly easy to infiltrate," Iolande said. "Especially with the Sinestro Corps flowing from it."

"Then you have a plan," Ganthet said. "Make haste, Commander. Ranx is rapidly approaching Mogo. Mogo will not be able to last long against the combined might of Ranx and the Sinestro Corps. I'll let Salaak know."

"Got it, and stay safe, Ganthet," Shepard said.

"You too, Commander. This universe needs you."

"Natu, Arisia, Iolande. On me!"

"We're right behind you, Commander," Natu said.

"We're carving our way to Ranx. We move fast and blast anything in our way. Ready?"

"Ready," they all answered.

"Go!"

The four charged forth in a tight cluster. They fired off blasts when Sinestro Corps members got in their way. A majority of the Corps members ignored them, since they were just a few Lanterns, with two of them being recent recruits.

"Shepard!" Arkillo roared as he attacked full force with a diving double-fist attack. He hit Hal in the back and knocked him out of the formation. Arisia, Iolande and Natu stopped and followed behind the two to keep up.

It took a moment for Shepard to regain his composure. As he did, he manipulated his current position in the attack and moved out of the way of Arkillo. Arkillo moved forward another couple dozen feet before he stopped himself.

"I've killed dozens of your friends, human. Sinestro wanted you alive, but I'll just blame your death on a subordinate getting trigger happy. Remember the name, Arkillo. The one who will kill you."

Arkillo fired an energy blast to which Hal blocked with an energy shield.

"Tell me, Arkillo," Hal asked with a smile. "Do you Yellows actually instill fear, or is it that you're just so damn ugly that you scare people off."

"I'll show you fear!" Arkillo roared in rage as he charged.

Hal had his fists up ready to defend, but before Arkillo could reach him, a red energy blast impacted him and sent him flying. A dozen Red Lanterns appeared on the battlefield including Atrocitus. Arisia immediately tensed up upon seeing Atrocitus. Shepard saw her visibly shaking.

"I-It's him..." Arisia muttered. "Atrocitus."

"Atrocitus, the leader of the Red Lantern?" Iolande asked.

Shepard had his ring aimed at Atrocitus. "What are you doing here!" he demanded.

Atrocitus turned to him. "I can understand it may be a surprise to see me again."

"You think? Last time you came here with your entourage, a lot of people died."

"I know. No matter what you may think of me, I only wanted my people avenged. But I have been deceived. We have been deceived greatly, Hal Jordan. But you and I both know there are greater forces at work here than a Corps."

"The reapers."

"Yes. Their reapers' influence has reached outside your galaxy."

"What do you mean?"

"The Butcher is gone."

"What's the Butcher?" Natu asked.

"The Butcher is the rage entity," Arisia answered. She was still very uneasy in Atrocitus' presence.

"The Butcher is gone?" Shepard yelled. "How is that even possible?"

"I do not know," Atrocitus replied. "Something took our entity when my Corps was attacking."

"What would anyone even do with it?" Iolande asked.

"Each entity is the embodiment of a spectrum of emotion," Atrocitus said. "One of the most powerful beings in the universe. Having one would make anyone unparalleled in power."

"You still haven't explained why you're here," Hal said.

Atrocitus stared at him for a moment before admitting. "We're here to ensure your victory. If the Green Lantern Corps fails here, the rest of the universe will follow. We will not allow that to happen."

"You know I can't forgive you for what you've done."

Atrocitus turned his back to him. "I know. Go destroy Ranx. My Corps will cover your back and stop any Sinestro Corpsmen from attacking from behind. Go! Change the destiny of this universe."

Shepard, Arisia, Natu and Iolande didn't think twice as they continued on their way to one of the ports of Ranx.

"Salaak, do you read me?" Hal asked through his ring.

"I'm here, Commander."

"Send an update to all Lanterns fighting. The Reds are here and... they're on our side."

"...You're kidding."

"Not really the time to make jokes."

"You make unusual friends. But at this moment we can't turn help away. Continue your mission"

True to his word Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns attacked any Yellow Lantern who tried to take out the Green Lanterns. Arkillo made his returned and charged towards the Green Lanterns.

"We're not through, Hal Jordan!" he yelled while flying at high speed.

Atrocitus intercepted him and punched his face. "You are through. Now you face me."

"No!" Vice said as he came to Atrocitus' side. "I'm sorry, but he's mine."

"Vice?"

"This is the one who killed my wife. My rage demands his life."

Atrocitus nodded and said, "Then take it. Avenge your wife."

"You die today, Arkillo!" Vice screamed as he vomited red plasma at him.

Arkillo dodged his attack and grinned. "I remember you. Yes. I killed your wife. I had thought I killed you."

"You failed and now you will feel my wrath!"

Vice got up close and tried punching the murderer. Arkillo grabbed his fists when he tried to attack. Vice's head started to bend. Arkillo moved his head quickly to dodge Vice's attempt to clamp onto his head with Vice's pincer head.

"I'll tear your head off!"

"Like your wife?"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Arkillo swung Vice around making him less accurate in his attempts to reach Arkillo's head. He flung him and fired an energy blast in his chest.

"You think you can defeat me? You couldn't stop me from killing your wife. How do you think you'll defeat me?"

"I now have the power ring of rage," Vice answered. Red plasma came into his mouth. He vomited it at Atrocitus.

Atrocitus fired a spike construct through the red plasma causing it to spread apart and missing him. The spike sliced across Vice's face causing it to leak with red plasma. Vice let out a cry of pain.

"You may have the ring of rage, but I hold the ring of fear. Rage distorts your focus. You can't even make a construct. Though with fear, it is all about control. And with that fear I can instill fear into any being!"

Arkillo sent forth a swarm of demonic bats at Vice. They bit him all over and Vice struggled to free himself. Arkillo went in while Vice was distracted and grabbed him by the leg. He threw Vice with all his might towards Mogo. Arkillo flew after him with such force that anyone with a small distance of his flight path was knocked to the side.

Arkillo connected with Vice who still hadn't recovered from the throw. His fists planted into Vice's back causing him to scream out. Arkillo propelled him faster and faster towards Mogo.

"You're pathetic," Arkillo said as they entered Mogo's atmosphere. "This is why the Sinestro Corps will win. We are unmatched in power. Now join your wife." They were both rapidly approaching the ground.

In Vice's last moments, he briefly saw his wife's face. Arkillo and Vice impacted Mogo like an asteroid. Dirt and rock launched everywhere and a crater formed. As the dirt cloud settled, Arkillo stood over Vice's corpse, admiring his victory. Vice's midsection was completely pulverised.

Arkillo chuckled. "Some avenger you turned out to be."

Someone punched him in the back of the head sending him into the wall of the crater. Atrocitus pushed himself out of the hole and turned around to see his attacking. Standing there was Kilowog.

"How 'bout taking on someone your own size?"

"With pleasure," Arkillo purred. "Finally an opponent half worthy of me."

Kilowog cracked his knuckles. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"You'll be afraid alright."

Arkillo charged at Kilowog with his fists clenched. Kilowog obliged him and ran towards him. Arkillo landed a punch sending Kilowog to the ground. Kilowog kicked his legs out and landed a blow to Arkillo's stomach causing him to gasp out.

"Is that yellow supposed to represent fear or cowardice?" Kilowog quipped while getting up.

"I'll tear you limb from limb!" Arkillo charged at Kilowog with spiked brass knuckles.

Kilowog created a brick wall and Arkillo's spikes impaled onto the wall. "You've only had your ring for a short time." He pushed the wall outwards knocking Arkillo back. "The corps is my life." Before Kilowog could fire another attack, Mogo started to shake violently. Kilowog struggled to stand. "What the?"

Arkillo got up from the ground and he was laughing. "The end has begun, Lantern! Mogo shall die!"

Kilowog looked up and saw that Ranx had reach Mogo. The living city filled the entire sky. Large guns emerged from ports in its underside. The ends of the guns glowed before they fired large yellowish orange beams of energy.

"Gravity disruptors..." Kilowog muttered.

"That's right. Soon it will bore through Mogo's surface and reach his core. Without his core, Mogo will fall apart."

"Sergeant Kilowog, we're here to help!" a rookie Lantern announced as he flew to his location with several other Lanterns.

"Stay out of this, poozers!" Kilowog ordered. "He's out of your league."

"Too late," Arkillo said as he flew into the air. He grabbed a giant boulder and threw it at the rookie Lanterns sending them into a field of flying rocks.

"No!" Kilowog yelled.

With the rookie Lanterns stunned, Arkillo created a net and gathered the Lanterns and rocks. Arkillo swung the balled net and threw it at Kilowog on the ground.

"Only the strong deserve to live. The weak deserve either to be killed or enslaved."

The bundle of rocks and Lanterns impacted Kilowog, burying him in rock and dead Lanterns.

"So who cares if a few more die?"

"Who cares?" Kilowog repeated in a muffled voice. He blasted the rubble away and launched into the sky after Arkillo. "I care!"

Kilowog punched Arkillo in the stomach. Arkillo leaned forward to grab his stomach, out of reaction, only to be punched in the face. Kilowog landed a three punch combo on Arkillo. Arkillo tried fighting back, but Kilowog was so vicious in his assault, Arkillo had few openings to counter attack.

Arkillo tried twisting to dodge Kilowog's attacks but ended up giving Kilowog new opportunities for attack. Kilowog grabbed Arkillo's left arm and leg and spun around and then let him go. Arkillo was sent towards one of the gravity disruptor beams. Arkillo's eyes widen upon seeing the energy beam.

"Noooooooo-" Arkillo screamed before he entered the beam. He was immediately incinerated.

Kilowog wiped his shoulders of the dirt that still stuck to him.

"Kilowog, do you read me?" Boodikka called over the ring.

"Kilowog here."

"I'm glad to hear you're okay. You just split off from me during the battle. I finally got a bit of a breather. What were you doing?"

"Taking out some trash. You seeing the Ranx attack?"

"How can it be missed?"

"Hal's taking care of it. We need to take care of the Yellows here."

"Will he be able to destroy Ranx?"

"Eh, he may be a poozer, but if anyone can cause some big time destruction, it's him."

VVVVVV

With the Sinestro Corpsmen distracted by the multiple Lantern Corps, Shepard and his team moved in through one of the ports that had no one coming out.

"Shepard, do you read me?" Tomar-Re called in through his ring.

"I'm here, Tomar-Re," Shepard answered.

"Ranx has started to attack Mogo. Are you getting close to dealing with Ranx?"

"We managed to get inside it. We're looking for a way to shut it down."

"Just hurry. I don't know how long Mogo will be able to take its assault."

"We'll take care of it. Take care, Tomar-Re. It'll be over soon."

"You too, Commander."

"CORPSMEN!" a voice boomed. "LANTERNS HAVE INFILTRATED ME. THEY VIOLATE ME WITH THEIR PRESENCE!"

"They know we're here," Iolande said.

"Ring, show me the way to this thing's power source," Natu said.

A light shot out from her ring that went down a metal corridor. The four followed behind. As they flew down the corridor, Shepard couldn't help but notice that the design were very similar to the corridors on the Citadel. Odd coincidence. As they rounded a corner, Shepard was hit by multiple yellow energy blasts. This attack sent Hal into the wall. The only thing the others could see was smoke coming from the hole in the wall.

"Shepard!" Arisia screamed while firing an energy blast through the back of one of the attacking Yellow Lanterns. "No!"

Iolande and Natu joined her and fired against the attacking Lanterns.

"Capture them alive," one of the Corpsmen said. "We'll be in the mood to celebrate once we have our victory here."

The Yellow Lantern pulled Arisia towards him by her leg. Arisia saw him looking up her skirt and lick his lips. She felt violated. Before she could turn to try and kill him, an energy blast blew his head to pieces. Arisia looked in the direction where the blast came from and saw Hal with his ring raised. His uniform had some tears, but overall he was okay.

"Commander, you're okay?" she asked.

"A little crick in the neck, but I'm good."

"The way ahead is clear, Commander," Iolande informed him.

"Then let's put an end to this battle."

The core room was just a small distance away. Just a select few Corpsmen guard the core room. Shepard and his team took them down before they could raise their ring.

"YOU'RE IN MY CORE!" Ranx screamed. "YOU DARE? I HATE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER."

"Talk about whiny for a city," Natu said.

"The quarians would have killed to examine Ranx," Shepard mentioned. "Maybe they can just check his remains." He brought up his rings and called out, "Stel, do you read me?"

"Yes, Lantern 2814," he replied.

"We're in the core room of Ranx. How do we take him down?"

"Place your ring against a console and I'll hack into him."

Shepard approached what he believed was a terminal. He placed his ring against the terminal. Green lines spread outwards from his ring.

"Initiating hack," Stel said.

"MY MIND! THE LANTRNS ARE TRYING TO GET INTO MY MIND."

The green lines that came out from Hal's ring sudden rescinded.

"Stel, what happened?" Hal asked.

"Ranx repelled my hacking attempts. Further attempts would be unsuccessful."

"Ranx has to be destroyed! There has to be a way."

"There may be a way."

"What?"

"Destroying Ranx's power core would lead to his immediate destruction. It is powered by a dark energy singularity generator."

"A singularity?" Hal cut the connection and turned to his companions. "I need you three to evacuate Ranx and rejoin with the others."

"What about you?" Iolande asked.

"Ranx is powered by a dark energy singularity. I can detonate it with my biotics."

"Are you insane?" Arisia yelled. "That's suicide!"

"My mission is to protect this universe. Without Mogo, we're screwed. Go!"

"Commander, there has to be another way!" Natu argued.

"Not seeing any alternatives. Go, rejoin the others. That's an order. Oh, and Arisia?"

"Yes," she replied in sadness.

"Please help my galaxy... and tell Tali... Tell her I'm sorry."

"Yes, Commander..."

The three flew away leaving Hal Jordan alone in the core room. Shepard faced the singularity stationed in the center of the room. He raised his hands. Dark energy began to form between them. His hands spread apart as the ball of dark energy expanded into a warp ball twice the standard size. Shepard held the large warp in one hand.

"WHAT NEW HUMILIATION IS THIS?" Ranx demanded.

"Not humiliation, Ranx. This is death." Shepard threw the warp ball at the singularity.

VVVVVV

Indigo-1 and the rest of the Indigo Tribe appeared around Oa. One of the tribesmen point towards Ranx who was stationed in front of Mogo.

"We are too late..." Indigo-1 uttered.

Ranx suddenly exploded in a bright display of energy. The light from the explosion was blinding to the point where Indigo-1 and her tribe had to raise a hand to block out the light. Ranx's remains scattered all over. In its place was Mogo. He had a scar across his surface.

"Hal Jordan did it."

One of the tribesmen placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head without emotion.

"I know. This is far from over. Nok."

"Nok," they all replied.

VVVVVV

Kilowog, Boodikka, Tomar-Re, Ch'p, Green Man and Stel grouped together when Ranx was blown to pieces. They saw Natu, Arisia and Iolande fly to them. None of them looked the least bit happy.

"Where's the Commander?" Boodikka asked.

They were reluctant to answer.

"The Commander..." Iolande tried to get out.

"Shepard stayed behind so he could detonate Ranx's core with his biotics," Arisia answered.

"No..." Tomar-Re muttered.

"I-It can't be," Ch'p said.

Boodikka lowered her head, but then saw something in the distance. He eyes widen and a smile came to her face. "Look!"

In the distance was Shepard. He flew up to them. His uniform was in tatters. Shepard had a tired look on his face. "Commander Shepard of Sector 2814, reporting for further duty."

"Ha, now that's an entrance," Kilowog laughed. "You did good poozer."

"Shepard!" Arisia cried out as she hugged him. The hug was brief as she backed away and slammed a fist into his chest. "Idiot! We thought you were dead."

"I feel dead."

"That is not funny," Natu said dismissively.

"Well, I'm fine now. Where do we go from here?"

"We have an emergency, Hal Jordan!" Salaak yelled while approaching them.

They all turned to him.

"Salaak, what are you doing here?" Green Man asked.

"Sinestro and a contingency of his forces have attacked Oa," Salaak answered. "They're going after the central battery."

"Just how many damn plans does Sinestro have going on at the same time?" Shepard thought out loud.

"You heard the man, poozers!" Kilowog said. "Charge up your rings and clean up your uniforms!"

They all pulled their power batteries out of their pocket dimensions and placed their rings against the lens of the battery.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

VVVVVV

Lyssa flew through a dark tunnel underneath the surface of Oa. She had felt the presence of a powerful artifact somewhere within these catacombs. Her search led her to an unusual chamber with walls covered in ancient symbols. In the center of the chamber was a Guardian whose face was absurd by shadows. This Guardian was turning pages to a black book.

"What is this?" Lyssa asked enthusiastically. She flew up next to the Guardian and looked at the pages.

"The Book of Black," the Guardian answered. "It foretells the events of Blackest Night."

On the pages were images of hundreds upon hundreds of squid-shaped ships descending upon an assortment of worlds.

"What are these?" Lyssa asked while pointing to the ships.

"The reapers. Soon they will return and Blackest Night will begin."

Lyssa turned the page of the book and found the reapers heading towards a world with a bright white light shining from it. She leaned closely at the book.

"If you like this book so much," the Guardian said as she grabbed her head. "Why not dive in?"

The Guardian shoved Lyssa into the book. She screamed as her form was sucked into the Book of Black. Lyssa found herself stuck on a page in the Book of Black and staring out at the Guardian.

VVVVVV

Shepard and the others managed to reach the central battery. They went inside and found bodies of the Lantern guards lying slewed all over.

"Sinestro was definitely here," Kilowog said.

"Still here," Sinestro called out.

The group saw Sinestro standing right next to the central battery. Shepard stepped out in front of the others.

"It's over, Sinestro," he declared while aiming his ring at Sinestro. "Ranx has been destroyed. Your assault has failed and it's only a matter of time before your lackeys are rounded up. You're not destroying the central battery today."

"I know I won't," Sinestro said matter-of-factly. "You will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I HAVE BEEN FREED," a voice boomed.

A yellow light appeared in the lens of the central battery.

"No!" Salaak yelled. "What have you done, Sinestro?"

"I unlocked the ultimate power in the universe."

A creature started to emerge from the lens. It resembled a demonic dragon.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ch'p yelled.

"That's Parallax, the entity of fear," Salaak answered. "We've secretly kept it imprisoned here for eons. And Sinestro just let it go."

"Lanterns, take it down!" Kilowog ordered.

All of them fired at the emerging entity. Parallax laughed at the assault. "PATHETIC." He waved his hand sending a shockwave that blew out the walls of the battery and sent the Lanterns outside of the building. It took them a moment to get back up on their feet. Sinestro hovered out of the chamber with Parallax right behind him.

"There's a reason why I wanted you taken alive, earthman," Sinestro said. "Parallax needs a host."

Parallax flew towards Hal Jordan. Before Shepard could try and fight back, Parallax was on him. He was surrounded by yellow light.

"Commander!" Ganthet cried out as he came to the group's side. Saint Walker was with him.

"What is it doing to him?" Arisia asked.

"Parallax is trying to take Jordan's body."

VVVVVV

Shepard saw many images flash through his head. The visions of the beacon flashed through his head. Images of Kaidan dying.

"YOU SEE WHAT WILL COME. HOW MANY HAVE DIED DUE TO YOUR DECISIONS?"

Parallax forced Shepard to watch the Alliance soldiers, he sacrificed during the Battle for the Citadel, die.

"HOW MANY WILL DIE IN THE COMING DAYS?"

Images of Shepard's friends flashed through his mind. All of them were in differing states of critical injuries or death.

"N-No..."

"YOU CAN'T SAVE EVERYONE."

Finally Shepard saw Tali lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Her body was filled with bullet holes and her mask was cracked.

"Tali! No!"

"YOU ARE DESINTED TO HAVE EVERYONE AROUND YOU DIE."

Shepard fell to his knees. "No!" he cried out.

"YEEESSSSSSSS... NOW YOU FEEL FEAR. NOW YOU ARE READY."

VVVVVV

The Lanterns watched as Parallax grabbed Shepard's mouth and stretched it apart.

"What is that thing?" Miri asked as she landed next to the Lanterns.

"Parallax is taking Shepard over," Atrocitus answered. "We're too late."

Everyone saw the Red Lantern land nearby.

Parallax entered through Shepard's mouth. A shockwave emanated from him. The Lanterns blocked their faces as the shockwave reached them. As the winds died down, they lowered their arms.

"Shepard?" Arisia muttered.

The dust died down. Shepard was wearing armour and a cape.

"Heh, heh, heh," he chuckled. "No Shepard. Just... Parallax!"

VVVVVV

Tali sat on the medical table as the two medics ran scans on her.

"I'm not finding anything," one of them said.

"You see I'm fine," Tali said. "Can I get back to my duties?"

"You just had a seizure a few hours ago," the other medic argued. "Like hell you are getting back to work. You're taking the week off to ensure you're okay."

"I can't take that much time off! I'm per-perfectly..."

"Tali'Zorah?"

Tali fell back onto the table and screamed as she went into a spasm.

"She's having another seizure!"

"This is even worse than before."

"Grab the relaxants!"

VVVVVV

"What did that thing do to the Commander?" Boodikka asked.

"It took control of him," Ganthet answered.

"Care to explain why that thing was in our central battery?" Tomar-Re said.

"Parallax, eons ago, wrecked havoc across the universe. Causing civilizations to turn on one another. It has caused so much death. We Guardians took it upon ourselves to stop it. And so we did and we trapped it within the central battery where it slumbered. Until now."

"Until now," Parallax repeated. He raised his hands and clenched his fists. The demon changed Hal's physical appearance. His muscles were larger and more defined. His teeth were now all long and razor sharp. The hair on the sides of his head was streaked with white. "Now... Now I am going to tear this Corps apart."

"Not if we can help it!" Kilowog yelled at the creature. "Lanterns, take it down!"

They all rushed at Parallax with their rings alit; the Green Lanterns, Atrocitus, Miri and Saint Walker. Parallax stood their nonchalantly with his arms crossed. He laughed at their attempt.

"Foolish," he said as he raised his hand.

Before the Lanterns could reach him, Parallax waved his arm creating an energy wave that slammed the attacking Lanterns into the ground. The force of the attack was enormous. All of them were in excruciating pain.

Parallax walked towards them. So far none of them have gathered the strength to stand again. "This is the power I hold. None can match me." Parallax stood in front of Arisia who struggled to look up. "You cared for this one, didn't you?"

Arisia refused to answer.

Parallax crouched near her. "You want to know what he is thinking right now?"

"N-No..."

"He is so full of fear. So many have died under his command or due to his command. Because of it, a piece of him dies. He is a shell of his former self. No hope. No will. Just a man who puts on a mask to give false hope to those around him."

"That's a lie!" she cried out. Arisia lifted her ring and fired.

Parallax dodged the attack by shifting his head to the side. "It is very true." He grabbed Arisia by the arm and lifted her up. Parallax raised his hand and showed off his claws. "I think it's only right to kill you first."

Parallax was then suddenly hit by an energy blast by Ganthet. "Away from her, Parallax! All of you must get up."

"I felt like I lost a fight with a blackhole," Kilowog groaned.

"It's far too late, Ganthet," Sinestro said. "Parallax is free and there's nothing you can do to stop him. The fact he has taken Shepard as a host only makes this situation sweeter."

Parallax disappeared from sight and then reappeared in front of Ganthet. Ganthet barely had time to register Parallax's sudden movement before Parallax backhanded Ganthet to the ground.

"Parallax, it's time you stop playing. It's time to end this battle."

"Of course."

Parallax ignored Ganthet and flew towards the central battery.

"No!" Natu screamed while using all of her strength to charge at Parallax.

Parallax spun around, ready to strike her down like the others. Sinestro appeared between him and her. "I'll take care of this, Parallax." Sinestro's focus returned to Natu. "You disappoint me."

"I'm happy to!" she said while attempting to punch him.

Sinestro grabbed her fist. Natu tried to punch him with her other fist. Sinestro grabbed it as well. "I have been trying to protect you."

Natu struggled against his grip. "I don't want you to protect me."

"Regardless of your feeling towards me, I will still look after you because you are my daughter."

"I am not your daughter." Natu's eyes glowed green. "I am a Green Lantern." Green energy erupted from her knocking Sinestro away. She charged after him and fired an energy blast at point blank. Sinestro collided with the ground. Natu stood over Sinestro with her ring aimed at him.

"Good attempt, but you just failed to stop him."

Natu spun around and saw Parallax next to the central battery.

"No!" Natu flew towards Parallax as fast as she could. It was in vain.

Parallax stabbed his hand into the Central battery causing it to glow brightly. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light. An explosion came forth from the battery that created a crater in place of the central battery building. The light died down allowing everyone to see what Parallax had done.

"No..." Boodikka muttered. "H-He destroyed it."

Sinestro fly out of the hole he was in and brushed off his shoulder. "And now the Green Lanterns can no longer recharge their rings. This battle is over."

The other Lanterns were able to muster enough strength to get to their feet.

"It's hopeless," Tomar-Re muttered.

Saint Walker shuddered as he got to his feet. "It's never hopeless," he moaned. "W-We can still stop them."

Arisia held her right forearm where Parallax held her. "How can we? Shepard is gone. The battery is gone. There's no hope."

"There's still a chance," Indigo-1 said as she appeared.

"Indigo?" Ganthet said.

"It looks like I was too late to stop Parallax from taking over Hal Jordan," she said solemnly. "But if you are all willing to help me, we can expel the parasite."

"Like we have any other choice," Kilowog said. "What do we do?"

"I can see Shepard's emotional tethers."

"Emotional tethers?" Ch'p repeated.

"Emotional connections between individuals. Everyone has these tethers, but the number can vary as well their strengths. They connect family, friends, lovers, enemies... We can use someone connected to Shepard to help give him the strength to expel Parallax."

"Sounds like an idea, but whom?" Tomar-Re asked.

"The strongest emotional tether I see is one that embodies the emotional spectrum of love," Indigo-1 answered. "I need Atrocitus, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Salaak, Stel, Green Man, Ch'p and Boodikka to distract Sinestro. Arisia, Iolande, Miri, Ganthet and Saint Walker are to help me strengthen the strongest tether Shepard has."

"With pleasure," Atrocitus purred while cracking his knuckles. "Time to pay for your sins, Sinestro."

"We shall see," Sinestro said as he blasted off.

Atrocitus and the others chased after him. Each of them firing blasts at him.

"Are you all ready?" Indigo-1 asked the others.

"For Shepard, yes," Natu said. "Tell us what to do."

Parallax walked towards them. With the central battery destroyed, he was in no rush. In fact, Parallax wanted to stretch out the suffering of those who oppose him.

"I have already told all of you," he said. "Shepard is beyond your reach."

"It is not us who will reach him," Indigo-1 said. "Miri surround him with your crystal. Make him feel love. Natu, Iolande, Arisia, restrain him. Ganthet, help them slow him down. Saint Walker, use your ring to renew us. Go!"

Arisia, Natu and Iolande took the front and created chains that wrapped around Parallax's arms and legs. Ganthet used his powers to slow Parallax's advance.

"This won't hold me," it said.

"Then how about this?" Miri said as she used her ring to encase Parallax within a crystal.

"Do not worry, Commander," Saint Walker said. Blue energy came forth from his ring and covered everyone, except for Parallax, in its healing light. "All will be well."

The crystal cocoon completely encased Parallax. Indigo-1 wasted no time and ran up to him with her staff. "Nok, Commander Shepard." She placed the battery part of her staff against Parallax's forehead. Indigo-1's forehead emblem shone. A pillar of indigo light shot straight up from Parallax.

VVVVVV

Tali found herself floating in an abyss. She felt no ground beneath her feet. Tali couldn't feel any physical sensations at all. 'Am I dead?' she thought.

"You are not dead, Tali'Zorah," a voice answered her. "You are in a realm outside the physical."

"Who are you?" Tali demanded.

"I am Indigo-1," the voice answered. "I'm a... friend of Commander Shepard."

"Shepard?" Tali gasped. "Where is he?"

"Physically he is very far away," the voice answered. "But this place is his mind."

"His mind? How's that even-"

"Tali'Zorah, I don't have much time. Shepard is in trouble and only you can help him."

"Shepard's in trouble?" Tali cried out. "What kind of trouble and how can I help?"

"Shepard's mind has been taken over by a... entity. Parallax. He's not in control of his actions and if you don't help him free himself, he'll be under Parallax's control forever."

Hearing this news sent chills down Tali's back. An entity that controls minds was all too familiar to her. "Shepard's indoctrinated."

"Yes, but I believe you can still save him and bring him back."

"Then tell me what to do."

Tali feet touched the ground allowing her to stand.

"Go to him," Indigo-1 said.

Tali then saw Hal in the distance. Her heart jumped with joy. She ran towards him, but when she got close, her heart broke. Shepard was surrounded by yellow tentacles that restrained movements. The look on Shepard's face brought tears to Tali's eyes. It had no hope and lacked the enthusiasm and energy she was used to seeing from him. There were dark bands under his eyes like he hasn't slept in years.

"Shepard!" she called out.

Shepard didn't look up. He kept mumbling, "They're all dead because of me."

"YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE IN VAIN," a voice rumbled. "HE BELONGS TO ME."

Yellow eyes appeared in the darkness.

"No!" Tali screamed at the monstrosity. "You reapers can't have him!"

"REAPERS..." the creature repeated. "MY KIN, BUT NOT MY KIND. THEY CONTAIN A PART OF MY POWER. SOMEONE MADE THEM USING MY ESSENCE. I DO NOT KNOW WHO."

"The reapers are unstoppable," Hal mumbled. "They even have a part of Parallax's power."

Tali approached Hal and placed a hand on his cheek. "Hal?"

For the first time since she arrived, Hal looked at her. "Tali?"

"It's me, Hal."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to help you free yourself."

"I-I failed so many, Tali. So many have died due to my decisions."

"No one died because of your decisions, Hal."

Hal looked up at her.

"They died fighting for what they believed in," she said. "They believe in you. They believe in stopping the reapers. None of them regretted it. You just need to believe in yourself. You're not alone in this fight. You have friends who willingly fight for you."

Hal and Tali saw their friends appear around them. Garrus. Wrex. Liara. Ashley. Anderson. The rachni queen. Joker. Hackett. Alliance soldiers. Turian soldiers. Asari. Krogan. Quarian.

"You are not alone. We all believe in you."

Tali held out her hand and Shepard grabbed it.

"NOOOO!" Parallax roared.

A green light erupted from Hal causing all of the tentacles to disintegrate.

VVVVVV

Parallax destroyed the crystal that Miri imprisoned him in. The chain constructs shattered to pieces. Each of the Lanterns' power dropped to zero from trying to free Shepard. Their uniforms disappeared and they reverted back to their civilian clothing.

"We failed," Iolande uttered in defeat.

Parallax didn't move from his spot, though. He jerked around in brutal pain.

"Wh-What is happening?" Parallax groaned.

Ganthet smiled. "You chose the wrong soul to corrupt, Parallax."

VVVVVV

Shepard stood in front of Tali as they held hands.

"You're really still alive," she said.

"I am."

"Where are you?"

Shepard's image started to fade away.

"I don't have enough time to explain. I'm sorry."

"Just tell me when you will be back!"

"Very soon, I promise. Just please wait for me..." Shepard faded away from sight.

"I will," she said.

Tali's eyes opened and she saw the two medics looking at her.

"She's okay!" one of them said in relief.

"Tali'Zorah, just keep lying down. You had an episode, but it appears your vitals have gone back to normal."

"We just want to keep you under observation until we're sure you will not have any more problems."

"Thank you, doctor," Tali said. "I think I'll be fine from now on."

VVVVVV

"What's happening?" Natu thought out loud.

"Shepard is expelling the parasite," Indigo-1 answered.

A hand shot out of Parallax's mouth. It was followed by another hand. The hands griped the sides of Parallax's mouth and pulled apart. The mouth stretched and then tore apart. The tear spread down its body. Hal emerged from Parallax, letting Parallax's form pile onto the ground. He was wearing his civvies. Shepard had yellow slime on his body. He coughed up some more of it.

"Commander!" Arisia cried out.

"Hey, everyone," he said in a tired tone. "I-I'm good. Feeling a little sick, but good."

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Parallax yelled as it reformed and ready to engulf Shepard.

Before it had a chance, Parallax was sucked into the sky.

"NO!"

"What the hell is happening?" Natu said.

"PARALLAX ENTITY IS BEING PULLED AWAY BY AN UNKNOWN FORCE."

"That doesn't sound good."

"We'll have to deal with it later," Shepard said. "Right now we need to deal with Sinestro and his Corps. Where are the others?"

Shepard was answered as the missing Lanterns were dropped onto the ground. They were alive, but badly injured. Even Atrocitus struggled to keep consciousness.

"I see you managed to free yourself from Parallax's influence," Sinestro said as he hovered above Shepard. "You're stronger than I thought, but it doesn't change the fact that I have won this battle." He formed giant skeleton hands that surrounded the others and imprisoning them.

"I'll deal with all of you later." Sinestro landed on the ground in front of Shepard. "In a way I'm glad you freed yourself from Parallax's influence. It now gives me the chance to inflict upon you great suffering."

Shepard raised his fists.

Sinestro laughed hysterically. "Why do you still fight? Your ring is out of power."

"So long as I still breathe, I will fight to protect the innocent!" Shepard biotically charged at Sinestro. The speed of the attack caught him off guard.

Sinestro was sent back twenty feet from the attack. He quickly recovered.

VVVVVV

Deep within the vaults of Oa, Ion moved more erratically. It banged against the walls of its containment.

VVVVVV

"Biotics now? These powers make you more powerful that the average sentient." Shepard threw a singularity at Sinestro who caught it between the index finger and thumb of a skeleton hand construct. "But compared to the power of our rings... Compared to the power of fear... It's nothing."

"Face me, Sinestro!" Ganthet yelled as he flew towards Sinestro.

Sinestro summoned a skeleton hand that grabbed Ganthet out of the air and slammed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Ganthet!" Shepard yelled. He used a biotic throw to detonate the singularity to detonate it and destroy the skeleton hand. He ran towards Sinestro and used shockwave as he advanced. Sinestro blocked the attack with a yellow energy shield. Shepard flanked the shield and landed a punch at Sinestro's face.

Sinestro staggered back a few steps. He smiled at Shepard's attempts. Shepard ran after him with a punch. Sinestro grabbed Shepard's fist. Shepard tried punching with his other fist, but Sinestro grabbed it as well.

"You do know that I am toying with you, right?" Sinestro said. "Why do you fight, knowing I could destroy you in hundreds of ways before you take your next breath? Why don't you give up?"

"I don't know how!" Shepard roared.

A green energy beam shot out from the ground a short distance from them. The sound caused Sinestro to look in the direction of the disturbance, giving Shepard the opportunity to attack. He head butted Sinestro's head and jumped back.

"Bastard! I'll make you pay!" Just as Sinestro was about to blast Shepard, the area was bathed in green light.

The two looked up and saw a giant green whale-like creature float above them.

"Ion..." Ganthet muttered as he got up.

"Ion?" Sinestro said. "I need all Corpsmen to my location now! Your mission is to kill Hal Jordan. Kill him!"

Ion looked at Hal and then dive-bombed towards him. Shepard knew what needed to be done and held out his arms, ready to accept the creature. The other Lanterns watched as a whirlwind of energy came forth from Ion and Shepard. A shockwave came off of them which sent Sinestro spiraling far away.

"And you shall be unstoppable," Ganthet stated. "Torchbearer. Ion."

The green energy died down revealing Shepard is a new Green Lantern uniform. The emblem of their Corps was larger and was now glowing like it was displaying the energy within him. His uniform no longer had the white gloves like it had been before and a majority of it was green, while the chest was dark green. Shepard felt renewed the power that was flowing through him made him feel like a god.

"Shepard?" Arisia said.

"You still there?" Green Man asked.

"I'm still here," Shepard replied. "It's now time to end this war."

"INCOMING SINESTRO CORPSMEN," his ring warned.

Shepard could see them. There were hundreds of them heading to his location.

"Commander, we need to get out of here," Boodikka said. "You can't take them all alone."

"Who said I'm alone?" Shepard asked as he rose into the air. "No matter where I go, the people I care for are always with me."

As the Yellow Lanterns converged directly on Shepard, Shepard created ship after ship. Each one was a replica of Alliance cruisers, dreadnaughts, frigates, carriers and fighters. It took little time for him to create hundreds of vessels at his disposal. At the front of his massive armada was the SR-1 Normandy.

"Feel the wrath of the Alliance, the corps and everyone who fights to protect this universe!" Shepard yelled. "FIRE!"

Each of the ships fired upon the attacking Lantern horde. The blasts from the armada converged into one giant beam that connected to the horde and created a massive explosion that incinerated the corpsmen.

"My god..." Tomar-Re muttered upon seeing the attack.

"No, it can't end like this!" Sinestro screamed as he charged towards Shepard. He landed a punch but it had no affect on Shepard.

Shepard clenched his hands together and slammed them down on Sinestro's head and sent him into the ground below. He flew down and saw Sinestro crawl out of the hole. "It's over, Sinestro."

"N-No..."

Shepard created a small hand and used it to yank Sinestro's ring off of his hand. He followed up by binding Sinestro's arms together.

"I may not know what my father said in his final moments, but I know one thing for sure. He died without fear. Also, one more thing. You're under arrest."

VVVVVV

A day had passed since the end of the War of Light. Many had given their lives to end the threat of Sinestro and his Lantern corps, but in the end they were successful. The Green Lantern Corps, with the help of their allies, were able to protect Mogo and Oa from destruction.

Larfleeze left shortly after the battle was won as there was nothing for him. Atrocitus and his Corps vanished leaving only a message for Hal Jordan. "When the time comes, the reapers will feel our rage."

The Star Sapphires returned to their world to uncover the unpleasant news that their entity had been stolen. This news was reported to the Green Lantern Corps, which only went to fuel suspicions that the reapers were involved during the War of Light.

Ganthet and Sayd, along with his Blue Lantern Corps, pledged their continued allegiance to Shepard's cause and went back to their homeworld. He cited the importance of increasing recruitment so they can be ready for Blackest Night.

Indigo-1 and her tribe disappeared without a trace, but Shepard knew they would return when the reapers arrive.

Shepard stood inside the Guardian's chamber before the Guardians. He was in his standard Green Lantern uniform since he had to give up Ion, so the Green Lantern could use it to power the corps while they rebuild their central battery. His friends stood at the sides of the chamber in support of him. The Guardians were addressing Hal Jordan-Shepard's actions during the War of Light.

"Commander, we are here to recognize your efforts during this time of peril," Ranakar said.

"You showed great leadership and strengthened the will of those around you," Scar continued.

"Through your efforts, you were able to preserve the life of Mogo and an untold number of others. You have displayed the traits that this organizations stands for. This is why we wish to promote you to Honor Guard. With this rank, you have permission to act in all sectors of the universe to put an end to evil wherever it may emerge."

"I'm sorry, Guardians, but I can't accept this position," Shepard said. "I... I shouldn't even be a Green Lantern. I was weak when Parallax took over my body. I nearly destroyed this corps and placed this universe under Sinestro's tyranny. Fear compromised me."

"Commander, what did the ring say to you when it found you?" Kilowog asked.

"It said..."

"It said you have the ability to overcome great fear," Ranakar answered. "Parallax isn't an enemy like any other. It is the embodiment of all the fear in the universe. You were able to break free of its influence. This proves just how strong your willpower is. So I will ask again. Will you accept the position of Honor Guard?"

Shepard looked at his ring and then back at the Guardians. "Yes."

"Then from hence forth you are Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard. Lantern of Sector 2814.1. Salaak has become construction of the new probes that will be sent into your galaxy as soon as we start bringing in new recruits to replace the ones we lost. Until these probes are complete, we could use another teacher. You were successful in training Natu and Iolande who showed great bravery during the war."

"Then I will do so, Guardian."

"Will you recite the oath for us, Commander?" Scar asked.

Shepard looked to his friends who nodded back to him. He lifted his right arm up, holding his ring high in the air. "In Brightest, Day, in Blackest Night..."

"No evil shall escape my sight," everyone joined with him. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

VVVVVV

The man in the dark cloak flew through space. The chains of his body dragged the Predator and Parallax entity behind him.

"Everything is proceeding as it should," he said to himself.

The man in the cloak stopped as he came across a large object in space. He placed his hand against it.

"Soon. Very soon."

The man's chains pulled Predator and Parallax towards the large object. The chains shoved the two entities into the large object causing them to be sucked into it. Large lights lit up once the entities entered inside.

"Your time will come soon, Harbinger."

There were more objects around them. All of them of varying sizes and designs. Yellow and Sapphire energy spread from Harbinger and connected to each of the objects. As they lit up, they revealed themselves to be more reapers.

"It will be found in this cycle."


	15. No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

**Author's Notes: I will be introducing DC villains in the story to come to change things up.**

**Also to answer one review, the reason why Ion is a flying whale thing is because each entity is born when a living thing feels an emotion for the first time in existence. Ion was born when an Alien whale felt willpower. Hope from a three faced bird, and so on.**

Chapter 15: No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

It has been two years since the attack on the Normandy. Much had happened within those two years to Shepard. He had joined the most elite and powerful organization in the universe and rose to the highest rank within that organization. His skills with the ring had improved during that time to the point where he spent most of his time teaching the next generation of ring slingers. Shepard also managed to create a union between the Star Sapphires, Blue Lanterns and Green Lanterns that was more synergetic than before. All of their strength will be needed in the coming days when the prophecy of Blackest Night would unfold.

Larfleeze kept to himself as per required by his treaty, but Shepard felt that he may play a role in the future. Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corps have been unleashing their brand of "justice" in the universe. While the Guardians do not approve of their activities, they do not believe in intervening while they are taking on the worst of the worst in the universe. So long as they do not harm any innocents. The Indigo Tribe has been extremely elusive since the War of Light. Despite his numerous attempts, Shepard has been unsuccessful in trying to contact them.

After two years of waiting, the day that Shepard had been looking forward has finally arrived. The day he can return home. Shepard stood inside the Guardian chamber with Arisia and Tomar-Re by his side.

"Commander, as you have been notified by Salaak, the last of the probes has been launched into the Milky Way," Ranakar said. "You have been patient with us, Commander, and we thank you for that."

"My work for the past two years have been important, Ranakar, but I look forward to going home," Shepard said.

"And you will. Upon activation of the probe network we have come across... disturbing news."

"The reapers haven't arrived yet, have they?" Shepard asked while taking a step forward in worry.

"Thankfully, no. However, many human colonists have gone missing."

"Why hasn't the Alliance investigate it?"

"The disappearances of the colonists have occurred in, what your galaxy's government calls, the Terminus systems, which is outside of their authority."

"What makes these disappearances so unusual? Couldn't it be slavers or pirates?"

"Hundreds of thousands of human colonists have gone missing without a trace of evidence and the colony's defenses are shut down. At least according to Alliance reports. In your reports, and from what we've seen of your visions, the reapers harvest all life in the Milky Way galaxy. These disappearances seem to fit within that category. We picked up a recent distress signal with one of our probes and we want you to investigate it."

"Where did the distress signal originate?"

"A colony called Freedom's Progress. If you leave now, you should be able to get there before any investigators arrive."

"What is my authority within the Milky Way?"

"So long as you stay true to the ten laws, you hold the highest authority. Neither the Council nor your Alliance can force you to follow their orders if it interferes with your mission. Now go."

"Guardian Ranakar, I wish to make a request," Tomar-Re said.

"We recognize Lantern Tomar-Re."

"Arisia and I would like to accompany Shepard to this colony," he said. He then quickly followed up, "Just to help him investigate the colony before we head back to our systems."

Ranakar looked to the other Guardians who nodded in agreement. "We will allow this. Commander Shepard."

"Yes?"

"We wish you luck in your mission. If you require our assistance, please do not hesitate."

"Thank you."

Shepard walked out of the chamber with Tomar-Re and Arisia right behind him. When they exited the chamber, they were approached by Ganthet and Sayd.

"Ganthet, Sayd?" Tomar-Re said in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see the Commander off before his journey back to the Milky Way," Sayd said.

"We also need to speak to you, Commander Shepard," Ganthet added.

"What about, Ganthet?" Shepard asked.

"It's the reapers. Since the War of Light, I have pondered the disappearance of the entities. Parallax, Predator and Butcher."

"I thought we agreed the reapers were responsible."

"Yes and no. Think about it, Commander. We lost three of our entities yet no one saw the thief. Even Parallax was suddenly torn from the battlefield. Have you ever seen Sovereign exhibit an ability such as this?"

"No, I haven't. If the reapers are not responsible for the disappearances of the entities, what is?"

"There is one being who could possibly be strong enough to take the entities like this," Sayd said.

"Krona," Ganthet concluded.

"K-Krona?" Tomar-Re gasped. "But he was destroyed. His essence spread throughout the universe."

"I know, but before his betrayal, Krona was responsible for many of our greatest technological innovations and he was the primary caretaker of the entities. All of them."

"Why wasn't I told of this?" Shepard demanded.

"This information is one of the most classified secrets of the universe. When Krona betrayed us, he released the entities upon the universe while the manhunters purged sector 666. We were only able to capture Parallax and Ion. The Star Sapphires captured Predator."

"And the Reds captured Butcher," Arisia finished.

"That's four, but there should be three more," Tomar-Re pointed out.

"Adara, the entity of hope," Sayd replied. "Proselyte, the entity of compassion. Ophidian, the entity of avarice. Ophidian is currently held within Larfleeze's power battery. No one knows where the other two entities are located."

"It makes sense," Tomar-Re said. "You said before that the manhunters were stripped of their powers, yet Shepard confirmed that the reapers are evolved manhunters. Something or someone would have had to intervene to change them."

"And Krona is the most likely suspect," Arisia finished his line of thought.

"Shouldn't the Guardians be notified?" Shepard asked.

"This is nothing more than speculation," Ganthet replied. "You'll need to get evidence before you go to them. Whatever Krona is planning to do with the entities, it does not bode well for the future of the universe. You have to stop him."

"I will."

"Before you go... You are going to need all the help you can get. Your ring has a special feature. Let me show you."

VVVVVV

Jacob and Miranda were called into the comm room to speak with the Illusive Man. The two have basically been going around the galaxy trying to follow any leads to try and locate Commander Shepard, but each attempt has resulted in failure. Wherever Shepard was, he was extremely well hidden.

The two operatives stepped onto the QEC and the device activated. It scanned them in. As soon as the scan finished, they saw their boss before them. No member of Cerberus knew his real name, so they identified him with the moniker the Alliance gave him.

The Illusive Man sat in his chair with a lit cigarette held loosely between his index and middle finger. Behind him was a dying sun. When the operatives' images appeared, he stabbed his cigarette into his ashtray.

"Operative Lawson, Taylor. How did your mission go?"

"Another dead end," Miranda answered. "Like all previous missions in trying to find out where Shepard is."

"Disappointing. For now, I have a new mission for you two. I believe you know about the disappearances of human colonies in the Terminus system."

"Yeah," Jacob said. "Hundreds of thousands of colonists disappearing without a trace."

"We finally have a break." A hologram of a planet appeared between the three. "Freedom's Progress. It has gone silent. By now the colonists are gone, but you may be able to get there before investigators get there. Find out who is responsible for these disappearances. Coordinates have been forwarded to your shuttle."

"Yes, Illusive Man," Miranda answered.

"If we do find out, where do we go from there?" Jacob asked.

"Our next step is to find out why they are taking our people and then stop them. You'll be provided resources needed. Good luck in your mission."

The connection was cut. Miranda sighed in frustration.

"Well, let's just hope this mission is more successful that the previous wild goose chases," Miranda said while waving her hand dismissively. She walked out of the comm. Room with Jacob following by her side.

"You don't think finding Shepard is important?" Jacob asked.

"It would be if our every lead didn't turn out to be useless. I'm starting to think that believing him to be alive is wishful thinking. These missions are a waste of my talent."

"Well, maybe this mission will be a change of pace."

"It's not a 'find Shepard' mission, so hopefully it will."

VVVVVV

Shepard, Arisia and Tomar-Re entered the outer perimeter of the Milky Way galaxy. Hal felt himself get even more excited finally being back in his home galaxy.

"I wanted to thank you both again for coming along," Shepard said.

"We owe you a lot, Commander," Tomar-Re replied. "Helping you investigate this colony is the least we can do."

"That and I'm curious what your galaxy is like," Arisia added.

"Too bad the only exposure you're getting for now is a ghost colony," Shepard sighed. "I just hope we find something at this colony."

"Commander, I believe you should be able to communicate with anyone in your galaxy," Tomar-Re said.

"You're right!" Shepard held his ring up. "Ring, connect me to Tali'Zorah of the quarian Migrant Fleet."

"ATTEMPTING CONNECTION," the ring notified. "TALI'ZORAH'S OMNI-TOOL IS CURRENTLY SET TO PRIVATE MODE. UNABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH HER."

"I hope she's okay."

"After you telling me stories of your mission and what she has done, I'm sure she's fine," Arisia assured him.

"She's probably on some mission." Shepard looked at his ring again. "Ring, connect me to Admiral Hackett of the Alliance."

"ATTEMPTING CONNECTION."

VVVVVV

Admiral Hackett sat at his desk sipping on a cup of coffee as he reviewed reports about pirate activity in the Terminus systems. The disappearances of the human colonies deeply concern him as they don't match the MO of slavers. No signs of resistance. They just disappeared overnight. The Alliance politicians hand-waved these disappearances and blame them on pirates, but Hackett knew in his gut that the reapers are involved.

"Admiral Hackett," Communication Specialist Prince called him over the ship's comm.

"Yes, Diana?"

"Someone's on the comm line for you."

"Who?"

Diana was quiet for a moment. "It's best you take this. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Patch it through."

"Done."

"This is Admiral Steven Hackett."

Shepard's image appeared in front of Hackett's desk. He wore a green mask over his eyes. "Admiral Hackett? It's Commander Shepard."

Hackett got to his feet. "I don't know who you are, but impersonating an Alliance officer is a serious offense. Especially a soldier of Commander Shepard's calibre and-"

"Remember sending me out to do that mission to recover a probe that was booby-trapped with a nuke? Or how about that we both know that Sovereign isn't some geth super-weapon, but a reaper?"

"Commander...?" Hackett slowly sat down again.

"Alive and well. It's good to finally hear from you again, Admiral."

"Just where the hell have you been, Commander? We all thought you were dead. I heard rumours that you were still alive-"

"Rumours?"

"Tali forwarded some messages to us, which she believed were from you."

"She got my messages?"

"Not much of it. They were incomplete. We barely got much out of it. Why didn't you attempt to contact us?"

"I did try, but I was being blocked by some energy field. It was luck I was able to contact Tali."

"Energy field? Shepard, where have you been for the last two years?"

"It's a bit hard to believe."

"Commander, I helped you fight against a giant sentient ship, I doubt there's much you can surprise me with."

Shepard let out a small chuckle. "Okay... For the last two years, I have been outside the Milky Way galaxy."

"What?"

"See when the Normandy was attacked, I nearly died. Before I suffocated in the vacuum of space, I was inducted into the Green Lantern Corps."

"Green Lantern Corps?"

"They're similar to the Spectres but their authority covers the entire universe and they follow rules and guidelines in their actions. We protect the lives of millions of different species."

Hackett was quiet over the line.

"Look I know this sounds crazy."

"You think? You're telling me that there's life outside our own galaxy and that you have been recruited into an intergalactic peacekeeping force."

Shepard let out a weak chuckle. "Tomar-Re, Arisia, I would like to introduce you two to my commanding officer, Admiral Hackett."

Two more images appeared before Hackett. Each of them was of an alien he has never seen before. They both wore the same green mask as Shepard.

"It is an honour to meet you, Admiral," Tomar-Re said. "I am Green Lantern of sector 2813. My friend here is Green Lantern of sector 2815. Commander Shepard has talked a lot about you."

"My god..." Hackett muttered. "Shepard, this is... a surprise to say the least."

"I know the significance of this," Jordan stated.

"Significance?" Hackett resisted the urge to laugh. "Commander, this blows the discovery of the mass relays out of the water..." Hackett finally noticed the background. There was nothing but stars. "Are you traveling through space? Without a ship?"

"Oh, yeah." Shepard held up his ring. "It's thanks to this. The signature weapon of each Corpsmen. A power ring. Powered by the willpower of the universe and a computer AI, it is able to do anything you can imagine. I can travel faster than any ship in the universe. Open wormholes. Shield myself. It goes on."

"A weapon like that could really help us in the fight against the reapers."

"It would, but power rings are restricted to members of the Corp."

"Would be wise to keep a weapon of such out of the hands of the general populace. But this raises the question of what happened to you in the last two years? We heard from your messages something about a couple of wars."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to say the whole story. I'm currently heading towards Freedom's Progress. All its colonists were taken."

"You're looking into it?"

"Part of my job as a Green Lantern. I heard the Alliance isn't doing anything about it."

"It's complicated. The colonies that are disappearing are in the Terminus system. Outside our jurisdiction."

"But well within mine. I'm sending you my in-depth report about what has happened during the last two years, Admiral." Hal paused for a moment. "Admiral... I found the origin of the reapers. And it looks like the situation is even worse than before. I outlined it in my report."

"And things already looked bad enough as is. How is it worse?"

"If we fail, it means the end of the universe."

Hackett rubbed his forehead. "God damn it," he muttered under his breath. "I'll read your report and send it to Councillor Anderson as well."

"Anderson is a Councillor?"

"Yes, due in no small part thanks to you. Shepard, your return is going to shake things up in this galaxy. As soon as you finish investigating Freedom's Progress, you're going to have to come to the Citadel and speak with him and the Council. They are going to have a lot of questions."

"Yes, sir."

"You're making us proud, Commander. Hackett out."

The comm link ended.

"He seemed like a decent guy," Arisia commented.

"He was one of the few people who supported me when no one believed in the reapers," Shepard said. "I can count on him. Now let's look into these missing colonists."

VVVVVV

Tali's shuttle touchdown at Freedom's Progress. She prepped her shotgun.

"You sure there's no life signs other than Veetor?" Tali asked the pilot.

"Positive," he replied. "This place is a ghost town. It worries me."

"Same here," Tali concurred. She looked to the others. "Prazza, I want you and your squad to be ready for anything. We have no idea why there are no life signs. It's possible the geth may be involved."

"The geth?" Prazza scoffed. "We haven't heard from them since the Battle of the Citadel."

"And we haven't heard from them for three hundred years before they attacked Eden Prime," Tali countered. "Anyways, the geth work for the reapers now. They are unpredictable."

Prazza rolled his eyes. "Reapers, again?"

"Yes, Prazza, reapers again. Regardless of what you believe, they are coming."

Prazza waved his hand dismissively. Tali wanted to strangle this man since the day she met him. She had no ideas how someone as undisciplined as him could ever become a squad leader.

"I want everyone on their guard, but don't shoot on sight unless it's a geth. If we run into any humans, just let me handle them. We don't want to get into any unnecessary fights. Understood?"

The quarian soldiers nodded. The shuttle door opened.

"Alright, everyone out."

They exited the shuttle and held their guns up. The quarians scanned the area and found it as empty as their sensors said.

"This... isn't right," one of the soldiers said.

"No it's not," Tali said.

"Look!" Prazza called out while pointing.

Everyone looked in the direction he pointed. They all said Veetor shuffling towards one of the housing units.

"Hey, Veetor!" he yelled.

Veetor looked in their direction. He shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no! Monsters won't get me!" Veetor ran into the housing unit.

"Get him!" Prazza ran ahead with the rest of the squad.

"Prazza wait!" Tali tried to stop him, but he was too far ahead.

Prazza and his unit approached the door of the housing unit to find it locked. One of his squadmates attempted to hack the door. Two LOKI mechs next to them activated. Their face plate lit up as they stood up. They aimed their submachine guns at the soldiers.

"Look out!" Tali yelled as she fired off her pistol twice. The shots destroyed the head of each mech. Tali angrily approached Prazza and jabbed a finger into his shoulder. "You could have gotten yourself and your squad killed, Prazza!"

"How was I supposed to know the mechs would suddenly?"

"You don't make dangerous assumptions like that." Tali sighed as she approached the door. She raised her omni-tool and proceeded to hack the door. It took a few moments for her to break through the door's firewalls. "There it's open."

The house was empty save for the furniture. Tali's squad moved in and closed the door behind them. One of the squadmates looked at the dinner table. There was steam still coming off of the vegetables. She looked at the walls and the floor.

"The food is still hot," she observed. "No signs of gunfire."

"Meaning?" Prazza asked.

"Meaning that whatever happened to the colonists it was fast and there was no resistance," Tali replied. "Why didn't the mechs activate when they were attacked?"

"Uh, ma'am?" one of the soldiers said as they looked out the window.

"Yes, Uri?"

"We have some problems. Look."

Tali approached Uri and looked out the window. The mechs of the colony were activating.

"This complicates things," she muttered. Tali pulled out a map of the colony. The other soldiers gathered around her. Energy signatures appeared all over the holographic map. "There are mech signatures all over."

"Going directly through them would be suicide," Prazza said.

"Agreed. Veetor's suit signature shows that he went to the back of the colony. There are two possible pathways to reach him that are lightly defended. We should split up our team so we don't draw much attention. We should then regroup if mech resistance gets worse."

"Sounds good."

"Tali'Zorah, we have incoming," the pilot warned over their comms.

"What is it?" Tali asked through the comm.

"We have a shuttle incoming."

"Is it the Alliance?"

"Sadly no. The shuttle has the Cerberus emblem on its side."

"Cerberus?" Uri yelled out. "What are those bosh'tets doing here?"

"I don't know," Tali replied. "This doesn't change things. We avoid conflict. If we're lucky we can grab Veetor and get out of here before Cerberus knows we're here. It's a shuttle so it shouldn't be more than a dozen soldiers. Prazza, take your team and take route one. I'll take my team on route two. I want to avoid fighting Cerberus."

VVVVVV

Miranda and Jacob walked down the alleyways of the colony. Miranda made observations as they travelled through the deserted colony.

"No signs of resistance," Miranda said. "No gunfire."

"It's like the colony up and left."

"Intruders detected," a LOKI mech announced as it activated.

Miranda and Jacob watched as several more LOKI mechs activated and rose up. Jacob used a pull field to launch the mechs into the air. Miranda threw a warp attack and caused a biotic explosion.

"According to the reports, the mechs were disabled at the other colonies," Jacob said.

"Which means that someone must have reactivated them. Keep an eye out for anyone."

They went through a housing unit. The two exited into a large open area with some crates. As they walked into the area several shots were fired at them. They took cover behind some crates.

"Eat bullets Cerberus scum!" Prazza yelled.

"Quarians?" Jacob muttered. "What are they doing here? Could they be responsible for the colony?"

"Not likely," Miranda said as she peaked around the corner of the crate. A bullet bounced off of the crate near her face. She pulled away. "They're likely scavenging the colony before the investigators arrive." Miranda returned fire, but the rounds only made the quarian soldiers keep in cover.

"We'll make you pay for what happened on the Idenna!" Prazza roared.

Before Prazza could fire another round at Jacob and Miranda, a shot went through his head. His helmet was torn to shreds. The quarian soldiers looked to their right and saw a couple dozen LOKI mechs heading towards them. Both groups refocused their attention on the approaching mechs.

"Talk about going from the frying pan and into the fire," Jacob groaned as he pulled some LOKIs into the air.

VVVVVV

Shepard, Arisia and Tomar-Re entered through Freedom's Progress' atmosphere. They made touchdown in a small clearing between several pre-fab units.

"It's like what the Guardians said," Tomar-Re said as he scanned the area. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around."

"It's pretty creepy," Arisia commented.

"Let's have a look around," Hal said. He walked towards the doorway of a nearby pre-fab unit. Hal pressed the hologram pad of the door.

"ACCESS DENIED," the door notified.

Shepard sighed. "I guess the old fashioned way then." He created two crowbars and stabbed them into the middle crack of the door. The crowbars pried the doors apart. Shepard, Arisia and Tomar-Re walked inside and found it empty.

"This isn't right," Tomar-Re said. He walked over to the table and picked up a cup of coffee. "Still warm."

Hal looked at the terminal in the home. "There doesn't seem to be anything here. Whoever was on here before they disappeared, they were browsing the extranet. But their terminal was cut off. There was no way they could get any message out."

Arisia examined the room. Her hand ran along the wall. She stopped when her hand came across an emblem. The emblem was of a large W. Arisia examined the emblem and read out the words around the W. "Wayne Enterprises?"

Shepard was right behind her. "They're the largest human corporation in the galaxy."

Arisia nearly jumped.

"Wayne Enterprises has a hand in everything from military, colonization, medicine, you name it. Even my biotic implant was made by them."

"ALERT: COMBAT IN PROGRESS," Shepard's ring warned.

"Someone's still here!" Arisia said.

Shepard ran out of the pre-fab unit with Tomar-Re and Arisia behind him. "Come on! We might be able to find out who is responsible for these colonist disappearances."

They all jumped up and flew into the sky.

VVVVVV

The two Cerberus soldiers and quarian squad no longer were fighting against each other. They were outnumbered three to one against LOKI mechs. So far the casualties have been limited to Prazza, but the two squads were being overwhelmed.

"There's too many!" Jacob called out as he fired a round from his shotgun. "We need to fall back."

"If we try to move away from our position, the quarians will gun us down!" Miranda said.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob asked while pointing up at the sky.

Miranda looked up and saw what he was looking at. There were three green lights heading in their direction. The quarians noticed the two Cerberus operatives staring up at the sky. They then saw what they were looking at.

As the three green lights approach, they fired off three energy blasts that impacted the attacking mechs.

"What the hell?" Miranda yelled as she blocked her face from the blast wave.

The three green lights crashed into the ground causing dirt to fly up. Everyone waited behind cover until the dirt settled back down. Jacob, Miranda and the quarian soldiers slowly came out of their cover and saw three figures stand in the center of all of the mechs. What surprised them the most was that two of the figures were aliens that they have never seen.

"What the hell are those?" Jacob said in a hushed tone. "The guy in the center is human. But the other two..."

"Are not any alien I have ever seen," Miranda finished for him. "What is with those outfits? Why are they wearing masks?"

"No clue. I didn't see any shuttle come in. Where did they come from?" Jacob held tighter to his shotgun. "They're completely surrounded by those mechs. Should we help them?"

"Not much we can do."

The quarians appeared to be as reluctant to aid the strangers as the two Cerberus operatives. The quarian soldiers just watched to see what would happen to the three.

The LOKI mechs refocused their attention on the three green beings. "Hostiles located," some of the mechs said. They all aimed their weapons and fired.

The three strangers raised their rights arms. Green light emitted from their hands and created a shield around them. They held up their shield and waited until the mechs thermal clips overheated. As soon as the three heard a hiss come from the LOKIs' weapons, the human smiled.

"Now!" the human yelled.

The three created large energy swords that extended out from each of them. They spun around and swung the swords. The blades cut through the dozens of LOKI mechs, tearing them to pieces.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob yelled.

"I-I don't know," Miranda muttered in shock. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Do you- Do you think they're responsible for the colonist disappearances?"

"It's possible. We should fall back before they notice."

As they tried to sneak away from their cover, several shots were fired in their direction.

"Don't think we've forgotten about you two!" one of the quarians yelled.

Another quarian popped out of cover with a grenade launcher. He fired it off at the two Cerberus. The three strangers moved like lightning and appeared in front of the grenade round. The human-like alien created a safe that caught the grenade and the door slammed shut behind it. The grenade went off safely inside.

"Take everyone's weapons," the human ordered.

The reptile-bird alien and the human-like alien followed his orders and tendrils shot out from their rings. The tendrils wrapped around everyone's weapons and yanked them from their hands. The quarians and two Cerberus operatives tried to escape from the area, but the human hovered above and created a squid. The squid wrapped its tentacles around everyone and pulled them towards its creator.

"I'm really hoping we can speak further without resorting to violence," the human said.

"Maybe introductions should be in order," the human-like alien said. "I'm Green Lantern of Sector 2813. The human holding you all is Green Lantern of Sector 2814, your sector. And finally this is Green Lantern of Sector 2815."

"Who the hell are you people?" Miranda demanded. "Are you the ones who took the colonists?"

"How much were you paid to betray humanity?" Jacob asked 2814. "Was it enough?"

"I- uh- What?" the human stuttered. "You're not one of the colonists?"

"Don't pay attention to them," one of the quarian soldiers yelled. "They're Cerberus. It's best to kill them and be done with it."

"Cerberus..." the human growled. The two Cerberus operatives saw a fire within the pale green eyes of the human. The tentacles that were wrapped around the quarians vanished, allowing them to stand. The light around Jacob and Miranda morphed into clamps that surrounded their hands and feet. "I thought your organization was destroyed two years ago! What are you two doing here?"

"They were just a single cell," Miranda answered. She tried struggling against the restraints but to no avail. She has seen holograms and omni-tool constructs before, but this was something entirely different. She could feel the light. "And we're here to investigate the disappearances of the human colonists. And out of nowhere they attack us." She nodded her head towards the quarians.

"We're here to rescue a pilgrim," one of the quarians explained as she approached 2814. "When Prazza, our squad leader, saw the Cerberus operatives, he ordered us to attack them for what happened on the Idenna. He was killed by one of the LOKI mechs."

"I'm sorry about that," 2814 said.

"So do any of you know what happened to this colony?" 2813 asked everyone in general.

"I'm sorry, no," the quarian answered. "Who are you really?"

"Well, I'm Comm-"

"Team two, can anyone read me?" a voice called in through the quarians omni-tool. "This is Tali. We're under fire. Where are you?"

The human's eyes were drawn to her omni-tool. They were wide in shock. "Tali?" he muttered. "As in Tali'Zorah?"

"Yes."

The human turned to his two friends. "I want you two to stay here! Keep the Cerberus operatives under lock and key. I'll take care of team one."

"Yes, Commander," 2815 replied.

The human blasted off into the sky at a high speed. The two Green Lanterns watched their friend fly off. They then noticed everyone just staring at them.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, but they must wait until the Commander returns," 2815 said. "All I ask for is patience."

VVVVVV

Tali was behind some cover as several YMIR mechs unleashed machine gun fire on her position. "Team two, where are you? I'm under heavy fire and my other team mates are gone. You were supposed to help take pressure off of us when it came to the mechs!"

"Tali, this is Vuel," her team mate answered back. "Prazza ordered us to attack the Cerberus operatives."

"Bosh'tet!"

"He's dead Tali. LOKI mech took him out."

"And the Cerberus operatives?" she asked while moving lower behind her cover.

"They're alive, but are imprisoned by some... other people."

"Other people?"

"One of them is on their way to help you."

"Just one?"

"Believe me, he's enough."

"Target locked," the YMIR mechs announced.

"Oh, Keelah..." Tali muttered as she watched the YMIR mechs ready their rocket launchers.

The mechs fired their rockets and Tali raised her arms out of instinct. The rockets exploded, but Tali didn't feel it. She opened her eyes and saw a man stand in front of her. The man had his arm raised with a green shield wall in front of him.

"My turn," the man said with a grin.

The shield wall vanished. The man then created a large green tyrannosaurus. The YMIR mechs readjusted their aim at the light construct. The tyrannosaurus charged at the YMIR mechs and chomped on the head of the middle mech and tore it right off.

The mech's self-destruct went into countdown. Beep, beep, beepbeep, beepbeepbeep, beeeeeeeeeee- The YMIR mech exploded in a large fiery explosion. The tyrannosaurus remained unharmed.

The construct turned to its left. Its tail smashed the mech on the right destroying its mid-section. The beast then slammed its jaw down on the last mech and flung it high into the air. The tyrannosaurus vanished after throwing the mech. The human took aim and fire an energy blast destroying the mech in the air.

Tali was stupefied by the man's attack. She has never seen any weapon like the one the man was using. Tali slowly got to her feet. She nearly jumped when the man spun around. He walked towards her and stopped just a couple feet away. Tali noticed his movements. The way he moved seemed too familiar.

"Tali, are you okay?" the man asked.

'That voice!' Tali thought. 'Can it be?'

"H-Hal?" she stuttered.

"Oh, right the mask!" he said with a smile. "Ring I don't need my mask again." The mask vanished from Shepard's face. His irises returned to their brown colour. "Tali..."

"Hal!" Tali squealed as she ran to him.

Shepard held his arms out and Tali leapt towards him. He caught her as she leapt. They embraced for the first time in two years.

"Hal, you're really alive!"

"I'm sorry about taking so long to come back," he said.

"You came back. That's what matters." She rested her head on his chest. "I missed you." She stayed within his arms for a few moments longer before she finally let go of him. "Where have you been all this time?"

Shepard let go of Tali and smiled. "I was outside our galaxy for the last two years. I have been fighting war after war while I was gone."

"Outside the galaxy?" she repeated. "How?"

"How about I explain everything to you on the way back to your friends?"

"Yes I was told you helped them."

"Yes, but someone named Prazza was killed by a LOKI mech."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's sad when we lose one of our own, but I didn't like Prazza and he nearly got his squad killed and he put the mission into jeopardy."

Shepard nodded. "Just a question before we go."

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Not really..."

Shepard raised his arm and green energy emerged from it. The energy surrounded the two in a bubble. The bubble lifted them off of the ground.

"Hal, what?"

"It all comes from this," Hal said as he held up his ring. "I'll explain further as we head back to your friends."

"Actually could you take us to the back of the colony? We came here to rescue a quarian pilgrim named Veetor."

"Sure thing."

As the two flew back towards the others, Hal told Tali about everything that transpired in the last two years. Though in the stories, he withheld the identities of those he fought alongside, just referring them to their sector numbers.

"...And then Parallax took control over me. I was trapped inside my own body. That is until... You appeared."

"Then it really wasn't a dream," Tali said. "I was really there."

"You saved my life. Hell, you saved the universe. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"Hal, after everything you've done for me, I was more than glad to help."

Shepard and Tali were getting close to Veetor's location.

"Tali, I know this seems sudden and all, and it has been a long time, but I was wondering if you want to give us a second chance."

"Another chance?" She placed her hand on his arm. "Hal, after what we've been through... As far as I'm concerned nothing ever happened between us."

Hal placed a hand upon hers. "I'm really glad."

They landed on the ground.

"You know, it would mean a lot to me to have Tali'Zorah nar Rayya back on my team taking on the reapers."

Tali let out a giggle. "It's vas Neema now thanks to that geth data. You sure you need anyone's help? You're a superhero now." She teased him.

"Eh," he shrugged, "I work best in a team. Even in the Corps, I worked a lot with the other Lanterns."

"I still have my own mission, but once it's over, I'll put in a request." Tali examined her omni-tool. "He's in this building."

Shepard pressed the hologram panel and the doors opened. They walked into the building and saw Veetor in front of half a dozen screens.

"Veetor?" Shepard asked him.

"Veetor not here," he muttered. "Must hide. Monsters won't find me."

It was obvious that Veetor was out of it. Shepard held his right up and his ring glowed. The screens in front of Veetor shut off. Veetor's hands left the keyboard and he turned around in his chair.

"Y-You're human. Where did you hide? Why didn't they find you?"

"I wasn't here," Shepard explained. "I just got here."

"Then you don't know. You didn't see. But I've seen everything."

The screens then started to play security footage. The footage showed insectoid aliens moving through the colony. Some of the insectoid aliens guide hovering organic-like containers across the colony's grounds. Some smaller insects flew in front of the camera.

"What is that?" Tali exclaimed.

Shepard looked to his ring. "Ring does this race match anything in your database based on physical appearances?"

"SEARCHING." Thanks to the ring's massive computing power, the search was instantaneous. "NO MATCH."

"Nothing?" Shepard muttered. "Ring, there must be something."

"SEARCHING. POSSIBLE MATCH."

"Okay, what are they?"

"UNVERIFIED REPORTS SUGGESTS THE RACE IS KNOWN AS THE COLLECTORS."

"Collectors?" Tali repeated.

"I've heard about them in my early days in the Alliance," Shepard said. "They were just an urban legend though. They are supposedly an unknown race that trades technology and weapons for specimens."

"Right! I remember hearing about a quarian who was exiled for trying to sell quarians who have never left the fleet to the Collectors. Hal, could they be working for the reapers?"

"Possible. It seems too coincidental that they started focusing on humans after the Battle of the Citadel. The Guardians will need to hear of this."

"I took readings," Veetor said. "Dark energy..."

"I think we're done here, Tali. You can take Veetor back to the fleet."

"What about those two Cerberus agents?" Tali asked.

"We'll head back and then we'll decide what to do from there."

"Are you okay to go, Veetor?" Tali asked him.

"Yes, yes," he replied.

They walked out of the building together. Shepard formed a platform underneath them. He didn't want to stress Veetor more than now, so the platform quickly formed into a small aircraft. The aircraft went off back to where the others waited.

The two Cerberus operatives were still held in restraints. Tomar-Re and Arisia were talking to the quarian soldiers. The aircraft construct landed next to them and vanished. Arisia and Tomar-Re approached them.

"Commander," Tomar-Re greeted.

"2815," Shepard replied back. "This is Tali'Zorah. We were able to find the lost quarian pilgrim."

"Yes, the soldiers here mentioned him." Tomar-Re turned to Tali and held out his hand. Tali grabbed it and shook. "Shepard told us a lot about you. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she replied.

Arisia approached her as well and also shook her hand. "I'm Lantern 2813. It's good to meet you Tali. Oh, and thanks for helping remove Parallax from Shepard's soul."

"Shepard!" Miranda exclaimed. "Commander Shepard?"

"Yeah?" Shepard replied.

"You're really alive," Jacob said. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Busy," he answered angrily. "It doesn't matter though. I'm still deciding where I should turn you two in. The Alliance or the Green Lantern Corps."

"Wait, Commander, just hear us out," Miranda pleaded. "We are looking into the human colonists disappearances. The Alliance is doing nothing about it. Only Cerberus is doing anything. If you take us in, you lose any chance of support in finding out who is responsible for attacking humanity."

"I already know. It's the Collectors."

"The Collectors? Then this is worse than I thought. Like I said you need help. Intel. Resources. I can take you to Cerberus' leader: The Illusive Man."

Shepard looked at Miranda for a moment before turning to Tomar-Re. "I'm going to report to the Guardians. Watch them. Tali come with me." Shepard turned to the quarian soldiers. "Which one of you is a medic?"

"I am," one of them said.

"I want you to take Veetor to your ship. The others will follow soon after."

"Alright." The quarian took Veetor's arm around his neck and carried him away.

"Tali."

"Right behind you, Commander."

Shepard and Tali went around a building. He held up his ring. "Commander Shepard to the Guardians. Please come in."

Scar appeared before them. Even with the probes launched into the Milky Way, the energy field of the galaxy caused her image suffered from some static. At least Shepard wasn't cut off from the outside.

"Commander, have you found out who is responsible for the disappearances?" she asked.

"My ring thinks it's the Collectors," Shepard replied. "It's likely they work for the reapers. Though we have some company at this colony."

"Survivors?"

"Some quarians who were looking for a pilgrim. The pilgrim was responsible for letting me know who took the colonists. He is being taken by his people to be treated. We also ran into two Cerberus agents."

"The human supremist group?"

"Yes. They claim that they're here to investigate the colonies disappearances."

"Are they now?"

"They wanted me to meet with the Illusive Man and work with me to stop the Collectors."

"Interesting..."

"Interesting?"

"Commander, I want you to take them up on their offer."

"What?" Shepard and Tali both yelled.

"Are you mad?" Shepard demanded. "They're god damn terrorists! They as soon as stab me in the back."

"They attacked my people!" Tali yelled.

Scar kept up her calm demeanor. "Commander, you said that you destroyed Cerberus two years ago. But they still remain. We are presented with a golden opportunity to take them down once and for all. A chance to go inside their organization and gather Intel unlike ever before. Even meet their leader."

"I-I can't do that," Shepard argued. "Not after everything they have done."

"This wouldn't be the first time you've worked with 'questionable' people, Commander." Scar reminded him. Shepard knew she was referring to the Red Lanterns and Agent Orange. "Commander, I am ordering you work with these Cerberus agents to stop the Collectors. For now. Gather all the Intel you can while you take down the Collectors. If they outlive their usefulness then you have full permission to arrest them."

"But-"

"That is all. Good luck, Commander." Scar link was cut and she vanished from sight.

Shepard sighed. "God damn it..."

"You don't have to listen to them, do you?"

"I'm afraid I do or I risk expulsion from the Corps."

"Hal, if it means anything, I'll still join your crew."

"It means more than you know." Shepard let out a breath. "We should go back to the others."

Shepard and Tali walked out from the alleyways and back to the others.

"I've been given new orders by Scar," Shepard announced to Arisia and Tomar-Re.

"We're listening," Arisia responded.

"You two are to head back to your respective Sectors. The Cerberus operatives are to be released and I am... to cooperate with them."

"You cannot be serious?" Tomar-Re exclaimed.

"Guardians' order," Shepard said while flinching. He pointed to the two humans. "Let them go."

Tomar-Re turned his ring towards the Cerberus operatives. The ring glowed. The construct restraints vanished from Miranda's and Jacob's arms and legs. They rubbed their wrists as soon as they were free.

"Tali, head back to your fleet," Shepard told Tali. "Stay safe."

"You too, Commander," she replied with a smile on her lips. "I'll see you soon." And with those words, she left with her squad.

Miranda approached Shepard right after the quarians left. She held out her hand to shake his. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander. I'm Miranda Lawson. I am pleased to see you changed your mind-"

Shepard glared at her. Miranda quickly retracted her hand. "I didn't change my mind about anything. You Cerberus are nothing but devious, evil, bastards. If it wasn't for the orders of the Guardians, I would have hauled the both of you to the Alliance for interrogation."

"Commander, before we go, there's something I thought I should mention," Tomar-Re said.

Shepard let out a breath to cool himself down. "Lay it on me, 2815."

"Our ring's energy levels have been going down faster than usual."

"How much faster?"

"At least four hundred percent faster."

"How can that be?"

"If I were to guess? Something is siphoning it."

"What could be doing that?"

"Possibly the energy field."

"You two have any suggestions of what I can do about it?"

"Conserve your ring power as much as possible," Arisia suggested.

"It might be best not to use your ring for flight between locations," Tomar-Re added. "You might have to slum it and use a spacecraft."

Shepard laughed at the joke. "I'll be sure to do so."

"We will take our leave, Commander," Tomar-Re said. "Keep your ring charged and good luck, Commander. Remember... if you need our help, just ask."

"Will do."

Tomar-Re and Arisia flew away. Shepard walked towards the two Cerberus operatives.

"Take me to your Illusive Man," Shepard told Miranda.

"We'll take you to our shuttle," Miranda said. "On our way to the base, I do have many questions for you."

"I figured as much."

Jacob holstered his shotgun and waved Shepard to follow him. Miranda and Shepard followed behind him.

During this whole time, they were watched by someone in the shadows. A small being on all fours. The spy walked out once everyone had left. Dex-Starr sat in the snow and brought his tail in front of himself. Atrocitus' image appeared.

"Meow?"

"I saw," Atrocitus said. "I don't know why Scar would want Shepard to work with Cerberus. The explanation she gave... Seems logical, but there's something off about it. She was too quick to make the suggestion. I want you to keep a close eye on him. Keep hidden."

"Reow!"


	16. Those Who Worship Evil's Might

Chapter 16: Those Who Worship Evil's Might

Shepard sat down inside the shuttle. Miranda and Jacob went across from him and sat in their respective seats. The door closed shut and the shuttle pilot took from the colony. Through the window of the shuttle, he could see several shuttles entering the colony's atmosphere.

"Investigators," Miranda said. "We got out of here in time."

"Hackett knows I looked into this colony," Shepard said. "I also reported to my other superiors about the situation."

"Just where the hell have you been, Commander?" Jacob demanded. He was not in the mood in dancing around the subject. He and Miranda spent the better part of a year and a half and he had to have his questions answered. "Miranda and I have been looking for you for over a year."

"While I don't approve of Jacob's outburst, I do share the same... curiosity," Miranda said in a calm manner. "How did you survive the attack on the Normandy? Also where did you find two alien races and create alliances with them?"

"When the Normandy was attacked, I was spaced," Shepard explained. "Before I suffocated to death, I was inducted into the Green Lantern Corps."

"I've never heard of the Green Lantern Corps," Jacob said. "They some mercenary group?"

"No," Shepard replied matter-of-factly. "The Green Lantern Corps is an inter-galactic peace keeping army."

"Inter-galactic?" Miranda repeated. "You mean inter-stellar?"

"Inter-galactic," Shepard reaffirmed. "The Green Lantern Corps is tasked with upholding peace and justice in all 3200 sectors of the universe. I have been outside the Milky Way galaxy for the last two years fighting several wars. Wars against the Red Lanterns, Agent Orange, and the Sinestro Corps. Each war would have meant the end of the universe if we had lost."

"How in the world did you even go outside our galaxy?"

Shepard held up his ring. "It's thanks to this. A power ring." Some energy extended from the ring to form an alliance dreadnaught. "These rings were formed by the Guardians, beings who are billions of years old. They are powered by the willpower of the galaxy. With it I can create anything I can imagine. I can travel through space faster than any ship in our galaxy. I can create shields that can withstand a cruiser round and allows me to move through the vacuum of space."

Jacob squint his eyes and shook his head. "That just sounds like a lot of magic to me."

"This ring is very much based on technology," Shepard assured him. The construct then moved close enough to Miranda that she was able to reach out and touch it.

"I-I can feel it," she muttered.

"Green energy."

"Commander, this technology would revolutionize this galaxy," Miranda said excitedly. "It would guarantee humanity's place in the galaxy maybe even the universe." She was leaning forward as she talked, preparing to take the ring off of his finger.

A green stop sign appeared in front of her. "I don't think so. Oan technology is illegal to share with anyone outside the Corps. And even if I could share the technology, you really think I would share it with Cerberus? You people spent a lot of time trying to kill me during my mission to stop Saren. Tali also told me what you bastards did to the quarian fleet."

"We weren't there," Jacob said.

"And the agents that attacked you two years ago were from a different cell," Miranda added.

"And that is supposed to make Cerberus sound better how?" Shepard asked.

"Well..."

"Miss Lawson, we're approaching the station," the pilot announced over the comm.

"Thank you." Miranda turned her attention back to Shepard. "You'll be able to speak with the Illusive Man and have your questions answered."

VVVVVV

The Illusive Man tapped his cigarette in his ash tray as his QEC activated. The image of a middle-aged man with a thin moustache appeared in front of him.

"Doctor Hammond, this is a surprise," he said. "I was not expecting a report from you."

"My next check in couldn't wait," Hammond replied. "We have come across a breakthrough."

The Illusive Man took a puff from his cigarette. "I'm listening."

"The meteor you had us analyze appears to exponentially increase biotic capabilities in individuals affected by its radiation."

"That is quite the claim."

"Look." Several screens appeared around the Illusive Man. Each screen showed different data. One screen showed a representation of a unique type of radiation coming off of the meteor. "This unique radiation causes a stable form of mutation. We have tested it on one biotic and it increased his abilities. He was able to use his biotics more often and with increased force. This was from just from minor exposure."

"Have you found any side effects?"

"Just one side effect. The subject was slightly mentally unstable. While the mutation is stable in a physical sense, it has caused a mental imbalance, but my assistants believe we can correct it if we can get the funding."

"Granted. I want regular check-ins. If successful, humanity could have the most powerful biotic soldiers in the galaxy. Don't let us down, Hector."

"I won't, sir." Hector's image disappeared from sight.

The Illusive Man's omni-tool's alert went off. A small flashing orb appeared over his hand. He tapped it.

"Sir, Miranda has just arrived at Alastair Station," his assistant notified him.

"Thank you for the notification." The Illusive Man watched his QEC with patience, waiting for Miranda to contact him. He didn't have to wait for long. Miranda appeared before him. "Miss Lawson. I hope your investigation was successful?"

"It was very successful," Miranda said. "The Collectors are behind the abductions, but we found something even bigger."

"Oh? What could possibly be even bigger than the Collectors?"

Miranda seemed more enthusiastic in her stance. "We found him. We found Commander Shepard!"

The Illusive Man launched himself out of his seat. "Were you able to bring him in?"

"Better," Miranda said with a smirk. "We were able to convince him to work with us. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Yes. Did he say where he was for the last two years?"

"Yes, but it is... a lot to swallow."

"Really?"

"It's best if he explains it. I'll show him in."

Miranda left the holographic display. It took a few moments before Shepard walked into view. The Illusive Man grinned in surprise as he sat back down. The most noticeable feature of the previously missing Alliance commander was the green and black skin-tight uniform.

"This is a great surprise. Welcome back to the realm of the living, Commander."

Shepard crossed his arms and looked upset. "Illusive Man. I was under the impression that we were going to meet face to face."

"A precaution. Very few people ever get that privilege. I am thankful you decided to work with us in dealing with the Collectors."

"Wasn't my decision. I was ordered by the Guardians to play nice."

"Guardians? Commander, I have never heard of any group by that name. Commander just where in the galaxy have you been for the last two years?"

"Not in this galaxy."

VVVVVV

Liara sat at her desk in her Illium office. Her wrists were starting to get sore from typing out Intel requests forms and reports.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION," her terminal alerted her.

Liara stood up from her desk and slowly spun around. A hologram of a salarian appeared before her.

"Sekat. I don't usually get calls from you. You know the risks."

"I know, but I had to make an exception," he explained. "I found something you need to see right away."

"Have you?"

"Look." A screen appeared next to Sekat. It played footage from a human colony.

"Another deserted human colony?"

"Yes, but keep watching."

Liara did as he said. She watched as the security footage switched to a firefight between two humans and a group of quarians. As they fought, they were ambushed by LOKI mechs.

"Are those Cerberus? Are they responsible for the colony disappearance?"

"No, I can tell you the Collectors are responsible."

"That is disturbing. Is it possible that the reap-"

Sekat raised a finger to stop her train-of-thought. "Now this is where it gets interesting," he said.

As the two groups fought the LOKI mechs, the humans looked towards the sky. The quarians then looked where the two humans were looking. Suddenly green energy blasts bombarded the LOKI mechs. The light was blinding. By the time it died down, three figures appeared in the center of the LOKI horde. The first thing Liara noticed was that two of the people were not any race she has ever seen.

"By the goddess, a first contact situation!"

"Keep watching," Sekat insisted.

Liara listened to him and continued watching. The LOKI mechs open fired on the three figures. The three beings shielded themselves with an unusual green energy. When the mech's fire died down, the energy reformed into three swords. They spun around and wiped them all out.

"Goddess..."

Not even a minute passed before the quarians tried attacking the Cerberus soldier again. The three mystery soldiers flew between the two groups and quickly restrained them.

"I have never seen such a power."

"Believe it or not the biggest twist in this footage is not the two new aliens," Sekat said. "Watch." The footage skipped ahead by about twenty minutes. The human soldier returned from a trip away from the others with two quarians. This time the human didn't have a mask. "Now look as I zoom in."

The footage paused and the screen zoomed in on the human's face. Liara's eyes widen and she gasped, "Goddess! Shepard!"

"It appears the Commander has been very busy during his absence. I have had the footage analyzed as much as I could do. Have their lips read. A very difficult process since quarians can't have their lips read. I was able to get some phrases out of the video. Ones that stuck out were 'Green Lantern Corps' and 'Guardians.'"

"Green Lantern Corps?" Liara repeated. "I have never heard of such a group. Are they mercenaries?"

"No," Sekat stated. "There has been no word among the mercenary groups about a new organization muscling in on any contracts. No. This is something more. With power like Shepard and the other two exhibited, they must be part of a sanctioned army."

"A sanctioned army? You mean like another government?"

"You saw the footage. Shepard was with two aliens we have never seen before. You've seen how stubborn the Council is of accepting the reapers. Isn't it possible that Shepard finally got sick of waiting for the Council to act and found someone who would?"

"But who would have the technology like what we've seen? How would we not know of them until now? How would they have technology as advance as this?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answers. The only one who can answer that is Shepard."

VVVVVV

The Illusive Man's cigarette burnt to the filter. His glass was empty. Illusive Man listened to everything Shepard told him with great interest. Any one bit of information Shepard told him completely changed the universe as they knew it.

"That is what has happened for the last two years," Shepard finished. "And before you try to ask; no you cannot examine my ring. Miranda already asked."

The Illusive Man leaned forward and was just bout to say something when Shepard interjected, "No!"

The Illusive Man sat back down in his chair. "You were always the idealistic one. Having your cooperation is enough for me at the moment. We have bigger issues at the moment."

"The Collectors."

"Yes."

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much. They reside past the Omega-4 relay and only come out to trade for specimens with unusual qualities in exchange for fortune and technology. They have never targeted a single race before. The Council and the Alliance can ignore the threat the reapers and they impose, but we cannot."

Deep down, Shepard felt like the Illusive Man was hiding something from him. "There's something more, how do you know that the reapers are involved?"

"It's all there within the data," Illusive Man replied matter-of-factly. "The Collectors need to be dealt with. Originally I was going to have Miranda and Jacob take a ship I had specially made for this mission, but I think you'll be much more capable. You'll have a crew and several dossiers."

"Keep your dossiers," Shepard dismissed. "I had a great team. The ones who helped me stop Saren."

"That was two years ago, Commander. Some of them moved on."

"What about Garrus?"

"He fell off the grid shortly after you were reported dead. Even my agents haven't turned up anything on him."

"Urdnot Wrex?"

"He returned to Tuchanka. Rumour has it that he's trying to unite the krogan clans."

"Liara T'Soni?"

"She's currently on Illium as an information broker. Some of my agents believe she is working for the Shadow Broker. If so then she cannot be trusted."

"I doubt their word. I know T'Soni. She can be trusted. And Williams?"

"Her record is surprisingly sealed. She's currently on assignment for the Alliance, but I don't know where."

"Alright they're busy."

"I notice you didn't mention the quarian."

"Tali? I was able to speak with her before I got here. I know where she stands."

The Illusive Man pulled out a new cigarette and lit it with a small lighter which he stored next to his ashtray. "I recommend that you recruit Mordin Solus. He is a brilliant salarian scientist. Sources say that he has found a way to counter the Collector's stasis fields. And one more thing. I have a pilot for you I think you're going to like."

VVVVVV

Joker walked towards the station's lobby to meet with Miranda and Jacob. He hated being with these people. He hated even wearing the uniform Cerberus gave him. Despite his hate, Joker had little choice but to accept Cerberus' offer to join them. After Shepard's death, the Alliance covered up everything he turned up and grounded Joker. When Cerberus came along and offered him the chance to not only fly again but fight against the reaper threat, he took it.

Joker saw Miranda working at a console while Jacob stared out of the lobby's window. Miranda looked up and saw Joker. She nodded, "Flight Lieutenant Moreau."

"Reporting for duty, m'am," he sighed.

"You don't report to me anymore, Jeff. It seems the Illusive Man has made someone else the commanding officer."

"Who?"

Miranda smirked. Seeing Miranda express anything other than indifference gave Joker chills down his spine. "He's speaking with the Illusive Man right now. Go and say hello."

Joker rolled his eyes. He moved towards the QEC dreading meeting the new CO. Considering how "professional" Miranda acted, the new CO was probably some hard ass. Likely some xenophobe who hated Alliance policy and joined up with Cerberus. Joker reached the stairs and heard the conversation come to an end. He watched from the top of the steps as the man walked out of the chamber. Joker could only see his darkened figure at the base of the stairs.

The man finally exited the shadows allowing Joker to see his commanding officer. Never in his life has blood rushed out his face so quickly. The man stared up at the top of the stairs and stared at him in shock.

"Joker? What the hell are you doing with Cerberus?"

"What am I doing-" Joker muttered. "You're alive?" He scowled and continued yelling at Shepard. "You've been alive all this time? How could you do that to us? To me? You have any idea what we've been through for the last two years? I spent the last two years feeling guilty for getting you killed! What do you have to say?"

Shepard didn't reply at first. His body glowed with a faint green light. Joker took a step back in surprise as Shepard lifted off of the ground and hovered up the stairs that separated the two. He landed just in front of Joker. Up close Joker could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Joker. I'm so sorry. Believe me when I say that I didn't want to leave you all, but I had little choice in the matter."

Joker was taken aback from Shepard's sincere apology. "It really is you..."

Shepard placed a hand on Joker's shoulder and smiled. "It's me."

For the first time in years, Joker smiled. "So, where HAVE you been, Commander? How did you survive the attack on the Normandy? And what's the deal with the unitard? I thought Miranda's outfit was not fit for duty."

"I heard that, Mister Moreau!" Miranda yelled at him. "Believe me I'll be writing you down for that. And for your information, my suit uses Newtonian fluids making it effective body armour."

Joker sighed in frustration.

"Don't pay her notice," Shepard said. "I'm the commanding officer in this mission. As for your questions... I only survived because the Green Lantern Corps recruited me in the moment we were attacked."

"Green Lantern Corps?"

"A group of intergalactic peace keepers. Their authority stretches across the universe. That's where I have been for the last two years."

Joker looked at him blank faced. He suddenly broke into laughter. "And they called me, Joker. Heh, heh, heh." Joker saw Shepard didn't change expression. "Y-You're serious."

"Very. There is life outside this galaxy and I spent the last two years fighting intergalactic wars and making allies with extremely powerful armies. When the War of Light finally ended and the Corps rebuilt, I was then given permission to return back to this galaxy."

"Then why are we here? If the people you are working with are so powerful, why spend another minute with Cerberus? I only joined them because they were the only ones who were planning to do anything about fighting the reapers."

"Two reasons. One, the War of Light was brutal. Much of the Corps was killed. They are still rebuilding and they have a universe to look after. Until the reapers arrive, we're on our own. Second, I was given orders by the Guardians to play nice with Cerberus. Even if I don't like it."

"Well I know something to cheer you up. Come on."

Shepard followed Joker through the unknown station. At Joker's limping pace it took a good fifteen minutes before they reached Joker's destination. Joker entered through a door into an observation room. What it was observing, Shepard didn't know. There was no light on the other side of the glass.

"They only just told me last night," Joker said as he brought up a terminal and pressed a button.

Row after row of lights went on revealing a beautifully designed ship. Shepard recognized the silhouette.

"Normandy."

"Normandy SR-2," Joker corrected. "They built a better one."

Shepard noticed that the place where the name of the ship would usually go was left bare.

"She just needs a name," Shepard said.

"What else?"

VVVVVV

Shepard and Joker walked onto the Normandy with Jacob and Miranda behind them. The inside looked very similar to the old Normandy.

"Oh, Commander, be sure to head to the med-bay," Joker suggested. "Chakwas is there."

"Chakwas?"

"She joined when I said I was going to join. I think seeing you would bring her spirits up."

"Then I will."

Joker went over to his pilot seat and sat down. "Leather seats!"

"Well, I see that you are both liking the new ship," Jacob commented.

"It looks so much like the old Normandy," Shepard said as the three walked to the CIC.

"How exactly did Cerberus not just replicate, but improve the previous Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"I'm afraid Miranda and I don't know. The construction of the Normandy SR-2 was a separate division."

They reached the CIC. Shepard saw people moving all around getting to their stations. Several crewmen were already at their terminals working towards regulating the Normandy's systems. Where the galaxy map is, an orange holographic representation of the Normandy hovered in the air.

"For the time being, I have reviewed the dossiers that the Illusive Man has provided us," Miranda said. "We should recruit Mordin Solus. The salarian professor on Omega. The Collectors immobilize their victims with their technology. We'll need him to develop a countermeasure."

"We'll need those defenses against the Collectors. My ring could probably reflect them, but until I find out why my ring's energy drains so quickly, I need to conserve it as much as I can."

"Locating Mordin Solus would be the logic place to start," a voice announced.

"Who are you?"

A blue orb appeared in front of them at the tip of the galaxy map. "I am EDI. The Normandy's enhanced defense intelligence."

"Joker won't like someone taking control of the ship away from him," Shepard said with a smirk.

"I do not helm the ship. Mister Moreau's skills will not go to waste. During combat, I operate the electronic warfare and cyberwarfare suits. Beyond that, I cannot interface with the ship's systems. I observe and offer analysis and advice. Nothing more."

EDI vanished. Shepard turned to Miranda and Jacob. "We should get to work on our dossiers."

"The ship is ready for launch, Commander," Joker announced over the speakers. "Just select a destination from the galaxy map and I'll set course."

"I want you to set a course for Omega."

"For future reference, it's faster to mark the location on the galaxy map, but luckily I know where to go."

Shepard's ring flashed. "That work?"

"Uh, actually yes."

"I'm surprised that you are taking EDI's presence so well, considering your history fighting synthetics," Miranda said in surprise.

"The universe is filled with an insane variety of races," Shepard said. "There are hundreds of machines races. Some races of sentient gases, bacteria, planets, and I even know a living mathematical formula."

"I'll accept other machine races, but a math formula?"

Shepard shrugged.

Miranda shook her head. "If you want to speak with either Jacob or me, we'll be at our work station."

Shepard joined Miranda on the elevator.

"I hope you'll be ready for Omega, Miranda."

"I'll be ready, Commander. I have been there a few times. Mostly looking into rumours of your location."

"Were you looking for me long?"

"We have been searching for you since we heard you may have survived the attack on the Normandy. That was about six months after the attack on the Normandy."

"That's... quite a long time."

"The Illusive Man thought it was imperative that we find you. He believes that you are key to stopping the reapers."

"And what do you believe?"

Miranda cocked a brow and replied, "I believe I need more time before I come to a conclusion." The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. "Though tell me. You said you have an energy level to your ring, yes?"

"Yes."

"How do you recharge it?"

"I have a battery I keep with me."

"I don't see it."

Shepard then lifted his hand and a vortex appeared. It made Miranda jump back a step. He reached in a pulled out a green lantern. The vortex closed after his arm left it.

"My power battery is kept in a pocket dimension that is tether to my ring. When I need to recharge my ring I take it out and place my ring against the lens, like so." Hal placed his ring against the lens of the battery. "In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!" The ring and lens flashed green.

"ENERGY AT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT," the ring announced.

Shepard reopened the vortex and put the battery inside.

"You can create wormholes on the fly?" Miranda asked.

"Yes."

"And once again, you refuse to share that kind of technology with us?"

"Yes."

Miranda placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "I'll be in my office until we reach Omega. Go and speak with Chakwas." She turned right and walked to her office.

Shepard went left around the corner. He saw the med-bay. Shepard couldn't help but realize the déjà vu he was getting. The shipped felt so much like the Normandy. As he approached the med-bay doors they opened up. Shepard saw Chakwas typing away at her terminal.

"I'll be right with you," she said without looking back.

"I thought you would have time to say hello to an old friend, Doctor Chakwas."

Chakwas' hands froze above the keypad. She quickly spun around. "Sh-Shepard."

"It's good to see you again, Doctor."

"I thought you were dead."

"I managed to survive with help from some new friends."

"Most of us lost hope when we thought you died."

"I am sorry. I couldn't contact anyone where I was."

"Who had you this whole time? Was it Cerberus? If it was them I swear to god-" Chakwas growled.

"It wasn't but your antagonism towards them is reassuring. It's a bit of a long story."

"Let me get some drinks. You've been gone for so long. I want to hear it all."

VVVVVV

Anderson walked over to the QEC he has in his office. Hackett's image appeared over the device.

"You are a hard man to contact," Hackett said matter-of-factly.

"Council work keeps me busy," Anderson sighed. "Even busier as of late. We have been hearing disturbing rumours about Commander Shepard."

"What rumours?"

"That not only is he alive, but working for Cerberus."

"That's a lie!" Hackett said. "I called because the Commander contacted me."

"He did? He's really alive?"

"Yes and, believe me, he's not a Cerberus agent. He has joined a group unlike anything we have ever known. The Commander gave me a full report about where he has been for the last two years. He has been gathering allies for our upcoming war against the reapers."

"Let me see the report."

"I'm sending it over, but it will take you a while to go through. But it is worth your time."

"Thank you, Admiral. I'll give it a thorough read."

"Shepard is on our side, Councillor. Hackett out." Hackett's image vanished.

Without turning away Anderson asked aloud, "What do you think?"

"I have pictures that show Shepard associating with Cerberus." The voice originated from a man hidden in the only patch of shadows in the office. He was able to blend in perfectly leaving nothing but his eyes visible. "But I have to believe the admiral in this case. Shepard's psychological profile and past actions do not suggest that he shares Cerberus' views or goals."

"So why would he associate with them?"

"Based upon Shepard's character I have only three possible explanations. One, he needs certain resources or Intel that only Cerberus can provide. Two, he's pretending to work with Cerberus in an attempt to gain Intel on them. Three, he is being forced to work with them either due to blackmail or mind control."

"That last one doesn't sound good."

"I may be able to learn more if you give me a copy of that report."

Anderson's omni-tool appeared and he typed in a few commands. "It's done. I want you to keep an eye on Shepard. I trust him, but I'm wary of his new... 'friends.' But don't let him know of your presence."

"I will remain in the shadows."

"And Ba-" Anderson turned and saw that he disappeared. "I hate it when he does that."


	17. Archangel

Chapter 17: Archangel

Miranda walked into the conference room. As she did the center table lowered for her. She walked on top of it and a scanner activated. It took a moment before the screens appeared in front her allowing her to see the Illusive Man.

"We've set course for Omega," Miranda reported. "We should be there in half an hour."

"Have you been able to learn anything more about Shepard's power ring?"

"I can't even look at it for more than a moment before he covers it up. I was able to see how he recharges it. He uses a green lantern which he stores in a pocket dimension that only he can open it up."

"This is very interesting news. If Cerberus can get their hands on that technology, we would be able to protect this galaxy against the reapers and ensure humanity's dominance in not just this galaxy, but the universe."

"Acquiring more information on his weapon may prove difficult."

"I know you won't let me down, Miranda. When you have the opportunity, find out what you can about Oan technology.

VVVVVV

The Normandy's airlock doors opened and Shepard, along with Miranda and Jacob, walked out onto Omega's docking cradle. As soon as Shepard set foot onto the station, his ring went off.

"CRIMES IN PROGRESS ON MULTIPLE LEVELS OF OMEGA STATION."

"Silent mode," Shepard ordered his ring. "My mission takes priority over all crimes on this station."

"ACKNOWLEDGED."

The three didn't even make more than twenty feet onto the station before they were confronted by a salarian. He was very twitchy in his posture.

"Ah, w-welcome to Omega," he greeted. "You're new here aren't you? I can tell. Allow me to-" An irritated batarian guard quickly walked up next to him. The salarian took a step back and his arms closed in towards his chest. "Oh... Hello, Moklan! I was just-"

"Leave, Fargut," he ordered. "Now."

"Of course, Moklan!"

Moklan waved him away and Fargut ran as fast as he could.

"Blasted scavengers," Moklan groaned. "Welcome to Omega... Shepard."

"You know who I am?" Shepard asked.

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

"I'm not planning to cause any trouble for Omega," Shepard said.

"Things explode around you, Shepard. You can't blame Aria for keeping an eye on you. Afterlife. Now." Moklan walked away after giving his recommendations.

"I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Doctor Mordin Solus rungs the clinic," EDI announced through Shepard's ring. "Anticipate heavy resistance at the transport station. I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him."

"Thank you, EDI," Shepard said.

"You connected your ring to the Normandy?" Jacob asked.

"With the power ring I don't need an omni-tool, so this seemed like the reasonable thing to do."

"I believe that is Zaeed Massani just ahead," Miranda pointed to a person ahead.

Shepard walked up to the man in the yellow gladiator-like armour. The batarian on the ground in front of Zaeed looked up at Shepard and pleaded, "Please, you have to help me."

Zaeed kicked the batarian in the face. "Nobody said you could talk, jack ass."

"You Zaeed Massani?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"The dossier didn't mention him," Shepard pointed to the batarian.

"He's just the loose end of a job. Didn't pay his debts. It won't take long to take him to the drop off point. Now did Cerberus tell you about the special condition of my contract?"

"No. They didn't."

Zaeed rubbed his shoulder. "Then it's a good thing I brought it up. Have you heard of a man by the name of Vido Santiago?"

Shepard shook his head. Suddenly his ring piped up, "VIDO SANTIAGO. FOUNDER OF BLUE SUNS MERCENARY GROUP. HE IS WANTED ON MULTIPLE WORLDS FOR A VARIETY OF CLASS 5 CRIMES."

"Interesting ring. But that's right. See the bastard took over a refinery on a planet and the company that owns it hired me to take it back for them. I would like to take care of it."

"Then we will."

"Good."

The batarian on the ground made a run for it believing Zaeed was distracted. Zaeed drew his pistol and fired from the hip. The round went through the batarian's leg causing him to fall to the ground. Zaeed walked over to the batarian and hefted him over his shoulder.

"I'll have my gear on your ship by the time you get back," Zaeed said as he walked off.

Shepard and the two operatives continued. They saw a line up in front of the club called Afterlife. He bypassed the line and gained sour looks from each person within it.

"Aria is expecting me," Shepard said to the batarian bouncer.

"Go on in," he said.

"Hey why does he get to go in?" the man at the front of the line demanded.

"Aggressively: Because Aria is expecting him," the elcor bouncer said to him.

"Well, Aria is, uh, expecting me."

"Dismissively: If she was, then you would have gone in."

The tunnel that Shepard entered had videos playing on the walls and lights flashed in a rapid manner. Some of the people in the tunnel made some glances at Shepard's unusual uniform.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled at him.

Shepard turned towards the direction of the voice and saw three batarians stand up. Each of them had a weapon in their hands.

"You want to mess with us?" the batarian dared.

Shepard's ring glowed and several velociraptors appeared. The creatures snipped at one of the batarians causing him to jump back. "It's best not to take this further," Shepard suggested.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," the batarian in the front said. The three quickly rushed off with the raptors snapping at their asses. The velociraptors vanished after the batarians left the entrance tunnel.

"Was that necessary, Commander?" Miranda asked.

Shepard shrugged and said, "He started it."

Miranda groaned and rubbed her temple in frustration.

The three entered the main club. The thumping music was deafening. Shepard scanned the area to figure out where the supposed Queen of Omega dwelled. Around the video pillar, Hal saw several well armed guards.

'Bingo.'

Shepard walked across the club, passed the guard, and walked up the stairs. There were several dancers and half a dozen armed guards. Just behind them al was a large couch where a bored asari stood in front of while staring upon the main floor. As Shepard approached the guards pulled out their weapons and aimed at him and his squadmates. Even the dancers had assault rifles aimed at the three.

"Hold still," a batarian order Shepard as he brought up his omni-tool.

"I heard that you're the person to go to for information," Shepard said to Aria.

"M'am, I can't get a reading," the batarian said. "My scans are constantly being shut down."

"GREEN LANTERNS ARE EXEMPT FROM SCANS FROM ANY ORGANIZATION, GOVERNMENT OR OTHERWISE," Shepard's ring announced.

"I can't let you by without being scanned," the batarian said.

"I was told to meet with Aria and I have questions," Shepard said. "But scanning for weapons seems pointless. You can see fairly well I don't have any firearms."

"It's merely precaution, Commander," Aria said as she turned. "The scan is not for weapons. While your death was down played, it was hardly secret. You could be anyone. Maybe even a Cerberus agent wearing the dead Commander's face. So tell why should I believe you that you are Commander Shepard? Especially when you refuse this scan?"

"Ring allow for her scan," Shepard ordered.

"ACKNOWLEDGED."

The batarian tried again. "Okay, it's good." The guards holstered their weapons and the dancers continued their routine.

Aria smirked. "I have never seen this tech before. Who provided it? Cerberus?"

"No," Shepard replied. "You've never heard of the ones who gave me this ring."

"That's very presumptuous."

"It's the truth. So you rule Omega?"

Aria turned towards the dance floor, spread her arms and announced, "I am Omega. I am the leader, CEO, or Queen, if you're feeling dramatic. Aria doesn't care."

Aria sat down on her couch. She nodded towards the seat across from her. Shepard sat down across from her. Jacob and Miranda stayed at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to recruit some people for my mission against the Collectors."

"The Collectors? You make powerful enemies, Commander."

"You have no idea," Shepard muttered to himself. "I'm looking for a salarian scientist named Mordin Solus and Archangel."

"Mordin Solus... I always liked him. But don't get him talking. He never shuts up. Mordin is currently in the plague zone working on a cure. You'll need to take a shuttle there, but..."

"But?"

"No one is allowed in."

"What if I had a private transport to the plague zone?"

"You would still have to deal with the people guarding the plague zone's perimeter. They will attack if you try to get in."

"I need to get him."

"I can make arrangements to get you transportation and clearance but it will take time."

"How long?"

"You'll be able to recruit Archangel in that time."

"Him. What do you know about him?"

"Not as much as I would like to. He's reckless and idealistic. Ever since he's arrived he has been pissing off every criminal and mercenary organization on Omega. Now half of Omega is after him."

"Sounds like the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Really? You're not going to make a lot of enemies here. If you're going to recruit him you should hurry. The Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse have him cornered and it's only a matter of time before they get him. They are currently recruiting freelance mercenaries in this club."

"That sounds like our way in," Miranda commented.

"You better hurry," Aria warned.

"Thank you," Shepard said before leaving her couch.

"Oh, Shepard?"

"Yes?" Shepard glanced over his shoulder.

"As soon as you get the chance, I would like to hear about the people you have been associating with. I don't like to be kept in the dark."

"We'll see."

Shepard, Jacob and Miranda walked down the stairs and made their way towards the recruitment station. The doors opened and at the bottom of the steps was a batarian at a console. He glanced up from his console.

"You two look like you could cause some damage," he said pointing to Miranda and Jacob. "Your friend here on the other hand... We don't supply weapons to the freelancers."

A blue aura surrounded Shepard. "I'll be fine."

"Ah! A biotic. Excellent. You know we aren't looking for people to join our groups, but we are always open to biotics."

"Not interested."

"Your loss. Now are you three here to take down Archangel?"

"Yeah," Shepard said.

"The fees are five hundred each. Your friends do not collect on your behalf if you die. There will be transport for you just outside the club. Any questions?"

"I think I know all I need to know now."

The door behind them opened and a guy no older than eighteen walked in. "Hey is this where the sign-up is happening?"

"Yeah," the batarian said.

"How old are you?" Shepard asked him.

"Old enough!" the teenager argued. He pulled out a submachine gun to display. "I just spent fifty creds on this and I'm ready to-"

Shepard quickly yanked the smg out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"Get your money back, kid," he said as he shifted it a few times to show it was jammed. Shepard handed the gun back to the kid. "You'll thank me later."

Shepard left the kid who just stared at his busted gun.

VVVVVV

"Doctor Hammond?" a man in a lab coat called out as he entered the lab.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Hector answered as he looked up from his terminal. "What is it?"

"I have been looking over some results over the rock's energy signature. Now a majority of it is unknown but it's powerful. Not even dark energy spikes like this meteor does."

"I feel like there's a 'but'."

"But... We identified some of the energy signature and it seems similar to the signal that reapers and their artifacts give off."

Hector turned away from his console and walked over to the meteorite that sat in the middle of the lab. Several instruments surrounded the meteor. One instrument had holographic lines of light that moved back and forth over the rock. He placed his hand on the rock.

Sebastian walked up next to Hector. "Sir, further research into this rock may put us all at risk."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest abandoning this project and destroy the rock before it has a chance to indoctrinate anyone."

"Have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"No, sir. I thought it was imperative to bring this to your attention right away."

"That's good of you," Hammond said calmly. He stroked the meteor. "Very good."

"I'm glad to be of service. I'll submit the report to the Illusive Man." Sebastian walked towards the lab's door.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Doctor?" He stopped in front of the door.

"Do you ever hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The whispers."

"Whispers?"

"Yes..."

Sebastian turned away from the door. "Sir, I think you really need to get away from the-"

Bang! Sebastian placed a hand on his stomach and then looked at it. It was covered in blood. He fell to his knees. Hector walked up to him with a phalanx pistol in hand.

"The whispers tell me, show me, many things. Beautiful things. Humanity's final stage in evolution."

Sebastian collapsed onto the ground. Blood pooled around his body.

Hammond placed his pistol on a nearby desk and activated his omni-tool. "Doctor Hammond to security."

"Security here."

"I just found Sebastian trying to transmit our research to the Shadow Broker. I killed him to stop him. I want his body taken care of and send someone to clean this mess."

"Right away, Doctor."

Hammond's omni-tool vanished. He walked over back to his terminal. An image on the terminal showed the meteor rock. The screen flashed and a cross section of the meteor. Inside was an antenna-like structure.

VVVVVV

The shuttle carrying Shepard, Miranda and Jacob landed at the freelance drop-off. They were immediately approached by a batarian mercenary clad in Blue Suns armour.

"It's about time they set us someone who looks like they can take care of themselves. Did the recruiter say anything about Archangel?"

"He was sketchy on the details," Shepard answered.

"We wouldn't get many recruits if they knew the truth. Archangel has been slaughtering the people we send after him. You'll need to see Sergeant Cathka. He'll explain more."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Getting in will be easy," Jacob commented. "But getting out will be hell."

"Not exactly," Shepard said. "I have a plan." He walked over to some weapon crates and crafted a palm sized item with his ring. Shepard tossed the item with the crates.

"What was that?" Miranda asked him.

"A little going away present for the mercenaries here. We should get to Cathka."

"So you have a plan getting out of here?"

"Oh, yeah."

The three operatives entered through the first door. Inside were three salarians who were talking about the freelancers. Shepard ring kept him up-to-date about the who's who of the criminal world. He knew that the salarian on the left was the leader of the Eclipse on Omega. This man would rank a level-three threat for the Green Lantern Corps due to activities such as murder, drug and weapon smuggling, bribery and an assortment of other terrible crimes. The only reason he's ranked low on the scale from one to ten is due to the fact that he's reach cannot leave the Milky Way.

"Is there something I can help you freelancers out with?" the salarian asked in an irritated tone.

"We're just passing through," Shepard said.

"Good. I've had enough with you freelancers."

Before Shepard exited the room, he saw a datapad to the side. He picked it up and gave it a quick glance.

"Put that down!"

Shepard looked back while placing the datapad down. In a quick second, his ring scanned it.

"You are a freelancer. You don't get free reign to look at everything!"

"You people are thinking of taking down Aria?"

"This is none of your business. If it weren't for the fact that that you're going to die within the next ten minutes, I would kill you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Shepard said sarcastically.

"Get out!"

Shepard quickly tossed another item behind some boxes for quickly exiting the room. Shepard and his squad enter a hall with two doors. The one door opened revealing a room filled with mechs.

"Hellooooo," Shepard muttered. He formed several more devices and placed them in hidden areas around the room. "That's enough for this room. Move on."

The small hall connected to another hall. When they opened the door to it, the door across from them opened. Shepard saw the leader of the Blood Pack with some vorcha sitting at the edge of the top of some stairs. He looked annoyed. His door closed again.

Shepard walked up to the door and held up his ring. A small beam of light shot out from it and hit the middle crack of the door. The metal melted and fused together.

"Nice," Jacob said. "Seal them in and make sure they can't escape."

Shepard then used his ring to cut out a section of pipe above the door. He placed another construct inside it. "We shouldn't be too far from Cathka now."

They exited to hall in a large area where mercenaries were hard at work preparing for an assault against Archangel. Shepard used this to his advantage as he place more constructs in hidden locations around the area. Once he felt like enough devices have been placed, he made a beeline towards the gunship near the front of the area.

As they approached the gunship, three guards left it to allow Shepard and his team to meet with Cathka.

"Cathka?" Shepard asked.

The batarian looked away from his gunship and depolarized his visor glass so he could see them. "Sergeant Cathka," he corrected. "About time you three got here."

"How did you know we were coming?"

"I was radioed ahead. You three stand out compared to previous freelancers we got."

"Well we're here now."

"Good. We're sending the freelancers over the bridge to keep Archangel distracted while the infiltration team breaks through his defenses. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask them."

"We're ready to go after Archangel."

"Good." Cathka saw an alert appear on his screen. He rushed over to the terminal and barked his orders. "Team one, two, go, go, go!"

Shepard saw the guards Cathka had leave to join the assault.

"Now I have to get back to work on this gunship. Have to have it up and running or it'll be my ass. Now where did I put the thing...?" Cathka bent down around his toolbox looking for his welder.

With Cathka distracted, Shepard tossed one last construct into the gunship's thruster.

"Ah, found it!"

Shepard waved for Jacob and Miranda to follow them. They climbed over the barricade and saw a dozen mercenaries make their way across the bridge.

Archangel stood up and fired a sniper round at one of the freelance mercenaries, killing him.

"Archangel won't last much longer," Jacob said.

"We need to get him out of there," Miranda added.

They hopped down from the barricade. Shepard cracked his knuckles. "Let's give these mercenaries a little surprised of our own."

Jacob used a biotic pull on the mercenaries in front of them. They were lifted up into the air. Miranda used warp to detonate the dark energy field sending the mercenaries into the abyss below the bridge.

"They work for Archangel!" one of the freelancers yelled.

Shepard created a steamroller that charged ahead and knocked the mercenaries to the sides. They ran across the bridge and entered the compound. Two mercenaries popped out of cover to attack. Miranda and Jacob shot each of them. They ran up the stairs and were confronted by three freelancers.

Shepard fired three simultaneous energy blasts from his ring at them. The blasts burnt a hole through their chests. The holographic panel of the door went from red to green.

"Looks like he's inviting us in," Jacob said.

"Better be careful," Miranda cautioned. "He's been under attack for a while now. Who knows what state of mind he's in."

"Be ready for anything," Shepard cautioned.

They entered the room. Jacob and Miranda had their weapons raised. They rounded the corner of the room and saw Archangel looking over the ledge of the inner part of the room. Shepard signaled for Miranda and Jacob to lower their weapons.

"Archangel?" Shepard asked the man.

Archangel raised a finger to notify Shepard to give him a second. He aimed down. One last mercenary peaked around his cover to see if it was safe to leave. Bang! A round went through his head.

Archangel spun around and sat down. He leaned his sniper rifle against the railing. Shepard and his team slowly approached Archangel as his took his helmet off. When it came off, Shepard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shepard?" Garrus muttered. "I thought you were dead."

Garrus looked different to Shepard. He looked worn down.

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled out while spreading his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice"

"You okay?"

Garrus coughed. "Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work."

"How did you get half of Omega after you?"

"I really had to work hard. I'm surprised they teamed up to take me down. They must really hate me."

"Why are you on Omega?"

"I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own. At least it's not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot." Garrus stood up and leaned against the railing. "Now Shepard I do have questions for you, such as where have you been for the last two years? And what was that you just did on the bridge? You... created some large machine out of light that smashed some mercenaries and then it vanished. Commander, I have seen biotics in my time, and while you are a strong one, there's no way that was biotics."

"I'll explain everything, Garrus, but first we need to get out of here."

"Well, that's going to be a challenge."

Shepard chuckled. "Not really. I planted a bunch of... presents for the mercenaries." A detonator made of green light appeared in his hand. They looked over at the warehouse where the mercenaries had their base. Shepard's thumb pressed the detonator button. Several loud booms were heard. The sounds increased in number and volume until they watched the whole front of the warehouse blow out in a ball of green fire.

"Nice trick," Garrus said. "While I was keeping my skills sharp, you've been adding to your skill set."

"You've seen nothing yet. Miranda, Jacob, get close."

Miranda and Jacob got close to Shepard and Garrus. Green energy shot out of the ring and surrounded them in a sphere. It lifted off of the ground.

"To the Normandy."

VVVVVV

The Normandy was still docked with Omega station. When they returned, Shepard had to go to his cabin right away to recharge his ring. Miranda gave Garrus the tour of the ship while Shepard was indisposed. Once Shepard was finished with his ritual, he made it priority to find Garrus.

As he approached the elevator he asked aloud, "EDI, can you tell me where Garrus is?"

"Garrus Vakarian is current in the forward battery room," she answered.

"Thank you, EDI." Shepard punched in the level where the battery room was located. He waited a few moments before the elevator reached the level and the doors opened.

Shepard briskly walked to the back of the level were the forward battery. The door opened and Shepard saw Garrus at his station. Garrus stopped working when he heard the doors opened. He turned around.

"Shepard, good to see you come by. You were in a hurry to get to your cabin that we didn't get the time to talk. Miranda said you had to... 'recharge your batteries.' Now I'm hoping that was a joke and you're not a robot."

"I'm still me, Garrus," Shepard assured him. "But before anything else... Ring do a scan of this room for any listening and recording devices."

"FIVE DEVICES HAVE BEEN FOUND. TWO ARE CLOAKED. DO YOU WISH FOR THEIR REMOVAL?"

"Yes."

Light tendrils came forth from the ring and struck several different locations around the room. They retracted and at the end of each tendril was a small device.

"INCINERATING." The devices disintegrated before the tendrils went back into Shepard's ring.

"It's safe to talk now," Shepard told Garrus.

"Are you going to tell me about that ring? Because I have seen many weapons my time as a mercenary, but I have never seen anything like that ring."

Shepard held up his ring. "This ring is the only reason I survived. When the Normandy was destroyed, I was spaced. This ring came and saved me from suffocating to death. It took me outside the galaxy. There's life outside this galaxy. This universe is filled with millions of races."

"You're kidding me!"

Shepard shook his head. "To police the universe, beings known as the Guardians started the Green Lantern Corps. The group I joined."

"Guardians?"

"Beings that are over a billion years old."

"A billion?" Garrus yelled. "That's impossible!"

"I have seen much for the last two years that seem impossible, Garrus. You know there are at least a half a dozen ways other races are able to travel faster than light? And none of which includes element zero or relays of any sort."

"That's insane. So tell me what kind authority are Green Lanterns giving? Are they like the Spectres?"

"In some ways the Green Lanterns have more freedom than the Spectres. Every Green Lantern follows the Ten Laws. Basically we are to defend the innocent and respect liberties and freedoms. Lanterns cannot go around killing indiscriminately. But where Lanterns have more freedom, is that every Lantern is assigned a sector of space. Everyone within that sector falls within their jurisdiction. Though I'm an Honour Guard Lantern, meaning I can go into any sector."

"So they give you club rings?" Garrus joked while pointing to Shepard's ring.

Shepard chuckled. "These are our symbol and weapon. With these rings, power by the willpower of the universe, it forms anything we can imagine from green energy. We can even use them to form shields and travel through space."

"Okay, but if you've been alive this whole time, why didn't you try to contact any of us? Or come back to this galaxy?"

"Three wars. Each of them would have meant the end of the universe if we had lost. The Red Lanterns led by Atrocitus tried to destroy us. Then Agent Orange tried to take us over. And finally the traitor Lantern Sinestro tried using his Lantern Corps of fear to destroy us."

"You really don't get a break do you?"

Shepard laughed, "Not really, no. It was outside our galaxy I found the origin of the reapers."

"The reapers came from outside the Milky Way?"

"Before there was a Lantern Corps, the Guardian had the Manhunters. A robotic force of peacekeepers. A billion years ago a Guardian by the name of Krona betrayed the others and introduced a glitch into their system making them view all living beings as enemies of order. An entire sector of space was completely wiped out. Trillions dead."

"Spirits..."

"Krona was destroyed for it. Atrocitus was the only survivor of that incident. He believed that the Guardians were responsible for the attack which is why the Red Lanterns were formed. After the attack by the Reds, I went to investigate and I ran into a Manhunter. After I defeated it, it was briefly controlled by a reaper named Harbinger. This makes the reapers an even worse threat than before. I don't know why they are doing this cycle of destruction of our galaxy. But they don't want the universe to know. They're emitting some signal that is blocking this galaxy. I wasn't able to get a comm link with anyone in this galaxy except for Tali. It's also somehow draining my ring's power at an exponential rate. I was just in the cabin charging it. I'm actually planning to start carrying a weapon around just in case."

"Tali, eh? Just her? So are you two...?"

"Yes," Shepard admitted.

"I knew it! Joker owes me."

"There was a bet?"

"More of a pool. Some were betting that you would end up with Liara, some bet on Ash, and I bet on Tali."

"Just you?"

"I'm a sniper. I'm supposed to notice the smallest of details. The way you two looked at each other back on the Normandy... Knew there was something there."

"So... Archangel?" Shepard said while crossing his arms.

"It's what the people on Omega called me. You know, for my good deeds."

"Why did you go to Omega?"

"I got sick of the red tape on the Citadel. I wasn't doing enough in C-Sec. That along with how the Council treated your legacy. I thought I could achieve something on Omega. It didn't go well."

"Those bodies back at your compound."

"They were my team. Everything went well for the last two years until I was betrayed by one of my own. Sidonis. He lured me away from the others saying he had a job. When I got to where it was to take place, there was no one there. When I got back the rest were killed. If you hadn't been there..."

"But I was and you escaped without a scratch."

"I may have escaped without a scratch, but I still have scars. My first day on Omega should have shown me what would have happened."

"What happened on the first day that made you think this would happen?"

"I wanted to make an impact the first day I reached Omega. I saw an elderly couple being mugged by a vorcha. I was able to chase him off and earned the couple's gratitude. Not long after, the vorcha I chased off gathered some friends to hunt me down. A lot of friends. They ambushed me and were about to tear me to pieces, when someone intervened. This guy threw some curved blades similar to, what do you humans call them? Boomerangs?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. A couple of them flew around and knocked the weapons out of the vorchas' hands. Then the guy flew down towards the ground. He had this black cape spread out that made him look like a shadow creature. The vorcha took one look at this guy and ran. I have never seen anyone dressed in armour like his. It was light and completely black. And his helmet wasn't like any helmet I've seen. It was form fitting to his face and had these two points on top of his head. He asked me what I was doing on Omega. Apparently he recognized me. I told him and he encouraged me to go through with my plans."

"This guy sounds very familiar," Hal said. "Who did he say he was?"

"He didn't give me an actual name. Just some codename."

"Which was?"

VVVVVV

In the ruins of the warehouse, a pile of rocks shifted. A figure rose out of the rocks; a salarian. It was Jaroth, the sole survivor of the explosion. He was cut up and bruised. Jaroth scanned the area and saw the destruction the man in green tights caused. His entire group had been wiped out. Not only that, but he witnessed Archangel escape. He felt rage fill his being.

'I am going to find out who helped you, Archangel,' he thought. 'I am going to make them and everyone they know and love suffer. And then I'm going to kill you.'

"I will kill you, Archangel!" he growled.

"I don't think so," a voice calmly informed him.

Jaroth spun around to find the source of the voice. All he saw before blacking out was a living shadow that spread its wings.

Jaroth didn't know how much time had passed since he was knocked out. He opened his eyes and saw himself hanging over an abyss. Jaroth let out a scream from seeing how high he was. He looked up and found that his legs were bounded around the ankles and his hands were tied together behind his back. Jaroth was suspended by a line.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"You are approximately three hundred feet above your previous location," a voice answered.

Jaroth finally saw the man. He was dressed in black light armour. The man had a large cape and a form fitting helmet with two points on the top. The only skin he saw from the man was the mouth area. The man's eyes were leveled with Jaroth.

"Why did you take me here?"

"I have questions."

"And why should I answer them?"

The man pressed a button on his dark navy coloured omni-tool's display. The hoist released and Jaroth plunged towards the abyss. He screamed as he fell. The drop suddenly stop and then he was pulled up again. Jaroth hyperventilated as he reached the top. The man in the unusual armour grabbed his armour by the collar and pulled Jaroth towards him.

"Will you now answer my questions?" The man was still calm. This unnerved Jaroth greatly. Made him fearful.

"Okay, okay! What do you want to know?"

"What happened here?"

"I don't know exactly. The Blood Pack, Blue Suns and my group, the Eclipse, banded together to take down Archangel. We were having trouble in doing so, so we were hiring freelance mercenaries to use as cannon fodder. The newest freelancer turned out to be on Archangel's side. He somehow planted bombs around the warehouse where we based ourselves and blew us up before we had a chance to enact our final push. I didn't see him carry anything in. I have no idea where he would hide so many explosives."

"Did you see anything else?"

"No."

The man then looked down towards the abyss and then back to Jaroth. "You sure?"

"I saw the freelancer and his friends leave with Archangel inside a green energy bubble and flew away," Jaroth confessed.

"Do I look like I'm here for jokes?" he screamed in Jaroth's face.

"I'm not joking I swear!"

The man let go of Jaroth giving the salarian some relief. The man pressed some buttons on his omni-tool.

"Wh-Who are you?" Jaroth stuttered.

The man turned around and walked right up to Jaroth and stared him in the eyes. "I'm Batman."

"A- Are you going to let me go?"

"Yeah," the man replied. "I'm letting you go."

Jaroth smirked. This man was going to let him go. After dealing with Archangel and his friends, Jaroth plans on making this psychopath pay for inconveniencing him.

The man in black pressed a button on his omni-tool. The hoist suddenly loosened.

"You bastaaaaaaaa-" Jaroth screamed as he plunged to the abyss.

Batman opened up a comm link on his omni-tool. "Councillor, it's Batman."

"You have an update?" Anderson asked.

"Shepard just wiped out three of the major mercenary gangs on Omega."

"Why?"

"In order to recruit Garrus Vakarian."

"Garrus? He disappeared close to two years. Most of us thought he was dead."

"He underwent a new alias. I met him the first day he came to Omega. He wanted to fight crime here in honour of Shepard."

"Why didn't you notify us of this?"

"I wasn't asked and I wasn't aware anyone was searching for him. But the recruitment of Garrus Vakarian is further evidence that Shepard isn't in line with Cerberus ideology."

"Yes, they're not enthusiastic about non-humans working with them."

"There's more. I interrogated the survivor of the attack, the leader of Omega's Eclipse. He said that the Commander planted bombs are their base of operations, but he didn't see Shepard or his companions bring in any equipment. Jaroth also said that he saw Shepard and his associates fly away in a green energy bubble."

"So there is some truth to Shepard's report. But the testimony of one mercenary will not be enough to convince the Council. Where's the mercenary now?"

Batman remained silent.

"Right... I want you to continue your mission. Document everything. The Council just heard the rumours of Shepard's status and his current association. They're not happy that we knew and didn't tell them. They want him in soon or else they're going to issue a warrant for his arrest. I'm going to send him a message, asking for him to come in and explain himself. I want you to continue keeping a watch on him until then."


	18. The Professor

Chapter 18: The Professor

Dex-Starr walked down the streets of Omega. Being a cat had its benefits. Everyone ignored the strangely dressed cat. He saw that Shepard had returned to the Normandy with Garrus and would come back to the station to recruit another. This gave Dex-Starr time to explore the station. This place was infested with the worse elements of living beings. He knew that Atrocitus would eventually want this station purge of the evil that it houses.

"Give me everything you have, gaaaah!" a gnarly voice demanded.

Dex-Starr's attention immediately focused on the voice. He ran towards it and found several vorcha surrounding an elderly woman.

"Please don't hurt me," the woman begged.

The old woman bared a striking resemblance to Dex-Starr's previous owner.

'Mommy?'

Dex-Starr ran towards the confrontation. He put himself between the woman and the vorcha and growled. Up close Dex-Starr could see that the woman was not the one who adopted him years ago. The vorcha stopped their approach and stared at the cat.

"What is this?" the vorcha demanded. "Small furry animal in stupid costume?"

"Get out of here, kitty!" the woman pleaded to the cat. "They'll hurt you."

"It will make for a nice snack." The vorcha reached for Dex-Starr.

'Burn.'

Dex-Starr opened his mouth and vomited red plasma all over the vorcha melting it to its bones.

"Ah, monster!" one of the other vorcha screamed.

Dex-Starr swung his head and coated the other vorcha in plasma. Nothing was left but plasma and bones. The elderly woman was afraid to move. Dex-Starr approached the woman with dewy eyes.

"Uh, g-good kitty?" she said.

Dex-Starr meowed. "Me good kitty. Helped."

Dex-Starr rubbed up against her leg. She reached forward and scratched his head.

"You're a talking cat?"

"Yes," Dex-Starr answered using his ring. "Stopped bad men."

"Yes, you did. Thank you. You're a very good kitty. But that's not all of them. There's a whole gang of them that control this level of Omega. They'll come after you."

"I go after them. Where?"

"I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a cat," she said to herself. "Their base is inside a warehouse just down the alley."

"Dex-Starr will stop them." He dashed off in the direction the woman pointed.

The woman waved as the cat left. "Good luck, kitty!"

VVVVVV

Shepard exited the Normandy with Jacob and Zaeed in tow. His ring activated and Garrus' image appeared over it.

"You know, Shepard, I did say I was good for duty."

"You just got out of that complex, Garrus," Shepard said. "And you said you were awake for three days before we got there. I want you in good shape for battle. Take it easy, Garrus. This battle is far from over."

"Alright, just letting you know."

"And I appreciate it."

The video link ended and Garrus' image vanished.

"Now are you done chatting with your boyfriend?" Zaeed asked derisively. "We do have to pick up an egg-head salarian."

"Right. We need to speak with Aria. She said she would have our transport ready by the time we got Garrus. Come on."

Shepard made his way to Afterlife and straight for Aria who sat in the same position as the last time he visited. She was smirking when Shepard walked up her steps. She nodded towards the couch. Shepard sat down across from her.

"You've been busy," she stated. "I got word that all three mercenary groups were completely wiped out during the attack against Archangel. You certainly know how to cause trouble."

"If anything I did you a favour. They were planning to come after you next. Look." Shepard handed Aria an OSD that he uploaded his data onto.

Aria grabbed the OSD and gave it a scan. "Interesting." She whipped it at one of her guard's faces. "How did this slip then net?" she snarled.

"I-I'll look into it."

"See that you do." Aria looked back to Shepard. "You've done me a favour Shepard."

"You can repay me by having my transport into the plague zone ready," Shepard said.

"And it is. You don't ask for much. Just head down to the lower level. There will be a turian guarding the door. He'll let you through."

"Thanks."

"Yes, well, try not to bring the plague back with you."

VVVVVV

The room stunk of rotting flesh. Several vorcha were tearing away at the corpse of an identified animal... or person. On the other side of the room from them was a cage that contained several asari and two female quarians. The five were captured all together in an ambush earlier by the vorcha gang for entertainment after their meal. The five were visible shaking as they knew being in the cage meant their death.

One of the vorcha glanced back to the cage. "You will serve us for the rest of your lives. Gah! All hopes of freedom, now gone."

The quarians were sobbing and shaking. The asari stayed in a fetal position trying not to look at their captors. They each had shock collars around their necks. The smell of the room was making them ill.

Half a dozen more vorcha entered the room. "Zak, we have problems."

"What is it?" Zak demanded.

"Our patrol didn't check in. They should have returned by now with creds. We tried to contact them. No luck!"

Zak slammed his fist into the table and stood up. "Blood Pack muscling in on our territory again?"

"Don't know. Rah! Should we retaliate?"

"Yes! Yes! Blood Pack thinks we're weak. We're not weak! To battle!"

The door to their headquarters started to glow red.

"Zak, look! The door!"

All of the vorcha stared at the door. After a few moments, the door melted away. All of the vorcha had their weapons trained on the hole left behind. It was dark through the hole. Suddenly they saw a pair of glowing red eyes followed by a growling sound.

"Fire!" Zak ordered! "Kill it!"

The vorcha opened fire on the creature through the hole. The area lit up from the gunfire. They hissed and roared as they unloaded. They fired until their guns shut off from their heat sinks filling. Their guns were smoking after the barrage. They shifted the top of their gun popping their heat sinks.

"Stupid creature," Zak muttered. "Thinks it can take us on. Slaz, check it out. Make sure it's dead."

Slaz slowly approached the hole with his assault rifle in hand. He glanced through the hole.

"I see nothing!" Slaz yelled to them.

"There should be remains," Zak said. "It's not dead till you see it!"

Slaz stuck his head through the hole. "I still don't see aAH-" He was yanked through the door. His screams came out through the hole.

"Kill it!" Zak screamed.

They fired on whatever was through the hole. A red flash came through the hole. It was fast. The vorcha couldn't see what they were firing at. The red being destroyed the lights in the area dousing the vorcha's area in darkness.

"Where did it go?" one of Zak's subordinates demanded. He heard a hiss by his ear. Red light lit up the darkness as the vorcha was melted alive by the unknown creature.

The vorcha tried to attack the creature only to shoot up the melting body. The five captives watched the battle unfurl. They didn't know whether to be fearful or hopeful. Their captors were being killed but the attacker was brutal.

"No, please, don't!" Zak begged.

"Burn!" the creature yelled.

Zak screamed as the creature unloaded red plasma directly to his chest. He went into a seizure as his body struggled to regenerate fast enough to make up for the loss. Once his lungs were disintegrated, his screams stopped. Zak's eyes still moved as the red plasma eat away its neck.

The battle went quiet and the red glow dimmed. The captives watched the shadows, waiting for the attacker to reveal itself. They saw red eyes appear in the shadows. The five instinctively backed themselves to the rear of the cage as they watched the red eyes come closer to them.

The red eyes reach the end of the shadows and a small cat jumped out. "Meow!"

"I- uh, what?" Cue'lia, one of the asari, muttered.

"What is that?" Nala, one of the quarians, asked.

"It's a cat," Violetia, another asari, said.

"A cat?"

"A small animal humans keep as pets."

"It's coming towards us!"

The cat approached the cage and sat down in front of it and meowed. "Hello. I'm Dex-Starr. Took care of bad men."

"They talk?" Cue'lia said.

"No they don't," Violetia said. "Cats don't talk. Cats don't talk at all!"

"Free you now," Dex-Starr said. He bit one of the bars and red plasma oozed out and contacted the pipe. The metal melted away.

"They can't do that either. This isn't a regular cat."

Dex-Starr removed several bars of the cage giving the five captives space to escape. He rubbed up against the leg of Violetia. "Dex-Starr good kitty?"

Violetia bent over to pick him up.

"Wait, Violetia!" Vaelu, the other quarian, said. "You saw what he did to the others."

"I did. But I also know if he wanted to kill us, he would have done it while we were in the cage." Violetia picked Dex-Starr up and scratched his head. He purred. "You are a very good kitty. Hey girls, maybe we should take him home?"

Dex-Starr hopped out of her arms. "Dex-Starr can't. Dex-Starr has mission. Save universe."

"I would say that's crazy, but then I realize I'm talking to a cat that just took down the largest gang on this level of Omega."

Dex-Starr started to walk towards the hole in the door. He glanced back to say, "Dex-Starr will return. Dex-Starr will purge bad men from here."

VVVVVV

Shepard, Zaeed and Jacob entered Mordin's clinic. They were greeted by LOKI mechs.

"Please holster any weapons you may have in your possession," the robot asked of them.

Jacob put away his shotgun and Zaeed placed his assault rifle on his back.

"Let's find this scientist and get out of here," Zaeed said.

"Mordin Solus is currently in the med-ward," the mech notified them.

They walked through the clinic. They saw many people who were there for safety from the Blue Suns mercenaries and the plague. The three rounded the corner and heard someone talking rapidly. Shepard couldn't quite get what he was saying. They walked in and saw the salarian working on a turian patient. Mordin's assistant left the room.

"Professor Mordin Solus?" Shepard asked the scientist.

Mordin saw the three enter the room. He used his omni-tool to scan them. Mordin briefly looked at the results.

"Hmm. Don't recognize you from area," he stated rapidly. "Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect." Mordin walked over to his terminal to finish off some work. "Here for something else? Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause." He turned away from his terminal as soon as he finished his task and walked towards another. "The plague? Investigating possible use as bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Except for you in the middle. No weapons. Soldiers, not scientists. Yes, yes." Mordin backed away from the other terminal and brought up his omni-tool. "Fired guns, maybe? Looking for someone?"

'This guy really is as talkative as Aria said,' Shepard thought. "Relax, Mordin. I'm Commander Shepard, and I came here to find you. I'm on a critical mission, and I need your help."

"Mission? What mission? No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"I work for the Green Lantern Corps. We currently have a truce with Cerberus."

"Green Lantern Corps? Never heard of them during my service with the STG. Are they a new mercenary organization?"

"We are not mercenaries. We are a law enforcement agency. We're just not well known. Yet."

"Hmm. Will need to know more about them. Cerberus on the other hand... Heard of them. Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only work with humans. Why request salarian aid?"

"This is a Green Lantern operation first and foremost. This truce with Cerberus is for Intel and resources. Nothing more. I came here because I heard you might be able to help us with the Collectors. They've been harvesting human colonies."

"Collectors? Interesting... Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar." Mordin went back to his first terminal. "But must stop plague first. Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at the environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

"I'll get in and deal with the vorcha."

A loud hummed filled the area and the lights went out and the fans stopped moving. The emergency lights went on to light up the area in red.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"Vorcha have shut down environmental systems," Mordin answered. "Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates." Mordin handed Shepard a large vial. "Here, take plague cure. Also, bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against vorcha." Mordin handed Shepard a carnifex pistol.

"Jacob, take this," Shepard said while handing him the gun.

"Very nice," Jacob said as he examined the gun.

"One more thing," Mordin added. "Daniel. One of my assistants. Went into vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn't come back."

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Shepard assured him. "Also we ran into a batarian on the outskirts of the plague zone. He needs help."

"Hmm. Vorcha and Blue Suns still out. Risky. Will try."

"We'll take care of the environmental control."

They left Mordin to his work and exited the clinic. Immediately outside, they spotted a Blood Pack group ready for an assault of Mordin's clinic.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Shepard said. "Jacob, Zaeed, take the right, I'll go up the middle."

Jacob and Zaeed quickly moved to the right. Jacob used pull to bring several vorcha out of cover. Zaeed fired his mattock with his right hand at the flying vorcha and used his other hand to throw an inferno grenade at a charging krogan.

Shepard formed a chaingun and unloaded upon the vorcha group in the center of the room. He moved forward as he fired. Vorcha soldiers tried to attack but they were either torn down by Shepard's chaingun or Jacob and Zaeed's combined attacks. The battle was over quickly.

Zaeed scoffed as he injected a new heat sink. "That's why the Blood Pack will never be considered legitimate mercenaries. They're good at pushing people around, but they are stupid as hell. Their strategy is easily summarized as 'charge.'"

"The environmental controls shouldn't be too far from here. Come on."

They went up two flights of stairs. When they got to the top, Shepard's ring went off.

"DANIEL LOCATED."

"Where is he?" Shepard asked.

The ring shot a light that hit a door on the left.

"The way that ring talks and you talk to it really creeps me out, Shepard," Zaeed said.

"My ring uses an advance AI system, so it is aware."

"Working with Cerberus is one thing, Commander, but an AI? That's about as illegal as you can get without killing someone."

"I operate on universal laws. Council laws don't apply to me."

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Zaeed muttered.

"We don't have time to go over your history here, Commander," Jacob urged the Commander.

They stacked up against the door. Shepard nodded to the others and opened the door. They went inside and saw several batarians with their weapons trained on Daniel.

"We know you're spreading the plague, human," the batarian in the front growled.

"No, I'm not," Daniel said. "I'm trying to help you. It's the cure!"

"Enough of your lies!"

The batarians noticed the three humans enter the room. The center batarian pointed his gun at Daniel while the other two aimed at Shepard and his group.

"Stop or I'll shoot your friend!"

Shepard saw something around the batarians. A yellow aura. Even in the batarians' eyes there was a glint of yellow light.

'Could it be?' Shepard thought. "I know you're afraid. Of the vorcha, the plague. But this man isn't to blame. If he's spreading the plague, why would he go into vorcha territory? They're immune."

Shepard saw the yellow aura recede.

"He's right," the batarian on the right admitted. "It doesn't make sense."

"If we release the prisoner, will you let us go?" the center batarian asked.

"You have my word," Shepard said.

"Let him go." The batarians lowered their weapons. "Can we go?"

"We had a deal."

The batarian smirked. "Hmm. Human nobility. Didn't think such a thing existed."

"Just one thing before you go."

The batarians tensed up.

"Did you run into someone dressed like me but with the colour yellow instead of green?"

The middle batarian cocked a brow. "No. You're the first one I have ever seen in an outfit like yours."

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, this plague business is almost over. Stay somewhere safe till then."

"Thank you, human." The batarians left the room.

"Thank you for saving me," Daniel said to Shepard. "If you hadn't been here they would have killed me. Did Mordin send you?"

"He did," Shepard replied. "He wants you to head back."

"Thank you, for everything." Daniel left.

"What's the deal with yellow?" Jacob asked.

"You didn't see?"

"See what?"

"It's- It's nothing," Shepard stuttered. "Let's just get those fans up and running."

Shepard and his squad left the room and entered through the other door and found several vorcha just sitting around. Zaeed pulled out a grenade and tossed it in the center of them. The vorcha looked at the grenade. They didn't have enough time to scream before it went off and engulfed them in flames.

Shepard and his team ran down the stairs and entered the plaza. The area had several levels. Shepard and his team were on the second.

"Enemies up high!" Zaeed yelled out.

Half a dozen vorcha piled onto the upper balcony. A dozen vorcha and a couple krogan entered the lower level.

"You two take the lower level," Shepard ordered. "I'll take the top."

"Sounds good," Jacob said.

Shepard lifted off of the ground.

"What the hell?" Zaeed yelled. "He can fly?"

"It's a long story," Jacob said.

Zaeed threw two grenades to the lower level to break up the group of Blood Pack soldiers. "Sounds like I'll need a few drinks in me first."

Shepard appeared above the vorcha on the balcony. The vorcha looked up. They fired their missiles at him. Shepard blocked their attacks with an energy shield. He countered by creating shoulder-mounted rocket packs. The covers to the rocket launchers slid open.

"Gah! Run!" one of the vorcha yelled.

A large salvo of rockets fired off from Shepard's launchers. The rockets impacted the balcony causing the whole area to light up in a blaze. The rocket launchers vanished and Shepard looked down to see Zaeed and Jacob moving forward and firing upon several Blood Pack mercenaries.

Shepard created a dummy grenade and tossed it to the feet of the mercs. They mercs saw the grenade and jumped out of cover. Jacob and Zaeed took the opportunity to shoot them down. The dummy grenade vanished.

"A dummy grenade to lure them out," Zaeed muttered. "Dirty trick. But a good one. Now are you going to join us like the rest of the other mortals?"

Shepard landed on the ground. "The environmental controls are just up ahead."

Shepard opened the door to the environmental controls entryway. They were immediately greeted by several Blood Pack mercs. Jacob pulled them up into the air and Zaeed fired a concussion shot slamming them against the wall.

"It's right up the stairs, hurry!" Shepard yelled as they ran up the flight of stairs.

When they reached the top they opened the door directly to environmental controls. Across from them were four vorcha. They entered the area with their weapons aimed at the group. The one that Shepard assumed was the leader rushed forward several steps.

"You no come here!" he snarled. "We shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die! Then Collectors make us strong!"

"What do the Collectors want?" Shepard demanded.

"Collectors want plague! That's not all the Collectors want! They knew you were coming! Gave me something more. To deal with you!"

The vorcha reached for his pocket and pulled something out. He held the small object between his thumb and index finger.

'No!' Shepard's mind screamed.

Between his fingers was a yellow ring. The vorcha held up its right hand and slid the ring onto his right index finger. Yellow energy surrounded his body and his clothing changed to match the energy's colour. The emblem of the Sinestro Corps appeared on the belt that ran across his chest.

"What... the... hell..." Zaeed muttered.

"You don't see that every day," Jacob said.

"Jacob, Zaeed fall back!" Shepard ordered.

"Wait, Commander-"

"Don't question me! Get out of here! He'll kill you all! Go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Zaeed grumbled.

Jacob and Zaeed fell back through the environmental control's entrance door.

The Yellow Lantern vorcha saw the two soldiers leave. "Go after them!" he ordered the other mercs. "I'll take care of the Green Lantern."

Shepard launched into the air as did the vorcha. The vorcha grew yellow claws along its arm. The vorcha flew forward with its right arm cocked back. He slashed forward at Shepard. Shepard blocked the attack with an energy wall.

"Collectors truly made me strong."

"You have no idea the type of power you are wielding. It will destroy you."

"No! It will destroy you!"

The vorcha fired an energy blast at Shepard sending him into the wall. Shepard looked up and saw the vorcha grow a claw to the size of a tank.

"Die!"

Shepard quickly formed a rocket that hit the vorcha in the stomach and knocking him away.

"Ring, power check."

"TWO PERCENT."

"Crap," he muttered to himself.

The vorcha Lantern flew up and roared. "Stupid human! I'll tear you apart." The vorcha created two large machine guns and held one in each hand. He opened fire upon Shepard.

Shepard created a shield to block the barrage. He flew up and fired an energy blast into the ceiling and flew through it. The area above was wide open. Dozens of buildings could be seen all around. The section Shepard was inside was suspended between several protruding structures of the space station.

"Maybe more power," the vorcha said. The machine guns disappeared. "Feel my power. Fear!" A large amount of yellow energy appeared before the vorcha. It quickly reformed into a life-size thresher maw. The vorcha swung its arm in Shepard's direction. "Go!" The maw flew towards Shepard.

"You did not just steal my moves!" Shepard yelled. He quickly formed a shield before the maw reached him. The maw pushed him right into a protruding structure. The power of the attack forced Shepard into a twenty foot deep hole in the structure.

"ZERO POWER LEVEL."

Shepard's uniform vanished from his body leaving him in his casuals. He was bruised and cut up.

"Ha, ha, ha. Collectors were right. Your ring is weaker than mine. I will destroy you and be known as the one who killed a Green Lantern." The vorcha charged towards Shepard.

"Not today," Shepard said as he jumped out of the hole.

The vorcha stopped in its tracks and watched Shepard fall. "Really stupid human. Whether you kill yourself or I do, doesn't matter."

Shepard saw the quickly approaching ground. He quickly reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out his power battery. He placed his ring against the lens.

"InBrightestDayInBlackestNigh tNoevilshallescapemysightLet thosewhoworshipevil'smightbewardmypowerGreenLant ern'sLight!"

His ring fully charged and his uniform reappeared. Just in time as he was twenty feet away from the group before he flew off.

"Human still has fight. No matter. Still kill you."

"Way to be original about your constructs. Have any more up your sleeve?"

"I have no sleeves! Stop mocking me!"

"Then show me what you have."

The Yellow Lantern summoned more maw constructs. Shepard, with more distance, was able to dodge the maws.

"Come on, where's your power?" Shepard taunted. "Your aim is atrocious. Give me everything you got."

The vorcha screamed and created a maw construct at least several times larger than the ones before. Shepard charged forward and created a sword the size of a frigate. He yelled as he swung it at the maw. The blade went down the center of the maw. The construct dissipated from being split.

"How is that possible?" the Vorcha demanded.

Shepard flew towards the vorcha and pushed him towards a protruding structure. "The Collectors didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"The rings need to be recharged."

"What?"

"You used too much of your power. In combination with this galaxy's draining field. You're out of juice."

The Yellow Lantern uniform vanished from the vorcha. Shepard used his ring to create a construct to yank the ring off of the vorcha's finger.

"Happy landings."

The vorcha fell and he screamed as he did. His voice faded as he fell. Shepard held the ring in his palm. He dreaded what the appearance of this ring meant.

'Time to finish the mission.'

Shepard flew back through the hole he created. He found Jacob and Zaeed back in the control room.

"How did the fight go?" Zaeed asked.

Shepard showed him the ring.

"Good, we can pop in the cure and get the hell out of this hell hole. And I've been to some shitty hell holes."

VVVVVV

Jacob and Mordin entered the conference room. Shepard was on the other side of the table from them.

"Welcome to the Normandy, Professor," Jacob greeted. "It's an honour to have you aboard."

"Yes. Very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens. Unexpected. Illusive Man branching out, maybe? Not so human-centric."

"Don't kid yourself, Professor," Shepard replied. "Humans still come first in the Illusive Man's eyes. But this mission is too big for them to handle alone."

"The Collectors are abducting human colonists out on the fringes of Terminus Space."

"Hmm. Not simple abductions. Wouldn't need me for simple."

"Entire colonies disappear without a trace. No distress signals are sent out. There are no signs of any kind of attack. There is virtually no evidence that anything unusual happened at all. Except that every man, woman and child is gone."

"Gas, maybe?" Mordin suggested while pacing. "No. Spreads too slow. Airborne virus? No-"

Shepard quickly jumped in to stop him from rambling. "You don't need to stand there guessing. We have samples you can analyze."

"Yes, analyze samples," Mordin said. "Going to need lab."

"There is a fully-equipped lab on the combat desk, Professor Solus," EDI chimed in. "If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order."

"Who's that? Pilot? No. Synthesized voice. Simulated emotional inflections. Could it be? No. Maybe? Have to ask, it that an AI?"

"This ship is equipped with an artificial intelligence," Shepard answered.

"An AI on board? Non-human crew members? Cerberus more desperate that I thought."

"The Collectors have taken tens of thousands of colonists," Jacob stated. "We'll do whatever we have to do to find and stop them."

"Yes. Of course. Can't risk being abducted like colonists. Need to identify, neutralize technology. Need samples. Which way to the lab?"

"Follow me, Professor."

"Oh, Shepard, I would like to know more about this Lantern Corps."

"Of course, Professor. I just need to make a call to my superiors. It's urgent."


	19. The Council

Chapter 19: The Council

Jacob entered the armoury to see Miranda waiting for him.

"Miranda," he said.

"What happened during the last mission? The Commander is badly beaten and he avoided me when I tried to talk to him."

"There were some complications."

"What complications?"

"One of the vorcha we fought in the plague zone became a Yellow Lantern."

"What?" Miranda yelled.

"The Collectors gave it a yellow ring. It gave Shepard a good run for its money, but he was able to defeat him. Even took its ring."

"He brought the ring here?"

"Yeah."

"Where did he put it?"

"Don't know. He's currently in his cabin speaking with the Guardians."

"I'll need to contact the Illusive Man right away," Miranda said as she rushed out of the armoury.

Jacob shook his head. 'I've seen that look before. She's about to do something reckless.'

VVVVVV

Shepard placed the yellow ring on his desk and went to the center of the room. He held up his ring.

"Ring, connect me to the Guardians."

Light emerged from his ring and gave form to the Guardians.

"Commander Shepard," Ranakar said. "What do you have to report?"

"Did Sinestro escape his cell?" Shepard asked bluntly.

"What? No."

"Are you sure? Has he been checked on recently?"

"He's under constant supervision. What has happened to make you doubt this?"

"In a mission to recruit someone for my team, I encountered a vorcha who received a yellow ring from the Collectors. Luckily he wasn't trained in its use. He quickly used up its power."

"A yellow ring? Are you sure?"

"I am."

"This is grave news. Do you have any idea how the Collectors could possess a yellow ring?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I took care of the last of the Yellow Lanterns during the War of Light. Only Sinestro is left."

"Then the reapers somehow have access to power rings. It's possible that when you eliminated Sinestro's Corps, some of their rings went off to seek new users. The reapers may have intercepted them."

"That makes sense, but that just makes things worse. My galaxy has never encountered anything like the power rings. They're defenceless."

"We understand your concern, Commander. If things are escalating so much, maybe you should select a partner for your sector."

"I do have someone in mind but..."

"But?"

"Wielding a power ring has you manipulating a colour of the emotional spectrum. It leaves you vulnerable to the other colours if you're not careful. The person has a strong sense of justice and he has been through a lot. That proves to me that he has the willpower to wield a ring. But he suffered a betrayal that has filled him with anger. Until he has dealt with that anger, he's not going to be able to wield a Green Lantern ring."

"Wisely put, Commander. What will you do from here?"

"I still have a few more dossiers to go through and some personal business to deal with for one of my crew member. From there we'll see if Cerberus has any new Intel on the Collectors. Though the Illusive Man is hiding something, I just know it."

"Anyone who takes upon the alias of the deceiving man is never to be trusted. He is a resource. Not an ally. Remember that."

"Believe me, that is at the forefront of my mind."

"We wish you luck in your mission."

The video link ended. Shepard dropped on his couch and groaned loudly. He lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"Can't be simple can it?" Shepard thought out loud. "Can't just take on some random mercs who get knocked down within seconds. Noooooo... Now the reapers are handing out damn power rings like party favours. Always changing the damn rules."

"Commander," EDI said over the ship's comm system.

"Eh?!" Shepard fell off of the couch.

"I apologize if I had startled you."

"No, no, it's fine," he said as he got to his feet. "Something up, EDI?"

"I'm relaying an urgent message from Miss Chambers. You have received a message from Councillor Anderson."

"Thank you, EDI."

"Logging you out."

Shepard walked towards his desk and sat down in front of his terminal. He opened his inbox and found the message from Anderson. Shepard opened it and read the content of the message. He smiled.

"Looks like I have an appointment."

VVVVVV

Dex-Starr hid in an alleyway and brought up his tail. Atrocitus' image appeared before him.

"I have reviewed your observations and reports," Atrocitus said. "You saw the Commander fighting a Sinestro Corpsman at Omega?"

Dex-Starr shook his head. "Not Sinestro."

"Not Sinestro?"

"Collector slave."

"The Collectors? Yes... It was in the data you provided me. Now tell me, why did you briefly abandon your mission?"

"Bad men hurting people. Killed them. Commander in ship. Had time."

"Yes... Considering the circumstances, you are forgiven. I have reviewed your assessment of Omega. It is a place that must be purged of its filth once the time comes. But this does not mean you may deviate from your mission."

Dex-Starr bowed his head shamefully.

"Keep your head up. Despite this... You are still the most competent Lantern at my disposal."

Dex-Starr lifted his head.

"Our ranks have been increasing at a rapid rate since the end of the War of Light."

"Dex-Starr will be good kitty. Will continue mission."

"Be patient. Our righteous rage will soon come upon this galaxy and purge it of its filth."

VVVVVV

The shuttle touchdown at the dock and its doors opened. Shepard and Garrus stepped out.

"So tell me again why you just picked me to come along?" Garrus asked.

"Well Mordin was busy in his lab," Shepard replied.

"What about Jacob and Miranda?"

"Well, I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring a couple Cerberus operatives along with us, especially since the message Anderson sent me implies they know about my association. Anyways, you've rested long enough. Thought it would do you some good to stretch your legs."

"Good point. Let's just hope that this visit doesn't become a waste of our time. Or worse."

"Only one way to find out."

Before the two could go through customs, a voice called out to them, "Commander Shepard, please enter your password and receive a free gift."

Shepard noticed the advertisement stand that displayed the face of a hooded woman. The dossier mentioned that Kasumi would disguise her introduction in a manner similar to this.

"Silence is golden," Shepard told the ad.

"Good to finally meet you, Commander Shepard. Kasumi Goto. I'm a fan."

"Has Cerberus filled you in on the mission?"

"Honestly, I'm shocked they didn't come to see me sooner. My fault for being hard to find, I guess."

"Welcome aboard, Kasumi."

"Just one thing. Did Cerberus tell you about my personal business?"

"It seems like they make a habit out of leaving out information."

"Well, the greybox of my formal partner, Keiji Okuda, is currently in possession of a man named Donovan Hack. I want it back."

"It you need to get it out of the way, we'll deal with it."

"Good. It'll be fun. And if we're lucky, you won't even have to draw your gun."

The ad stand suddenly deactivated and collapsed into its compact form. Shepard turned around and saw Kasumi in the catwalk above.

"We should probably wrap this up," Kasumi suggested. "You look pretty silly standing there talking to an advertisement. See you on the ship, Shepard." Kasumi turned around and vanished.

With the help of Shepard's ring, he could still see her with a highlighted green glow around her. The cloaking tech used in his galaxy is still extremely primitive compared to the tech in other galaxies where cloaks are able to adapt to the emotional spectrum.

"Well, that was weird," Garrus muttered.

"Doesn't even come close to top ten of weird for me, sadly," Shepard sighed. "Let's just get this meeting with the Council out of the way."

They passed by a turian arguing with the woman at the customs desk and entered into the security checkpoint. Inside the hall was a C-Sec turian behind a terminal. As they approached him he raised his hand, "Just a moment so the scans can do their thing."

The scanning light went over them before an alarm went off.

"What the-" the turian uttered as he tried to fix an error that occurred on his console.

Shepard's ring glowed as a reaction to the scans.

"WARNING: SCANNING A GREEN LANTERN IS PROHIBITED BY UNIVERSAL LAW," the system announced.

The C-Sec agent glared at Shepard. "Green Lantern? Is this some kind of joke? Hacking the C-Sec networks is an extremely serious offense."

A muffled voice began speaking over the C-Sec agent's radio.

"What? You can't be serious-"

The voice said some things to quiet the agent.

"Alright, alright. Captain Bailey has given you clearance to move forward. He wants to speak with you. He can reinstate you in our system so you're... 'alive' again."

"We'll get on that," Shepard told him.

Shepard and Garrus walked out of the security hallway and found Bailey directly to their right.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. Good to finally meet you. Even without the scans I can tell it's you."

"The agent said you can reinstate me in your system."

"Usually you would have the go through the Station Security Administration to reactivate your IDs. Then to Customs and Immigration to regain access to the Citadel itself. And probably a stop by the treasury. Spending a year dead' is a popular tax dodge."

Shepard nodded but continued to stare at Bailey.

"But I can see you're a busy man. So how about I just press this button right here, and we call it done?"

"That'd be great."

Bailey typed in a few commands and a beep was sounded.

"There you go," he said. "I just saved you three days running around the Citadel. Now you should make your way to the presidium. The Council will want to see ya, especially since you saved their damn asses two years ago."

"That's why I'm here."

"Anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good."

"Good luck with your meeting then."

"Thanks."

Shepard and Garrus walked away from the desk.

"Hey, Shepard can't you just fly us to the Presidium?"

"I thought it would bring too much attention."

"As oppose to now where the once 'dead' Commander Shepard is walking around the Citadel wearing what appears to be a leathery unitard with a giant green emblem on the chest. Yeah... Completely incognito."

"Alright, alright," Shepard relented. "You made your point." He raised his ring hand, but before he could activate it someone ran into to him.

The man who ran into him fell to the ground. Shepard spun towards the direction of the man who fell.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked the man.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized. The man was broadly built and wore clothes that were a size or two too large for him. He also wore a pair of glasses with Shepard found really unusual.

Shepard reached out to him. The man grabbed his hand and Shepard pulled him up. "It's alright. You know I don't think I have ever seen anyone outside of history books who wear glasses."

The man pushes the glass up the bridge of his nose and smiled. "Oh, these aren't prescription. They stream information in front of my eyes. They're just design to look like glasses. I felt they really suited me."

"You know, they do," Shepard admitted. "Though why do you have that information stream in front of your eyes?"

"I'm a reporter for the ANN. I need to keep myself in touch with information at all times."

"You know, I forgot to introduce myself." Shepard held out his hand. "Commander Hal Jordan-Shepard."

The man grabbed his hand and shook. "It's an honour to actually meet you, Commander. I'm Clark Kent."

Shepard felt some pain in his hand from the grip. "One hell of a hand shake you have there."

"Thanks."

"You don't seem surprised to see me."

"Oh! Uh, I have actually heard rumours that you were still alive. Seeing you here confirms that."

"Word gets around fast," Garrus interjected.

"Where have you been for the last two years?"

"Is this an interview?" Shepard asked.

"Just personal curiosity."

"It's a long story. The short of it is that I have been on an important mission for the last two years. Making allies and saving lives."

"That's somewhat ambiguous."

"I would say more but I have an appointment with the Council that I shouldn't be late for."

Shepard raised his ring and surrounded Garrus and him in an energy bubble. The energy bubble lifted off and flew away while everyone in the area stared at the bizarre phenomenon. Kent brought his hand up to his ear and said, "Batman, it's me."

"Were you able to locate him?" Batman asked him.

"Yes. We had a quick chat before he rushed off to meet with the Council."

"Did you manage to learn anything from him?"

"We didn't get much farther than introductions and hearing that he's been off on a mission for the last two years. I was able to confirm the Commander's unusual powers."

"What did you see?"

"He formed a green energy bubble around himself and Garrus Vakarian and flew away. No propulsive jets of any form. Do you think Cerberus manage to create this technology?"

"Cerberus uses advance technology, but I have never come across anything like this. This is something else entirely."

"So you believe this technology is from outside the Milky Way."

"I'm still waiting for more information before I come to that conclusion. Reapers are one thing. I have enough information to know they exist, but this emotional spectrum is still outside the realm of believability."

"More unbelievable than sentient starships that wipe out life every fifty thousand years?"

"Point taken. I'm going to continue my observations of the Commander. You should know ahead of time, Udina is starting to push towards the idea of getting the team after him."

"That's a bit extreme. We have no concrete facts that he's outright turned against the galactic community."

"This isn't about the facts. For Udina it's about perception. If the public finds out that the Commander is working with Cerberus, it could very well cause a scandal to the Alliance. With Anderson as Councillor that order will not go through."

"We can be thankful for that. Should I notify the others about this situation?"

"Not at this time. Those two are busy enough as is. I'll take care of this for now."

"Just don't take on more than you can handle. You have a habit of doing so."

"I'll ask for help when I need it."

The line went dead and Kent sighed. "You always say that."

VVVVVV

The doors of Shepard's cabin opened and Miranda walked in. By using EDI's override code, she was able to temporarily blind the shackled AI. She entered inside and activated her omni-tool. While the energy that Shepard or the Yellow Lanterns use is unknown, Miranda calibrated her omni-tool to detect any energy disturbances. She slowly waved her omni-tool as she walked through Shepard's room.

Miranda watched as the energy readings go up as she moved closer to Shepard's bed. The readings reach the top of the chart when she reached the side of the mattress.

'Under your bed, Commander? Really?'

Miranda lifted Shepard's mattress and found nothing. She grabbed the base top and lifted it up with the mattress. There was nothing but carpet.

"Still nothing, but the scanner says it's right here-"

Just then Miranda noticed that the carpet under the bed looks different from the carpet around the bed. She reached down to touch it, but her hand went through.

'Clever, Commander.'

Miranda moved her hand around until she felt the ring. She grabbed it and pulled it out from the false floor. Miranda looked at the small object in her hand. She marvelled at the small object knowing just powerful it is. Miranda pulled out a replica Yellow Ring based on the images EDI provided her. She placed it down.

'Sorry, Commander, but this is for the good of humanity.'

VVVVVV

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was here to join us," Tevos said.

Anderson stood facing away from the three holograms of the Council members.

"My advisor is unavailable," Anderson replied. "As Councillor, I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance. Shepard will be here any- What the-?" Anderson saw Shepard appear over his balcony inside an energy bubble and land inside his office. The energy bubble dissipated.

"What just happened?" Valern asked.

"Shepard just came in," Anderson answered. "Flew in."

"Was that a joke?" Tevos asked.

"No..."

"It's good to see you again, Anderson," Shepard greeted. "I hope the last couple of years have treated you right."

"There've been some rough spots," he replied. "It's good to have you back. And I see Garrus is with you."

"Good to see you again, Anderson," Garrus said.

"We've heard many rumours about your unexpected return," Valern said, interrupting the reunion. "Some of them... unsettling."

"We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard," Tevos continued. "We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth."

"The Collectors are harvesting human colonists across the Terminus Systems," Shepard stated. "Worse, they're working for the reapers."

"The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction," Sparatus argued. "Your colonists knew this when they left Council Space."

"You're missing the important part, Councillor," Anderson interjected. "The Reapers are involved."

"Ah, yes, 'Reapers,'" Sparatus scoffed as he used air quotes. "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."

"Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers," Anderson told Shepard. "Only you and your crew ever spoke with Sovereign. I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the geth attack."

"Go back to Ilos and talk to Vigil," Shepard told the Council. "Or just look at what's left of Sovereign. It's obvious the technology is more advanced than ours!"

"The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional, and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a geth creation," Velarn explained.

"The geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements," Tevos said. "This is probably why Saren recruited them."

"This Reaper theory along with your report just proves just how fragile your mental state is." Sparatus scolded.

"You have my report?" Shepard asked. "Then you know just how serious the situation has become. The Reapers are-"

"Evolved forms of machines known as Manhunters," Sparatus finished for him. "Machines we have less evidence for than the Reapers. Machines created by an ancient alien race outside our galaxy. This report only gives us more evidence of your insanity and instability. Cerberus is taking advantage of your mental state to further their goals."

"I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel," Shepard reminded them while taking a step forward. "I sacrificed human lives to save this Council. I spent the last two years fighting wars that would have meant the end of the universe if my side lost."

"We are in a difficult position, Commander," Tevos said. "You are working for Cerberus."

"I don't work for Cerberus!" Shepard yelled. His voice caught them all off guard. "I... Am... A Green Lantern. My duty is the safety of this entire universe. You want proof? Here. Talk to my higher ups." Shepard raised his ring slinging hand and his ring glowed. The green images of the Guardians appeared in front of him.

The Guardians faced Shepard. "Commander, you have called upon us?" Ranakar said.

"I have. You all wanted to meet with my galaxy's government. This is them. Councillor Tevos, Velarn, Sparatus and Anderson."

The Guardians turned towards the three Councillors. "So this is them? Council, we are the Guardians of the universe. The Commander is the person the ring selected to be the Green Lantern of sector 2814. Your sector. He is given the authority to deal out justice as per commanded by the Book of Oa. Any actions taken against the Commander will be seen as an act against the Green Lantern Corps as a whole and you three will be seen as enemies of the universe."

"This is supposed to be proof?" Velarn asked. "What I see are dwarf humans. And your jewelry, as your report outlined, is nothing more than a simple small scale omni-tool."

"We are the Guardians," Ranakar stated. "Shepard's meeting with you three is a courtesy. We have given Shepard full reign to do what must be done to stop the Reaper threat."

"We still do not believe in this... Green Lantern business," Sparatus stated. "You people are obviously Cerberus agents trying to manipulate Shepard to your own ends."

Ranakar looked bad to Shepard. "We thought you were exaggerating their stubbornness."

Shepard shook his head.

"How dare you!" Sparatus growled. "We should impound Shepard's ship and take him and his crew into custody for this!"

"That's enough!" Anderson roared. "I'm on this Council and I'm not letting this whitewash continue."

"Maybe there's a compromise," Tevos suggested. "Given the Commander's ties, we can't give a public acknowledgement, but we can give peripheral support. If you keep your activities to the Terminus System, we can reinstate your Spectre status."

"Fine," Sparatus relented. He then glared at Shepard. "But know that you will be under a great amount of scrutiny. Do anything to make us regret this decision and you will be stripped of your status as Spectre and be tried for treason."

"I'll take what I can get," Shepard muttered.

"Good luck with your mission, Commander," Tevos said before their images vanished.

"Well that went better than expected," Anderson sighed. "You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything."

"At this point I don't need the Spectre status," Shepard said. "I'm only here to show the Council that I'm on their side."

"Very well. I'll keep them off your back, so long as you stick to the Terminus System."

"The Commander cannot have his mission interfered with," Ranakar said.

Anderson faced the Guardians. "You're really those immortal beings the Commander told us about."

"We are the Guardians. I assume the Commander's report has explained everything."

"It has but it's still over my head. I believe the Commander, but anyone else who reads this report thinks it's proof of the Commander's insanity."

"It's understandable. Your galaxy has been hidden from our sight for a billion years, and in that time the Reapers has been committing mass genocide."

"Then the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps believe the Commander about the Reapers."

"As the report stated, the Reapers were born from the Manhunters."

"That you created."

"We understand your anger. We did not intend for the Manhunters to become these abominations. This is why we are giving the Commander as much support as we can muster. Until we rebuild our forces, the Commander with his status as Honour Guard will serve as our arm of justice in your galaxy." And with those words, the image of the Guardians vanished.

"Can we trust them?" Anderson asked Shepard.

"For the most part, yes. I made allies beside the Guardians. Many I consider trustworthy. Some... not so much."

"Not so much?"

"I... trust in their motivations."

Anderson walked over to balcony railing and leaned on it. "That's not very comforting."

"Just like this whole reaper business."

The doors to Anderson's office opened and Udina walked inside.

"Anderson we need to talk about-" Udina spotted Shepard and stopped in his tracks with wide eyes. "Shepard..."

"Something wrong, Udina?" Shepard jest. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"No, uh, I read the reports. I just didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I invited the Commander here," Anderson said. "We just finished talking with the Council."

"What?" Udina yelled. "Councillor, do the words 'political shit storm' mean anything to you?"

"The meeting was heated but it ended fine enough," Shepard interjected. "They reinstated my Spectre status. They just want me to stick to the Terminus System."

"I can see how that benefits us all." Udina then addressed to Anderson, "But you really should have spoken to me before taking a step like this, Councillor."

"I don't take orders from you Udina," Anderson reminded him. "Maybe you should sit in your office and think about that?"

"Ah, yes, Councillor," Udina relented. "Excuse me." He quickly turned and exited the room.

"Sorry about that," Anderson apologized to Shepard.

"He's just doing his job," Shepard shrugged.

"True enough. He has his uses. If you want something done on the Citadel, he knows who can take care of it. He'll also attend diplomatic functions that I can't be bothered with."

"I should probably take my leave."

"Where are you going from here?"

"I have some more people to recruit to my team. After that I'm waiting for any Intel from Cerberus. Speaking of which, do you where I can find Williams?"

"Operations Chief Williams is currently on special assignment for the Alliance. It's top secret and I can't say anymore. Not while you're with Cerberus."

"That's pretty harsh, Anderson," Garrus finally broke his silence.

"I'm sorry, Garrus, but that's the way things have to be for now. And Commander, just... be careful. You can't trust Cerberus."

VVVVVV

Illusive Man sat in his chair and watched as the hologram of an Asian man clad in light-weight armour appeared in front of him. Illusive Man took a sip of his whiskey.

"Kai Leng."

"The mission was a success," he declared.

"As usual. Good job."

"What is the status of my next assignment? The Collectors."

"I'm afraid someone else has taken over the mission."

"What?" Kai yelled. "That was my mission!"

"I understand that you're upset-"

"I'm the only one with the skills to pull this mission off. Who replaced me for that mission? Lawson?"

"Operative Lawson was placed as second-in-command for the Collector mission."

"Then who leads the mission?" Kai demanded.

"Commander Shepard."

Kai stumbled forward by a step. "He's alive?"

"Indeed. I will be sending you a data package explaining the situation. It is... interesting. For the time being I'm assigning you to continue our search for Grayson. Once that mission is over, I have plans for you."

"Very well, sir." Kai's hologram disappeared as the conversation ended.

The Illusive Man brought his clenched left fist up and opened it. Inside was a yellow ring.

"Big plans."

VVVVVV

Kai slammed his fist against the wall as he exited the comm room. Around him Cerberus personnel worked and moved about. He didn't want to stay on Zeus Station longer than necessary. His day was horrible enough having to lose his Collector mission to the alien-loving Commander Shepard. Kai wanted to avoid the wet work operative on Zeus Station.

The operative was an anomaly in Cerberus' record. He was mentally unstable. No. Insane. His past a mystery. Not even the Illusive Man knows where the man came from. One day he appeared. He was known for causing havoc wherever he goes.

Many organizations have sent assassins after the mysterious man only for them to turn up dead. With a smile on their face. That was his signature. He used a toxic gas that causes muscles to contract. It had the side effect of contract the facial muscles to form a smile.

The Illusive Man saw potential in the man and hired him. The man didn't even want monetary compensation. Being given the opportunity to cause chaos. And so this was his position in Cerberus. Wherever political unrest was needed, or a war between gangs needs to be started, this wet work operative was sent forth on the Illusive Man's behalf.

"Kai?" a voice called out. "Is that you?"

Kai groaned and tried to move faster.

"It is you, Kai, my boy!" The man ran towards Kai. He wore make-up on his face and had green hair. His face was a pale white and he had a large amount of red drawn around his lips to form a large smile.

Kai stopped in his place. The operative pat him on the shoulder and walked in front of him.

"It has been too long, Kai."

"Not long enough," Kai muttered.

"Oh, now I'm starting to think you don't like me," the man pouted.

"What was your first clue?" Kai growled.

"Maybe I just caught you at a bad time." The man shrugged. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"I don't-"

"See I heard that there's some pilot who shares the same name as me."

"I said I don't-!"

"And I can't have that. My name is unique. Something special to me. If anyone can use my name then that takes away what makes me, me."

"I don't care!"

"My, my. It seems someone is grumpy today. Though I can understand why. I mean having your mission taken away and... given to a dead man. It must really hurt your pride that you're no longer the Illusive Man's favourite."

Kai grabbed the man by the neck, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall. He glared into the man's toxic green eyes. Kai pulled out his pistol with his free hand and planted the end of the barrel against the side of his head.

"I should end your damn life, clown."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha!"

"You don't think I won't?"

The man wagged his finger and shook his head. He then pointed down. Kai looked in the direction of the man's finger and saw that he was holding a detonator.

"Go ahead," the man dared with a wide grin. "Set up the joke and I'll tell you the punch line."

Kai let go of the man's throat. "Freak."

The man broke out into laughter again. "That is hilarious coming from you. We're both freaks here, my boy." He moved close to Kai's face. "The only difference is that my face doesn't hide it."

Kai shoved him back and quickly walked away.

"Have fun with your wild goose chase! Don't be a stranger."


	20. Individuals of Rage

Chapter 20: Individuals of Rage

The man with the red smile appeared in front of the Illusive Man on his QEC. The Illusive Man uncrossed his legs and waved away the holoscreens that surrounded him. Conversing with the man was always a challenge for the Illusive Man. This man was not one driven by ideals or even monetary gains. He lived to incite chaos wherever he went. So long as the Illusive Man provided an outlet for the man's desires, he had control.

"Illusive Man," the man greeted. "It is always a pleasure to speak with you. Joker. At your service."

"I have a new assignment for you. Rosenkov Materials. This company has developed a new type of armour plating for soldiers."

"Your scientists upset they didn't think of it first?"

"You could say that. Their new designs make all other armours on the market obsolete. It can be molded and modified to fit for a variety of different armour types. From heavy to recon armour. Your mission is to infiltrate the Rosenkov facility on Bekenstein. Recover all research data on the new armour plating and, if possible, a sample of the armour plating. You are then to ensure the data is wiped out."

The Joker frowned at hearing the request. "That's it? That doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun." He crossed his arms. "Why not send your lackey Kai to do it? Your lap dog would surely jump at the chance to make you happy."

"I also want you to blow up the building."

Joker hopped in place and giggled. "There it is! Now this sounds like fun!"

"We cannot allow anyone else to use this information. Cerberus needs every advantage it can get to be ready for when the reapers arrive."

"Yes. I would hate for those machines to ruin all the fun I have. Don't you worry. I'll have that armour plating. Heh. Blowing up this building is going to be interesting."

"Don't forget the data."

Joker shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, yes. The data." He pouted. "You can be a real party pooper sometimes. Though before I go, I was wondering. I heard there's some pilot that goes by the same name as me."

"You're referring to Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau."

"So that's his name..." Joker rubbed his chin. "Could you have him meet with me?" He cracked his knuckles. "I would like a word with him about... identity theft."

"You're upset about him having the same name as you?" the Illusive Man asked.

"It's not his name!" Joker bellowed as he jabbed his finger. "He merely adopted it." His smiled disappeared. "I was born to it. Molded by it. I wasn't called something else until I was already a man. By then it was nothing more to me but an annoyance." Joker glared at the Illusive Man for a long few seconds before smiling again. "I then shot the man in the face for annoying me!" he said matter-of-factly. "Heh-he-he-he!"

"Jok- Jeff Moreau still serves a purpose," the Illusive Man explained. "So long as he is useful, I do not want you going after him."

"And if he's not useful any longer?"

The Illusive Man took in a puff of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Then he's yours to do with as you will."

VVVVVV

Shepard, Zaeed and Kasumi walked into the corridor that connected the Normandy to Purgatory. The three were overwhelmed by the smell of a mixture of oil, fire and blood. The facility was minimally maintained.

"Zaeed, what do you know about this Blue Suns' operation?" Shepard asked.

"Just because I once led the Blue Suns doesn't mean I know about every current operation," he replied.

"I just thought since you went on to search every square inch of this galaxy for Vido, you would have current knowledge of some of Blue Suns most prominent operations."

"Well, I don't." Zaeed smiled as he became lost in thought. "Though I am always going to cherish the look on Vido's face when you yanked him off of that balcony when he was monologuing. He sure as hell didn't see your ring coming."

"Well, you got your revenge and we saved the workers. Your focus is back on the mission. That's what matters."

"What will happen to Blue Suns' leadership after Vido's death?" Kasumi asked.

"There are people ready to take over if such a situation occurs," Zaeed replied. "He already had that batarian in place as the face of the Blue Suns. What was his name? Solem, I think."

The three approached several Blue Suns guards who stood in front of the prison's entrance. Two Blue Suns mercenaries stood guard in front of the entrance into the infamous prison. They stood straighter as Shepard approached.

"Welcome to Purgatory," the guard on the right greeted. "As per protocol, you must relinquish your weapons. They will be returned upon your departure."

"That won't be happening," Shepard replied.

"I'll take over from here," the warden said as he walked through the prison's doors. "Commander, I'm Warden Kuril. I run this prison. The weapon rule is standard procedure."

"We're not giving up our weapons."

Kuril glared at Shepard. Shepard glared right back.

"Let them through," Kuril ordered his guards. "I think they'll behave while here. Follow me." Kuril turned and Shepard and his team followed closely behind.

The tunnel they entered had glass walls that allowed them to see the prison's facilities and population. Large mechanical arms pulled modular units from the wall and place them in different locations along the tunnel.

"Cellblock two," Kuril announced. He continued along the tunnel. "As you can see, we keep tight control over the population. Each prisoner's cell is a self contained, modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlocks as an example. The ship is made up of 30 cellblocks identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place in lockdown at a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here." Kuril stopped and turned as if waiting for questions.

"Impressive set-up you have here," Shepard said. "The Corps on Oa have a similar set-up. Though we don't throw people into space as an example."

"What the hell is Oa? Look, I don't need to be lectured about my methods. I do what the governments of this galaxy are unwilling to do."

"I'll let it drop. For now. Let's get on with this deal."

"Fine." Kuril waved for them to follow.

"Have there been any escape attempts?" Zaeed asked to change the mood.

"We're in space," Kuril answered. "They have nowhere to go, and they know it. But still, we exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals."

Through the glass Shepard and his team saw two prisoners bump into each other. It quick escalated into a shoving match. The Blue Suns merc near them activated his omni-tool in response. The object near them extended a rod that shot out blue energy that surrounded the two in a bubble that quickly separated them.

"We have many ways to control the population. I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway. Just go past the interrogation rooms in the super-max wing." Kuril left down the side tunnel. "I'll catch up with you later. Shepard."

"Anyone else get a bad vibe from him?" Kasumi asked.

"You'd be stupid not to," Zaeed replied. "The faster we get out of here, the better."

"Jack's just in the room ahead," Shepard said. "We'll be out of here in a few minutes."

They continued down the hallway and entered through a set of doors. A prison doctor was at his computer. He didn't look up as he said, "Outprocessing is just through the doors ahead."

"Thanks."

As they walked past the doctor, Shepard noticed the doctor rushing to get out of the room. The doctor quickly looked back. Shepard saw fear on his face.

"It's a trap!" Shepard yelled.

The doors that they entered through locked in place.

"I'm sorry, Shepard," Kuril apologized over the intercom. "But you're more valuable as a prisoner than as a client."

"You are making a really big mistake."

"I don't think so. All guards converge on Outprocessing."

Shepard walked up to the door they entered through. He formed a sword that cut across the top horizontally then slashed downwards at both sides of the door. Shepard formed a hand and flicked the door down.

"That is one way to open a door," Kasumi muttered.

"We have to find Jack and get out of here. Where do we go from here, Kasumi?"

Kasumi brought up her omni-tool and opened a map. "It looks like there's a cryo area where they store the most dangerous inmates. If Jack is as dangerous as they say..."

"He'll be there."

"Stop right there!" several Blue Suns mercs ordered them as they came around the corner of the tunnel.

Zaeed fired off several rounds from his Mattock, blowing the head of one to pieces. Kasumi vanished from sight. She quickly reappeared behind one of them and used an explosive punch on his back. She pulled out her pistol and fired a round in the head of the other guard.

The alarms went off notifying all the guards of their escape. The three wasted no time to running towards the cryo chamber. Inside the control room was the doctor earlier. He opened fire on Shepard. The bullets were stopped effortlessly by his shields.

"Oh shit," the doctor muttered.

Shepard fired a blast from his ring that sent the doctor through the glass wall. Kasumi ran up to the control panel.

"I found it," Kasumi said. "Problem is that releasing Jack will release all the inmates. I would have to locate the main security hub to bypass it."

"And we don't have the time for the detour," Zaeed added. "Blue Suns will send reinforcements from outside this system to deal with this situation."

"I'm doing it," Shepard said. "Be ready."

Shepard pressed the button to release all the prisoners from their cells. The cryo chamber arms moved to pull the cryo cell out from the floor. Fog surrounded the prisoner as they were pulled up. As the clouds faded away, the three could clearly see Jack. She was a young bald woman who was covered in tattoos. She wore the prison uniform pants, but the only thing she wore above her waist was a belt bra that barely covered her breasts.

"That's Jack?" Zaeed thought out loud.

Jack suddenly woke up with a jump. She yanked her arms out of the restraints and then pulled the restraint around her throat off. Jack fell to the ground weak after being in cryo for so long. The three YMIR mechs, in the room, activated in response to Jack's awakening.

Jack gritted her teeth and before Shepard could interfere, she charged forth towards them. Her hands glowed with dark energy. Shepard couldn't see the fight, but an explosion erupted from the YMIR mechs.

"Holy shit!" Zaeed yelled. "She's one destructive little bitch."

"We need to get to her as soon as possible!" Shepard said. He jumped through the window he destroyed. Shepard spun around and created a slide for Zaeed and Kasumi.

The two squadmates jumped onto the slide and slid down on their feet.

"Move!"

VVVVVV

A small black bat-shaped spacecraft exited the mass relay of the Osun system. The ship itself was larger than a fighter-class ship, but just a fourth the size of a frigate. It was piloted and maintained by Batman. The ship was armed with the latest in military hardware: Disruptor torpedoes, laser defenses, Silaris armour, Cyclonic barrier technology, Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic cannon, Javelins, stealth systems, and mass accelerators. All of it is thanks to the connections Wayne Enterprise has with corporations across the galaxy. It could be contended as one of the most advance starships in the galaxy. While the ship is not given an official designation, Batman dubbed the vessel: The Nightwing.

After searching through his contacts and following the trail of clues left behind, Batman had finally located Commander Shepard. According to his lead, Shepard had come to this system to purchase an inmate at the Purgatory facility. The inmate was one who went by the name of Jack. According to known records, she is an extremely powerful biotic and has a long violent criminal past.

"Batman, are you there?" Hackett asked over the comm.

"I'm here, Admiral."

"A situation has arisen and only you can respond in time."

"How serious is the situation? Because I had just located Shepard."

"We had just received Intel about an upcoming attack on the Rosenkov Materials facility on Bekenstein."

"When will the attack occur?" Batman asked. "And who is behind the attack?"

"According to the Intel, the attack is to occur around at one a.m. Galactic Standard Time. By an associate of Cerberus."

"Cerberus?"

"Alliance Intel believes that a wet work agent is after experimental armour technology. If Cerberus gets their hands on this technology, it would put them at a significant advantage."

"What kind of opposition will I be facing?"

"We have very little information on this specific operative. No real names. No birth place. No family. No friends. He's a ghost. We've have some witnesses who described a man who dresses using clown make-up."

"Clown make-up?"

"The operative is mad. A living embodiment of it. He raises chaos just for the sake of raising chaos." Hackett took a pause to regain his thoughts. "He'll likely be joined by mercenaries. Small time though. No organizational affiliation. This operative has a habit of using mercenaries as cannon fodder. Even killing them for laughs. He has been blacklisted by Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse. Expect resistance, but not professional."

"Understood. It's going to take time to relocate the Commander if I go through this mission."

"That's fine. I trust the Commander. And knowing you, you don't believe he has switched sides either. You know this because you're the greatest detective in the galaxy."

VVVVVV

Above the prison yard, Dex-Starr watched as Jack tore through the prisoners. The cat licked his lips. He brought his tail up. Atrocitus' face appeared before him.

"Dex-Starr," he said. "What do you have to report? Are you still following Shepard?"

"Yes," Dex-Starr replied. "Found recruit."

"Have you?"

Atrocitus looked in the area below and saw Jack wrecking havoc in the prison.

"Send me data on her."

"From Normandy and prison," Dex-Starr said as he sent forth the data.

Atrocitus quickly read over the data.

"Hmm. A Cerberus test subject to create the most powerful human biotic. She is wanted for crimes that range from property damage to theft. She has murdered, but nothing about innocents. And the rage. The rage within her is powerful. Yes. She would make for a fine recruit."

"Speak to her?"

"No. I want you to keep your cover. Open a portal. I'll send a ring through."

"Yes, master."

The communication ended with the disappearance of Atrocitus' face. Dex-Starr pointed his tail upwards. A crimson portal formed above him and a small red object flew out of it.

"New friend," Dex-Starr purred.

VVVVVV

Jack flung two Blue Suns guards into the wall. Their armour did little to protect them from the impact. Jack's focus on the guards vanished as she continued her escape from the facility. She didn't know where she would go after she left the facility. All Jack was focused on was finding a ship and getting as far away from Purgatory as she could.

Several prisoners came out from around the showers. Jack recognized them.

"Well, look who it is," the leader of the three said with a sneer. "Jack the Zero."

"Zero is going to be what's left of you when I'm done with you," she growled.

"That was pathetic. Hey, Jack, you ever heard of the saying 'those who do not learn from history are inevitably doomed to repeat it'? Well, look. Here we are. In the showers again."

One of his friends pulled out his make-shift omni-tool and blast Jack with an orange blast.

"And now your bio-amp has been sabotage. Just like last time."

"Are you three fucking morons?" Jack yelled. "This place is falling apart and this is what you're thinking about!"

"I think we have just enough time. A little going away gift, so-to-speak."

Jack tried to make her way through the section doors, but she was stopped in her tracks by a red object that flew in front of her.

"What the fuck?"

The small object spun around Jack making her focus completely on it. The object then suddenly stopped in front of her face. Jack could see the object was a red ring.

"What the hell is going on?"

"JAQUELINE NOUGHT OF PURGATORY," the ring said. "YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS."

The ring went onto Jack's right middle finger. Bright red lights flashed from her. The force of the blast sent the prisoners onto the ground. The ring gave her the Red Lantern uniform.

Jack's lips turned into a shade of crimson and her tattoos were highlighted in red. The symbol of rage appeared in her eyes.

Jack examined the uniform the ring bestowed upon her. "What the fuck is this shit?"

"THE RING WILL GIVE YOU POWER. POWER TO DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES. BURN. THEM. ALL."

Jack, for the first time in a while, smiled. She walked over to the prisoners.

The leader laughed heartily. "What the hell are you wearing? I'm into some kinky stuff, but your gymnastic uniform is something else." He shrugged. "Eh. I'm down."

Jack sprayed red plasma all over the prisoners, burning them down to bone. She then spat on their bones. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Jack looked her ring and reveled in its power. Now she had everything she needed to leave the station and take revenge against the very people who ruined her life. She looked back to the door. Jack vomited plasma all over the door. The doors melted away, clearing her path.

VVVVVV

Shepard, Zaeed and Kasumi entered the prison showers. Unlike the first couple of areas, there was no resistance.

"Do you smell that, Shep?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, I do," Shepard answered. "It seems familiar. A mixture of burning and rotting flesh and something else. Unique."

"Holy shit!" Zaeed yelled. "What the 'ell happened here?"

Shepard and Kasumi caught up to Zaeed and saw what he found. Several skeletal remains. Around the bones was a large puddle of an unknown red fluid.

"What could have done this?" Kasumi thought out loud. She approached the skeletons and crouched down.

"Stay back!" Shepard ordered.

Kasumi jumped at his words.

"It's red plasma."

"What's red plasma?" Kasumi asked.

"A corrosive substance that is only created by one type of being. A Red Lantern."

"Red Lantern?" Zaeed repeated. "Just how many colours are there with you Lanterns?"

"That I know of? Seven. Green is willpower. Red is rage. If there's a Red Lantern here, that does not bode well for us. We need to find Jack and get out of here as soon as possible. The fight against that Yellow Lantern vorcha was hard enough. Facing someone wielding rage would be even harder."

Shepard went through the melted doors with Zaeed and Kasumi in tow.

"So do Red Lanterns shoot red plasma from their rings, like you shoot light out of yours?" Kasumi asked.

"Every ring is able to shoot light out of their rings. The Reds use a... different manner to spray plasma."

"How so?"

"When a red ring takes a person, it replaces all their blood with red plasma. They are able to regurgitate it. Even control how corrosive it is."

"Okay, that's gross. So they look like they're vomiting blood."

"Yes."

"Ugh! How does that work? Plasma for blood?"

"I wasn't the one who created the rings, but basically the ring acts as a new heart. It makes the wearer stronger in all respects, but also comes at a terrible price."

"And what's the price?" Zaeed asked.

"You can't forcible take off a Red's ring without killing them."

"Forget I asked."

The three entered the next area and were fired upon by a machine gun. They took cover behind some dividing walls.

"All you had to do was just surrender!" Kuril yelled. "I could have sold you and lived like a king."

"You're nothing but a two-bit slave trader and I don't have time for this!" Shepard yelled back.

"It won't matter now. I'll still have Jack and this prison."

"Zaeed, Kasumi, I want you to take the right flank and keep any other guards occupied while I'll take care of Kuril."

They nodded and made their way towards the right. The doors opened and a group of guards entered. Zaeed tossed an inferno grenade, lighting the front line on fire. Kasumi took advantage of the fire Zaeed set and shot the guards who were blinded by the flames.

Shepard moved out of cover and fired an energy blast. It destroyed the shield around Kuril, but the two repulsion field posts regenerated his shield bubble again. Shepard fired a blast and each of the posts. The bubble that surrounded Kuril faded leaving the turian warden unprotected.

"Fuck," Kuril muttered.

Shepard aimed his ring and fired off a blast destroying the warden and the structure he was on.

"Zaeed, Kasumi, are you okay?"

"We're good, Shepard," Zaeed answered. "We just finished. Now we can focus on finding that crazy biotic bitch."

"RED ENERGY DETECTED."

"Looks like whoever has the ring doesn't know how to cloak its power," Shepard said.

Shepard looked up and saw Jack clad in a Red Lantern's uniform. She was running through the corridor above.

VVVVVV

Jack used her plasma to burn through the doors to the docking bay. There were two Blue Suns guards waiting there. They raised their weapons to attack. Jack launched a biotic throw that sent the guard on the right into the wall, breaking his neck. She lifted the other up in a biotic field. Jack vomited plasma all over the man, burning him to the bone. She released his remains and they collapsed in a pile on the floor. She ran into the corridor and saw that a ship was already docked. As she got closer she could finally see the ship's insignia. It was Cerberus.

Her hands tightened into fists. Jack growled at seeing the sight of the emblem. Everything made sense to her. How she escaped. But this time is different. She is much stronger than before. With her ring of rage there is nothing in the galaxy that could possibly stop her. She heard footsteps running up behind her.

Jack spun around in time to see a Blue Suns merc get shot in the back by a green energy blast. The merc fell to the ground allowing Jack to see the attacker. It was a man dressed in a uniform similar to hers, but his was black and green with a different symbol on his chest. To his sides was a middle-aged man with a scarred face and a woman in a red skin-tight outfit with a hood that masked her face in shadows.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded.

"I'm on a critical mission and I need your help to see it through," Shepard answered honestly.

"Fuck, I'm stuck here talking to some soldier boy." Jack paced in front of them while never letting her eyes leave him. "I'm not going with you. You're Cerberus."

"I'm a Green Lantern," Shepard emphasised. "I was ordered to work nice with Cerberus in order to stop the Collectors. Believe me it is not something I like."

"With them, for them. Doesn't matter to me. I have no interest in going anywhere with them. And I don't need a ride out of here as I apparently can fly." Jack paused for a moment. "What the fuck is a Green Lantern?"

"You don't know what a Green Lantern is?"

"No I don't know what a Green Lantern is," she said mockingly.

"A Green Lantern is a protector of the universe, each one protecting a sector of the universe-"

"I don't want a fucking encyclopedia definition, asshole. Protector. Great. That's fine. Now answer me this. Give me one good reason I shouldn't just blow you to pieces along with your ship and just fly out of here? I'm already powerful enough to take on Cerberus."

Shepard gave it some thought what would be a good answer for her. Then he realized that she didn't know what a Green Lantern was. What else did she not know?

"You said you don't know what a Green Lantern."

"Yeah. So?"

"Despite being a Red Lantern."

"Red Lantern?"

"Then you don't know what you are."

"I know that I'm powerful. I can spit this red stuff that melts anything that even bothers me. What else is there to know?"

"That if you run out of power you die."

"W-What?"

"By taking on the ring, you accepted it as your heart. Your blood replaced with the very same red fluid that you're able to vomit. But you can recharge the ring. You are only using a fraction of the ring's potential. I can teach you how to use your ring to its fullest potential."

Jack thought on his answer. She looked at the ship. "Your ship. It would have access to Cerberus files, right?"

"Likely."

"I want access to those files. I want to know what kind of dirt Cerberus has on me. That and teach me to use this." She held out his ring hand. "And we have a deal."

"I'll give you full access."

"You better not be screwing with me," she said as she jabbed her finger towards Shepard.

"I have little care of Cerberus' opinion on their privacy."

Jack nodded, seemingly pleased with his comment. "Then what are we doing waiting around?"

"Back to the ship."


	21. The Last Laugh

Chapter 21: The Last Laugh

Doctor Patel walked in through Rosenkov Materials facility's front doors. He was called in from the processing department's project leader. Patel was needed to fix a computer error that arose developing the new alloys for the new suit systems. He was grumbling since he was awakened at his home. To be called in for something as trivial as a computer error was insulting.

The first thing he saw as he entered the building was the two security guards fast asleep at their desk. Patel sneered from seeing them. He walked briskly towards them with his hands clenched into fists.

Once Patel reached them, he slammed his right fist on the desk. The loud sound woke the two guards with a start. They looked up and saw the doctor.

"Oh, uh, Doctor Patel!" one of them said while standing up. "What brings you here?"

"I was called in to fix an error that couldn't wait till morning," he replied in a grumble. "What the hell are you two doing? We pay you to stay awake and ensure we don't have intruders!"

"Yes, Doctor," the other guard replied.

"I better not catch either of you sleeping on the job, again. Or it will be your jobs." Patel then left without saying anything else.

The two guards watched as the Doctor walked through the doorway to processing. They leaned back in their chairs.

"What an asshole."

"Guy gets called in once after hours and thinks it gives him the right to raise hell."

The other guard sighed loudly. "Yeah, yeah. Though I'm not risking this job, again. I'm not likely to find another job as easy as this one for this much pay."

"Just turn on the guest alert. I keep telling you to never turn it off. Here." He leaned forward and activated the guest alert.

"A GUEST HAS ARRIVED AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE," the computer announced. "ID UNKNOWN."

"And now our computer is on the fritz. Fantastic."

Ahead they saw one man walking slowly towards them.

"Sir, the computer is having difficulty reading your ID. Can you please present your ID to us?"

The man entered into view. He was dressed in a purple suit with a green vest and wore clown make-up.

"What the hell?"

The man reached into his suit jacket. "Oh, sorry, gentlemen. It appears I left my ID in my other jacket." He pulled out two gas canisters. "Will these do?" The man threw the gas at the two security guards.

"Intruder!"

The two guards pulled out their pistols. The two gas canisters went off and green gas quickly filled the area. The guards started choking and dropped their pistols. The Joker breathed in the gas with no ill effect.

The guards fell to the ground and went into a seizure as the gas took effect. Their lips stretched into inhuman smiles and their skin drained of colour until they were as white as snow. Their seizures slowed after their physical transformation. Their backs arched before they finally collapsed and laid their still. The guards' eyes were still open.

Joker approached the two dead bodies and grinned. "In the summer, in the springtime, the winter, or the fall, the only place I wanna be is where I can see you smile at me." Joker jumped on the security desk and pirouette to face the entrance. "Come in," he said through the radio.

A dozen heavily armed mercenaries entered through the front. The team consisted of turians, krogan and a few humans.

"In a world that's full of trouble, y'make it all worthwhile," Joker sang to the mercs. "What would I do if I didn't have you. I just love to see you smile."

The krogan leaned towards his partner and asked, "Are you sure it was a good idea to take a job from this freak?"

"He paid half up-front. What does it matter his mental state?"

"If we were out in the Terminus then not really, but we're on an Alliance world. More cops. And killing them makes us wanted in every part of Council space."

"Where's your krogan spirit?"

"Yes, where is your krogan spirit, Nervoc?" Joker interrupted the two by walking between them.

"Taking a backseat to common sense."

"You want to start a fight, clown?" the other krogan yelled at Joker.

"Oh, I always like a good bout of fisticuffs, but frankly, you don't look like you have much fight in you."

"I'll kill you!" The krogan stretched his hands out to grab the Joker.

Joker ducked under his grasp and reached in his inside jacket pocket. Within the blink of an eye, he swung his arm. The krogan stopped in his tracks. It took a moment before he realized what the Joker had done. The Joker had a four-inch double-edged blade imbedded underneath the krogan's head plate. The krogan stared at the Joker with wide eyes.

"Oh, that's right, krogan really hate this don't they?" Joker leaned in closer to his face. "Know what's worse?" The Joker jerked his hand upwards tearing the entire plate off of the krogan. "This!"

The krogan let out a blood-curdling scream as he fell to his knees. Blood gushed from the wound. He rolled back and sat on the ground while he waited for the wound to heal.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Joker scolded him. He cleaned the blade of the krogan blood by wiping it between his thumb and index finger. "It'll stop bleeding in minutes."

"You took his plate!" the krogan's partner yelled at him.

"And he took up my valuable time. Now I suggest you two big babies take guard in this lobby while the adults go ahead and get what we came here for?"

"What's to stop us from leaving?"

"If either of you leave while we're completing our job, then you won't be paid your other half."

The krogan scoffed. The threat didn't faze them in the least.

The Joker then threw a card that imbedded into the ground between the wounded krogan's legs. Dangerously close to his groin. The card was made of metal and its edges were razor sharp. On one face of the card was the Cerberus emblem. On the other was a medieval jester character. "Oh, and I'll come after both of you and take something far more precious than your head plates. Of course with the genophage, I'm not so sure they are of much value."

"Bastard..."

"So long as you understand who is in charge." Joker waved for the other soldiers to follow behind. "Come on, fellas."

The krogan were left alone in the lobby. Their shame prevented them from making any further complaints.

The other mercenaries were both impressed and fearful of their employer. None of them had ever seen anyone scare a krogan like the Joker did.

Joker chuckled. "Oh, krogans. They are so much like dogs. They act all alpha, barking away, trying to intimidate you. All they need is a good smack on the nose and they become obedient." He pulled up his omni-tool and displayed a picture of an old Indian man. "His name is Doctor Lal Patel. He is, according to my information, currently in this building. He has access to all rooms. We find him and the building's ours. Till I blow it up."

The group entered through the doorway into Section A. Joker's smile grew large as he saw Patel leaning against the coffee machine. He was grumbling as the machine slowly filled his cup of coffee.

The turian mercenary was about to raise his weapon, but the Joker placed his hand on the turian's rifle. He walked slowly towards the man.

"Rough night?" the Joker asked.

"You could say that," Patel replied without looking back. "This was supposed to my day off. I worked for fourteen hours every day for the last two weeks and the one day I get off, some computer glitch comes up."

"The higher-ups never truly appreciate the geniuses."

"No kidding."

"They don't know how much you contribute to the company. They only care about the payout of your results."

Patel turned around. "Just who are- What?" He saw a man dressed in clown make-up with around a dozen mercenaries by his side.

"Surprise!"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm the Joker! Everything I do is a joke for me."

"What do you want?" he asked fearfully.

"I was hoping you could give us a hand. We need access to the building's reactor room, manufacturing floor and databases."

"And you expect me to just open the doors for you?"

"That's not what I was asking." Joker flicked his finger forward, silently ordering the two closest mercenaries to move.

They grabbed Patel and slammed him on his back on a coffee table.

"See the security relies on handprint terminals and your ID cards." Joker walked over to Patel and tore his badge away from him. "I now have your ID. Now what I asked is if you could give me a hand. Boys."

One of the mercenaries holding Patel down grabbed his wrist and held it out. A third mercenary approached and pulled out a large blade.

"No!" he screamed. "No, no, no!"

The Joker walked over to the coffee machine and picked up the cup of coffee. He took a sip.

Patel screamed louder as the blade went down. Thunk! "Oh god! My hand!"

"Oh, caffeine," Joker sighed. "This is just going to make me jittery all night."

VVVVVV

Shepard poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. He heard some footsteps behind him.

"I noticed our newest recruit," Garrus said.

"Yeah?"

"Is she a...?"

"Red Lantern. Yeah."

"How did this happen?"

"According to Jack, the ring just suddenly appeared during the prison break. This means that Atrocitus is recruiting again. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"He nearly destroyed the Green Lantern Corps."

"Yes, but now he knows who was truly responsible for the massacre of Sector 666."

"But you can't trust him after what he has done."

"I don't trust him. Though I know him well enough that he won't stop until he has destroyed the Reapers. So long as we don't intentionally get in his way, we shouldn't have a problem."

"And we're supposed to okay with that?"

"We can't have another war, Garrus. Not with the Red Lanterns. You weren't there. It was brutal."

"I'll take your word for it. It's just... be careful."

"Yeah, I will."

Garrus let out a tired laugh. "It seems like everyone is getting a ring these days but me. Still though... How are you sure that Jack will keeps things together while she's wearing that ring?"

"She's already keeping it together than most Reds I have faced before. But one of the conditions of her joining my crew was that I would train her to use her ring properly."

"That sounds like fun," Garrus said sarcastically. "When's her first lesson?"

"In a few minutes," Shepard replied before downing the last of his coffee.

"Should I get the camera and take pictures?" Garrus joked. "It's a big day for her. Her first class. It seems like it was only yesterday we brought her home."

Shepard chuckled. "It was yesterday. Now if you excuse me, I have to direct a firestorm." He left the kitchen area and walked towards the elevator. "Oh, and best to keep out of the cargo bay for the next hour."

"Noted," Garrus yelled back to him.

Shepard entered the elevator and punched in the button to head for the cargo bay. He waited for a couple of minutes before the doors opened again. Right in front of the doors was Jack. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"About god damn time you showed up," she said.

"Nice to see you again as well, Jack," Shepard said with mild sarcasm.

"Don't play cute. You said you would train me to use this." She jabbed her fist upwards showing Shepard the ring.

"And I'm here. Like I promised." Shepard walked passed Jack. "Follow me."

Jack followed close behind. She was eager to learn how to master her new powers.

"During our practice session, I would like for you to refrain from using your plasma," Shepard said. "I don't want holes burnt in this ship."

"Yeah, yeah, boy scout," Jack said dismissively. "I'll make sure your precious ship is fine."

The two stopped in the middle of the cargo hold.

"Though I have a question before we start."

"Yeah?"

"What is with these skin tight suits?"

"I saw what you wore before the ring took a hold of you. Is it really that much different?"

"They were my clothes," Jack emphasised. "I don't like losing my things."

"It's about energy efficiency. Your suit is made out of pure energy. Mine is from green energy, and yours is from red energy. Think about it. The ring has to expend energy to keep your suit maintained. If your ring runs out of power, your suit disappears. But don't worry about protection. Despite its appearance, these suits can take a lot of damage. Small arms fire will not affect you. You can even take shots from cruisers. You're still going to feel some of the force, but you won't be badly injured. If you want, you can change your suit's style. You are currently in default mode. You can modify your suit to fit your style. But remember that the more you add to your suit, the more energy that is used. Understand?"

"Yeah. Makes sense. I didn't think there be so many fucking rules for these things."

"Okay, I think the first thing we should do is understand how to focus your rage so you can fire energy blasts and create objects."

The next hour was spent training Jack to fire red energy blasts at targets Shepard created with his ring. She had difficulty forming objects with her ring. Shepard expected that she would not master the ability so soon. Creating constructs takes concentration. Jack's ring was powered by rage, an opposing force to concentration.

"You did good today, Jack," Shepard congratulated.

"Good? Shit... I wasn't able to create those construct things."

"It takes time, especially with red rings. They are powered by rage which disrupts concentration. It'll just take practice and we just started. I trained for several weeks, everyday, before I fully mastered this ring. You'll get it. We'll finish today's lesson with the most important thing you should know. How to recharge your ring."

Shepard reached forward and a small green wormhole appeared. Jack took a step back. Shepard reached into the wormhole and pulled out a Green Lantern battery.

"Our power batteries are stored in sub-space which can be accessed from anywhere using wormholes. All you need to do is imagine your red battery and reach for it. Now try it."

Jack took in a breath and reached forward. A small red wormhole appeared in front of her hand. She stopped moving her hand.

"It doesn't feel like anything," Shepard assured her. "You are just reaching into a hole and pulling your battery out."

Jack reached into the wormhole and grabbed a hold of her power battery. She pulled it out and stared at it while her wormhole closed up.

"To recharge your ring, you place your ring against the lens like this." Shepard placed his ring against the lens of his battery. "And then you recite your Corps' oath. In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light." The lens of the battery flashed green briefly before dying down. Jack saw Shepard's ring glow green before it too went back to normal.

Jack placed her ring against the lens of her battery and said, "In Brightest Day-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shepard stopped her. "That's not your Corps' oath."

"Then what the fuck is it then? I wasn't given an instruction manual."

"It's because your ring hasn't been properly calibrated, that you don't know," Shepard concluded. "Alright. Just repeat after me. With blood and rage of crimson red."

"With blood and rage of crimson red."

Shepard continued the oath with Jack repeating him word for word.

"Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all—that is your fate!"

The red battery flashed brightly and Jack's ring glowed with its energy. Jack placed the battery on the ground and held her ring-slinger hand. She breathed heavily and the power flowed through her.

Jack shuddered. "Does it feel like this every time?"

"Every time," Shepard replied. "You get used to it. From now on, we can train down here every day at this time. For now, I have to attend to other business. The Normandy is approaching Korlus and we have to pick up our last recruit." Shepard made his way to the elevator.

"Wait," Jack said. Shepard stopped. "Before you go, Boy Scout, I have a question."

"Yeah?" he replied while turning around.

"How do you know this much about Red Lanterns and shit? I can understand knowing about them, but training today, you seem to really understand what wearing ones of these things is like."

"I was once a Red Lantern," he answered solemnly.

"What? Bullshit! The good-two-shoes, Boy Scout, a Red Lantern?"

"It was during the war against the Red Lantern on Oa. Atrocitus made me watched as he choked my partner to death. At that moment, my heart was filled with nothing at rage. I was weak. And a Red ring took advantage of me in that moment. I attacked Atrocitus with the full power of the ring, but I was not in control. All there was... was a being of rage. I was only able to break free of the ring's influence because of the Blue Lantern Corps. With the combined might of the Blue Lanterns and the Green Lanterns we were able to defeat them. But they are still out there."

"Why even bother helping me control this ring if you faced nothing good from them in the past?"

"The ring takes control over people who have given into rage and allowed it to consume their hearts. Even I lost my mind when I wore the ring. The only reason I was able to make constructs was because I had previous training. There are only three people I know of who have control of their rings as oppose to the other way around. There's you, Atrocitus and Atrocitus' second-in-command: Dex-Starr. Since I met you I've been wondering why you three are different from any other Red Lantern. I only came up with one thing you three have in common. A lifetime's worth of rage."

"The fuck?"

"Each of you has lived with rage in your heart for a large portion of your life. I think it has adapted you to that emotion so when the ring went on your finger you didn't lose yourself to it."

"That all sounds both ridiculous and fruity."

"It's the only thing that makes sense at the moment." Shepard continued towards the elevator. He briefly chuckled. "Since these rings have come into play nothing makes sense anymore."

VVVVVV

Clouds have gathered in the skies and rain poured down. Batman crouched near the edge of the skyscraper's roof. The Rosenkov building was bathed in darkness. Batman analyzed the data about the building. Hacking the building's systems was easy enough. Batman viewed a schematic of the building and, thanks to the biometric sensors inside the building, saw the signature of every person in the building. They all came up looking like three-dimensional x-rays.

Using the protocols on his omni-tool, Batman was able to differentiate between friend and foe. The building recognized its employees and so their dimensional representations were light blue. The intruders were coloured orange. He analyzed the weaponry they carried. Each of the mercenaries carried standard assault rifles, something easily found in the Terminus system. In total there were twelve mercenaries along with one unarmoured intruder armed only with knives.

It appears that Cerberus picked the perfect time to stage this operation. The number of personnel in the building is minimal, just over half a dozen. In the front entrance, two of the mercenaries stood guard. Batman saw two dead men in a crumpled heap on the ground. Another dead man is in a nearby room with his hand missing. There are two more mercenaries in the sub-levels. The scans weren't in-depth enough to show what they were working on. On the twentieth floor were six mercenaries who surrounded a group of Rosenkov employees who were sitting on the ground. At the top level of the building was the group leader along with two mercenary escorts.

This was as much information Batman could gather from the building's systems. He needed to pacify the threats. Batman stood up and leaped off of the building. He grabbed the edges of his cape and spread his arms. The cape's material contracted allowing him to glide from the large height.

The glide from the top of the skyscraper to the base took a minute. Batman landed quietly next to the front entrance. He took cover by the doors and waited for the lightning to flash across the sky. As it did, thunder soon followed. Batman took the opportunity to go in through the doors with his sound disguised by thunder. He took cover behind a column and listened to the two krogan.

"First he rips my face plate off and now we have to work in the dark," the plate-less krogan complained.

"If you ask me, as soon as the payment goes through, we should waste the clown. All he did was get in one lucky shot. You've seen that guy. He's skinny. I bet he wouldn't be much in a real fight."

"From now on, we need to be more choosey over our clients. We need to avoid psychopaths. Five hundred thousand credits is not worth having my plate removed."

"What do you think he did with it?"

"If he throws it out, I swear to the ancestors I'll break him in two."

The two krogan were too immersed in their conversation to notice the area around them. Batman pulled out a small device with a bat-shaped claw at the end. He pulled the trigger on the device which launched the bat claw with a rope attached to it. It hooked onto the railing of the walkway above. The device yanked Batman off of the ground and pulled him to the higher level.

"Did you hear something?" Plate-less asked his partner.

"It's just the rain."

Batman crouched on the ledge of the upper walkway and observed the area below. 'Two armed krogan would be extremely dangerous to take on in close quarters,' Batman thought. 'I have to take them down quickly.'

Batman leaped off of the walkway and primed his right fist as he fell. The two krogan finally heard the Dark Knight and both looked up.

"What the-?" Plate-less muttered.

Batman slammed his fist into Plate-less' unprotected forehead. The force of the punch knocked the krogan out cold. The other krogan tried to raise his weapon but Batman swept his cape knocking the top-heavy krogan off his feet. Batman pounced forward. As he did, his omni-tool appeared as he slammed his fist into the face plate of the last krogan. The omni-tool let off a small explosion. The explosive punch was enough to crack the krogan's faceplate. The krogan was out cold and foaming at the mouth.

'Lobby group, neutralized.'

The next group that needed to be taken care of is the hostages. Batman walked over to the elevator. The power was cut off to the elevator so Batman shoved his hands in the crack between the doors and pried them apart. Batman looked up and down the shaft and saw that the elevator lift was stationed in the sub-levels.

He pulled out his grappling hook and fired it up in the shaft. The grapple brought him up four floors at a time. Batman had to repeat the action several time before he reached the twentieth floor. He manually opened the elevator doors and climbed up onto the floor. Batman could hear the mercenaries in the conference room. The lights were still on in the room.

"What do you think Joker will want to do with these people after we're done here?"

"He'll likely just kill them. They're only needed if any cops show up."

"The guy is crazy but at least he keeps things simple."

"Chek, you should probably do a quick patrol of the hallway."

"Yeah, sounds good," the batarian mercenary said. "Anything to get away from the sound of these crying humans."

Chek walked out of the conference room into the dark hallway and closing the door behind him. Batman quickly and quietly moved in behind the unaware batarian. He slammed his fists together on each side of his neck causing the batarian to blackout. The merc crumpled onto the ground.

"Did you hear that?"

"He probably tripped."

"If he did, he didn't grunt while doing so. Hey Chek, you okay?"

Batman dragged the body towards a broom closet and placed him inside.

"Fuck, better check on him."

Two turians left the conference room to search for their missing team mate. They switched on flashlights that were mounted on their assault rifles.

"Chek, you around? Chek!"

Inside the conference room, the last three mercenaries listened to the two turians call for their missing companion.

"Chek! Where the hell are y-"

The sudden cut off of the turian's voice and the lack of response from the other caught all the mercenaries' attention.

"What the hell is happening?"

The lights to the conference room went out.

"Who's there?" one of the mercenaries demanded.

There was no time for a response as the next sounds were a struggle and the sound of the mercenaries in pain. The fight was completely one-sided as the mercenaries were unable to fire off one round from their weapons.

The room went quiet again. The civilians were still petrified from fright.

"H-Hello?" one of the employees manage to get out.

"You're safe now," a deep emotionless voice told them. "The mercenaries on this floor and the lobby have been neutralized. All of you can take this chance to leave this building. Use the stairs down the hall."

"Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. Leave this building and call the authorities. I'll take care of the remaining mercenaries. Now go."

"Yes, thank you."

The employees quickly got to their feet and left the room without seeing their dark saviour. Once the employees left the room, Batman continued to scale the building to reach the top floor.

VVVVVV

Shepard entered the cargo hold where their latest spoil stayed. A bio-tank inside the hold contained what was described by its creator as the perfect krogan. The krogan is still young. His head plate patches still haven't fused together into one plate.

"The subject is stable, Shepard," EDI said as Shepard approached the tank. "Integration with onboard systems was seamless."

"What can you tell me about him?" Shepard asked. "Anything unusual?"

"The subject is an exceptional example of the krogan species, with fully formed primary, secondary, and tertiary organs, where applicable. No defects of any kind, aside from the genetic markers of the genophage present in all krogan. I cannot judge mental functioning."

"Stand by," Shepard ordered. "I'm going to open the tank."

"Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology."

"Test it unsafely until it backfires on them?"

"Point taken. But you do know what I mean."

"Regardless, he could be an asset to the team. Open the tank."

"Very well, Shepard. The controls are online. The switch and consequences are yours."

Shepard walked over to the tank's controls and activated the tank's opening sequence. The fluids started to drain as the tank was tilted forward. Once the fluids emptied, the tank doors opened and the krogan fell to his knees. He vomited up the last of the bio-fluids that were in his lungs.

The krogan require no recovery time as he immediately stood up. The first thing he sees in a lowly human in an oddly designed skin-tight suit. The krogan swayed slightly back and forth as the daze he was in faded from his mind. Once he was fully aware of his surrounding, he did the one thing that came to mind: Follow his instinct. The krogan charged forward and grabbed Shepard and slammed him against the wall.

"Human," the krogan's first words. "Male. Before you die, I need a name."

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

"Not your name. Mine. I am trained; I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow." The krogan began to recall the last words of his father. "Warlord, legacy, grunt... grunt... 'Grunt' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"Why do you want me to kill you?" Shepard wanted to get a deeper understanding of this krogan before allowing him to join his crew.

"Want? I do what I am meant to. Fight and reveal the strongest. Nothing in the tank ever asked what I want. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. That imprint failed. He has failed. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"I have a strong crew, a strong clan. You joining us would make us stronger."

"If you are weak and fight weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"My enemies are as old as time and have killed countless trillions. I plan to put an end to them. Does that sound like a fitting fight?"

"Hmph. It... does. Very well... Shepard. I'll fight for you."

"I'm glad you could see reason," Shepard said while nodding downwards.

Grunt looked down and saw the man's hand glow with green energy. He assumed it was some kind of specialized biotics.

Grunt back away from Shepard and made a throaty chuckle. "Offer one hand, but arm the other. Wise, Shepard. If I find a clan, if I find what I want... I would be honoured to pit them against you."

VVVVVV

"You know it's moments like this that really irritate me," Joker sighed. He stood next to a console with his purple omni-tool copying data from the building's database.

"Moment's like what?" one of the two mercs asked.

"The silence! The lack of conflict! This operation has gone off without a hitch and I'm bored because of it."

"We could always throw some of the hostages down the elevator shaft."

"That'll get boring after the first couple hostages. Just this once..." Joker groaned and turned to the terminal. He then said solemnly, "Just this once I wish something interesting would happen."

The two mercenaries grunted in rapid succession as a struggle quickly happened behind the Joker's back.

"Your plans are over," the stranger said.

The Joker slowly turned around, almost shaking with excitement. He saw the mystery man. The man was dressed in black armour with a specialized helmet with pointed ears like a bat. The outfit was even adorned with a cape.

"Apparently there is a god," the Joker said. "Though I have no idea what I've done to make Him answer my wishes. I'm guessing to reach here you already taken care of my other guys."

Batman nodded.

"Oh, this is something else. Look at you! I have faced soldiers before, but you are something different. You're not some cookie-cutter grunt. You have your own persona. Before anything, can you tell me your name? Or what you call yourself."

"Batman."

"I am definitely going to remember that name." The Joker's omni-tool beeped. "It looks like I was able to get the data. Let's get to it then."

The Joker walked towards the Batman. He quickly pulled out several knives and threw them at Batman. Batman swung his cape and deflected the knives. He followed up by charging forward and throwing a right hook towards the Joker.

The Joker dodged the attack and followed up with a quick three jabs to the abdomen. Batman countered with a kick to the side, causing the Joker to fall to the side a few steps. Batman continued to try to land another hit against the Joker, but the clown-man was fast. The fighting stance he is using is fisticuffs, but, despite that, he's holding his own against the Dark Knight. It's not the criminal's skill that's giving him an edge. It's his unpredictability.

During the years he spent training around the galaxy, much of the martial arts training Batman has undergone was dependent on reading the opponent's next move. All of that is thrown out the window against this incarnate of madness. He's erratic and his attacks are random.

"I'll be honest Bats. It really makes me feel down knowing I'll have to kill you here." Joker punched Batman in the kidney and then in the face. "I just FEEL like we are destined for something bigger. I really don't want it to end here."

Batman head butted the Joker's face causing him to step back. "It will end here." He threw several pellets that exploded in a flash of bright light. With the Joker blinded, Batman charged forward and hand his hands around the back of the Joker's neck. He brought the Joker's face down towards his knee.

The attack knocked the Joker to the ground. Blood came out from his nose and a bit from his mouth. Batman tossed the Joker onto his stomach and placed cuffs on his wrists. He then placed cuffs on his ankles.

"Bravo, bravo!" the Joker cheered. "This is the most fun I have had in years."

"You're through. You will be handed over to be interrogated."

"Tell me one thing though. How many did you take out on your way here?"

"Along with your personal guard? The lobby group and the people guarding the hostages."

"And you didn't go after the sub-level guys. Heh, heh, heh, hahahahahaha!"

Batman punched the Joker in the face. "What's so funny?"

"Why do you think I had those two guys down there? They're setting a time bomb which will blow this entire building and several blocks around it."

"You're lying."

"Am I? They're currently in this building's reactor room. Setting off a good explosion there will create one big boom. One that could be seen from miles around. Go ahead and check the building's schematics."

Batman brought up his omni-tool and displayed the building's schematics and focused on the location of the last two mercenaries. It was as the Joker said. The two mercenaries were in the building's reactor room.

"If you hurry, you can stop them."

Batman ran towards the elevator shaft and jumped. He pointed downwards to maximize his descent speed. After a few moments, Batman could see the stuck lift. He brought up his omni-tool and launched an explosive ahead of him. The explosive went ahead, thanks to the extra speed granted to it by the omni-tool, and impacted the stuck elevator. The explosion destroyed the attachments the elevator had to the shaft, causing the lift to fall all the way to the bottom of the shaft.

Batman unfurled his cape as he approached the bottom of the shaft to slow his descent. He landed on the damaged lift with a loud thud and his cape spread across the surface. Batman quickly pried the elevator doors open. He jumped onto the floor and ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

It took little time for him to reach the reactor room. As soon as he entered the room, the two mercenaries were made aware of his presence. Batman threw two batarangs knocking their weapons out of their hands. He ran forward and delivered a round-house kick that hit both of the mercenaries in the side of the head, knocking them out.

The bomb in question wasn't well hidden. The mercenaries and the Joker didn't expect anyone to come in time to look for it. The bomb was stuck against the reactor core. The device had a holographic display to show the countdown.

10 minutes.

Batman walked over to the bomb and quickly opened its case. He could see the different circuits that controlled and powered the bomb. Batman placed his omni-tool close to the bomb to bring up the circuit points. All he had to do was connect the right circuits and the bomb would be disarmed. The layout was simple. Roughly six circuit points, meaning only three connections were needed.

Batman hovered over each of the nodes to reveal their connection types. Knowing this, making the bypass was simple. Once the connections were established, the system confirmed the bypass and Batman breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't think it'd be this easy did you?" the Joker asked over an open frequency.

"How did you get out?" Batman demanded.

"This wouldn't be interesting if I was caught this soon. I have what I need. Though I didn't have the time to clear the database. Oh, well. Enjoy disabling the secondary system. You'll be more pressed for time. I really do hope to see you again. So you have my encouragement in disarming that bomb. Ta-tah."

A new timer appeared on the display.

10 seconds.

Batman went to work on the next bypass but saw twenty nodes to connect. He cursed under his breath as he went to work.

9 seconds.

8 seconds.

Half of the nodes are memorized.

7 seconds.

6 seconds.

All the nodes are memorized.

5 seconds.

4 seconds.

A quarter of the nodes are connected.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

Half of the nodes are connected.

1 second.

0.

Batman instinctively crossed his arms, bracing for the explosion.

Nothing happened.

Gotcha.

Batman stared blankly at the screen. After a few moments, he took the bomb and left the room. He felt nothing but the bitterness of defeat and humiliation from this Cerberus agent.


End file.
